Glycerine
by Livie79
Summary: Glycerine: Sweet, clear, odorless...harmless, unless mixed with the wrong ingredients. When Bella decided to fulfill a fantasy, Edward was happy to oblige. No strings, no obligations. But when their paths cross months later, a spark is ignited and the tables are turned. Will the highly combustible mixture of lust and love survive or create an explosion that will destroy them both?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Bella lifted her drink to her lips as her gaze lingered on Edward across the room. His shoulders were relaxed, his smile carefree and easy as he stood among a circle of random faces with one hand shoved into his pocket and the other holding a glass of champagne. To the casual observer Edward seemed completely at ease, unbothered by the number of people who gravitated to him, waiting on their chance to catch his attention.

But Bella wasn't just a casual observer. She noticed the predatory look in his eyes as they darted around the room during a break in conversation, when one group shifted out and another shifted in, no doubt checking out the prospects for his next conquest.

She smoothed a hand down her side and finished the rest of her drink. If she had anything to say about the situation, she would be filling that position tonight, or better yet the one being filled.

Bella remembered the first time she'd seen him. She'd just given the latest costume changes to her assistant when he walked onto the set, nothing but cool confidence and smooth swagger as the entire crew fell silent, and it was obvious he loved every minute of it.

For months she'd been an invisible presence, making sure his costumes arrived in the dressing room on time, pressed so the material was wrinkle free and ready to slip into without any fuss. Which was no small feat when it came to Edward Cullen, who tended to be a little more than high maintenance.

Of course, none of that mattered after the first time she watched him doing a sex scene. Bella crossed her legs, clenching her thighs together as she remembered the way he pushed himself off the bed when the director yelled cut. How he unabashedly adjusted his dick in the tight cock sock as he left his co-star panting on the bed with flushed skin and heavy lids, and then the way he smirked when he caught the females staring at him open mouthed.

She also remembered the sounds coming from his dressing room later that day when he and his co-star decided to have a private encore performance. Once Bella was home and in bed, she replayed the scene of him thrusting against his co-star as she slid her fingers under the edge of her panties. Except this time it was her sweat slick body he licked and sucked and pushed into over and over again.

It was the first of many fantasies he would star in over the following months, forcing Bella to admit she had no desire to deny herself the chance of making at least one of those fantasies a reality.

She glanced down at her watch and pulled in a deep breath. It was now or never. The filming was over, and in a couple of hours, the wrap party would be done and her window of opportunity closed.

Edward sipped his drink and took a peek at his watch. Just a little bit longer and he could get the hell out of there. The pickings for finding someone to fuck were slim. Not that there wasn't plenty of attractive women there, but he'd already slept with the ones that were worth the trouble.

And Edward Cullen didn't do repeats.

He sighed when he heard the clicking of heels approaching from his right. He hoped it wasn't the same girl who had already tried to test his no repeat rule earlier. Boredom was making the offer far too tempting. He fixed his face with a smile and turned his head, his eyes widening at the sight of the girl heading his way.

Long, silky dark hair fell over her shoulder, her top hung low between her breasts revealing the soft swell underneath, and her short skirt showcased legs that were meant to be wrapped around his waist.

How the fuck had he missed _her_?

"Hi." Her full lips pulled back into a gorgeous smile, and he wanted nothing more than to see those lips wrapped around his dick as he fisted her long hair in his hands.

"Hey," he answered, not bothering to hide the way his eyes lingered on her chest. She also didn't bother pretending she cared; she wanted him to stare. She wanted him imagining her naked underneath him.

"I'm Bella, by the way," she offered, extending her hand out in front of her.

"I'm Edward, but I'm guessing you already knew that." He smirked as he wrapped his hand around hers, the feel of her warm, soft skin making his pants tighten.

She smiled indulgently. She knew he was a conceited asshole. But she didn't approach him to have stimulating conversation. The kind of stimulation she was interested in involved very little talking.

"Yes, I've worked on set since filming started, actually before then."

He lifted his brows in surprise, wondering how he'd missed such a sweet piece of ass over the last several months.

"You worked on the set? What do you do?" he asked, curious, but not really. He was more interested in knowing so he could keep an eye out for people in her position, in case they all looked as fuckable as her.

"I'm the Costume Designer."

"Ah." He nodded. "That's why I don't remember you. That was the one thing I didn't have to ride anyone's ass about." His eyes dropped lower as his mind lingered on exactly what it would be like to ride _her_ ass. "Pity."

"Well, I wouldn't want people thinking you've gone soft by letting me slide. You _do_ have a reputation to uphold," she pointed out, her eyes playful and full of promise, her innuendo unmistakable.

"Baby," he chuckled under his breath, stepping closer, "I assure you, there is nothing soft about me."

She tried to appear unconvinced as she hummed in response, pursing her lips and raising her chin a little. Thankfully he couldn't hear the way her heart rate spiked when his eyes dropped to her mouth and his tongue swept over his bottom lip.

"What? You don't believe me?" He cocked his brow, unable to hide his amusement at the idea of anyone doubting his sexual abilities.

Curling her finger, Bella beckoned him to come closer. When he lowered his head she leaned forward so her lips would brush against the shell of his ear when she spoke. "I'm more of a show than a tell type of person." Her suggestive tone left no doubt of her intentions.

It took less than fives minutes for Edward to haul her into the manager's office in the back of the restaurant. Slamming the door shut behind them, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. His kiss was demanding and rough, their teeth knocking together as they clawed at each other.

"This," he panted, reaching for the hem of her shirt and yanking it over her head, "has to go."

He palmed her tit, his firm grip eliciting a moan from Bella as she twisted her fingers in his hair then scraped her nails down his neck.

"Fuck." He flexed his fingers, groaning as he lowered his head, and grazed his teeth over her nipple. "They're real."

"Not...something...you see often?" she asked between kisses, dropping her hands to unbuckle his belt and flick open his pants.

"Not nearly enough." Stepping back to pull off his shirt, he took a moment to appreciate the slight flare of her hips, the smooth curve of her waist, and the way her tits moved as she drew in heavy, labored breaths.

"Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to get over here and fuck me?" Pulling down the zipper on the back of her skirt, she let the material fall to the floor until she was standing in just her panties and heels.

Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom, tearing it open with his teeth without breaking their stare. He pushed down his boxers, his dick jerking when he stroked it once before rolling on the condom.

"Is that what you want baby?"

Not bothering to lift her eyes from what she wanted most, Bella sucked in a ragged breath, her clit aching and her heart pounding in anticipation as he stalked over to her. "Yeah, fuck yeah."

Edward's eyes landed on a tattoo peeking out from the top of her panties, and all he could think about was tracing it with his tongue. "What's this?" He fell to his knees in front of her and pulled the lacy material away from her body to get a better look.

"A tattoo." The tightening of her stomach muscles caused her words to come out muffled and choked as her skin pricked from his touch and close proximity.

"What is it?" He tugged her panties down and traced his tongue over the outline before nipping at her hipbone.

"Oh God," she whimpered, "it's ivy." Her hips bucked as his tongue, so close to where she was aching for him, lapped at her skin. She squirmed, weaving her fingers into his hair and tugging as he slowly stood, nipping and sucking her hot flesh along the way.

He kissed her neck, sliding his hand between them until his palm pressed against her clit and two fingers slipped easily inside her slick pussy. He twisted and turned his fingers as his palm rubbed harder and faster, until her legs were shaking and her nails cut indentations deep into the skin on his shoulders.

With a sexy moan she stiffened, her neck arching as the tension in her body exploded and she collapsed against the wall with a shuddering sigh.

"Don't get too comfortable," he warned, his dick throbbing and rock hard. He grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted until her legs were wrapped around his waist and her back hit the wall with a thud, just like he'd imagined. "I'm no where near done with you yet."

"You better not be," she whispered before biting down on his ear and tugging gently.

He grabbed his dick and rubbed it over her clit once, causing her body to jerk, before he lined himself up and drove into her in one long, smooth stroke. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head as her tight pussy, all soft walls and wet heat, clenched around him.

There was no kissing, no talking, only panting breaths and low grunts as his hips thrust forward again and again. He slid his hands under her ass and bent his knees, his pants barely staying on as he pulled her away from the wall and dropped her onto him.

"Fuck," she cried out, her legs tightening around him, her eyes screwed shut as he tortured her with the most pleasurable pain. Three more hard strokes of slapping skin and Edward was falling forward, Bella's back slamming into the wall once more as his hips jerked and he pulsed inside of her.

"Jesus," he gasped, his hands gripping her painfully and his heart pounding as he rested his forehead against her shoulder and tried to calm his erratic breathing.

Bella hummed in response, her body freshly-fucked limp and her skin flushed from exertion.

Edward pulled out slowly and lowered her to the ground, her legs shaking as she straightened up and let her head fall back.

He smirked, watching the way she struggled to stand as he rolled off the condom. He pulled up his pants and fastened them, his mind already wandering beyond the room, curious if anyone had noticed his absence.

Bella pulled in a deep breath, her post orgasm high mixed with the copious amounts of alcohol she'd consumed earlier making her sluggish as she leaned down and retrieved her clothes. A small smile lingered on her face as she stepped into her skirt and zipped it up; that was so much better than her fantasies. She tugged on her shirt and tried not to inhale the scent of his cologne that clung to the material.

Edward alternated between watching her dress and wondering how quickly he could leave without being a complete asshole. Not that he really cared; it wasn't like he had any intentions of asking for her number. But what Edward didn't realize was, not only did Bella not expect anything from him, she didn't want anything, well anything else.

Edward cleared his throat, his expression impassive as Bella lifted her eyes to his. She would have laughed at the way his demeanor had changed from the predator fucking her hard and fast against the wall to the prey looking for its nearest escape if it wasn't so pathetic.

"So, thanks," he said with a shrug as he inched toward the door.

Bella smiled. It was saccharine sweet and completely fake. "It was my pleasure."

Edward gripped the door handle and looked at his watch as Bella crossed the room and poured a shot from the bar. She wasn't any more interested in an awkward goodbye then he was and wished he'd be the dick she knew he was and leave already.

"So maybe you should let me go first, hang out for a few minutes before you leave. Just in case anyone is looking for me." He tried to sound nonchalant, like what he said was merely a suggestion, but his tone gave him away. It held that familiar air of superiority, the one he used on the set when he expected people to do exactly as he said and not ask questions.

"Sure." Bella nodded, taking a sip of her drink. "You're not the only one who has a reputation to uphold." She moved to the desk and eased herself into the chair, barely containing her smirk as Edward stared at her with narrowed eyes.

He didn't understand exactly what Bella had up her sleeve, but she was definitely up to something. There was no way she wasn't the least bit bothered by being fucked against the wall one minute and being told to stay out of sight the next. Not unless she did this sort of thing often, which was entirely possible. Still, he couldn't help but be a little pissed that she seemed so unconcerned with his brushoff. So in true Edward Cullen fashion, he did what he always did―he acted like a dick.

"Right. You wouldn't want your next lead actor to know he'd be following up behind me. Might make him a little reluctant."

Bella wanted to be angry that he assumed she'd done this sort of thing before. But his ego was big enough; he didn't need to know that he was her first, and only, one night stand.

"Exactly," she said, her tone even, her face blank. "We wouldn't want to give the poor guy a complex."

Edward smirked. He knew she was mocking him. He also knew what he said was the truth; no guy wanted to be left wondering if he measured up to Edward Cullen.

He pulled open the door and peeked into the hall, relieved to find it empty. He looked back at Bella, who was still sipping on her drink and looking more than a little drunk. His eyes drifted down to the hem of her skirt, taking one last look at her fuckhot legs. "Thanks again, Ivy." He chuckled before slipping out the door and closing it behind him.

"See ya, Edward."

She slipped a finger under the hem of her skirt and traced the outline of her tattoo, just like he'd done earlier with his tongue. Her eyes slid shut as the image of him kneeling in front of her, his hands gripping her hips and his tongue dragging across her skin, assaulted her mind.

Downing the rest of her drink, Bella stood and crossed the room, copying Edward as she peeked into the hall before slipping out of the office. After a brief stop by the ladies room to make sure she didn't look as freshly fucked as she felt, she ventured back out into the main room.

Edward shook hands with the director as the cute blonde who pounced him the moment he entered the room pressed closer into his side. He glanced up, his eyes landing on Bella as she came out into the main room. He watched her lean in close to a redheaded girl and whisper something in her ear. The redhead nodded and said something back before the two hugged and Bella walked out the front door.

She didn't look back once.

"You wanna grab another drink?" the blonde asked, sucking her lower lip between her teeth and biting down. Edward glanced at the door once before turning back to the girl and giving her a smile that was sure to land him a blowjob.

"Sure," he answered, the brunette sliding into a cab outside the building already forgotten.

Bella pulled in a deep breath after she fell onto her bed and kicked off her shoes. Her mind and body still felt like Jell-o from the top shelf liquor she consumed, not to mention the rough wall sex that had consumed her. He was every bit the asshole she'd expected, but when she slipped her hand inside her panties and remembered the way his abs flexed, the muscles in his arms strained, and the way his dick filled her to the point of pain, she couldn't find it in herself to care. It wasn't like she expected to see him again anyway.

But that was the funny thing about life: it rarely gave a shit about expectations.

* * *

**A/N**

**I have several people to thank for making this come to life. Midnight Cougar for planting the plot bunny seed, Ooza for being my beta and making me challenge myself to make each chapter SO MUCH BETTER, and Amber, Julie, and my awesome Luvrofink for prereading.**

**For updates you can follow me on twitter and/or facebook.**

** Thank you guys so much for your support.**

**~Liv**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Bella stretched out on her couch, flexing her socked feet under the blanket. She dropped the script in her hands to her lap and tucked a yellow highlighter behind her ear. With a sigh she rubbed her tired eyes, the smell of garlic wafting from the kitchen making her stomach growl and reminding her how long it'd been since she'd eaten.

She glanced over at her best friend and assistant, Victoria, who looked equally exhausted as she stared at her own copy of the script they'd been given to begin the process of designing the costumes. Bella pulled off the blanket on her lap and planted her feet on the floor.

"Are you ready to take a break?"

Groaning, Victoria tossed her script on the table and stretched her arms over her head as she stood from her chair. "God, yes."

James leaned against the wall, smiling as he watched Bella and Victoria pulled themselves out of their work bubble. "Oh, good. I don't have to come drag you two into the kitchen kicking and screaming."

Bella laughed and reached up to pat his head as she passed him on her way into the kitchen. "You're such a good brother, what would I do without you?"

"Starve?" He joked, leaning down to kiss Victoria on the cheek. Threading his fingers with hers he tugged on her hand, pulling her into the kitchen behind him.

"I don't know how you can stand to cook all day for work then come home and do it some more, but man am I grateful." Bella let out a satisfied sigh as she loaded her plate with lasagna.

"Well, I've eaten what you two consider cooking. It's more of a survival instinct than anything else." He laughed while trying to dodge Victoria as she pinched at his side. But she didn't bother to argue, and neither did Bella. They were both horrible cooks.

"You ate my cooking when we were in college," Bella pointed out as she poured herself a glass of wine and moved to the bar.

"Yeah well..." He grinned, ducking his head as his eyes slid to Victoria. "That really didn't have anything to do with your cooking."

Bella rolled her eyes as she shoved a bite of garlic bread in her mouth, but really, she couldn't be happier for her brother and best friend. She'd met Victoria their freshman year of college, and they'd hit it off instantly.

After surviving their freshman year in the dorms, they decided to get an apartment off campus together. Bella even managed to talk her older brother into helping them move. James had grumbled about having to take the time off work since he was living in Seattle and had just landed a new job, but eventually relented. He wanted to sooth his worries about Bella living off campus with some girl no one in their family had met.

With his big brother hat on, he'd walked with exaggerated confidence into the empty apartment, already annoyed that neither girl had thought to lock the door.

He'd gone from room to room looking for Bella, his growing agitation as he turned the corner in the hallway distracting him. Which was how he ran right into the small frame of a girl with soft, pale skin, shiny red hair, and eyes the color of emeralds.

It took less than a year before James put in a transfer to move to LA. He and Victoria had been inseparable ever since. Once Bella and Victoria graduated, James offered to let them move in with him until they found jobs. After six months of searching, along with a little luck, Bella was offered a job with Sony Pictures Studios. The position was just a little above entry level and the pay barely enough to get by, but she managed, moving out of her brother's place a few short months later.

Bella had watched James fidget with the ends of Victoria's hair as she gushed about her new place. She noticed how sad Victoria looked as she peeked over at James and tightened her hand around his. Bella knew then that her spare bedroom would become her art room, because Victoria would not be following her.

That was over four years ago, and just as James and Victoria had flourished in their relationship, Bella flourished in her career. She moved up the ladder much faster than her peers, making it possible for her to move out of her cramped apartment and into a small bungalow close to her brother. When the studio advised Bella she could hire a full time assistant, Victoria confessed her desire to step back from her own job and take a less demanding role. Bella didn't hesitate at taking the chance to work with her best friend, and they had been a team ever since.

Bella took a bite of lasagna as she watched James and Victoria move around her kitchen, their movements fluid and in sync. She wondered if she'd ever find someone who complimented her as perfectly as the couple in front of her. She was young and attractive, but she worked too hard and didn't leave herself much time for socializing.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" James fell onto the bar stool beside her and took a bite of his garlic bread, his eyes full of curiosity.

"That you need a haircut," she deflected, tugging on the back of his hair. While she and James had similar personalities, they couldn't possibly look any different. Bella had their father's dark brown hair and eyes, but James had taken after Renee, inheriting her sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Uh huh, not buying it. But I'll let you slide for now."

Bella smiled, her shoulders relaxing as she and turned her attention to her food once more. After they stuffed themselves until they could barely move, they cleaned up and retired to the living room. Bella flipped on the television, keeping the volume low as she crawled under her blanket and pulled her script into her lap.

"I'll see you later." James leaned down and kissed Bella on the cheek then crossed the room to Victoria who had also resumed her position.

"Okay, thanks for dinner."

"No problem." He smiled and leaned over Victoria to give her a quick kiss. "Don't work too late." He moved to the front door and with a final wave closed the door quietly behind him.

"Oh, Bella, look." Victoria giggled, her eyes focused on the television. Bella followed her gaze and tried to keep her expression neutral as she watched Edward Cullen smile and laugh with a pretty blonde reporter at a press junket. Bella hummed in acknowledgement and dropped her eyes back to the script, only to sneak another peek two seconds later.

"Oh, stop trying to pretend that man doesn't get you going," Victoria laughed, throwing her pen at Bella's legs.

"Shut up," Bella huffed, kicking the pen to the floor. She'd tried to stay nonchalant about her one-night stand with Edward Cullen, but found herself more interested than she wanted to admit. From lingering in the line at the grocery store to read about his latest celebrity hookup to watching the entertainment shows whenever he was on.

It was pathetic really. It wasn't like he was any less of an asshole today than he'd been three months ago, but she couldn't help but appreciate how good he always looked. And today was no different, his suit tailored and pressed, sharp and crisp, and so very high maintenance. Even when he wore jeans they were perfect, sitting just right on his hips, only giving a peek of the boxers underneath.

"Oh, my God," Victoria gasped, her hand covering her mouth and her eyes widening as she stared at the television.

Bella, who had yet to lift her gaze from the papers in her lap, rolled her eyes. "I'm going to tell my brother he has some competition if you don't stop flailing over Edward Cullen."

"No, Bella, look." Victoria jumped from the chair and grabbed the remote, turning up the volume as she walked backward to her seat, never taking her eyes from the television.

Bella's eye snapped to the screen, her mouth falling open as she watched Jasper Hale being led into the back of a police car.

"What the―?"

"Shhh," Victoria scolded, turning up the volume even more.

"_...arrested for drug possession yesterday after he was pulled over for swerving across several lanes of traffic. Witnesses say he could barely stand when the officer asked him to step out of the car. Aside from the obvious legal issues Hale will face, we can't help but wonder what this means for his upcoming movie scheduled to begin filming later next month..."_

Victoria muted the television when Bella's phone began to ring. Bella fumbled with the blanket and tripped across the room to where her phone lay.

"Hello?"

Victoria paced around the room, biting the edge of her thumb as she watched Bella nod and tug at her hair as whoever was on the phone spoke. "Well?" Victoria asked as soon as Bella disconnected the call, her voice relaying her impatience.

Bella turned and shook her head, her mind reeling from the conversation with her boss. "That was Peter. They're dropping Jasper."

"Oh, shit. So what are they going to do? Are they postponing the movie?"

Bella sighed and walked over to her couch, falling onto it heavily. "The movie is still a go. Peter said to keep going like we are, that they have a contingency plan and they'll let us know more soon. Apparently this isn't the first incident with Jasper, and the studio just doesn't feel like it's worth the risk to keep him on."

Bella had heard the rumors about Jasper Hale's escalating drug use, but she never imagined it would get so out of hand that he'd blow his career. But she also didn't know about the private lives of the people she dressed on the set, nor did she care to.

"Did Peter say who they were going to get to replace him?"

"Nope. Only that they were in talks with someone's manager."

"I wonder who it will be?" Victoria asked, walking over to her chair and picking up her script.

"I have no idea," Bella mumbled, already focused on the words in front of her. It didn't matter to her whom they got, those details weren't important. All that mattered was the movie was still a go and she had work to do.

While Bella began working on the preliminary wardrobe, across town Edward pulled up to his house. He breathed a sigh of relief, happy to be home after travelling the last several weeks. Slamming the front door of he dropped his suitcase to the floor and he pulled off his suit jacket, scrunching his face when realized his television was on.

He walked down the hall, heading in the direction of the living room as he yelled out, "Hello?"

"In here," Jason called from the living room.

Edward rolled his eyes, blowing out a heavy breath as he moved into the living room. Jason Jenks, Edward's manager, sat on the couch with his feet propped on the coffee table and chip crumbs scattered all around him.

"What the fuck, man? Go trash your own house, and get your damn feet off my table." Edward grunted as he smacked Jason's feet onto the floor.

"I don't have a maid at my house." Jason's voice was nonchalant as he answered, unbothered by Edward's mood. He was used to him acting like an ass.

"What are you doing here?" Edward sighed in defeat as he slumped onto the couch next to Jason and pulled a handful of chips out of the bag.

"How was Chicago?"

Edward slid his gaze over to Jason and studied his face for a second, wondering what was with the small talk. "Chicago was fine."

"Yes it was," Jason laughed, brushing more crumbs onto the floor. "The picture of you and that dark haired girl leaving the club a few nights ago had the paps salivating. She was one fine piece of ass."

Edward nodded, squinting his eyes in an effort to pull together his fuzzy memory of that night.

"You don't remember, do you?" Jason chuckled, wondering how long it would be before all of Edward's bullshit finally caught up with him. He'd been Edward's manager since he was seventeen, and over the past nine years, he'd watched him get chewed up and spit out by the industry. But Edward wasn't that guy anymore, he'd been hardened, becoming the prick he knew and loved today.

A conniving woman and opportunistic assholes would do that to a person though.

"I remember she gave great head." Edward's mouth curved into a sly grin causing Jason to laugh. "So are you going to tell me why you're in my house eating my food and making a mess?"

Jason cleared his throat and sat up straighter. He might be eleven years older than Edward and used to his shit, but that didn't mean he enjoyed dealing with him when he was pissed off. And he was no doubt about to be pissed.

"Um, I got a call a couple of days ago―from Sony."

"Fuck, no," Edward spat, jumping to his feet and shaking his head. He didn't need to hear anymore; he knew exactly what Jason was going to say.

"Now, Edward, at least hear me out."

"No." He shook his head. "No." He shrugged, throwing his arms out wide. "No fucking way." He emphasized each word.

Edward had heard what happened to Jasper, saw the clip of him being led into the back of the police car and knew exactly what it meant for the movie he was scheduled to start filming next month―the movie that should have been Edward's in the first place. The problem was that Edward would've still been traveling to promote his last film when the movie was set to start filming, and Sony refused to put the movie on hold an extra month and a half.

So instead they went with Jasper Hale and that was that. Never mind that not two weeks later his schedule had been rearranged anyway, and he would have been done in plenty of time to start filming in the timeframe they wanted.

The fact of the matter was, he was angry Sony wasn't willing to postpone filming in order to secure him in that role. Edward was used to people bending over backward for him, doing whatever it took to have him in their movies, and when Sony didn't budge, it pissed him off.

"Edward, this movie is going to be huge; don't let your bruised ego stand in the way."

"Whatever," Edward scoffed, waving Jason off. "It has nothing to do with my ego. It's the principle."

Jason rolled his eyes. He knew Edward was full of shit. "They also secured Esme Platt for lead actress."

Edward lifted his brow at this news. He'd auditioned with her initially, the thought of working with her very appealing at the time, and he wasn't just talking about the movie either. But when she learned that Jasper Hale had been cast she pulled back, so either she changed her mind, or she signed on because of the prospect of working with him. The thought made Edward smile. At least someone understood how much of an opportunity it was to work with him.

Jason watched as Edward's mind turned over the new information and sighed internally. Sometimes Edward was too transparent for his own good, because ultimately, anything he did was always for _his_ own good. He leaned forward and pulled a folded sheet of paper from his back pocket and slid it over to Edward, knowing that once he saw what was written inside he'd have his full attention.

"What's this?" Edward asked, unfolding the paper, his eyes widening in surprise at the dollar amount written.

"That's what Sony is willing to pay you for this movie, and that's only the initial salary."

Edward nodded and swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. "There's a nine where there was a four."

"There is."

"When do I get the script?" Edward asked, causing Jason to laugh and clap him on the shoulder.

"I'll make the call now."

Edward grinned and fell back against the couch. Sony might have bruised his ego, but their new offer was one hell of an apology.

* * *

**A/N **

**Hi you guys! Happy Friday! So no E/B interaction in this chapter, but some much needed back story. However here's a little something, something from next chapter. Should be fun! ;)**

**Chapter 3: **

******His gaze drifted to her chest, a strange feeling of déjà vu sweeping over him as his eyes trailed down her body and back up again. "Have we met?"**

******O.O oh deer!**

**Ooza swings her red pen like a sword. It's dangerous. **

**Julie, Midnight Cougar, and Lurvofink are nice enough to preread for me. **

**Midnight Cougar also did an amazing write up for Glycerine over on the Rob Attack blog, y'all should check it out!**

**See y'all next Friday!**

**~Liv**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"So are we all set?" Bella asked, sliding the rest of her drawings into the portfolio bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Yeah, we have everything we need. Now we just need to book it across town to make it to the meeting on time." Victoria grabbed the car keys off the table and tossed them at Bella as she moved toward the front door.

Bella looked at her watch and realized they were due at the studio in just over thirty minutes. There was no way they'd make it on time. "Shit. Let's go."

The two of them had spent the last two months working almost day and night reading over the scripts and getting the costume designs done for the movie. It had been somewhat of a challenge designing the clothes for the lead actor. The studio executives had been pretty tight lipped about who would be replacing Jasper Hale, only saying the new actor was similar in build and to carry on like we would've with him in mind.

Luckily the first scenes to be done were in Italy with the lead actress, Esme Platt, so drawing up her clothes was easier and bought them a bit of time with the mystery guy. After today none of that would matter though, because the reason they were racing to the studio was to meet the new actor and go over the wardrobe.

Of course, because they were running late, there had to be an accident blocking all lanes of traffic right before their exit. Bella called the studio trying to reach Peter, but after being sent to his voicemail three different times she finally gave up and sat impatiently in gridlock traffic for forty-five minutes until they were finally able to move again.

"Grab the stuff in the trunk," Bella instructed, slamming her car door closed. "I'm going ahead to try to catch everyone before they leave."

Victoria waved her off as Bella ran toward the building. She yanked open the door, the cool air conditioning making her flushed skin prickle. She'd only taken a few steps into the hall when her phone rang. Without looking at the caller ID she began speaking. "Peter, I'm so sorry. I tried to call you several times, but it kept going to voicemail. There was an accident―"

The breath was knocked from her body as she slammed into someone, sending the phone in her hand skidding across the hall. A pair of strong hands wrapped around her arms to steady her as she stumbled forward.

"Shit," she gasped, grabbing the person's biceps. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention..." She stopped talking when a familiar laugh filled the hallway, the entire area suddenly cramped and suffocating. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, cursing herself for not paying attention to where in the hell she was going, before forcing herself to lift her head. As soon as her gaze locked with his her mind was assaulted with memories of slick skin, panting breaths, and muscle clenching pleasure.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, flexing his fingers around the arms of the beautiful brunette pressed against his chest.

Bella cleared her throat and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She stepped back, trying to break the contact of their bodies, to pull away from the heat of his skin burning into hers, but Edward wasn't having any of that. He extended his arms as she moved away, keeping her firmly in his grasp.

His gaze drifted to her chest, a strange feeling of déjà vu sweeping over him as his eyes trailed down her body and back up again. "Have we met?"

Bella's jaw slackened as disbelief washed over her. Was he serious? Did he really have no idea who she was? She searched his eyes for a hint of recognition, a sign that he was just messing with her, but all she found was sheer curiosity.

Her eyes tightened around the corners as her mouth curved into a sickly sweet smile. She tried to remain even tempered, to appear cool and collected, even though she was burning on the inside with embarrassment and anger. She knew he got around, knew he'd slept with more people in the last couple of years than she would in a lifetime. Still, it did nothing to lessen the sting of having him not remember having sex with her.

"Nope."

"No?" He cocked his head to the side and studied her, a slow smile spreading across his face. They might not know each other yet, but Edward was already thinking of ways to rectify that situation. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, a girl came flying around the corner, her wild red hair falling around her flushed face, her expression shocked as she stared at him.

Edward signed internally and dropped his hands from the girl in front of him before running his fingers through his hair. He was used to the attention, the shock that always crossed women's faces when they saw him in person for the first time. And while most of the time he was more than happy to listen to them go on about how amazing he was, right now he had other plans in mind.

Bella spun around as soon as she heard Victoria gasp, her eyes wide and pleading as she tried to communicate with Victoria that she was freaking out. Victoria slowed her pace as she approached Edward and Bella, their body language exactly how you would expect to see a predator and prey in the wild.

"You okay?" Victoria whispered, sliding the strap of Bella's bag up on her shoulder.

"Yup. Great. Perfect." Bella nodded, her smile tight.

"Um, are you ready?" Victoria flickered her gaze to Edward then diverting her eyes immediately when she realized he was glaring at her.

"I just need to grab my phone." Bella turned back to find Edward leaning down to pick up her phone where it had landed across the hall.

"Here," he murmured, his voice low and smooth and pure sex. Bella knew that tone, she'd heard it when he pushed his fingers inside her and sucked her nipple into his mouth.

She licked her lips and tried to control her breathing. Extending her arm she reached to pull the phone from his hand. "Thanks."

Edward tightened his grip when she grabbed for the phone and tugged. She stumbled forward a couple of steps, her position exactly as it was when she ran into him earlier.

"So do you wanna grab some coffee or something?" His eyes darkened and his lips parted as he thought about all of the different ways they could do the _or something_.

His words snapped Bella out of whatever lust induced spell he'd cast over her, the reminder of him having no memory of their _or something_ making her jaw clench.

"I'll pass, but thanks." Bella reached for Victoria's hand and without another word took off down the hall, leaving a shocked Edward behind her.

"I thought you said Edward Cullen never slept with the same girl twice," Victoria hissed once she was sure they were alone. Even after five months of letting the idea sink in that Bella had basically jumped him at a wrap party, she still had trouble wrapping her mind around it.

"Apparently that only applies if he actually remembers sleeping with them the first time."

Victoria pulled to a stop and gripped Bella's hand to keep her from moving any further. "No," she breathed.

Bella sighed and turned to face her friend. While admitting a guy she slept with didn't remember her was something Bella would have typically avoided, she and Victoria didn't keep secrets from each other. Not to mention this was nothing compared to some of the stunts she'd pulled in college.

"Yes. He has no idea. Well, maybe _some_ idea since he asked if we knew each other, but no. He doesn't remember." She blew her hair back from her face and gripped the strap of her bag.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

Bella shook her head and held up her hand. "It's okay, seriously. I mean it sucks, yeah, but it's not like I like him or anything. Do I think he's hot as fuck? Of course. Who doesn't? But that man is nothing but an asshole through and through. Other than his looks I can't think of one positive thing about him. So really, it's fine. Although, I wouldn't be offended if he got hit by a bus either," Bella muttered as she started walking down the hall again.

"Bella!" Victoria laughed, moving beside her.

"What?" Bella feigned innocence. "Too much?"

Victoria nodded.

"How about he just gets clipped, maybe loses a toe?"

"Much better."

"Gotcha," Bella chuckled, pushing the door open to the conference room.

"He left." Peter scowled as soon as Bella entered the room. He pushed off the table he was leaning against and sighed, dropping his phone on the desk.

Bella's face fell as she got a good look at Peter, his normally styled hair was standing up in several places where he'd obviously been tugging at it and his loosened tie was twisted to the side.

"I'm sorry―"

Peter held up his hand. "I know you were caught in traffic. I saw the accident on the television. _I _understand that you can't move the cars out of the way and magically appear so people don't have to waste their precious time waiting on you."

Bella watched Peter pace the room, his face twisted in agitation. She got the feeling that everyone who attended the meeting didn't feel the same way as Peter. A sense of dread washed over her as she began putting the pieces together. She suddenly felt dizzy, and sick. Definitely sick.

Victoria's eyes widened when she realized the same thing as Bella. "So the actor was upset that he had to wait?"

Peter looked at Victoria and grimaced before nodding. "Yeah, you could say that."

"And this person, the new lead actor, wouldn't happen to be Edward Cullen, would it?" Victoria asked as Bella sunk into the closest chair she could find.

"How did you know that?" As soon as the words left Peter's mouth, Bella groaned and dropped her head in her hands.

She shook her head in disbelief as a humorless chuckle bubbled up from her chest. She lifted her eyes to the ceiling and wondered if this was God's idea of joke, and if so, how many Hail Marysshe'd have to say for throwing rotten tomatoes at him while booing.

"We just passed him in the hall."

"Yes, he had more important things to do than sit around and wait on people all day," Peter's tone was dry, his face unamused as he pulled out the chair next to Bella and sat down.

"Darn, and I was so looking forward to meeting with him." It was impossible for Bella to sound any more sarcastic and everyone in the room knew it.

"I know he's...difficult, but we're lucky to have him on the project. Jasper left us in a real pinch," Peter pointed out as Bella began pulling the sketches from her bag. "Also, you've worked with him before, right? I don't remember you threatening his life the last movie we did with him."

Victoria pinched her lips together, fighting to keep the smile and giggle pressing against her closed mouth from escaping. She failed. Bella's head snapped up, her glare withering to say the least. Victoria shrugged in apology and looked away. She knew Bella was pissed about what happened earlier with Edward, but as soon as Peter spoke she couldn't help but think of exactly how Bella had worked with him the last time she'd seen him.

"I avoided him like the plague." Bella spread out the papers on the table, putting them in order by scene. She wanted to get the meeting over with so she could go home and beat on something.

"Well, just do whatever you did last time and I'm sure everything will be fine."

Bella cut her eyes slowly to Victoria, letting her know with one look that if she made a sound, she'd be what Bella ended up beating on. Victoria schooled her features, her face a blank mask as she turned to Peter and spoke, her voice steady and serious.

"I'm sure Bella will have no trouble getting him in and out of his clothes without complaint."

"Good, good," Peter answered, not bothering to look up from the table, which was how he missed the daggers Bella was shooting Victoria with her glare. She didn't have time for games.

Over the next hour they worked with Peter, tweaking a few things here and there until they were all satisfied with the overall look for the character.

"You have his measurements, right?" Bella asked, stacking up the papers in front of her.

"Yeah, you can just leave this stuff with me and I'll send everything over together." Peter stood from the table and stretched his arms overhead before taking the sketches from Bella.

"Sounds like a plan. Will you be sending these over to Mr. Cullen?"

Peter huffed out a breath and nodded. "Yeah, although I'm sure everything will be fine. He just wanted to look them over to be as in tune with his character as possible."

"Well then, if there's nothing else, I need to follow up with production for the rest of the cast." Bella clutched her bag to her shoulder, wanting to get the hell out of that room and away from the studio in case her luck continued to plummet and Edward returned.

Later that afternoon, standing on opposite sides of the bar in Bella's kitchen, the two women filled their second glass of wine.

"This is so bad." Bella took a long pull from her glass and sighed heavily. Until now, she hadn't regretted her night with Edward. But the prospect of seeing him again under these circumstances was far from appealing. The thought of witnessing the way he was with women, and knowing he didn't even remember her, made her stomach burn with anger.

"Look at it this way, Bella," Victoria stated, trying to think of a way to calm her friend, to make this situation not seem as shitty as it really was. "You managed to steer clear of him last time, there's no reason you can't do it again."

Bella hummed in agreement, but something told her avoiding him was going to be near impossible. She tried to ignore the voice in the back of her head that _the something_ was the fact she didn't want to avoid him completely. Maybe it was her anger, maybe it was her bruised ego, but she wanted him to see her, she wanted him to remember her, then she wanted to punch his pretty face.

The next few weeks passed with one disaster after another. No matter how many fires Bella managed to put out, there were always twice as many to take their places, and this morning was no exception.

Bella moved down the hall, her eyes glued to her phone as she tried to type with one hand while holding her coffee in the other. She'd woken earlier to a series of texts and voicemails informing her that after a couple of last minute rewrites two of the dresses she'd sent to Italy for Esme were no longer going to work.

So not only did she have to find two new outfits, she had to get them shipped to Italy no later than today. She groaned when she finished typing out her text only to find another one blinking at her. There had been more than a few mishaps with the wardrobe, which was unusual, but no less than Bella expected with her luck recently.

The only thing that had gone in her favor was she'd been able to avoid any more run-ins with Edward. She'd seen him several times, but usually when he was on the set, so she was never in any danger of having to interact with him.

She lifted her cup to her lips the same time someone bumped into her from behind, the impact causing her hand to tighten around the cup and pop the lid off. Hot coffee poured down her shirt, burning her skin.

"Shit," she cried, dropping the now empty cup and pulling her shirt away from her chest. She spun around just in time to see a couple of guys pushing a huge rack of clothing around the corner, either they didn't realize they ran into her or they didn't care. Either way, she was pissed.

She pushed open the door to her right and dashed inside, ripping her shirt over her head immediately and dabbing it to her stinging chest. She crossed to the far side of the room and stood in front of the full length mirror, grimacing at the bright red color of her skin. She looked to her right at the rack of clothes and her heart stopped. One sweep of the room confirmed she had the shittiest luck ever, and all she could do was close her eyes and shake her head.

"Fuck." Of course she'd end up in Edward Cullen's dressing room. Of course she would.

"Cut!" Marcus yelled, moving in front of the cameras. "That's enough for now. Let's grab some lunch and meet back here in an hour."

Edward nodded and grabbed the towel being offered to him to wipe his face. He didn't know why they couldn't keep it cooler when they were filming. The lights couldn't be putting off that much heat. He'd have to talk to someone about that later.

He made his way toward his dressing room, chuckling when he passed a couple of young guys gaping at him as they pushed a rack of clothes down the hall. He threw the towel over his shoulder and pushed open the door, coming to a halt when he realized there was a half naked girl standing in his dressing room.

"Well, well, well." He smirked when the girl jumped and turned to face him. "I've got to give it to them―Sony's made some great improvements with how they stock my dressing room."

Bella's mouth fell open, her fingers tightening around the fabric in her hand as she chanted in her head that she wouldn't hit him, over and over again.

"Sorry, I'm not part of your goodie bag. Sony only provides what you ask for, or have you _forgotten_?" She failed to keep the snark out of her voice when she emphasised the last word. It was entirely possible he had forgotten the policy. He seemed to have a fairly shitty memory. Unless he _did_ ask for half naked women in his dressing room, in which case she might need to vomit in his trash can.

"No, I haven't forgotten. Although, I'm not opposed to the idea either."

"Oh my God," Bella groaned. He was such a pig, such a devastatingly gorgeous pig.

"Well, if Sony didn't put you here, and you're not here on your own, exactly what _are_ you doing shirtless in my dressing room?" He took a couple of steps closer, something about her face oddly familiar. He dropped his eyes to her chest, noticing the way the lacy edge of her bra pushed into the soft swell of her tits and caused them to spill out of their restraints.

He slipped a hand into his pocket and pursed his lips as he stared at her. She undoubtedly had great tits, but again, something about them seemed familiar. Not giving her a chance to answer, he spoke again, his voice lower, a roughness that wasn't there before. "I know you."

Bella shifted her weight when she realized he was staring at her chest; his brows furrowed, his gaze intense. She wanted to lift her hand to her face and slap the shit out of herself for being so physically attracted to him that she seemed to be frozen in place. She also knew she couldn't say that he didn't know her again, but she still refused to remind him exactly how well he knew her.

"We met a few weeks ago. We literally ran into each other in the hallway here at the studio."

Edward made a noise in the back of his throat as he remembered the brunette who left him standing in the hall in shock when she'd blown him off. He'd been pissed about it for days, until he ran into another brunette at a club who most certainly did _not_ blow him off, at least not in the way the girl in front of him did.

He watched her chest rise as her breaths became shorter, and he couldn't stand it any longer. In four long strides he was directly in front of her. Without pause he lifted his hand and cupped her tit, giving it a light squeeze. His dick stiffened at the soft, pliant feel of the weight of her in his hand, the same way Bella's back stiffened when he flexed his fingers around her breast.

"What are you―"

"I _do_ know you. I know _these_," he insisted, brushing his thumb over her nipple, his nostrils flaring as her reddened skin flushed a shade darker. Bella jerked when he drew in a sharp breath, the sound pulling her out of whatever trance she'd fallen into. She took a quick step back and then another, needing to put some space between them before she did something stupid, again.

His mouth curved into a devilish smile as she retreated, his eyes hungry as he stepped forward. He wasn't letting her out of that room until he figured out exactly what she was hiding.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Touch me again and you'll have to surgically remove your balls from your stomach," Bella warned, jumping when her back connected with the cold surface of the wall. Her mind flashed to another time when her back was pressed against a wall as Edward stalked toward her, stroking himself as his gaze devoured her.

She squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to get it together. She needed to get out of the room, get a hold of her raging hormones, and get as far away from the asshole in front of her as possible. Unfortunately for her, Edward had no intentions of allowing any of those things to happen.

"You don't really mean that," he argued, his finger ghosting up her side, following the curve of her waist and leaving a trail of goosebumps behind.

Bella shivered before narrowing her eyes in determination. She lifted her arm, planting her palm flat against his chest and pushing against him. "Yes, I do."

No longer caring that her shirt was soaked with coffee, Bella pushed her hands into the bottom and raised her arms over her head. Edward's eyes followed her movements, his jaw tightening when her raised arms pushed her tits together, making them spill out of her bra a little more.

His gaze swept over her taut skin, freezing when he saw the hint of an ivy vine peeking out of the top of her jeans. In one quick motion he raised his hands and trapped her wrists. He pushed them against the wall, his grip firm as she clutched the shirt in her hands.

He remembered her then―the girl who'd approached him several months earlier―the one with real tits, killer long legs, and a sexy as fuck tattoo. "You little liar," he chuckled, moving her wrists together so he could hold them with one hand, freeing the other.

"Let me go, jerk." Bella twisted her body to the side as his fingers curled into the top of her jeans and tugged.

"What do we have here?" He looked down at his hand, vivid images flashing in his mind of her panting as his fingers pushed inside of her. He moved his hand to the button of her jeans and pulled, his fingers pinching the zipper and easing it down. Bella's stomach tightened when he pushed her jeans open farther, pulling at the material until the top of her panties were visible.

Edward smirked as he traced the outline of the tattoo, wanting nothing more than to grind against her and relieve this building tension. "Why did you lie to me, Ivy?"

The reminder of why Bella lied caused her to finally snap. She lifted leg and kicked forward, slamming her foot in the bone of his shin.

"Fuck!" he yelled, stumbling back a few steps and grabbing his leg. "What the hell?"

Bella yanked her shirt on and fastened her pants in quick, angry motions as she glared at him. "Why did I lie? Gee, I don't know, maybe because having to remind someone they had sex with you isn't at the top of my 'fun things to do' list."

Edward let go of his leg and straightened his back. Something about the way she stared at him, her eyes blazing with anger and her fists balled at her sides, made him want to strip her naked and fuck her senseless.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, holding his hands up in front of him. "That was shitty of me. Why don't you let me make it up to you. I promise there'll be no way either of us will forget this time."

"You've gotta be kidding me," Bella laughed, her expression incredulous. "I don't know what shocks me more, the fact you're proposing we have sex so you can remember the last time, or that you actually believe for one second I would consider doing it."

"I remember," he assured, advancing toward her once more.

"Now. You remember _now_. Tell me something, Edward, what's my name?" Bella took two steps to the left and moved forward a little. Edward twisted his head in her direction and smirked.

"Ivy."

"No. My real name."

His pause made her laugh. He was such as asshole. "This is why you should stick to your no repeat rule, Mr. Cullen. There isn't enough room in that self-absorbed head of yours to remember trivial things like the names of the girls you've fucked."

Walking briskly to the door, Bella yanked it open and darted out into the hallway. She sighed and smoothed her hand down her hair as she made her way out of the building. She needed to change her clothes, figure out what dresses to use for Esme's scenes, and get them shipped as soon as possible. But first, she needed a cold shower.

Edward adjusted himself, chuckling when he thought about how feisty she was. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had turned him down. He also couldn't remember the last time he was so turned on.

Ducking down in front of the mirror, Edward smiled at himself as he pushed his fingers in his hair to fix the few strands that had fallen out of place. His eyes slid over where he had the girl, Ivy, pinned minutes earlier, and without hesitation he decided to do something he hadn't done in years―he was going to break his own rule and fuck her again―just to prove he could.

* * *

**A/N**

**TGIF! We can say it all together, "what a dick!" lol.**

**Thanks to Ooza who is on vacation and STILL managed to find time to beta this chapter for me. It's one on the many reason I love her. Midnight Cougar, Julie, Luvrofink, and Amber preread. I think they're pretty swell.**

**So *toes dirt* I'm not sure how many of you read Glass House, but its been nominated for a few categories in the fandom choice awards. Best Drama, Alice for Best Villain, which I just don't understand, I mean everyone loved Alice in that fic, right? Right? LOLz And Royce for best supporting character. Which to me translates as "character I'd like to bone other than Edward in a fic," cause yeahhhh. Yummy.**

**Also the Robattack blog has a poll going and a few of my stories are up there as well if you wanna check it out.**

**I had fun leaving you guys a tidbit of ch3 last time. Lets do that again!**

**Chapter 4 mini tease:**

**"Take off your shirt, _now_."**

**See y'all next Friday!**

**~Liv**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Peter pulled off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes, sighing as he leaned back in his desk chair. He honestly wondered how much longer he could handle his job. It wasn't that he didn't love what he did for a living, but this current movie project was bound to give him a heart attack.

First with the initial casting issues of being unable to secure Edward Cullen for the part and having to settle for Jasper Hale. Then less than two months before filming, Jasper had to go and get himself arrested, forcing Sony to not only beg Edward to take the part, but at almost double their first offer.

And now this.

With a resigned sigh Peter picked up his phone and dialed Bella's number. He wanted to have this conversation about as much as he wanted to shove prickly pears in his ass.

"Son of a bitch," Bella muttered, pacing the length of the room with her phone clenched in her hand.

"What is it?" Victoria's voice was small and timid as she reflexively shrank away from Bella's angry glare.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Who?"

"Edward Cullen." The venom in Bella's voice as she hissed his name sounded no less deadly than a poisonous snake.

"What did he do?"

Bella leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, wrapping her fingers in her hair and pulling until her eyes stung. Edward Cullen was going to be the death of her. Ever since their run in all those weeks ago in his dressing room, he seemed to be everywhere. Like the time she was in the middle of a meeting and he waltzed into the room like he owned the place. His face was blank, impassive as he crossed the room. He turned to face her, his body blocking the view of the people sitting around the conference table.

It was then that his expression changed. His lips curved into a devious smile as he extended his hand and wrapped it around Bella's. "Bella Swan? I'm Edward Cullen. I don't think we've been _properly_ introduced." He swept his thumb over the back of her hand and chuckled quietly when he thought about just how improper their first introduction had been.

Bella gaped at him as he released her from his grasp and wiped his face clean of emotion. Turning away from her, he walked over to the conference table and lowered himself in a vacant seat. The condescending superiority of his next words made Bella's blood boil. "Since you failed to show up for _our_ meeting I thought I might have better luck catching you on your own schedule. I'm nothing if not accommodating."

Steeling herself she offered him a polite smile, her voice kind as she replied with a gracious, "of course." She knew fighting arrogance with animosity wouldn't get her anywhere, but that didn't mean she wasn't tempted.

For the entirety of the meeting, it had taken every bit of willpower Bella possessed to keep from doing him bodily harm. He never spoke, but he didn't have to; his presence alone was enough. When she called the meeting to a close, she wasted little time excusing herself under the pretense of having another meeting to attend. Edward tried to discretely follow her out of the room, but he failed to anticipate several of the interns accosting him for an autograph before he could escape.

The weeks following turned into a frustrating game of cat and mouse for Edward. Every time he found a way to corner her, she found a way to get away.

But his latest stunt had finally turned the tables and the queen had been captured.

"You know how he's been complaining about his costumes? Always finding something wrong with them?"

Victoria nodded. She was well aware of the complaints Edward had made. She also knew they were complete and utter bullshit.

"Well this time he's taken it a step further. He's called one of the executives and requested that I be the one to fit his clothes and make sure everything is in order." Bella pushed off the floor and resumed her pacing, the tension in her body making her movements quick and jerky, her mounting frustration clear. "And the kicker? I don't have a choice but to do it."

"Is this because you didn't fall all over yourself to sleep with him again?" Victoria knew Edward Cullen was a conceited jerk, but this seemed a little over the top, even for him.

"Honestly, yeah. I'm pretty sure the only reason he's trying so hard is because I turned him down."

Victoria stared at Bella, noticing the small changes that had appeared over the last several weeks. Since Edward had made it his mission to bed her for a second time. She knew Bella would never report him for harassment. She didn't want people to know they'd slept together. And Victoria had no doubt that it would come out if Bella filed a complaint. But she needed to do something, for both their sanity's sake.

"Then fuck him."

"What?"

"Fuck him. Get it over with." Victoria crossed her arms over her chest and lifted her brow.

"I'm not going to fuck him so he'll leave me alone! Are you crazy?" Bella's eyes widened as her voice verged on the edge of hysterical.

"It's not like you haven't already slept with the guy. And from the way you talked it was pretty damn great. So why not? Although I might recommend gagging him first so you don't have to listen to his mouth." Victoria shuddered, her movements exaggerated as she thought about how annoying it would be to listen to him talk smack. It didn't matter how hot he was―he was still an obnoxious jerk.

"You've seriously lost your mind. Yes, it was great, but there's no way I'd give him the satisfaction of thinking he'd won." The very idea of his smug face looming over her made her fists clench. She refused to let her mind wander to any other details from that scenario. It was a distraction she didn't need.

Victoria lifted her hands in front of her and nodded in acquiesce. "Okay, okay, it was just an idea." She decided to keep to herself that she thought it would only be a matter of time before Bella folded and did exactly what she suggested. Strong minded or not, she knew Bella was in lust with Edward Cullen and the thought of hooking up with him again wasn't nearly as off putting as she pretended.

Bella huffed and opened her purse with a little more force than necessary. She reached inside and pulled out her compact and a tube of lipstick, studiously ignoring the smirk she saw flash across Victoria's face. She knew Victoria thought she was fixing her makeup so she would look good in front of Edward, and while she was right, it wasn't for the reasons she was thinking. Just like wearing a pair of kickass panties, looking put together and feeling pretty gave Bella a boost of confidence, and she needed all the backup she could get when it came to dealing with assholes like Edward Cullen.

"Well, I better get to his dressing room before Mr. High Maintenance has an aneurysm."

"We certainly wouldn't want that would we?" Victoria tugged on the hem of her shirt and stuck her bottom lip out in a ridiculous pout, the sarcasm coating her words thick as tar.

Bella shook her head, laughing as she pulled open the door and stepped into the hall. As she wove through the crowds of people heading to the set, she wondered exactly how long Edward would continue with his game before he finally gave up and moved on. Her lips curved into an involuntary smile as she thought about how much fun it would be to watch him fail. This new arrangement might not be so bad afterall.

Edward scowled at his watch when he realized it had been more than a half-hour since he'd put in the call to the executives. Bella should already be here by now, yet there he sat, annoyed and brooding. He considered that she might not show, but dismissed the idea almost as soon as it popped into his head. There was no way she would not do as she was told. As much as she worked to avoid him, he didn't believe she would jeopardize her job to keep from having to interact with him.

Not that it would make a bit of difference in the long run. He'd made up his mind, and no matter what she did, he'd win eventually. He always won. He reached for his phone, ready to call her boss back when there was a knock at his door. He smirked and leaned against the vanity.

"Come in." His voice was as arrogant as his expression.

Bella pushed open the door, fighting not to roll her eyes at the smug look on Edward's face. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing how annoyed she was.

"You're late."

She wanted to hit him. "I wasn't given a time to be here, so how can I possibly be late, Mr Cullen?" Edward didn't miss the bite in her voice when she emphasized his name, nor did he bother pretending to care.

"Well, I assumed you were aware of the filming schedule. Therefore, you would've known I'm due on set in ten minutes." Edward's face twisted with annoyance when he realized he was wasting time arguing with her. He didn't want to argue with her. What he wanted involved very little talking at all unless it was her screaming his name.

Bella moved over to the rack of clothes and pulled off the outfit that had been pinned for today's scene. It, just like every other piece of clothing he would wear during filming, was pressed, tailored, and ready to go. She turned to face him, carefully pulling off the tag pinned to the front and tossing it on the dresser.

"You know what they say about assuming, right? It only makes you look like an ass." Her tone had shifted from sweet to deadpan as the smile slipped from her face and was replaced with a blank mask.

"Actually," he corrected, his voice condescending, "it makes an ass out of you _and_ me."

"Actually," she mocked, "the only ass in this room is you." She pulled the shirt off the hanger and tossed it at him, keeping her distance. "And, were you able to dress yourself like a big boy, you wouldn't have to be concerned with being late."

Bella was angry, that much was obvious. And as much as Edward liked getting under her skin, having her pissed at him wasn't conducive to his plan. Yet, he couldn't stop the next words that tumbled from his mouth.

"And if you knew what the hell you were doing, I wouldn't need you here to fix your mistakes."

Bella ground her teeth together and marched across the room, yanking the shirt from his hand. "Take off your shirt."

"What?" Edward stared at her, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Take off your shirt, _now_."

He reached for the hem, still unsure what she was doing, but not missing the opportunity to take his time sliding his shirt up, a smirk firmly in place. He tightened his stomach muscles, his abs flexing as he crossed his arms over his body and peeled the shirt off.

Bella looked away, her annoyance with the situation stronger than any impulse she might've had to ogle his body. This project wasn't the only one she had to work on, and having to deal with Edward Cullen was messing with her job in more ways than one. She needed to nip this in the bud, and she needed to do it now.

Edward's eyes narrowed when he realized she wasn't even looking at him, her eyes focused on the shirt as she popped the buttons open one after another.

"Here." Her voice was emotionless, the angry bite gone.

"Fuck," he whispered under his breath, figuring he'd pushed a little too hard. "Look―"

"What do you want from me?" Bella asked, thrusting her arm forward and draping a pair of pants over his arm. "Because this―" she motioned between them, "―isn't happening."

Edward smirked and dropped his pants. This time Bella didn't look away fast enough to miss the sight of him in only a pair of boxers and an open dress shirt.

"I just wanted to apologize."

Bella's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open a little. "Most people apologize with flowers or an ecard. They don't call someone's boss and say their employee's doing a shitty job and demand they be available at all times."

"Do you want flowers, Bella? A pretty arrangement with lots of ivy?" His voice dropped just like his gaze as he focused on where he knew her tattoo lay hidden.

Bella eyes dipped as well, her neck heating with aggravation and something else. She waved her hands in his direction, her face tucked to the side. "Will you put your pants on! And no, I don't want flowers or anything else from you for that matter."

"Well, if you would have stopped avoiding me, I wouldn't have been forced to take such drastic measures." He stepped into his pants, a small chuckle escaping him when he caught her looking at him again.

"You know, for someone who is known as the king of fuck and ducks, you seem to be confused about the mechanics of how a one night stand actually works." Bella crossed her arms over her chest and lifted her chin a little.

Edward fastened his pants and stepped closer to her, his eyes soft yet playful, his face open. It was game time. "Maybe that's not what I want."

As soon as she processed his words there was no controlling the laugh that burst from her chest. "Of course that's what you want! Are you kidding me right now?" Of all the things she'd expected him to say, that certainly wasn't one of them.

Edward's lips twitched as he watched her. He wanted to be pissed that she was laughing at him, but hearing her laugh and seeing her smile was much better than her yelling or throwing clothes at him. Well, unless they were her clothes.

"I'm serious. Let's have coffee. We can even talk a little." Edward lifted his hand to her arm and wrapped it around her bicep. He squeezed gently then loosened his hold until only the tips of his fingers ghosted over her skin, trailing a path down to her hand where he wrapped his fingers around hers.

The goose bumps that broke out over her skin were completely involuntary, the spike in her heart rate unavoidable, and her angry reaction to her body's response unsurprising.

"Wow," she gasped with mock surprise. "Coffee _and_ a little conversation before you expect me to fuck you again? How gracious of you." As angry as Bella was at the way Edward was trying to run his game on her, and as angry as Edward was at the way Bella seemed to be immune to it, neither could argue the physical attraction was undeniable.

"Isn't it?" Edward gave her a quick wink, the corner of his mouth pulled up into a playful smirk. Her eyes widened and he couldn't help but chuckle at how animated her face was.

"You're unbelievable."

"I know."

Edward's chuckle turned into a full blown laugh at the look of disbelief on her face.

"Okay, stop. I don't want to be present when that inflated ego of yours finally causes your head to explode. It's gonna be messy."

Edward smiled and stepped closer. "C'mon, Ivy. It'll be fun." He looked down at her, his heart starting to beat a little faster as his eyes drifted to her lips. The air around them seemed to change as their postures tensed and their breaths quickened. Edward's single-minded need to have her again, to see those pretty lips wrapped around him made his stomach tighten and his vision blur. Bella's hands balled into fists, and it was then she realized Edward still had her hand wrapped in his. When he spoke again his voice was rough and thick. "You know it will."

Bella leaned in, and Edward smirked when the movement brought her chest in contact with his. He had known she'd give in eventually, and he couldn't have been happier it happened so fast. He had no interest in chasing her around. He wanted to fuck that stubborn will right out of her and then walk away. Edward was so focused on the idea of being able to fuck her before he went on set that he failed to notice the dark glint in Bella's eyes. The distraction of realizing Edward was holding her hand had given her some much needed clarity, and she was going to use that to her advantage. He needed that ego of his knocked down a few notches.

"Wanna know what else will be fun?" Her voice had dropped as well, the words rolling off her tongue like fog creeping across the dark depths of a forest.

"What's that?" Edward's eyes darted over to the vanity and back, his mind picturing what it would be like to take her in front of the mirrors.

Bella smiled and pulled her hand free. Rolling onto the balls of her feet, she brought her mouth closer to his ear and whispered, "Seeing the realization cross your face that I'm never going to fuck you again."

She stepped back and dragged her eyes over the length of his body. She avoided looking at his his face as she reached out and dipped her fingers into the waistband of his pants and tugged. With a sharp nod she released her hold and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Everything seems to be in order, Mr Cullen. I'll see you tomorrow."

Edward blinked as Bella turned to leave the room. His mind was still reeling from her comments, so he hadn't even been able to react to her hand slipping into the top of his pants. His hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist just as someone rapped twice on the door.

"Two minutes, Mr Cullen."

"Got it," Edward yelled, his eyes boring into Bella. She looked down to where he held her wrist, then back to his face.

"Was there something else?"

Edward's jaw ticked at her dismissive tone and the impassive expression on her face. "You can fight it all you want, but you're not nearly as unaffected as you're pretending." He pulled on her arm until she was standing directly in front of him. "You forget. I know what you look like when you're turned on." Reaching up, he trailed his finger down the side of her face to her neck, pausing at the hollow of her collarbone for a moment before sliding his hand down until he was fingering the top button of her blouse. "And I know this," he chuckled, his eyes drifting to the flushed skin disappearing beneath her shirt. "Doesn't stop here."

"But this," Bella retorted pulling his hand away, "does." Her heart thundered in her chest as she spun toward the door. Her only thought was getting away from him and whatever kind of fucking voodoo he was doing to her.

Edward buttoned up his shirt, a smirk on his lips as he watched Bella dart out of the room, his stance relaxed and self assured. "We'll see."

* * *

**A/N**

**Happy Friday! I'm gonna try my best to stay on schedule, but I'm going to be traveling for the holidays and blah, blah, blah, yada, yada, yada, excuses, excuses, excuses. LOL I'mma try, I PROMISE!**

**Ooza beta's and leaves pictures of teh pretteh in my docs. Deleting them is torture. **

**Julie, Midnight Cougar, and Lurvofink pre-read. They leave me love notes. *looks at prereaders* Robporn is love, that is all. **

**Y'all want another little mini tease? Of course you do...well until you read it, then prolly not so much! Welp. **

**Chapter 5 mini tease.**

**"You always did like a challenge. Maybe I should have a go at her once you're done, see what all the fuss is about."**

**"Yeah, good luck with that," Edward laughed, tipping his beer at Carlisle with a nod before downing the rest.**

**See you guys soon! ;)**

**~Liv**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Edward tugged on the waist of his pants and scrunched his face in annoyance. "I told you, something isn't right."

Bella rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "No way," she scoffed. "There is nothing wrong with those pants."

Blowing out a calming breath, Edward let his eyes slide shut for a moment. He needed to regain control of his skyrocketing temper before they ended up in yet another pissing contest. "Look," he began as he tried to relax the tightness in his jaw. "We both know why you're here. I could continue to pretend it's because you don't know what the hell you're doing, but I think we're past all the evasiveness."

"Oh?" Bella lifted her brow, a smirk threatening at the corner of her mouth. "Then by all means, Mr. Cullen, tell me. Why am I here?"

Edward let out a throaty chuckle and stepped closer. "Because you have presented me with a challenge." He lifted his hand and trailed the back of his fingers down the length of her arm, his laugh becoming louder when she flinched away from him. "And I do love a good challenge."

"You're an asshole."

He nodded. "I am. I've never denied that. Doesn't change the fact I know you want me as much as I want you."

"If I didn't dislike you so much, I'd worry about the obvious state of delusion you're suffering from."

Edward shook his head. "You don't dislike me, Ivy."

"My name is Bella." She tried to ignore the flutter in her stomach and the tightening of her muscles when he called her Ivy. The way his mouth opened a little and his teeth dragged over his bottom lip, releasing it slowly as the syllables rolled off his tongue.

"Not to me."

"I'm leaving."

"Wait," he snapped, his fingers wrapping around her bicep and halting her movement."I'm not fucking with you about these pants. They don't fit right. These are for the added scenes, right? They weren't part of the original set?"

Bella eyed him for a minute before nodding. "Yes, it's new. That's why you're being fitted early."

"Okay then. I'm telling you, something isn't right."

Bella pushed her doubt and annoyance to the side and stepped closer. While she doubted there was actually anything wrong, she couldn't let her personal feelings get in the way of her work. "Okay, tell me what's wrong."

"The inseam is too short, and the waist is too snug."

Steeling herself, Bella reached for the waist of his pants, realizing immediately he was telling the truth. "Shit," she whispered. Everything faded away as her mind locked into work mode. She moved away from him and grabbed her phone, sending Victoria a text to come to his dressing room. Grabbing her measuring tape and a pen, she walked back over to him. "Lift your arms."

He did as she said, taken aback by her sudden change in demeanor, her single-minded focus. She wrapped the tape measure around his waist and pulled it together. Dropping it quickly, she pulled the pen from between her teeth and wrote something on the back of her hand.

"Shit. You can put your arms down. Spread your legs."

Edward smirked and shifted his feet apart as Bella crouched down in front of him. "Isn't that supposed to be my line?"

Bella's balance tipped as she realized what he'd said, causing her to rock forward onto her knees. She looked up at him and all thoughts of teasing left Edward as he gazed down at her on her knees. His lips parted as he dragged his eyes over the arch of her neck, the hair spilling down her back, and the flush creeping over her exposed skin.

Bella was ready to tell him to fuck off, but when her eyes locked with his, the look on his face stopped her cold. His eyes were intense, his expression darkened with determination, desire, and trouble. So much trouble. He extended his hand and brushed the pads of his fingers along the curve of her jaw, his thumb tracing the outline of her parted lips. He wanted to drop to his knees and replace his thumb with his tongue to taste the plump swell of her lips. And Bella knew it; she knew exactly what he was thinking, and still, she didn't move. She waited.

"Hey, Bella, what's going on?" Victoria asked, pushing open the door to Edward's dressing room. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened as she took in the scene in front of her. She wasn't sure what she'd just walked in on, but there was little doubt it had anything to do with fittings.

Edward snatched his hand away from Bella's face like he'd been burned and stumbled back. As soon as the contact was broken, Bella let out a shaky breath and rose to her feet. Not sparing Edward a second glance, she moved to Victoria and thrust her pen and measuring tape into her hands.

"These pants are the wrong size. I'm pretty sure they were made with the measurements we had for Jasper. I have somewhere I need to be. Will you finish up here and then call down and give them the correct information so we can get the right fit, please?"

A look of concern crossed Victoria's face as she studied Bella. "Sure." She nodded.

"Thanks." Bella left the room without wasting another second, and Edward did nothing to stop her. They both knew it was a lie, but he wanted her out of the room just as much as she did. He didn't know what just happened, but he sure as fuck didn't like it. He needed to clear his head, and he couldn't do that with her there.

"Well," he snapped flicking his gaze to Victoria. "I don't have all day."

Victoria smiled and sauntered over to him, amused by how frazzled he appeared. It seemed Bella wasn't the only one who got her panties in a twist when they were alone together. She wasn't sure what that would mean for either of them, but at least she felt like it evened the playing field.

As one week bled into two, the tension between Bella and Edward grew. His unwavering persistence and her bull-headed refusal slowly began to show in their interactions with others. But Bella had noticed something over the past couple of weeks that would end up being her saving grace. It seemed that when anyone else was around, Edward behaved himself. No innuendos, no accidental contact, and no mention of wall sex two-point-oh.

But she also didn't miss the utter looks of disdain and annoyance he'd give anyone who interrupted them. She knew it was all a game to him, that his only goal was to sleep with her again, but a part of her was beginning to enjoy his attention. She was positive he'd never had any trouble getting what he wanted, and the fact she was the current object of his attention gave her more than a little thrill. If she had to suffer his advances, it was nice to know she wasn't doing so alone.

Which is why she found herself smiling in front of her mirror Friday morning. Pulling a brush through her hair, she twisted her leg to the side to check out her ass. Bella wasn't conceited by any means, but she wasn't lacking confidence either.

"That's some outfit you're wearing, Bella," Victoria commented. Her eyes danced with amusement as she leaned against the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest. Bella reached up and cupped her breasts, pushing them up and twisting her torso a little. Satisfied she met her friend's eyes in the mirror, a sly smile curving her lips.

"Oh, this old thing?" With a flippant wave of her hand, she rolled her eyes and spun around to face Victoria.

"You're up to something."

Bella laughed and walked out her front door and to her car. "Of course I'm up to something. As much as I love to dress up, wearing shit like this to work isn't the least bit practical."

"Bella," Victoria began, her voice gentle. "Do you really want to play this game?"

"Look." Bella sighed and pulled in a deep breath, taking a moment to gather her thoughts and figure out a way to explain what she was feeling. "He drives me crazy. He called my boss and demanded I be at his beck and call all because he doesn't like being told no. He's rude and pushy and an all around womanizing asshole. But I can't deny that part of me doesn't get off on the fact that he's trying so hard. That my turning him down has completely floored him. If I have to endure his shit everyday, don't I deserve to have a little fun in return?"

"I'm not saying you aren't justified. What I'm saying is that this is his style, not yours. You don't do things like this; you don't play games. I'm worried you're diving into a shark tank and you're not going to make it out without being bitten. And not in the good way."

Bella shook her head and smiled. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

Walking into her office she texted a couple of her interns, telling them to meet her in Edward's dressing room in a half-hour. She grabbed a pad and pen and locked her purse in her drawer before heading to his room, where he was sure to be waiting for her. She knocked on the door before twisting the handle and poked her head inside. "You decent?" she joked, and closed the door behind her. Nothing about him was decent.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" he growled the moment his eyes found her. He glared at her, unable to take his eyes away from the black leather pants that fit her like a second skin. Her top, if it could be called that, followed the top of her breasts and dipped in between them. The snug fit caused the swell of skin to plump at the top as wide straps wrapped over her shoulders and left her neck and collarbone exposed.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Why are you dressed like that?"

"I have plans later. I don't have time to go home and change."

Anger. It was the only word Edward could come up with to describe the white-hot feeling burning through him. Anger at her for dressing that way and anger at whomever she'd dressed that way for. So like he always did, he lashed out. He wiped his face clean of emotion, giving her a condescending smirk before he spoke. "Oh, another wrap party? You got your eye on someone else already? Well, dressed like that I'm sure you'll have no trouble getting exactly what you want."

Her mouth dropped open in shock before her own anger crested and had her storming across the room until they were standing chest to chest. "Fuck you," she spat. Her hand flew toward his face, but Edward was faster, catching her wrist seconds before she made contact.

"I didn't realize you liked it rough," he goaded, wrapping his free hand around her waist and pulling her flush. "Is that what you want, Ivy?" His voice was low and gritty as he spoke, his words nothing more than a hiss through clenched teeth. "Cause I can give it to you rough if that's what you want."

"Go to hell." She ripped her arm free and took a step back. He made to advance on her again, tired of her pathetic game, when there was a knock at the door. Bella breathed out a sigh of relief and smoothed her hair before yelling, "Come in," her eyes never leaving Edward's.

Two of Bella's interns entered the room, their demeanor timid as they took in the stance of their boss and the actor both girls had a crush on. "Are we interrupting?" Tanya asked. She shifted her weight, clearing her throat needlessly as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Of course not." Bella smiled and walked over to the two girls, all traces of her anger wiped clean. "Mr. Cullen, this is Tanya and Kate. They are interning here, and I thought having them shadow would be a great way of giving them a little on-the-job training."

"You've gotta be kidding me," Edward muttered. He pushed his hands through his hair, fisting it in frustration before dropping them to his sides in defeat. "They better not get in my way."

"We wouldn't dream in inconveniencing you, Mr. Cullen." The sarcasm in her voice was clear. For the next half-hour Bella acted like Edward wasn't even in the room. Even when she spoke directly to him, when she touched him, it was as though he were a ghost. She laughed as she spoke with the two girls in the room. She traced the outline of her top and smoothed her hand over the swell of her hip as she waved her hands animatedly about visuals and colors and whatever other bullshit her job entailed.

Bella knew what she was doing. She knew each time she bent over, each time she ignored him and dragged her tongue over her lips, she added a little more fuel to the fire. But she didn't care. She'd never been angry enough to want to physically attack another human being until today. He pushed her buttons in ways she didn't understand, and anything she could do to return the favor she would. Ten fold if possible.

Edward's agitation grew with each passing second. He knew what she was doing as well, and he was going to put a stop to it―now. The moment the last of his measurements were taken, he straightened his back and cleared his throat. Turning his attention to the interns, he smiled; it was over-the-top and insincere.

"I hope you two gained some valuable experience today working with Ms. Swan. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you two to get the fuck out."

Bella gasped. Tanya and Kate jumped in surprise as they gaped at him, frozen with shock. He hesitated for a moment before speaking again, his voice full of authority. "_Now_."

The interns scampered toward the door, barely remembering to collect their purses before fleeing. Bella snatched up her pad and moved to follow them, but Edward was on her in three quick strides. He reached around her and slammed the door shut, his breath tickling the hair on her neck as he leaned into her and twisted the lock.

"Oh, no," he chuckled, his voice low and dark. "Not you, Ms. Swan. You and me, we have some unfinished business to attend to." He spun her around and pushed her against the door, his stance dominating as he caged her body with his.

"I think we covered just about everything earlier when you called me a whore." Bella's voice was harsh, her anger rising again as she remembered how his words had made her feel. And worse, that he was completely justified to think that way about her.

"You're playing a very dangerous game, Ivy. One that you won't win. I hope you realize that."

"You're so fucking full of yourself. You think everything is about you. That whatever I do is somehow connected to stroking that inflated fucking ego of yours. Well let me tell you something, _Mr. Cullen_. Your ego will be the last thing I'm thinking about stroking tonight."

She knew she was goading him, pushing the limits of his tenuous temper to the brink. Still, it did nothing to prepare her for when he wrapped one hand around her neck, the other around her waist, and crashed his mouth to hers. There was nothing gentle about the way he kissed her. It was possessiveness and need, frustration and punishment.

Bella fisted the front of his shirt and pushed against his chest. She tried to fight the heat building and spreading through her limbs as he parted her lips and stroked her tongue. His hand wound in her hair and pulled her head back, arching her neck and exposing more of her to him. Suddenly she was no longer pushing but pulling, her back bowing to bring him closer, all rational thought forgotten as only one word echoed in her head._ More._

Edward broke away from her, panting for air. Moving his mouth to the column of her throat, he dragged his mouth over her overheated flesh. "Fuck yeah," he moaned, rocking his hips forward. He knew the moment he spoke the spell had been broken. Bella stiffened, and her hands were once against pushing against him, but with more persistence this time.

"Fuck," she swore. She covered her mouth with her hand, pressing her fingers into her kiss-swollen lips. "This changes nothing."

"I think you and I both know better than that." The rough edge to his voice and the dark glint of desire in his eyes sent a shiver down Bella's spine.

"You kiss me again and I won't give a fuck about the repercussions. I'll make sure I'm never alone with you again. You understand what I'm saying?"

Edward's jaw ticked with anger. He knew exactly what she meant; the implication was clear. He also knew she was bluffing; he could see it in her eyes. But now was not the time to press her, not when he was still reeling from the way his body reacted to her.

"See you next time, Ms. Swan." His voice was detached, his tone dismissive. Without a word she twisted the lock and stepped out of the room, her heart still hammering as she made her way out of the building and to her car. All she could do was ask herself over and over what in the fuck she'd gotten herself into.

Edward shook his head in disbelief, his jaw clenched so tight his mouth ached. He needed to clear his head, he needed to get away from the studio...he needed a distraction. Picking up his phone he unlocked the screen and called the one person who got him, who would be able to help him figure out exactly what he needed to do to break Bella.

"Masen."

Edward grinned at the familiar greeting. "Carlisle, hey man. You back in town?"

"Yes. Thank fuck. We wrapped up shooting last week. I've never been so happy to finish a movie in my life. I don't think it would have been possible to pick a shitter place to film."

"That's what you get for taking on a movie about the south. You end up in the fucking woods."

Carlisle laughed. "Well, not all of us have Sony crawling back on their hands and knees begging for another chance."

"Well that's a damn shame." Edward's sigh was full of mock pity. A smile stretched across his face as he thought about everything he'd been able to get out of the studio. His mind flashed to Bella, who was decidedly _not _someone he'd been able to persuade to do as he wanted. Which reminded him why he'd called Carlisle in the first place. "So what are you doing tonight? You wanna hang out?"

"Hell yes. I need to submerge myself back into LA nightlife, if you know what I mean."

Edward shook his head and grinned. "Yeah, I know _exactly_ what you mean."

"Ten sound good to you?"

"Same place?"

"As always."

Edward disconnected the call and looked at his watch. It was just a little after seven which gave him plenty of time to get home and shower before he had to go. Climbing into his car, he hoped Carlisle would be able to help him figure out what to do about Bella. He was ready to put this game of playing hard to get to an end.

A little after ten, Edward pulled around to the back entrance of Greystone Manor. Stepping out of his car, he threw his keys to the attendant waiting for him and walked to the side entrance without a word. A line already wrapped around the building, girls and guys alike yelled his name, begging him to take them in as soon as they spotted him.

He smiled and nodded at a few girls that, on any other night, he would've pulled from the line and straight to the back of the club. But tonight he had shit to discuss and couldn't afford to be distracted with pussy. Not yet anyway.

He lifted his chin at the bouncer, who was already unhooking the rope and stepping aside. As soon as he walked through the door, the club manager met him. She fidgeted with the clip in her hair and shuffled from side to side waiting for him to get close enough to speak.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen. Mr. Masen is already waiting at your usual table, and we've already sent over your drinks." She turned and started walking toward their table, but Edward had stopped listening. He followed behind her, scanning the room and loving the way girls' eyes widened when they noticed him. He wondered why in the hell Bella couldn't react that way. Why she had to be so goddamned difficult. Not for the first time, he questioned if it was worth the headache, if proving to her that he always got what he wanted was really that important.

His mind flashed back to earlier, when he'd finally gotten her alone after dismissing the fucking interns she'd had in his dressing room all morning. He thought about the way her eyes blazed with determination, the stubborn set of her mouth that made her lips pout, and way her tits pressed against the front of her shirt as she drew in deep, angry breaths.

Yeah, he thought, his grin widening once he spotted Carlisle, she was worth the trouble. After all, it wasn't like he planned to keep dealing with her bullheadedness after he got what he wanted. This was only temporary.

"Hey, man," Carlisle greeted. He rose halfway from his seat and clasped Edward's hand. His grip was firmer than usual, and Carlisle looked like he'd bulked up a lot since Edward had last seen him.

"Damn, what in the hell have you been doing down there? Bench pressing rednecks?" Edward slid into the booth opposite of Carlisle, laughing when he flexed his arms.

"Only the hot ones."

Carlisle and Edward had worked on a movie a few years earlier and became friends instantly. Where Edward struggled breaking into the business, working smaller films and barely making ends meet, Carlisle was offered the grand slam of movie roles for his third movie, rising to instant success. Not that Edward wasn't successful―he was one of the most sought after actors in Hollywood. But Edward wasn't a fresh new face. Once he finally hit it big, he was already well-known from the countless films he'd starred in over the years.

Edward noticed a couple of girls working their way closer to the table and knew he wouldn't have a lot of time to talk to Carlisle about Bella if he didn't hurry. He was actually surprised Carlisle didn't have a few girls at the table when he arrived, but he figured all the warnings from the club managers had finally sunk in.

When he and Carlisle started going to clubs together, they were immediately swarmed. Not that anyone could blame the girls vying for their attention―Carlisle and Edward were two of the most attractive men in Hollywood. They had a similar build, both tall and toned with chiseled features, ensuring women were never in short supply. At the age of twenty-seven, they had the world at their feet, exactly where they liked it.

"So," Edward began, downing the shot in front of him and motioning to the waitress for another. He hesitated, unsure exactly how to explain to Carlisle what he needed help with. Carlisle lifted a brow and grinned at his friend. In all the time he'd known Edward, this was the first time his demeanor could be described as awkward and unsure. He knew whatever the reason Edward had called him today, it was going to be good.

"So?"

Edward huffed out a breath, a muffled curse falling from his lips before he resigned himself to the rimming Carlisle was about to give him. "There's this girl―"

"Shut the fuck up!" Carlisle laughed. He slammed his palm flat against the table, causing several people to turn in their direction.

Edward narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. His words were low and almost unintelligible as he hissed through gritted teeth. "Would you let me finish before you lay into my ass?"

Carlisle chuckled and leaned back, holding his hands out in front of him in a placating manner. He wasn't the least bit perturbed by Edward's anger. He just really wanted to hear what he was going to say. He knew that wouldn't happen if he pissed him off before he got started. They stared at each other for a moment, Edward's silence challenging as Carlisle fought to keep his expression neutral.

"I'm sorry. You caught me off guard. I'll keep my mouth shut." _For now,_ he added silently.

"There's this girl―" He paused for a moment, waiting to see if Carlisle would have another outburst before continuing. "She's a pain in the ass. She's driving me crazy, and I don't know what to do about it."

Carlisle lifted a brow in response, trying to understand where Edward was headed with this conversation. "Well, send her packing."

"No," Edward groaned. "I can't send her packing. I mean, I _could_, but I don't want to."

"Because..."

"Because then I can't fuck her."

"Wait a minute." Carlisle sat forward and wrapped his hands around his beer as he stared at Edward. "You mean you've met a girl who won't fuck you? Is she married? A lesbian? Some religious freak?" To most people it would have seemed ridiculous to jump to such conclusions. But Edward had more pussy thrown at him in a day than most men did in a lifetime. So the fact he was unable to get this girl in bed was a pretty big deal. And more than a little amusing if he was being honest.

"Again."

"Again?"

"I can't get her to fuck me, _again_," Edward clarified. He dropped his gaze to the table, away from the incredulous look of shock on his friend's face.

Carlisle downed his beer and signaled for the waitress to bring them two more and a round of shots. He figured he and Edward both would need them to get through this conversation. "I'm going to need you to explain this shit. Because I'm a little confused."

After knocking back their shots, Edward heaved a breath and told Carlisle all about Bella. How they met the first time and then the second. How she'd lied about not knowing each other because he'd forgotten her and then how pissed she'd been when he remembered.

"I'm telling you Carlisle, she's the most maddening, infuriating woman I've ever met."

"Then why waste your time? If she's such a pain in the ass, albeit a hot one from your description, why bother? It's not like there aren't a hundred other girls waiting in line to take her place." To prove his point Carlisle jerked his chin toward the dance floor where several girls were eyeing them, just waiting for the opportunity to approach their table. Edward shook his head, the stubborn set of his clenched jaw and furrowed brows all the explanation Carlisle needed.

"It's because she won't."

"Exactly."

"You always did like a challenge. Maybe I should have a go at her once you're done, see what all the fuss is about."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Edward laughed. He tipped his beer at Carlisle with a nod and downed the rest. But it wasn't in cheers. It was to hide the flash of anger that exploded in his chest at the thought of Carlisle touching her. Edward wasn't sure if it was sexual frustration or a territorial instinct that caused him to burn with jealousy―but whatever the reason―he hated it.

"So what do you need from me?"

"I need to know how to break her, how to wear her down. Because nothing I'm doing is working."

Carlisle nodded and smiled. "Well, the first thing you need to do is stop trying to fuck her."

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Edward's face twisted with annoyance. He should have known better than to come to Carlisle for advice.

"Because that's obviously not working. You're treating her just like all the other women you fuck, and while that may have worked the first time, things are different now." Carlisle paused, waiting to see if Edward was going to interrupt him again. When he didn't, Carlisle continued.

"Here's the thing. You'll never convince her that sex isn't your ultimate goal. She's in the business to an extent and you have a reputation. Plus, you've already told her that's exactly what you want."

"So what do I do?"

"Back off. Don't let the first thing that comes out of your mouth when you see her again be anything about sex. Ask her something about herself. Or comment on something that she won't take as you being a pervert. It'll catch her so off guard she'll probably answer you before she can stop herself. It'll give you an opening."

Edward cupped the back of his neck and tried to ease the tension in his back and jaw. He didn't want to ask her shit about herself or make small talk. He didn't give a fuck about any of that, he just wanted to fuck her. End of story.

"It's that or give up." Carlisle shrugged and took a sip of his beer. "I still don't understand why it matters so much."

"Neither do I," Edward muttered. "So, ask her questions? Talk to her about shit that doesn't involve getting naked? Then what?"

"Fuck man, has it really been that long since you've had to do _anything_ to get a girl to sleep with you?" The blank stare on Edward's face told Carlisle all he needed to know. "Are you sure you want to do this? Because it's not gonna happen overnight and we both know you're not the most patient person."

"Yeah. I'm sure," Edward nodded. "It won't take long. She obviously finds me attractive. She _is_ the one who approached me in the first place. I just need to back off a little. I can do that." Edward ordered them another round and breathed out a sigh. He had a plan now, an idea of what he needed to do. "How do you know all this shit anyway?"

"See, Edward, here's the thing." Carlisle leaned back in his seat and took a long pull from his beer before continuing. "The major difference between us is our view of women. For instance, you fuck a different girl every chance you get because you don't want to get attached. Which is understandable after the bullshit that happened to you. But me? I love women. I worship them. _That's _why I don't settle down, not because I have an issue with relationships. There are a lot of women out there who are in need of a little love. And I'm more than happy to give it to them." He swept his arm out toward the crowd of women on the dance floor, their long silky hair flowing down their backs, their short dresses putting miles of glistening sweat slick skin on display. "I mean, who am I to deprive the world of love."

He smiled and winked when one of the girls on the edge of the group caught him staring. She smiled back expectantly, hopeful that she would be the girl who got to go home with the gorgeous playboy, Carlisle Masen. Carlisle held up a finger and mouthed the word later before turning his attention back to Edward.

"So are you good?"

Edward chuckled. "I'm good."

"I'm going to piss. Order me another drink?"

Edward nodded, the motion causing the room to spin. He looked at all the empty beer bottles and shot glasses, his jaw slackening when he realized just how much they'd drank.

One of the girls who'd kept a close eye on the two hot young actors watched as Carlisle headed toward the bathroom. Fluffing her hair, she crossed the room, undeterred by the spiteful glares from others not brave enough to approach.

"Hi." She smiled, trapping her lip between her teeth, causing Edward's gaze to zero in on her mouth. He smirked up at her, the numbing effect of alcohol combined with his confidence in winning Bella over finally making it possible for him to concentrate on other, more pressing matters.

Turning his body to face her, he flung his arm over the back of the booth. "Hey."

"I'm Clare."

"Uh huh," was his only response. They both knew he couldn't care less what her name was.

"You wanna buy me a drink?" Her smile was sly, her confidence stronger as she watched Edward's eyes rove over her body.

"What do I get out of it?" he asked. His tone was playful and his expression roguish as he slipped back into his comfort zone. The place where he hid behind bright lights and bad reputations. Where emotions were void and the end game was always the same: predictable and safe.

"Whatever you want."

Edward chuckled and motioned for the waitress to come over. He tilted his head toward Clare. "One of whatever the lady would like and a shot of tequila, in a shooter tube."

As Clare ordered her drink, Edward took a moment to look her over again. Her hair was deep brown and her legs were long and lean. Without conscious thought an image of Bella flashed in his mind. He blinked hard, trying to wipe away her face and focus on the easy conquest in front of him.

"C'mere." He slid his feet together and reached out, pulling her close until she was straddling his legs. "Why don't you have a seat while we wait for our drinks."

Clare giggled as she grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it high enough to allow her to sit on his lap. Edward wrapped his arms around her until he was cupping her ass and pulled her flush against him. He gave her half-assed answers to questions he barely paid attention to, forgetting what she asked the moment he answered. He waited impatiently for their drinks as she blathered on about how amazing he was and how she'd seen all his movies. He didn't give a shit about any of that. As soon as the waitress arrived with their drinks, he plucked the shooter full of tequila from the tray and grinned up at her.

Without a word he leaned forward, his eyes locked with hers as he ran his tongue over the swell of her exposed breast. He grabbed the salt shaker from the table and tipped it to the side until it sprinkled over her skin. Clare watched him with heavy lids, her lips parted as her heart hammered in her chest.

Edward slid the shooter between her breasts, unable to stop himself from imagining his cock sliding in that exact place. "Cheers," he chuckled. Dragging his tongue over her salt covered skin, he wrapped his lips around the rim of the shooter and dropped his head back.

Setting the empty glass down, he grabbed a lime from the tray and sucked it between his lips. Just as he pulled the tart fruit from his mouth and made the move to kiss the girl in front of him, the sound of Carlisle's laugh distracted him.

He turned his head to the side, confused when he realized Carlisle was staring directly at him. "Edward, you're a fucking idiot. That," he laughed, pointing at the girl occupying Edward's lap, "can not fucking happen if you ever plan on fucking that chick."

Edward's brows pulled together as he wrapped his hands around Clare's waist and pushed her off his lap. He wasn't sure exactly what Carlisle meant, but the implications were clear.

Clare stumbled backward in shock as Edward gaped at Carlisle. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Carlisle shook his head and released the girl he'd been fucking around with in the bathroom as he made his way over to Edward. "You really are fucking stupid. You realize that your picture was just taken more than a dozen times and that all of them will end up online or in a magazine in less than two days."

"Yeah. And?" Edward shifted his eyes to Clare, who was staring at him, her expression a mix of confusion and embarrassment. He lifted a brow at her, the expression on his face making it clear that she had been dismissed. She opened her mouth to speak, but Edward had already returned his attention back to Carlisle.

Carlisle tsked and grabbed his beer. "The girl, Bella? The one you're so determined to fuck? She's going to see them and it'll make it even harder for you to get into her pants."

"Wait a fucking minute," Edward stammered. "You mean I'm not supposed to fuck anyone while trying to hook up with her? What the fuck?"

"Edward. She's already turned you down for a second round. If you're trying to show her you want more, fucking around with these bitches isn't going to help you convince her."

Edward scrubbed his face with his hand and blew out a harsh breath. "God damn it."

Carlisle raised his brow. "Still worth the trouble? Or the lack of pussy?"

Edward hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure if it was worth giving up the freedom that came with doing whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted to do it. But then the image of her earlier today flashed in his mind again. He remembered how defiant and strong-willed she was. How sure she was that she'd never fuck him again. The answer was clear.

He downed the rest of his drink and stood from the table. Reaching out, he grabbed Carlisle's hand and shook it. "Well, it looks like I'm going home to jerk off for the first time in years. Have a good night, asshole."

Carlisle's laugh trailed behind Edward as he walked out of the club. He kept his head down, not daring to make eye contact with any of the women as he passed. The temptation was just too much to deal with at the moment. Instead he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he got to the one listed as Ivy. Without giving any thought to how she would react to finding out he'd gotten her number, he typed out a text.

**Who's your favorite band?**

Climbing into his car, Edward sat behind the wheel and tried to calm the strange feeling that caused his stomach to twist with apprehension. He knew it had to do with getting himself involved with Bella, even if it was all an act. The last time he'd opened up any side of himself that wasn't carefully orchestrated, he'd been fucked over in every way. And even though this was different, it felt the same, and that both pissed him off and scared the shit out of him.

His phone chimed, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked at the screen and chuckled when he realized he she didn't have any idea who he was.

**That's a very personal question. I don't share those details with just anyone. Who is this?**

He started his car and flipped on his lights before typing her a text, hoping to keep his identity hidden a little longer.

**Depeche Mode is one of my top bands. Corrupt is perfection.**

He shifted his car into drive, ignoring the way the road blurred when he accelerated. He knew he shouldn't be driving, but unlike Jasper, if he got pulled over that shit would never see the light of day.

Bella pulled the blanket higher on her lap as she studied the text on her phone. She glanced at the time, noticing it was after two in the morning. No one she knew would be texting her so late. Especially about such a random topic. But something about the song her mystery texter mentioned made her heart beat a little faster, and she wasn't sure why. Deciding it couldn't hurt to play along, she typed out a response.

**What an interesting song choice. It's very similar to one of my favorite Muse songs, Undisclosed Desires. You still haven't told me your name.**

Edward grinned at the screen as he waited at a traffic light, realizing she was no less tenacious with strangers than she was with him.

**There's something freeing about anonymity don't you think? And you still haven't told me your favorite band.**

Bella read the text and shook her head, the flutters in her stomach like the wings of hummingbirds, moving so fast she thought she'd lift from the couch. She typed out a response, staring at the words for several seconds as apprehension warred within her. She traced the outline of her lips that still burned from the venom of poisoned kisses, somehow knowing that her mystery texter and the person who'd invaded her mind were one in the same. And she had no intention of getting burned again.

**In my experience people who prefer anonymity have something to hide. What's your secret?**

Powering down her phone she dropped it on the table and stood from the couch. With a sigh she made her way to her bedroom and stripped off her clothes before crawling into bed. As she stared at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to claim her, she wondered just how long things would continue before one of them snapped.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well hello lovelies! I made it! Well kinda. I'm trying to post this from my phone and that was after I had Julie upload it for me! Dedication to you guys... I have it! I'm going to try and keep this short since I'm about to walk into a gators mouth...just... Don't ask.**

**ANYWAY! Ooza, thank you for being the most awesome slave driver ever. Julie, Amber, Luvrofink, and midnight cougar preread. I love them.**

**Big sloppy kisses to JoFicFreak for giving Glycerine a shout out on her latest update of her new story Stay. If any of you aren't reading it, dew it. Now. I love it so much!**

**Sorry I don't have a tease from ch6, but phone posting blows more than a hooker on Hollywood Blvd.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS ILY!**

**Liv**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Bella grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from her neck as she pulled out her ear buds. She'd thought a hard workout would help clear her mind, but instead it only gave her more time to get get lost in her head. Moving toward the kitchen she stopped when she heard her phone beep, the telltale sign she'd missed a call or text. Unease twisted in her stomach as she approached her phone as though it were a bomb.

Peeking at the screen, she was immediately flooded with relief to see Victoria's name on the display. She'd been full of trepidation when she'd powered up her phone yesterday morning, unsure what she would do if there was another message from her mystery texter. There wasn't.

Instead of dwelling on how she felt about the lack of response, she did something she hadn't done in a long time―she spoiled herself. She went to the nail salon and had a pedicure, got her hair trimmed, and spent a ridiculous amount of money on overpriced fashion magazines. That night she ate sushi and surrounded herself in a spread of magazines, highlighting her favorite pieces and not giving a second thought to anonymous texts or jackass actors.

She'd managed to stay in her bubble until this morning. She awoke panting, her hand between her legs, and the image of Edward thrusting into her burned behind her lids. Disgusted, she'd thrown on her workout clothes and plugged in her headphones, but fifteen minutes into her workout Muse popped onto her shuffle. It flipped a switch, and everything she'd tried to block out of her mind came rushing back with herculean force.

Shaking her head, she picked up her phone and listened to Victoria warning her she'd be over in an hour. Bella sent her a quick text to let herself in and took off to the bathroom for a much needed shower. Exactly an hour later, Victoria found Bella sitting at her kitchen bar eating toast and flipping through one of her magazines.

"Well, I see you've been busy this weekend." Victoria slid onto the stool beside Bella and eyed the scattered magazines before grabbing one herself and thumbing absently through the pages. The two sat in silence for several minutes; Bella lost in fabrics and necklines, while Victoria tried to figure out how to broach the subject that brought her to Bella's house.

"Just spit it out," Bella sighed, not bothering to look up from her magazine. She'd watched Victoria fidget for the last couple of minutes, and the silence was beginning to annoy her.

"Fine. James and I are going out tonight, and we want you to come with us."

"Okay," Bella drawled. She wasn't sure what the big deal was. She was more than fine with having a distraction.

"And well, James is bringing someone with him."

Bella's brows rose in surprise. "Is there something you two wanna tell me?"

"Oh, shut up. It's a guy he's trying to hire. His name is Laurent. He's supposed to be this hot, new chef that just moved here. He's got a couple of different restaurants after him, and James thought since he was new in town, he could take him out. Show him around and maybe get an edge over the others."

Bella laughed at the indignant tone of Victoria's voice as she spoke. "So what, I'm supposed to help lure this guy into his clutches? Wow, James must really want this guy to use me as bait."

It was Victoria's turn to laugh. "Did you drink bleach this weekend or something? No matter how badly James wants this guy, there's no way he'd play matchmaker for you with a guy he doesn't know. Hell, he doesn't introduce you to guys he _does_ know and trust. In his mind you're still his sweet, innocent little sister."

"Pigtails included?"

Still laughing, Victoria nodded. "Pigtails included."

Bella tsked, her face a mask of mock sympathy. "Poor, delusional bastard."

"So you'll come? James doesn't want him to feel like a third wheel. He told the guy you were his sister, which I'm sure translated as _this isn't a double date, so keep your hands to yourself_."

"Yeah, I'll come. Just tell me when and where."

"El Conquistador's at seven?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you guys then."

After Victoria left, Bella looked around her empty living room and sighed. It was only a little after noon, and she was in no mood to do anything productive. Settling onto her couch, she grabbed her laptop and powered it on. There was no better way to kill time than browse a few gossip sites. But there was no denying what or _who_ she was looking for gossip about.

Across town Edward was also looking at online gossip sites. His jaw ticked with annoyance as he clicked on picture after picture of his night out with Carlisle. "Fuck," he muttered. He closed his laptop, not wanting to see the photographs of his stupidity all over Perez Hilton, Hollywood Life, and TMZ for a second longer.

He looked over at his phone and shook his head as he thought about the last text Bella sent. He wondered if she'd known it was him. He didn't know anything about her private life, but if she treated her other one nights stands like him, he doubted she exchanged phone numbers. Or did she? Was she just standoffish with him? Were the other guys she slept with really one-night stands? He groaned and fell back on his chair, his eyes squeezed shut. This was why he didn't do relationships. This was why he kept things simple and impersonal; the alternative was too much goddamned work.

But he couldn't let it go. He couldn't walk away from Bella and the challenge she presented him―no matter how crazy the entire situation drove him. He grabbed his phone and rolled it around in his hand a few times, trying to decide if he should text her back, but every defense in his body said no. He should just wait until he saw her face to face, so he could control the situation, read her facial expressions, and know first hand if she suspected it was him. With a resigned sigh he threw his phone back on the table and ambled to his couch. Falling onto it heavily, he flipped on the television, letting his eyes drift shut and the white noise drown out his thoughts. He'd see her tomorrow. That would be soon enough.

Even in his mind he knew that was bullshit.

Bella looked at her watch and grimaced when she realized she was a half-hour late. Checking her makeup once more, she pushed open her car door and stepped into the warm evening air. She didn't plan on being so late, but she also didn't plan on putting forth such an effort in her appearance.

Victoria gave Bella a once over as she waved her over to the table. It was like a domino effect from there. She cut her eyes to James to gauge his reaction, but James was staring at Laurent, who was looking at Bella like she was something to eat.

"That's your sister?" Laurent asked James, his eyes still glued to Bella as a sexy smile stretched across his face.

James hummed in response, his eyes narrowing at Bella, who was studiously ignoring both him and the ridiculously hot guy sitting to his left.

"Hey, Bella."

"Vic."

"There you are," James cut in, breaking whatever weird conversation the two were having with their eyes. He rose from his chair and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Giving her a light squeeze he turned to face Laurent, who had also stood from his seat.

"Laurent, this is my sister, Bella. Bella, Laurent."

Laurent reached out and wrapped his hand around Bella's, his chin dipping a bit, but his eyes remaining locked with hers. "Hello, Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Bella's knees buckled when he spoke, his thick French accent making the greeting sound utterly indecent. "Hi." She cleared her throat and tried to ignore the way her own voice sounded high and off-pitch. James tugged Bella back by her shoulders, effectively breaking the contact between the two.

"Do you want a Corona?" James eased back down in his chair, grateful that Bella opted to take the seat next to Victoria and not the empty one next to Laurent.

Bella shook her head. "Margarita on the rocks. Tequila shot on the side."

Bella smiled at Laurent and ignored Victoria when she kicked her chair with her foot. She didn't feel like answering any questions. She didn't want to admit how bothered she was, seeing those photos of Edward with his face buried between some girl's breasts. She wondered how he did it. How he could expel so much energy chasing her and still hook up with random girls. Why did he bother? She knew he wanted to sleep with her again, but if it was so easy with other girls, why waste the effort? But she knew the answer. It was all just a game to him.

As good as it felt to have him chase her, it wasn't worth how it made her feel when she saw those pictures. She felt discarded and small, unimportant. And nothing was worth that. He'd been right when he said she was playing a very dangerous game―one she would not win. So she was throwing in all her cards. No more flirting, no more leather pants and low tops. Strickly professional from here on out.

"When did you move to town?" Bella looked to Laurent as she grabbed her drink from the waitress and pulled the straw between her lips. His eyes bounced from her mouth to her eyes as he tried to formulate a response that didn't include lots of mumbling.

"Um, just...two weeks ago." His voice had risen at the end, making his statement sound more like a question than he intended. But he couldn't help it, the girl in front of him was more than a little distracting.

Bella hummed and grabbed the salt shaker. She licked her hand before sprinkling it with salt then grabbed the shot glass. "Cheers!" She downed the shot in one smooth motion, her face barely showing her distaste for the bitter liquor.

"I've got the next one." Laurent grinned. He motioned for the waitress to bring over four shots as James and Victoria watched Bella with a mix of annoyance and concern. Two shots later, everyone's shoulders began to slacken and the tension in the air evaporated. They talked about LA and all the things there were to do around the city. Laurent hinted more than once that he'd love for someone to show him around the city. But Bella's tequila-hazed mind was too far gone to pick up on his underlying meaning, much to James's relief.

It was when the conversation veered to Bella's job that Victoria finally noticed a crack in her boss's carefully composed mask. She wasn't sure what happened from the time she left Bella until she showed up here, but she had a feeling Edward Cullen was somehow involved.

"If you guys will excuse us." Victoria didn't elaborate; instead she grabbed Bella's hand and hauled her to the bathroom. The room spun when Victoria yanked Bella to her feet, but she didn't protest being dragged to the bathroom. If it got her out of talking about her job, she was more than okay with it.

"Okay, what's the deal?" Victoria steadied Bella against the wall, then stepped back so she could get a good look at her drunken friend. Bella groaned, realizing only the location had changed. She hadn't gotten out of talking about work―not even a little. Bella looked down at her chest and pulled the material of her shirt away from her body.

"I have a nice rack, don't I? You know what, don't answer that. I _know_ I have a nice rack. I have a spectacular rack. Obviously Laurent thinks so; he hasn't stopped staring at me since I got here." Her words came out in a rush, and her eyes were wide as she looked from her chest to Victoria.

"Okay first, please stop staying rack. Second, um, what is the matter with you?"

Bella let go of her shirt and cupped her forehead. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Well, obviously it's something. You're not acting like yourself at all. Well, except for the tequila shots. That's completely like you, but totally beside the point."

Bella cracked a smile and blew out a breath. "Yeah, yeah. It's not my fault you can't hold your liquor."

"Oh, I can hold it just fine. That's the problem. Even when I should puke I don't. It's caused a lot of tabletop dances I'm glad I can't remember." Victoria giggled and walked over to Bella. She grabbed her hands and pulled her away from the wall before throwing an arm over her shoulders. "You ready to talk to me, now?"

"I'm just annoyed with myself. It's really not a big deal, I promise." Bella meant what she said. She wasn't going to let this thing with Edward mess with her any more than it already had. It was time to put it behind her. Concentrate on the here and now. It also didn't hurt that the here and now included a hot French chef who was eyeing her like she was a four course meal.

"Well, if it's any consolation, your tits are fantastic."

Bella let out a loud, grateful laugh and hugged Victoria close. "Thanks for letting me work this out on my own."

"No pressure, Bella. But I'm here, ya know?"

"I know."

"Now," Victoria laughed. "Let's go back out there and see how many different shades of red your brother's face can turn from watching Laurent eyefuck you."

Bella gagged. "Can you please not mention my brother and any kind of fucking in the same sentence. There's not enough tequila in the world for me not to be grossed out by that image."

Victoria grinned; it was wicked and full of mischief. "Challenged accepted."

The rest of the night passed in a blur. More tequila, a second bar, then a third. Warm breath and sweet words, wrapped in a silky French accent ghosted over Bella's skin as Laurent tried his best to talk his way into a date. Unfortunately for him, all he managed was a kiss on the cheek and his number slipped into Bella's back pocket. James breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Bella stumble into her house at the end of the night. He didn't know what was bothering her, but he'd mind his business―for now.

The sound of her alarm clock beeping the next morning had her moaning in pain. She rolled to her side and reached blindly for the snooze button, her arm waving aimlessly in the air before finally making contact. She wrapped her arms around her pillow and burrowed under the covers, her nose wrinkling when she slid her tongue over her teeth. She felt like her mouth was full of sawdust and a hundred tiny men were chopping down an entire forest in her head.

Forty-five minutes later the sound of her phone ringing jarred her from sleep. She squinted at her clock before cursing under her breath and jumping out of bed. The room tipped and her stomach rolled as she braced herself on the nightstand.

"Hello?" Her voice was low and scratchy, like sandpaper running over cement.

"Well, good morning, Jose. I figured you'd need a morning wake up call. Victoria's in the shower. You sound about as good as she does. Work should be fun for you two today. Later sunshine." James's voice rang in Bella's head as he spoke, his tone overly cheerful and loud. Jerk.

Bella stumbled to the bathroom and crawled into the shower, not bothering to wait for the water to warm. She was going to need all the help she could get to wake up enough to make it through today. Luckily she was only going to be at the studio for a few hours then she could return home and start working on some drafts for her next project.

Her stomach fluttered with nerves as she thought about the reason she had to go to the studio at all today. She briefly considered calling in sick but couldn't make herself do it, not when she was the only person to blame for how she felt. Well, her and Edward Cullen. As she let the cold spray of water wash over her face, she wondered how he would act. Would he be distant and uninterested since he'd obviously moved on from her? Would he pretend nothing happened? She clenched her jaw and yanked her shampoo down from the shelf. Her resolve to not give a shit about Edward Cullen and his games was a lot easier to declare with five shots of tequila in her system. But now, in the light of day and a somewhat clear mind, it was a jumble all over again―and it pissed her off.

Edward paced the length of his dressing room and looked at his watch for the tenth time in as many minutes. Bella was late. He'd called down to Bella's office, but apparently she wasn't in yet. Did something happen? Wouldn't someone notify him if she had no intention of showing up this morning? He eyed his phone, his lip curling into a sneer at the thought of some clueless fucker not realizing that he should be the first person notified of her absence. The sound of something bumping against the door caused Edward to spin around, a frown crossing his features as he watched Bella stumble into the room. He'd been ready to lay into her for being late, but something about her appearance stopped him. She looked...like shit.

"Are you sick?" His voice was harsher than he intended. He couldn't decide if he was angrier something was obviously wrong with her, or that the thought bothered him.

She glared at him through hazy, bloodshot eyes. No matter how unreasonable or misplaced her feelings were, she blamed him for her massive hangover. "Why do you care?"

Her tone immediately set him off. "I don't. But if you're sick, you should have the common courtesy to let the people around you know. I don't need to pick up whatever you've infected yourself with."

Bella opened her mouth, no doubt to offer him a reply just as snarky, when a wave of nausea washed over her. She reached for the wall, steadying herself as her vision blurred and her stomach churned. Edward was out of his seat and across the room before he even realized what he was doing. He wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her upright, his face scrunched with concern. "Hey," he said. His voice was soft as his eyes darted over her face. He pulled her to his chair, his movements slow and cautious as he watched her face flush with color. "Bella, are you okay?"

She pushed against his chest in a weak attempt to get away from him, but her effort was obviously more about principle than actual discomfort. "No." Her words were no more than a groan as she fell gracelessly into his chair.

The moment she spoke the smell of tequila hit the air. Edward pulled his head back in distaste, the familiar smell wiping any concern he'd felt. "Yeah," he said. His voice was flat and clipped, as he stepped away from her. "Tequila's a bitch."

Bella pressed her palm against her forehead and squeezed her eyes closed. She spoke before giving any thought to how her words would be interpreted. "Maybe if I would've done my shots from between someone's breasts, I wouldn't feel so bad."

Edward's eyes widened as Bella cursed under her breath. The last thing she wanted was for Edward to think she'd been keeping tabs on him. Which she had, but not really. She balled her fists, waiting for the smartass remark that she just didn't have the energy to fight. Because no matter how much she tried to deny it, she had looked him up, and she didn't like what she saw.

But Bella was going to get a free pass this morning. As much as Edward wanted to be a cocky asshole about her looking him up, the confirmation she had seen the pictures sent him into damage control mode.

He walked over to the carafe of coffee brought in earlier and poured her a cup. "How do you take it?"

"Out of a shot glass, like normal people, asshole."

Edward couldn't help the chuckle that rumbled low in his throat. Even though he had no intention of giving her a hard time, he couldn't help but feel a little smug. Bella put up a good front, but every day she revealed she wanted him more than she was willing to admit.

"Not tequila. Coffee. But if that's what you want, I'm sure I could find you some."

Bella lifted her head, her eyes narrowing as she focused on Edward holding a cup of steaming coffee and a pack of sugar. He flicked his wrist, shaking the packet as one side of his mouth lifted in amusement.

"What?" She blinked, still trying to figure out if she was seeing things. Maybe she was still drunk. Because there was no way Edward Cullen was offering to make her coffee.

"Your coffee, Bella. Do you want sugar? Cream?" His voice had become exasperated. He'd only attempted this small talk thing for a couple of minutes and he was already tired of it. Why people did this for any reason other than sex was beyond him.

"Just black," she answered. She was reluctant to accept any act of kindness from him. There was no doubt an ulterior motive was lurking beneath the surface. He nodded, dropping the sugar on the table and crossing the room until he stood directly in front of her.

"Here," he murmured.

"Thanks." They sat in uncomfortable silence for several minutes. Edward knew he needed to start the conversation. He just needed to make sure she didn't think he was being an asshole. But even with a conscious effort to not seem like dick, he managed to bring up the one subject Bella had no interest in discussing.

"So what made you decide to get smashed last night?" He tried to sound casual, but the memory of their last encounter floated to the forefront of his mind. It made him wonder again if she'd been with some guy the entire weekend.

Bella grimaced. She didn't want to give away too much. She also was still trying to figure out what he was up to, because the guy in front of her was nothing like the jerk she'd stormed away from on Friday.

"I went out with some friends."

"Friends?"

"Friends."

"Friends? That's all I get?" His tone was indignant. "You show up late for work, hungover and reeking of tequila. Instead of laying into you like I should, I try to be nice and make you coffee. And you can't give me any more than a one word answer?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Bella spat. She slammed the coffee onto his dresser, the hot liquid sloshing over the rim and scalding her hand. "You pour a little coffee in a cup and refrain from being an asshole for two minutes and you think that entitles you to know about my personal life? Newsflash, Edward, normal people do that kind of thing all the time. Without expecting something in return." She looked down at her hand and grimaced at the bright red color of her skin. "I should have known better." Her words were no more than a whispered mumble as she fought back angry tears. She was too damn hungover to get into a sparring match with him, and no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't let him get the last word. She kept her eyes down and looked for something to wipe her hand with as she tried to get her emotions under control.

"Jesus Christ." Edward groaned, unaware of Bella's change in demeanor. "Does everything have to turn into an argument with you? I was trying to make conversation. If you'd pull out that stick shoved up your ass, you might be capable of answering a simple fucking question." He gradually moved closer until he was standing only a couple of feet away, his eyes downcast. When she didn't respond, he looked up in time to see a tear slip down her cheek. His eyes widened with disbelief and his stomach clenched with...something at the sight of her crying. "Are you fucking crying right now? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I burned my hand." Her voice was low, her words choked as she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Fuck." He stepped closer to her and grabbed her hand, lifting it to his face and frowning at the welt forming. "This is what happens when you can't control your anger. Maybe next time you'll think twice about having a temper tantrum while holding a cup of scalding coffee. You need ice."

He dropped her hand and moved to the table with the coffee, pulling a couple ice cubes from the cooler and grabbing a bottle or water as well. Bella stared at his back, her eyes wide and her jaw slack. Any tears of frustration that had leaked from her eyes were nowhere to be seen. The only thing she felt was dumbfounded astonishment.

"How do you ever get a job? How do you...function in life_ period?_ You have got to be the most socially inept person I've ever met."

He turned to face her, a slow smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth when he realized what he'd said. "This is typically where I'd make a joke, reminding you there is nothing inept about me, but I'm trying to refrain." He moved until he was standing in front of her and rubbed the ice in a slow circle over the back of her hand. He lifted his eyes to hers, his face twisted in a pout. "It's very hard."

Bella laughed; she couldn't help it. She wasn't sure if it was the hangover, her mini breakdown, or the fact that even when he tried not to be a perverted asshole he still couldn't do it. "That's what she said."

He barked out a short laugh and lifted his brow. "She _can_ speak and have a normal conversation. Shocking."

"Don't push it."

They both fell silent. Edward made slow, careful circles over the back of Bella's hand as he thought about what he needed to do to keep the conversation going. He seemed to have calmed her down, but she was like a ticking time bomb―it wouldn't take much to set her off again. He drew in a deep breath and figured he might as well bite the proverbial bullet and bring up the pictures she'd seen.

"You know, you can't believe everything you see on those gossip sites."

Bella stiffened and tried to pull her hand back, but Edward tightened his grip and held her in place. She huffed and lifted her eyes until she was looking him directly in the eye. "So you didn't lick salt off a girl's chest and pull a shot out from between her breasts with your teeth while she straddled your lap?"

Edward's movements faltered, the ice gripped between his fingers sliding to the floor. "Well, no. I mean, yes. But―"

Bella pulled her hand free and held it up between them. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. What you do is your business."

Edward ground his teeth together. He wanted to just let it go. He hated having to justify anything he did to someone else, but if he intended to make any headway with her, he was going to have to do just that. "I didn't fuck her," he blurted out.

Bella jerked her head back in surprise. "Like I said, it's none of my business."

Why did she seem annoyed? Most girls would be dropping to their knees if Edward Cullen were trying to have a heart to heart conversation with them. But of course Bella couldn't do anything like normal girls. She always had to be as difficult as humanly possible.

"So you don't care that I'm basically telling you I didn't sleep with that girl because of you?"

Bella's chin dropped to her chest and her eyes fell closed in defeat. It seemed their truce was over before it began. "Exactly how do I fit into all this?"

"Because even though you refuse to go out with me, I'm still refraining from fucking other people."

Bella blinked at him, her face blank and void of emotion. "There's seriously something wrong with you. You're telling me that you drew the line at fucking her in hopes I'd still go out with you, but making out in a club full of people is still fair game. Good to know."

"I wouldn't have even been there if you'd just stop fighting me so damn much."

"What, for one night?" Her voice was full of exasperation. "Been there, done that, remember?"

"What are you saying? That you want more?" Edward's entire frame went rigid at the thought.

"Are you even listening to me? No, I don't want more. I don't want anything. Period."

"Fuck, Bella, just have dinner with me. Let me at least make up for making your boss think you were doing a shitty job. I'll be a perfect gentleman."

"You don't have a gentlemanly bone in your body. Besides, if you wanted to make it up to me, you'd tell him that I'm doing a great job and you no longer need my services." She smiled brightly at the scowl that took over Edward's face.

"Maybe if you'd agree to have dinner with me I'd do just that."

"When did this become about food? Since we've started working together, you've been after one thing and one thing only―sex. If you've given up on that aspect, why are you even bothering?"

"Maybe I like arguing with you. Maybe I'm trying to be nice. Or maybe I'm switching tactics because your stubbornness drives me fucking insane. Either way you'll never know unless you give me a chance."

"I think the answer to that question is pretty damn obvious, Edward."

"And I think you want to say yes, but you enjoy watching me beg. Am I right? Do you like me chasing you?" He stepped between her legs and placed a hand on each arm of the chair until he was hovering over her. "Does your heart beat faster and your muscles clench tighter when you think about me catching you, Ivy?" He skimmed his nose against hers, then slid his mouth to her ear and rested his cheek against the side of her face. "Say yes." As he spoke his lips brushed over the shell of her ear. His voice was no more than a whisper.

Bella dug her nails into her palms and shook her head. It was the most pathetic act of defiance she'd ever given him. "No."

"Will you at least think about it?" He pulled away from her, fighting every instinct in his body to tell her to go fuck herself and walk out of the room. The only time he'd begged this much was when he chanted _don't stop_ right before shooting his load in the mouth of a girl deepthroating him.

"I can't go out with someone like you. I don't care if it is only one dinner as an apology."

"Do you know how many pictures those asshole take until they get the one that looks the most scandalous? Because I can tell you, it's hundreds. Just like the ones taken the other night. The pictures you'll never see of a group of girls asking me to do a shot off their friend since it was her bachelorette party." The lie rolled off his tongue so smoothly that for a minute he wondered if that's what actually happened. He almost felt bad, but the look of shock on Bella's face was enough to keep him in check.

"What?"

"Yeah."

"I―"

"Look, don't answer right now. Just think about it." He looked at his watch and sighed. "I've gotta get on set. Look, I even dressed myself." He swept his arms out wide and grinned as he moved toward the door. "Stay as long as you want. Although you should probably go home. You really do look like hell. And your breath smells like tequila."

He laughed as he shut the door behind him, drowning out the muffled insults and nasty names she was surely calling him. He didn't enjoy having to lie to get what he wanted. He preferred to be upfront with his intentions. But since he was breaking all his rules anyway, he might as well shoot straight for hell.

* * *

**A/N**

**OMG YAH I made it! LOL So, I've fallen behind, obviously. I promise to try to catch review replies next time. But I literally just finished this chapter's edits.**

**Ooza, Julie, Midnight Cougar, and Luvrofink had me DYING with their comments in my doc this chapter. These guys are seriously the best ever. Thank all of you for being so awesome.**

**Are you guys reading Ooza's story Adore, Adore? You should be cause OMFG. Plus, I need help harassing her for updates. **

**Also, there's this story called The Gap, it features a hoboward that I've claimed as my own. I don't care how much capitalab tells me I can't have him. I also could use a hand harassing her as well, so please to be checking it out. I swear you won't regret it. **

**I don't have enough for a teaser for the next chapter, but I PROMISE to be back on track next week!**

**I hope you guys do lots of inappropriate things for New Years! See y'all in 2013!**

**~Liv**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"What in the hell happened in here?" Victoria stood frozen in the doorway of Bella's office, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide.

Bella lifted her gaze from the papers on her desk and offered her a tight-lipped smile. "I'm redecorating!" Her voice was high, cheerful, and coated with sarcasm. "I thought I'd try the Little Shop of Horrors motif. You like?"

"Well, it's horrific. There's no denying that." Victoria took slow, hesitant steps into the room. Her shoulders hunched inward, like she was protecting herself from some unknown attacker.

Bella blew out a breath and fell back in her chair. Her face twisted with annoyance as her eyes swept over the room covered in what seemed like hundreds of ivy plants. "I'm still waiting for a big ass plant to jump out of the corner and yell, _feed me Seymou_r!"

Victoria cracked a smile. "But really, what's with all the ivy?"

"Edward."

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"What a freak. He really is something else. I mean, flowers I get, but ivy?" Victoria's expression shifted from confused to suspicious when Bella looked away and began studying her hands like they were the most fascinating things she'd ever seen. "Apparently you, however, know exactly what it means."

Bella shrugged, her face blank, impassive. "How am I supposed to know the meaning behind anything that man does."

"Wow. You're just as shitty of a liar now as you were when we met. I thought for sure you would've gotten at least a little better."

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes. "Shut up. I lie just fine to everyone else. You just know too much." Victoria stared at her, unmoving. She'd wait all day if she had to, but Bella was going to spill this time. She'd let her slide with half-assed vague answers for weeks and she wasn't doing it anymore. Bella growled in the back of her throat and balled her hands. "Fine. It's―he calls me that. Sometimes."

"Come again?"

"He calls me Ivy. It's...a nickname or whatever, I guess." Her tone was exasperated as she lifted her hand in the air, flicking her wrist like she was shooing away an annoying pest.

"He gave you a nickname? Aw, that's kinda cute." Victoria's voice was soft, the smile in her voice unmistakable.

"Are you kidding me right now? Have you forgotten who we're talking about?"

Victoria's expression sobered immediately. "Right. Sorry. What an asshole." She pursed her lips and dented her brows as she scowled at the ivy plant closest to her.

"You suck."

"And you're caving. He's getting to you."

"What? No way. How can you even say that with a straight face?"

"Have you called Laurent, yet?"

Bella opened and closed her mouth a few times. "That's not fair. You know how busy I am. It's not like I went out on tons of dates before."

"Oh, I know. But you also didn't have hot French guys chasing after you."

Bella narrowed her eyes. "I'll call him."

"Uh huh."

"I will! This has nothing to do with Edward."

Victoria lifted her brow, backing toward the door as Bella sat with a scowl on her face and her lips smashed together. "See ya later, Bella."

Bella dropped her face in her hands and sighed just as the abrupt sound of Victoria's laughter rang out from the hall. She looked up as Victoria fell against the wall to let a delivery guy pass carrying the most enormous ivy arrangement she'd ever seen.

"No." Bella jumped up from her desk and rounded the corner. She shook her head in protest and held her hands in front of her. "No. Don't bring that thing in here. Get it away."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I was given strict instructions that I wasn't to leave without delivering it." The guy grimaced when he looked around Bella's office. "But I can see why you'd not want these."

"Exactly. Take them back. There's nowhere to put them." Bella waved her hands around the room to emphasize her point.

"Look, I don't know who these are from. But I was told if they weren't delivered I might as well find another job. I can't afford that. So, please, just take them." His face was apologetic and sincere. Bella knew he was just trying to do his job, but it did nothing to lessen her anger.

"Fine. Just...give them to me," Bella sighed. She held out her arms causing the delivery guy to raise a brow at her.

"It's kinda heavy―"

"I can manage," Bella snapped. She was mad enough she probably could have lifted a car if she tried. Wrapping her arms around the bottom of the pot she took off toward Edward's dressing room. She couldn't knock or turn the handle once she was there, so she did to the door what she wanted to do to Edward―she kicked it. Hard.

Edward jerked in surprise as something banged against his door. "What the fuck," he muttered. He pushed up from his chair and threw his script on the vanity, annoyed with the interruption. He'd arrived at the studio early to go over lines for his scenes today, so he wasn't expecting anyone for another hour.

"Don't you see the do not fucking disturb sign?" he spat, yanking the door open.

"No. I can't see the do not fucking disturb sign. I can't see anything, because I'm holding a fucking jungle."

Edward's eyes widened, then crinkled at the corners as he clutched his stomach and let out a full body laugh. Bella stood in front of him, the entire top half of her body hidden behind the gigantic plant. She was thankful her face was mostly hidden so Edward couldn't see her fighting the slight twitch of her lips. With one hand still gripping the door, he raised the other, grabbed a handful of ivy and pushed it aside. He leaned in, his playful smirk turning into a smile as his gaze landed on Bella's scowling face.

"Whatcha got there, Ivy?"

"Don't start with me, Edward. I'm in no mood." She shoved the plant into his chest, causing him to let out an _oomph_ before he grabbed it from her hands. She walked past him into the room then spun around to face him. "No more plants. I don't know what you're trying to do here, but I want you to stop."

All of the humor drained from Edward as he took in her hostile stance and angry eyes. He didn't know if the look on her face made him want to yell or fuck her senseless. But since fucking her wasn't an option at the moment, he went with the first choice. "What's your problem? I try to do something nice, and you shit all over it. Are you always such a bitch, or do you reserve that just for me?"

"You're not being nice. You're being obnoxious. Nice is sending a small flower arrangement, not close to a hundred plants that fill every corner of my office to the point where I can barely get around my desk. Not to mention you threatened the poor delivery guy's job if he didn't make sure I got them. No, Edward, that's not nice."

"Fine. Then I was being obnoxiously nice. It's better than being an asshole."

"At least you're being genuine then! This, all the plants and the coffee showing up in my office and the doughnuts...actually, I didn't mind the doughnuts. But that's beside the point. This is not who you are."

He crossed the room until he was standing directly in front of her and set the plant down on the table next to them. "How do you know? You won't give me the fucking chance to show you who I am."

Bella shook her head, a look of disbelief on her face. "I know who you are, Edward. Everyone knows who you are. They see it every time your picture is splashed across the front of a trashy magazine with some girl hanging off your arm."

Edward chuckled, the sound was low and angry. "Wow. I didn't peg you for a judgemental hypocrite. Or did you forget how we met?"

Bella took a step back as if he'd hit her. And he may as well have. Because no matter how much she wanted to deny it, she wasn't any different than those other girls. They didn't want to get to know him or care about who he was or what he liked. They wanted to say they'd had sex with Edward Cullen, nothing more. While Bella had no intentions of bragging about her night with him, it was essentially for the same reason.

Edward watched the look of shock and something else cross her face and let out a huge breath. "Why do you always have to fight with me?"

"You make me crazy," she whispered.

"And crazy makes you angry? Mean?"

"With you it does. I just don't understand what you're trying to prove. You don't do repeats. So don't play the victim. You can't be pissed at me for expecting you to act like you always have."

Edward nodded, trying to figure out how he could use the rare moment of honest conversation to his advantage. He wasn't exactly sure how they got to where they were, but he wasn't one to let an opportunity slip through his hands. "No, I can't be. Because I have always been exactly as you say. But what I'm doing right now? This is different. I don't know what the fuck I'm doing, as you've pointed out over and over again."

"What _are_ you doing? First you don't remember me at all. Then you make it your mission to fuck me again just because I won't. And when that didn't work you've what...settled for dinner and conversation? C'mon Edward, give me a little credit."

He scrubbed a hand over his face."Because you drive me crazy, too. Yes, at first it started out with me wanting to fuck you, and I'd be a liar if I said I still didn't. But I've never actually given a fuck about anything enough to put forth any effort. That alone is reason enough for me to be standing here right now."

"Effort to fuck me? What if I made this easy on you. What if I said okay, let's fuck. Would you lose interest then? Would the thought of knowing I'd fuck you again make this all go away?"

Edward's brows drew together as he stared at her. He let his eyes slide down her body, taking in the curve of her neck and the swell of her breasts, the flare of her hips and the heat he knew pulsed at the apex of her thighs. He shook his head and lifted his eyes to hers, his chest rising and falling heavily, a slight throb pushing against the front of his pants. "Just the thought?" he asked, his voice thick and gritty. "No fucking way."

Bella's stomach tingled and her hands shook. The way he looked at her, the way his eyes burned into her skin like a branding iron made her heart race and her eyes lose focus. But being physically attracted to him was never the problem. The heat between them was almost unbearable. It was everything else that turned her off. His attitude. His manipulations. And other than his admittance to still wanting to fuck her, she didn't believe a word he said.

"Then I guess we're at an impasse."

"I don't accept that. I _won't_ accept that. You want to get rid of me? Give me one date. One. Drop the fucking attitude and snark, and I'll try to stop thinking about fucking you every five seconds."

"And then what, Edward? That's it? No. You don't even like me. And I'm not particularly fond of you either. Why can't you...why can't we just go our separate ways?"

Edward clenched his jaw and moved until their chests were almost touching. His eyes were determined, confused, and angry. "Because, goddamn it, I don't want to. And neither do you."

"Stop pretending to know what I do and don't want. You don't know anything about me."

"Bella, we can argue this point all day. But the fact remains, I'm not going to let this go. I won't give up."

She let out a bitter laugh and stepped around him, moving toward the door. "Well, then I hope you enjoy disappointment."

Bella didn't come back to help with Edward's wardrobe that morning, and he didn't expect her to. He knew she needed time. She needed to realize that, for whatever reason, there was something between them, even if it was only fucking each other's brains out one more time. Which, if he was being honest with himself, he was pretty sure was exactly the extent of their relationship.

Bella rolled her phone between her hands as she shifted in her chair. It had been two days since her confrontation with Edward, and just like she'd promised Victoria, she'd called Laurent. She worried her lack of response to him would have an effect on his acceptance of a job from James, but when she heard he'd accepted the job already, she saw no reason to put off calling him.

They made plans to meet at a sushi bar not far from her house, which was where she sat waiting nervously for him to show up. Her phone buzzed with a text and she looked down expecting to see Laurent's name. But it wasn't Laurent.

**One date. **

Her heart rate spiked as she realized her late night mystery music texter was exactly who she'd thought.

**No music trivia tonight?**

She lifted her eyes from her phone as Laurent made his way toward her, a sexy smile on his face. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her cheek then eased into his chair.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hi."

"Sorry I'm late. I'm still learning my way around the city, and I get lost from time to time."

Bella smiled and reached out to squeeze his hand. "No worries." She opened her mouth to speak just as her phone buzzed again. She wanted to ignore it, pretend she didn't hear it. But the knowledge that a message from him was just sitting there ate a hole through her hand like acid.

"Sorry," she apologized, her eyes landing on her phone, a smile spreading across her face as soon as she read the words.

**We can have song trivia. Name the song where the girl finally agrees to go out with the guy. I need to find him and ask how he did it.**

Bella laughed and cleared her throat. She lifted her gaze to Laurent, who was watching her, a soft smile on his face. Guilt flooded through her. She was on a date. She shouldn't be texting with some guy who she'd told time and time again she had no interest in going out with.

"Victoria is being nosy," she lied, smoothing her hands over her lap.

"Do I want to know what she's asking?"

"Not even a little," Bella laughed. It was the most truthful thing she'd said to him.

Bella looked at her phone and tapped out a quick message, hoping it would be the end of their conversation.

**Go away, Edward. I know it's you. I'm busy.**

She set her phone aside and ignored it when it buzzed again. Laurent talked about his job, his love for cooking, and his dreams of living in Los Angeles. She tried to engage him, be interested in what he said, but all of it felt like having a conversation with her brother. When he finally excused himself to the restroom, she couldn't grab her phone fast enough.

**Too busy for me? No such thing. Have dinner with me.**

She smiled and looked up to make sure Laurent wasn't coming back before she responded.

**I'm having dinner. I'm on a date. Not an ivy plant in sight.**

She set her phone down and drummed her fingers on the table. Her heart beat out an unsteady rhythm as she waited for a response. She wasn't sure why, but telling him she was on a date made her feel strange. She didn't like it. Yet, she couldn't deny that there was something going on with them. He was an asshole, that much was clear, but there were these moments, tiny fragmented glimpses of him, that almost made him seem...human.

Regardless of how she felt about Laurent, she shouldn't be texting with another guy. Part of her considered pushing a little harder with Laurent, trying to find that link that would make them click. But she knew it wouldn't be fair to anyone.

**Maybe I don't need to find a singer to tell me how to get the girl. Maybe I should just find your date.**

Her mouth fell open as she read his text. He was kidding. Or he was out of his mind. Either way she refused to engage him anymore. Dropping her phone in her bag, she took a sip of her sake and smiled at Laurent as he returned to his chair. She may not be interested in him, but he deserved her attention while she was with him. Not that it mattered. Even with her phone in her bag and her mind swimming with sake, Edward Cullen invaded her brain. When Laurent kissed her softly on her cheek as she stood at her car door, they both knew nothing romantic would ever happen between them.

Bella wondered how someone as attractive, funny, and nice as Laurent could be interested in her while she felt nothing. But when she thought about Edward, she felt everything. He was rude and self-absorbed. He was a manwhore. He was an insufferable, infuriating prick whose only goal was to have sex with her. Because as much as he tried to pretend differently, she wasn't buying it.

So what should she do? Continue to argue with him until one of them landed in jail? Ignore him? Maybe she should try his tactic. Just agree to a date, fuck him out of her system, and be done. Because whatever was between them, it was clearly physical. Nothing more.

Carlisle lifted a brow as Edward slammed his beer on the table and swore under his breath. He leaned over to get a look at Edward's phone, unable to stop the laugh that burst from his chest. "She's on a date? Oh, man. That girl is playing you hard."

"Fuck off," Edward spat. He tossed his phone on the table and shoved a fry in his mouth. When Carlisle had called earlier to see if he wanted to grab some dinner, Edward was leery about going out. But he knew there was no way he could just shut himself up and wait for Bella to do what they both knew she wanted to. At least he'd thought so.

"Do you really think she's on a date?" Carlisle asked, noticing the way Edward's demeanor had changed. He wasn't sure what was going on with his friend, but he had a feeling that things were different from how they'd started.

"If you knew what she looked like, you wouldn't even ask that question." Edward clenched his jaw at the thought of some guy, some fucking pussy-ass loser touching her. Would she fuck him?

The probability of the answer to that question being yes had him ordering a second beer. He sent her a text and waited. And waited. One hour turned into two, and after sending her two more texts he threw his phone on the table in disgust.

He looked over at Carlisle, who had recently acquired an accessory. It was tall and blond and nearly naked. "What the fuck am I doing?" he muttered, his eyes falling shut briefly.

"Hey, um, excuse me?"

Edward opened his eyes to see a girl shifting her feet at the end of their booth. She pulled at the hem of her shirt, her eyes bouncing from Edward to Carlisle. "What's up?" His voice sounded off, thick, slurred.

"Can I―would you take a picture with me?"

Carlisle chuckled and slid his arm around the girl in his lap. "Yeah Edward, you feeling photogenic?"

Edward scowled and kicked at Carlisle's leg. "Move fucker. Let her slide in."

The girl beamed as Carlisle moved around the circular booth and made room for her to slide in. "Maybe you should just go with option two," Carlisle suggested.

Edward ignored his comment and smiled at the girl sliding in next to him. "What's your name?"

"Leah. I...I love your movies. I'm so sorry to bother you. My boyfriend told me to leave you alone, but I just had to try to get a picture. And he'll never ask, but if you signed something for me to give him, it would make his day."

Edward nodded and pulled the camera from between her fingers. "Here Carlisle, do something useful and take a picture." Carlisle laughed and took the camera, snapping a couple of shots before passing the camera back to Leah.

"If you bring me the bill for your food I'll sign it for you," Edward offered. Just as Leah jumped from her seat Edward's phone buzzed. He snatched it up from the table and unlocked the screen. There were only two words written, but it was enough to change his entire mood.

**One date.**

Leah quickly grabbed the ticket from her stunned boyfriend and darted back to Edward's side. He chuckled at how enthusiastic she was and pulled out a pen, his mood greatly improved. "What's your boyfriend's name?"

"Sam."

Edward nodded and began writing out a message. He hated doing this shit most times, but this girl was cool and she wasn't trying to ride his dick, which for once he was thankful. Leah leaned over his arm as he wrote, an enormous smile on her face. Once he finished he handed the paper back to her. Leah leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek before thanking him and rushing back to her boyfriend.

"Who was the text from?" Carlisle asked, mindful of the girl by his side. Edward gave him a meaningful look which Carlisle understood. "Hey, um, could you give us a few minutes?"

"She just texted me. She said one date," Edward answered as soon as they were alone.

"Well, that's all you need right?"

"Damn fucking straight it is. This girl is making me crazy. This needs to end."

"So what's the plan. You got her to agree to a date, but now what? You gonna invite her to your house? Take her out? You know the paps are constantly watching you."

"Fuck." Edward's momentary happiness that she agreed to go out with him was suddenly washed away. "No, I can't be seen with her. Why is everything always so difficult where she's involved?"

"You could use my house. People come and go from there all the time. No one would think anything, even if you were photographed."

Edward nodded. He liked that idea. She wouldn't know where he lived, and he wouldn't have to worry about someone seeing them out together. While his picture was taken with many women, most occurred when he was out partying. A picture of him out on a date, having dinner, a picture like that hadn't been seen in years. "Thanks, man. I'll let you know when as soon as I talk to her."

"No problem. Just let me know which room you fuck her in so I know which one to have the maids clean."

Edward laughed and nodded at Carlisle. He wasn't really worried about having a bed. It wasn't necessary. Any surface would do. "Will do."

The next morning Bella and Victoria sat in her office sipping coffee and eating bagels, courtesy of Edward. Bella could hardly focus, and her nerves were making her jumpy. After unsuccessfully trying to convince Victoria it was the caffeine, she finally admitted she'd agreed to go out with Edward.

"I just don't understand why you're doing it, Bella." Victoria shrugged and leaned back in her chair, tapping her pen against the desk rapidly as she stared at her friend.

"I told you. As much as he's driving me crazy, I think that if I just give in, he'll stop chasing me and we can both go our separate ways."

"No. I get that part. I told you from the beginning you should just fuck him and get it over with. But why agree to a date? Why go through the trouble of enduring conversation with him if the end game is just to fuck him?"

"Jesus, Vic, what do you suggest, rent a seedy room somewhere that charges by the hour?" Bella knew Victoria wasn't trying to be hurtful, but she made her feel like a hooker. Victoria noticed the change in Bella's demeanor and knew she had upset her, even though it wasn't her intention.

"Nah, that's too much trouble. You've got a perfectly good wall over here." Victoria cocked her head to the side and motioned with her hand toward the wall covered in ivy. "You guys like walls, right?"

"Bitch," Bella laughed, throwing the half eaten bagel at her.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Victoria giggled. She dropped her smile, her face becoming serious and her voice sincere when she spoke again. "Just be careful, okay? I don't want to have to dig a hole in the desert."

"Gotcha. But for the record, and I may kick myself for saying this, I don't think he's a complete asshole. I don't mean he isn't exactly how he portrays himself, but I just a feeling there's more to him."

"Well, good luck to whoever decides to take on that project."

"Yeah," Bella mumbled. She turned her attention back to work and pushed all thoughts of Edward from her mind. She had to see him in a couple of hours. She'd deal with him then.

"Hey, Bella." Edward grinned as Bella stepped inside his dressing room and closed the door behind her.

"Edward." She dipped her chin as she moved across the room to the rack of clothing and pulled down what he'd need to wear today. Her heart was beating faster than normal, and her breathing was choppy. She was nervous, and she hated herself a little for it.

Edward frowned as he watched her cross the room. She didn't make eye contact with him and her tone was off. What was her problem? Did she change her mind? "You can't back out. You know that, right?"

Bella spun around to face him, her brows pinched in confusion. "What?"

"You agreed to go on a date with me. You can't change your mind."

Bella let out a harsh breath, her expression a mix of disbelief and annoyance. "First, I can do whatever the hell I want, Edward. Second, what are you talking about?"

"You―" He waved his hand in her direction. "You're being weird."

"I just walked into the room," she said, her words slow and measured. "I've said one word to you. How am I being weird?"

"Exactly. We've been in the same room for almost five minutes and you haven't called me an asshole yet. It's weird. You're being weird."

Bella cracked a grin. "Asshole."

Edward opened his mouth then snapped it shut. Chuckling, he cupped the back of his neck and looked down. "Okay, now things feel normal."

"You're insane."

"I wasn't before you came along. This is all your fault." Edward crossed the room until he was standing in front of her and pulled the garments from her hands.

"So before you were just an asshole. But now you're an insane asshole. And that's my fault?"

Edward reached around her and hung the clothes back on the rack, the movement bringing their chests so close they were almost touching. "Yeah," he exhaled, his voice low, "that about sums it up." He drew his arm from the rack, dropping it behind Bella and letting his hand slide down her back and rest on her hip.

Bella shivered from the slight pressure of his fingers pressing into her waist. "Well at least you're aware of being an asshole." She barely recognized her voice, not more than a whispered exhale.

"I'm not an asshole, Ivy. People just can't handle that I make no apologies for who I am. What you see is what you get."

Bella shook her head. "For some reason I don't believe you. I think there's something else to you. I just haven't figured out what it is."

Edward dropped his hand and stepped away from her. The air around them that had been thick with tension and heat was now barren and ice-cold. The softness in Edward's face shifted into a hard mask, his stance still and rigid. "Don't waste your time. What you see is what you get."

Bella reeled back at the sharp tone of his voice, his words cutting. Defensive. Bella held up her hands in front of her and turned away, pulling the clothes off the rack again. "I didn't say I was going to bother. I was trying to pay you a compliment, that I didn't think you were the shallow asshole you showed to everyone. Apparently I was mistaken. My bad."

"Fuck." Edward pushed his hands into his hair and ground his teeth together. He wondered if he'd ever have a conversation with her that didn't end with one of them biting the other's head off. Somehow, he doubted it. "Can we just, talk about something else. Tell me something about yourself." He didn't really want to know anything other than when they were going to fuck again, but he figured bringing up their date now wouldn't be the best idea.

"Edward," Bella sighed, her voice resigned. "You don't want to know anything about me. You don't have to pretend with me. I know what the deal is, remember?"

"So I'm not allowed to ask you any questions about yourself?" He didn't understand why that bothered him. Not seconds earlier his thoughts mirrored exactly what she said. But not caring about the answers felt different from being denied them.

"Why do you care?"

"Fuck, if I knew don't you think I would tell you?"

"How about we talk about our date. The one I apparently can't change my mind about." The playful tone of her voice and small smile on her face disarmed Edward from his rigid stance. He didn't understand how she could make him feel angry enough to put his fist through a wall one second and completely relaxed the next.

"Well you can't," he retorted, his expression indignant.

"If you say so."

"I do."

"Okay then, what's the plan?"

Edward shifted his weight. He wasn't sure how to tell her his plan without pissing her off. He hated feeling unsure and awkward― it wasn't who he was. He got what he wanted when he wanted it. The fact he had to work this hard to fuck a girl still pissed him off. "What about Friday?"

Bella hesitated. She'd promised James she'd look at some buildings he was interested in. He was almost to the point where he had enough money for his own place and wanted her opinion.

Edward took her hesitancy as something else. "Unless you already have a date that is. I wouldn't want to interrupt _again_."

"Friday's fine. So why don't you tell me where before you say something else that pisses me off. Because I'm this close to junk punching you and telling you to fuck off for good."

"My friend Carlisle offered to let us use his place," Edward said in a rush. He wasn't interested in either option she'd given him. "It's just, we'd be hounded in public, and paps are always around my house."

Bella's feelings were a mix of relief and anger, followed by resignation. She knew he was hiding her, that he didn't want to be seen with her in public. Hell, she didn't want her picture all over the place as Edward's latest conquest either. "So day after tomorrow? You'll get me the directions?"

"Yeah, um, what kind of food do you eat?"

Bella sighed and stepped closer, unbuttoning the shirt in her hands. "Order whatever you want. I don't really think the food is what we'll be focused on anyway."

Edward hummed and grabbed the shirt in her hands, pulling her closer. "You're probably right."

"I usually am."

"I don't have to shoot again until next week. So I'll text you the time and address, okay?"

"Okay." Bella wasn't surprised she was essentially being dismissed. Normally she stayed until he dressed and even then he'd somehow manage to detain her a little longer. But now that he'd secured a date, her presence was no longer necessary. The realization brought a sense of relief, and she wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Edward leaned down and pressed his lips against the swell of her cheek. The heat from her skin burning against his lips. "See you Friday."

True to his word, Edward texted Bella with the time and address to meet him. What she didn't expect were the random texts he sent sporadically. He still seemed determined to get her to answer questions about herself, and the more he asked, the more nervous she became. She didn't want him asking personal things―it blurred lines she had no interest in blurring.

She stepped into her skirt and pulled it up her legs. The soft flowy material fluttered against her skin, which had been waxed, buffed, and moisturized to the point it almost felt unnatural. But if she was going to do this again, sleep with a man who was a constant source of irritation, he was damn well going to remember her this time. Pulling on her top, she looked at her reflection and sighed. The outfit she chose tonight was more casual than the one she wore the first time she set out to sleep with Edward Cullen. But unlike the first time, the effort to get his attention wasn't necessary. Tonight, Edward Cullen was a sure thing.

Edward turned Carlisle's oven on low and pushed several trays of food inside. He chuckled at the ridiculous amount of food spread out on the kitchen counter. Bella had been a complete pain in the ass the last couple of days with her refusal to answer any questions about herself. He couldn't even get her to tell him what kind of food she preferred. Granted he wasn't all that concerned with the food himself, but it was her refusal to tell him anything that bugged him the most. He knew how much of a hypocrite that made him sound like, but he was more of a _do as I say not as I do_ type of guy.

When the doorbell rang a half-hour later, he'd just finished setting up everything. His stomach tightened in anticipation of seeing her, realizing this would be the first time he wouldn't have to worry about prying eyes. Rolling his neck and relaxing his shoulders, he pulled open the door.

"Hey." Edward smirked, his eyes lingering on her skirt. It seemed, for the first time he could remember, they were on the same wavelength.

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare, or are you gonna invite me in?" Bella was both amused and annoyed at how he seemed to have trouble tearing his eyes away from her legs.

"You can come in, but I have no intention to stop staring at you." He stepped to the side to let her pass, never breaking his intense perusal of her body. She always looked nice at work, always put together. With the exception of the day she tried to kill him via leather pants, she kept her clothing pretty conservative. But the way the oversized neck of her top slid off her shoulder and her mid-thigh skirt moved around her legs, she might as well have been naked from the effect it had on him.

"Wow, this is a really nice place. I'm surprised Carlisle was okay with letting you use his house to fuck some girl."

"What? It wasn't like that."

"So you didn't tell him that you were bringing a girl here to fuck?"

"I told him―" Edward tugged at his hair, already feeling cornered and uneasy. "I told him this was a date. He knows about you."

"I'm sorry, what?" Bella couldn't hide the absolute surprise she felt, or her confusion.

"Um, he knows. About you. About, everything."

"You told him about me? Why would you do that?" Bella heart rate began to accelerate at the thought of someone knowing who she was and why she was here. It was one thing for her to confide in Victoria. She was her best friend and Bella trusted her. But she didn't know Carlisle. She only knew what she read in the papers, which made him out to be just like Edward. What if she had to work with him one day? Would he expect her to be the same way with him? Bella glanced at the door, suddenly wondering if she should forget this whole thing and bolt.

"Hey, what are you doing? Stop. Just calm the fuck down." Edward stepped closer and grabbed her arm when she shifted toward the door. "You were driving me crazy. I didn't know what to do about you so I talked to him. He was with me when you agree to the date and he offered his place. Nothing more."

"So he doesn't think I'm some cheap whore he can have a shot at when you're done?"

"No," Edward snapped. The memory of his conversation with Carlisle suggesting just that still made him irrationally angry. But to hear those words come from Bella, it pushed him to an entirely different level. "There's no fucking way I'd ever allow that."

The possessive tone in his voice caused the hairs on the neck to stand on end. "I feel like we've had this conversation recently. You know, the one where I reminded you that you don't tell me what I can and can't do." While Bella had no intentions of ever sleeping with Carlisle, she'd be damned if someone who wanted nothing more than sex from her would dictate what she did.

Edward saw the fire light in her eyes as she spoke, her rising anger unmistakable. As much as he wanted to challenge her, she was right. He had no right to tell her what she could and couldn't do. He knew he'd have to back down. Again. He shook his head, a humorless chuckle slipping past his lips as he pulled her closer. This date was already going to hell and it hadn't even started. He needed to get things back on track so he could fuck her out of his system once and for all.

"Can we just, start over. Please?"

Bella nodded. She had no interest in spending their time together arguing. "What are we eating?"

"Oh, _now_ you want to talk about food," Edward joked. He slid his hand down her arm and linked their fingers before tugging her toward the kitchen. "Just so you know, you're entirely responsible for what happened in here."

"What happened where?" Bella slowed to a stop, her eyes going wide. "Holy shit! What did you do?"

Edward laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he stared at Bella's face. Her wide-eyed open-mouthed expression looked almost cartoonish. "You refused to help me by telling me what you liked to eat, so I ordered food from all my favorite restaurants."

"Edward, there's enough food to feed an army here. We can't eat all this." But even as she spoke her mouth began to water as she eyed the plates of lasagna, pork roast, steak, potatoes, and other items she couldn't even name. "You're gonna need a forklift to get me out of here."

Edward stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground before easing her back down. Bending his knees his dipped his head until his cheek rested against her hair and his lips brushed her ear. "Nah, I've lifted you before, remember? I can take care of you."

Bella's stomach tightened as her fingers dug into his forearms. The feel of his chest pressed against her back, the smell of his cologne, and the tickle of his breath against her skin almost made her forget about the food altogether. "Yeah, I remember." Her words were no more than a strained whisper. Edward shuffled them awkwardly toward the food, unwilling to unwrap himself from around her.

"Do you want some wine?" His voice had taken on the same low, soft tone as Bella's. It was as if both were afraid talking any louder would burst the fragile bubble that surrounded them.

"Red?"

He nodded against her shoulder and squeezed her again before reluctantly stepping away. He missed the warmth of her body already, but the loss of contact made it possible for him to clear his head. "It looks like I'm going to learn about you whether you want me to or not." Edward smirked and twisted the cork out of the wine bottle.

"You're impossible," she sighed. Reaching out, she grabbed a shrimp and popped it in her mouth.

"You're joking, right?" Edward filled her glass and handed it to her before filling own. "It's like you work for the CIA or something. Everything is top-secret."

"Whatever. I'd try to explain, but we've managed to go five minutes without wanting to kill each other. Let's just enjoy it."

"I'll drink to that."

One hour and a second bottle of wine later, they'd put a surprising dent in the vast amount of food he'd bought. The alcohol had loosened both of them up and brought down their guards. While most of their conversation remained superficial, little things began to slip through, and they found themselves actually enjoying themselves.

"I don't think I could eat another bite," Bella moaned, shifting in her chair.

"Is there anything left? I've never seen anyone eat like you."

"Oh, shut up. You're just pissed because I got the last egg roll."

"You promised to share."

"I, well I lied. Sue me." Bella shrugged. Her glassy eyes, red cheeks, and playful smile were anything but apologetic.

Edward tsked. "Looks like I'll have to eat all the desserts myself."

"What?" Bella sat up in her chair, her eyes comically wide. "You didn't tell me there was dessert. What do you have? Are you holding out on me Edward Cullen?"

"How can you possibly think about eating again."

"Easy. Side pocket and alcohol."

"What?" Edward laughed, pushing up from his chair and grabbing Bella's hand. He didn't know how she could possibly eat another bite, but if it kept her smiling then he'd feed her until she actually did need a forklift.

"Side pocket. It's like, an extra stomach reserved for desserts."

"Like a cow?"

"Did you just call me a cow?" Bella gasped, smacking his shoulder with her free hand. Edward caught her hand and brought it to his mouth, biting down gently on her fingers.

"No, stop it."His smile widened as he spun her around until they were chest to chest. He dropped her hand and wrapped both his arms around her as he walked her backward into the kitchen. "What about alcohol?"

"Munchies," she mumbled. The warmth from the wine and the feel of his body pressed so fully against hers was making her head swim. She lifted her arms brushing them up his hips and to his waist. She slipped the tips of her fingers under the hem of his shirt and dragged them softly around his back until she clasped them around him.

Edward's eyes fell shut. The feel of her nails scraping over his skin caused his muscles to clench and an ache to bloom. He'd waited to have her like this since he ran into her at the studio almost two months ago. But now that the moment was here, he didn't want to rush it. He couldn't explain why, and trying to figure it out would most likely piss him off. It had to be that he'd worked so hard to get her here like this, to make her cave and fuck him like he said she would. That's all.

He guided her to the counter and stopped once her back pressed against the stone. "What's your favorite cake?"

"Huh?" Bella blinked. The wine combined with Edward made it hard for her to think.

"Cake. What's your favorite?"

"Edward. We're gonna do this now? You still want to ask me questions?" Bella pressed her hands into his skin and ran them up the length of his back and down again. He clenched his jaw, unsure if it was to control his reaction to her hands moving over him, or because she fought him at every turn.

"I bought cake. A lot of different kinds. They're really small. I wanted to give you one that you'd like." His voice was low and controlled and Bella knew immediately she was on the verge of another argument with him if she didn't just answer the damn questions. Even though cake was now the last thing she was thinking about.

"Um, white?"

Edward narrowed his eyes before stepping away and walking to the refrigerator. He pulled out a tray with a couple dozen petit fours and set them on the counter beside her. "I honestly have no idea what flavors these are. I just asked for two of everything they had."

"Edward, I can't eat all of these."

"Well fuck, I hope not! Or I'm gonna have to go back to my cow theory."

Bella reached forward and pinched his side, causing him to jerk in surprise. "Ivy, didn't your mother tell you it's not nice to pinch."

"Didn't your mother tell you it's not nice to compare a girl to a cow?"

Edward cocked his head to the side and studied her for a moment. A slow smile spread across his face as an idea began to form. "Here." He grabbed one of the cakes and lifted it to her mouth. She lifted her brow, but when he grazed the icing covered sweet over her bottom lip she relented and opened her mouth. Her eyes rolled back when she bit down. She didn't know where they came from, but she wanted to go there and buy everything in the store.

"Oh, my God."

"I wanna play a game."

Bella licked the icing off her bottom lip and opened her eyes, meeting Edward's part mischievous, part serious gaze. "What kind of game?"

"One that ends with both of us naked."

"Well, I like this game already. What are the rules?"

"I tell you something. You guess if it's true or not. If you're right I lose a piece of clothing, if you're wrong you do."

"Edward," Bella sighed dropping her gaze.

He hooked his finger under her chin and lifted her head. "Humor me? Please?"

"Fine. But you go first. And I'm eating cake." It was the most ridiculous, juvenile idea Bella had ever heard. Why he was still acting like he had to win her over was beyond her. They didn't need to play a game to get naked. They both knew where the night was going to end.

Edward let out a heavy breath and leaned on the island counter across from her. He didn't trust telling her anything too personal. After all, this was a way for him to find out things about her, not give away his deepest darkest secrets.

"Before I got into acting I wanted to be a geologist."

Bella laughed and shook her head. "No way. False."

A sly smirk pulled at the corner of Edward's mouth as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What piece of clothing you gonna shed, Ivy?"

"What? Are you serious? You wanted to play with rocks all day?" At Edward's smug nod, she made a sound of disgust and kicked off her shoes. "That was totally not fair."

"Your turn."

Bella looked at the cakes beside her and smiled internally before turning to Edward, her face blank. "I love to cook."

"Not even a little," he answered right away.

"What? Why?"

"Because the way you ate tonight, I'm going to hazard a guess you don't eat like that all the time. If so, you wouldn't have enjoyed it as much as you did."

"I'll have you know my brother's a chef. I can eat like this anytime I want."

Edward nodded, happy to have gotten another piece of information from her without having to reveal anything about himself. "So I'm wrong?" he asked, grabbing the hem of his shirt. "You do like to cook?"

"Fuck," she groaned, her frustration clear. "No. I hate cooking. If it wasn't for James I'd probably starve."

"Well then, it looks like you've lost another piece of clothing."

Bella narrowed her eyes at his smug expression. He might think he was winning by getting her to tell him things, but a few more wrong answers and the only question he'd be asking was please. She reached behind her and gripped the zipper to her skirt, sliding the teeth apart until the material fell to the floor. She bent down, her eyes locked with Edward's as she retrieved her skirt and tossed it on the counter.

"Your turn."

Edward swallowed hard, his throat tight. He wasn't expecting her to lose her skirt. Now she stood in front of him with only a small pair of panties and short top that hung halfway off her shoulder. He suddenly wondered how good of an idea this was after all.

"Um. I played baseball until I blew out my knee."

Bella laughed. "Lie. You wanted to play with rocks. An athlete that does not make."

"Fair enough." Edward tugged his shirt overhead, not bothering to go slow or tease her. Every second he took was one second he couldn't see her half-naked body. "Go."

"Someone's in a hurry." Bella bent her knee, propping her bare foot on the cabinet behind her. She grabbed another petit four and chewed it slowly as she thought about what her next confession would be.

"Bella," Edward ground, his patience teetering on the brink of nonexistent.

She hummed and licked the icing off her finger. Her eyes slid from his chest to the button of his pants where the material was beginning to strain. Suddenly she no longer wanted to tease him either.

"I've never been in love."

"Lie," he whispered.

She shook her head. "Not a lie."

Edward's lips parted in disbelief. He wasn't sure why, but something in his chest tightened at her admission of never giving her heart away. He kicked off his shoes and licked his lips before speaking, his heart pounding so violently he thought it might come through his chest.

"I've never wanted to kiss someone as much as I do you."

"Right now?"

"Ever." His voice was strong and clear as he spoke, leaving no doubt that he meant exactly what he said. But Bella needed to hear him say it.

"Lie."

"Lose your shirt, Bella."

"Fuck," she exhaled pulling her top off. She stood in front of him in nothing but her bra and panties and she had no intentions of answering enough questions to get them off. She was going in for the kill. "You were my first and only one night stand."

"Lie."

Her chest heaved and her hands gripped the counter by her side until her knuckles whitened and her fingers ached. "Not a lie. I wanted you that much. Lose your pants, Edward."

His pants were gone and he was on her before she could draw in a breath. He gripped her waist, his fingers digging into her skin as he lifted her to the counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist and twisted her fingers into his hair as his mouth crashed against hers. They both moaned the moment he flexed his hips, pushing against the heat throbbing between her legs.

He flexed his fingers, one hand moving to cup her breast while the other slid to her ass. He pulled her against him harder, grinding against her as he pushed her chest back. Breaking their kiss, he trailed his mouth down her neck, licking and sucking every inch of exposed skin his mouth could reach.

He yanked the lacy material of her bra to the side and pulled her nipple into his mouth. Bella moaned, her head falling back and her hands fisting his hair as she held his face to her chest.

"God."

"Fuck, Bella." He pulled back and grabbed her hands, placing them on the counter beside her and dropping to his knees. Bella lifted her head, her eyes heavy, her harsh breaths pushing past parted lips. He lifted her leg until her foot rested on his shoulder and leaned forward. Turning his head, he kissed the inside of her thigh before biting down. Bella's entire body jerked and her legs began to tremble as he repeated his kiss-bite torture higher and higher up her thigh. He wrapped his hands around either side of her panties. "These need to go."

"Uh huh."

He tugged on her panties the same time they heard a loud bang and the sound of laughter. "What the fuck?" Edward jumped to his feet as the voices got closer. He looked over at Bella, who sat frozen, her eyes wide with panic. He snatched her shirt off the floor and tossed it in her lap. "Put this on, fuck."

Bella hopped down from the counter and scrambled to yank on her shirt, then grabbed her skirt, her hands shaking as she pulled it on and zipped it up. Edward managed to get his pants on before Carlisle rounded the corner with two girls.

As soon as his eyes landed on Edward his smile vanished. "Oh shit." His gaze slid over to Bella and he automatically understood why Edward put forth so much effort to fuck her again.

"What the fuck, Carlisle?" Edward snapped, pushing Bella behind him and out of view. Partly because he didn't like the way Carlisle was looking at her, and partly because he recognized one of the girls with Carlisle. He couldn't remember her name, but he knew she was a model and ran in the same circles as them.

"I forgot. Damn, Edward, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I can see why it would have slipped your mind." His voice was clipped as his eyes flicked over to the model.

"Edward Cullen." She smiled, her eyes focused on his chest. "Who's your friend?"

Edward stiffened, his entire body tense. The one thing he feared, the one thing he'd tried to avoid was someone finding out about Bella, and it was happening anyway. "None of your fucking business." Bella took a step away from Edward, the hard edge to his voice sending a chill down her spine.

"Wow, you don't have to be mean, I was just curious what she'd done to deserve all this." She waved her hand around the kitchen covered in empty food containers and bottles of wine.

"And you're not important enough to ask those kinds of questions. So like I said before, mind your own fucking business."

"I should go," Bella whispered. She moved to the other side of the kitchen and grabbed her purse, avoiding the watchful eyes of the two girls.

Edward spun around. "What? No. Wait."

Bella shook her head, her stomach in knots. She didn't know if it was from how adamant Edward was about not answering questions about her or the way he spoke to the girl, but she suddenly wanted nothing more than to get out of that room and away from everyone in it.

"We can leave," Carlisle offered, looking between Edward and Bella.

"No, not necessary." She looked at Edward. "I'll see you."

Edward stared at her―nostrils flared and eyes narrowed―his body and mind at war. He wanted to go after her, stop her from leaving and ask her why she looked like she'd seen a ghost. But his feet remained planted, the part of his mind that demanded he remain indifferent refusing to budge. He couldn't run after her, he couldn't show any weakness. He couldn't give the other people in the room the impression he cared one way or the other if she left. Because he didn't care. He didn't.

* * *

**A/N**

**So remember that one time I said I was going to do review replies? Yeahhh, see what had happened was *waves arm wildly at above chapter* all of that. That's a lot of chapter and it took me all week. So extra long chapter versus review replies, say you forgive me? Please? Speaking of reviews, OMG I love you guys, y'all are just...yes, amazing.**

**O_oza beta'd this until her ebil little heart was all tuckered out. Fanks kitteh. **

**Julie and Midnight Cougar preread and leave me the most HILARIOUS comments. It makes me day. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my sweet, amazing friend Jo FicFreak who has a birthday tomorrow! Happy Birthday Jo! Next time we hang out, I get the drinks.**

**And lastly, Glycerine is up for Fic of the Week over at The Lemonade Stand if you guys wanna pop over and vote. **

**See y'all next time!**

**~Liv**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Bella's phone chimed for what felt like the hundredth time since she'd left Edward at Carlisle's last night. She rubbed her tired eyes with the backs of her hands before dropping them heavily on the bed. It took him thirty minutes after she left to start, and it seemed like he had no intention of stopping until she talked to him. Except, she didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to see him. She just didn't want anything to do with him.

Letting herself get lost in the moment with him was not one of her finest moments. She knew better than to tell him anything personal. She'd been around his type enough to know they'd do or say anything to get what they wanted. And what Edward wanted was her. Even though she'd resigned herself to the fact that she needed to fuck him out of her system just as much as he did, after last night, she just wasn't sure it was the best idea anymore.

Her phone chimed again, causing her to groan. She rolled over and snatched it off the nightstand. She expected to see another text from Edward, telling her he left right after she did. That he only stayed to clean up. But it wasn't, it was Victoria.

**I have coffee and booze. Open the door.**

"Shit." Bella rolled out of bed and jogged to the front door. Pulling it open, she was met with harsh morning light and the mega watt smile of her best friend.

"I thought you'd need one or the other, but it looks like both are going to be necessary this morning." Victoria slid past Bella without another word and moved straight into the kitchen. She rummaged through Bella's cabinets and pulled out a bottle of Jameson. Pouring a shot into each coffee, she topped them both off with Baileys Irish Cream then passed one to Bella, who watched her skeptically.

"It's a little early for whiskey isn't it?" Bella lifted the cup to her nose and sniffed before setting it back on the counter.

"You gonna tell me why you look like you haven't slept all night without a hint of a thoroughly fucked glow in sight?"

"I'm not going to ask how you know what I look like when I've been thoroughly fucked, because I might throw myself into oncoming traffic. And you're right. Apparently this is a perfect time for whiskey. C'mon, bring the bottle, let's go into the living room."

Victoria nodded, grabbed the bottle, and followed Bella into the living room. They took their normal seats, Bella on the sofa and Victoria in her chair. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, where both were content to drink their doctored coffees and gather their thoughts, Bella told Victoria about her date.

Victoria listened as Bella told her the details. She wasn't surprised their evening started out with the two of them bickering. She was, however, more than a little shocked when Bella told her about the food, the desserts, and what she was sure was an edited version of Never Have I Ever: Cake Edition. Victoria couldn't decide what shocked her more: Bella and Edward's impromptu game of confessions, or Edward's reaction when Carlisle showed up.

The entire time Bella spoke, she kept her face blank, impassive. Victoria wasn't fooled. Bella had obviously been up most of the night, so her effort at appearing unaffected was even more telling. She'd never seen anyone get under Bella's skin like Edward. She'd never seen Bella _let _anyone get under her skin like that. She was beginning to think it wasn't something Bella had any control over. Because no matter how much Bella bitched and moaned about how she couldn't wait to be done with him, Victoria had a feeling whatever was going on between Edward and Bella was far from over.

"So he just let you leave?"

"Yeah, and I mean honestly, I'm really glad he did."

"Why?"

"Because, Vic, he was so _mean_. Like, I know he's an asshole, okay? I've seen it first hand. But with all of our arguments and bickering, even when he was a complete dick, I knew it was mostly because I pushed his buttons and frustrated him. But with that girl? I almost felt sorry for her."

Victoria snorted, shaking her head in disgust. "Bella, don't feel sorry for that girl. She obviously knows Edward, knows his reputation. She should have known from how he was acting that she was going to get her head bitten off. She's either really stupid or she was goading him."

"I don't know. Maybe. It doesn't matter anyway. He said he wanted a date and we had a date."

"Did I pour too much whiskey in your coffee? Because there's no way you really believe that's the end of it."

"But I do," Bella said, setting her coffee on the table and leaning forward until her elbows rested on her knees. "You didn't see the way his entire demeanor changed when we were no longer alone. He looked like a cornered animal. Vic, he pushed me behind him to hide me. I just―I don't think his need to fuck me is more than his need to not _ever_ be caught with a girl in a setting that isn't clearly a random meeting that ends with sex."

"You haven't heard from him then?"

Bella looked down at her hands and rolled her eyes. "No, I've heard from him. He's been texting me nonstop."

Victoria scrunched up her face and blew out a breath. "I really don't understand that guy, Bella. He's a walking contradiction. At least where you're concerned. One thing I do know though―your date, it didn't end how he expected. And if you're being honest with yourself, it didn't end how you expected either. I don't think he's going to let whatever it is between you two go just yet."

"Can we just―can we go do something? I need a break from all of this."

Victoria nodded and stood from her chair. "Go get dressed. Let's go look at buildings with James."

"Meet you in thirty?"

"Sure thing. See you in a bit."

Bella eyed her phone briefly as she walked into her closet but didn't pick it up. She needed to clear her head, she needed some time to think, and she needed to do so without Edward clouding her mind.

Edward, however, spent the rest of his weekend doing nothing _but_ thinking about Bella. He'd texted, he'd called, but short of getting her address and showing up at her house, he didn't know what else he could do to communicate with her. Why was she avoiding him? And better yet, why the fuck did it bother him so much?

"Edward?"

"Fuck!" Edward jerked upright on the couch, the sound of Jason's voice so close it made his heart pound. "Don't you ever knock?"

"Whoa, what the hell is your problem? In all the years I've been your agent, when have I _ever_ knocked?"

Edward scowled at him. "I don't know, but it's something you should seriously look into."

"And you need to look into renewing your gym membership if you're going to keep blowing off your personal trainer." Jason looked around the room, taking in the empty beer cans and chip bags. "You have some challenging scenes coming up. Why haven't you been working out?"

"Because I hate it?" Edward knew Jason was right. He didn't intend to blow off his session yesterday. But when he got home Friday night and realized that Bella wasn't going to respond to him, he ended up having more than a little bit to drink.

"No excuse." Jason handed Edward a folder and sat on the couch across from him.

"What's this?"

"It's your hotel and travel itinerary for when you go on location week after next. You need to hit the gym as much as possible between now and then. They've only set two weeks aside for these scenes. You need to get it right the first time."

Edward read over his flight information, his brow lifting in surprise when he noticed the location had been changed. "When did this happen?"

"Moving the shoot from Nevada to Arizona? I'm not sure. I think maybe this was always the plan. They just wanted to keep the location a secret."

Edward nodded. "What kind of hotel is this?"

"It's not really a hotel. It's an inn. Privately owned. The studio has booked the entire place for the cast and crew."

"So I'm staying in some dump with the same people who make my coffee? What the fuck, Jason?"

"Unbelievable," Jason muttered, pinching his eyes shut. "No, Edward, you have a cottage at the back of the inn. It's away from everyone but still close enough that someone can bring you anything you may need."

Edward nodded, slightly mollified before a thought hit him. "Is Bella going?"

"Who?"

"Bella. Ms. Swan." At Jason's blank stare Edward ground his teeth in frustration. "The head costume designer, Jason. Is she going?"

"I―I don't know. Obviously people from her department will be on set. But whether or not she'll come specifically, that I don't know."

"Well, she has to. Do whatever you did before to make sure she does." Edward's voice held that familiar tone of superiority, the one that left no room for argument.

Jason studied Edward. His eyes swept the room once more before zeroing in on Edward and narrowing. "You want to tell me what that's about?"

"You know what it's about. I need to make sure everything fits properly, and as many times as things have been screwed up, I think she needs to be there personally."

Jason hummed. "Yeah, I didn't believe you the first time you gave me that excuse and I believe you even less this time. You've worked a lot of movies. Mistakes happen. But you've never demanded the head of costume design be present for every fitting before. Now, I'll ask again, what's really going on?"

A different day and Edward might have answered his questions. Had things gone differently Friday night, or had Bella called him back, then maybe Edward would've responded better. Instead, Jason ended up receiving the brunt of Edward's frustrations. "No, I don't want to tell you what the fuck is going on. I want you to do what I pay you to do, and that's to make sure I get what I want. And what I want is one Bella Swan on location for this shoot. Are we clear?"

Jason clenched his jaw and stood from the couch. He knew Edward was agitated, but he was only going to let so much slide before he snapped back, and he was way too close to that line. "Crystal." Without another word he left Edward's house. All he could do was hope that whatever was going on between Edward and the costume designer didn't end badly. For all their sake's.

The next morning Edward walked into the studio with a feeling of unease, and he knew it had everything to do with seeing Bella. He scrubbed his hands down his face and poured himself a cup of coffee, wanting to do anything to keep himself busy.

"Hey, Edward." Bella smiled and walked into the room, letting the door fall closed behind her. Edward spun around, his eyes wide with surprise. He watched Bella walk casually over to the rack of clothes and pull down his outfits for the day. "You've got a long day ahead of you today, huh?" She removed the tagging from the garments, her eyes focused on her hands as she continued to ramble. "I have a really busy afternoon, so if it's not too much trouble I'm going to have to ask you try on both outfits now. If you can't, then I'll have my assistant come by when you're ready."

"What are you doing?" Edward's voice was a clear reflection of the confusion he felt at her cold demeanor.

Bella looked up, that same smile stretched across her face. "What do you mean, what am I doing? I'm getting your clothes ready."

"No." Edward shook his head in defiance. "No. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Bella stared at him blankly, her expression giving nothing away of the storm brewing inside of her. The one she was fighting to contain with every ounce of self-control she possessed. "Um―"

"Why didn't you call or text me back? I've tried to get a hold of you all weekend. I thought you were pissed at me or something. Then you walk in here like a Stepford wife version of Mary fucking Sunshine without a care in the world."

Bella blinked, trying desperately not to yell at him. To not tell him to fuck off or go to hell. Because she _was_ Mary fucking Sunshine and she _didn't _have a care in the world. At least that's what she was telling herself over and over.

"I'm sorry." Her words sounded more like a question than a statement, and her indifference pushed Edward to his limit.

"Why? Why didn't you call me?"

"Well," Bella began, crossing the room until she was in front of him. She handed him the shirt in her hands, making sure not to touch him directly. "I didn't want to. The way I see it, you asked for one date. And I agreed. We had said date, end of story. What could we possibly have left to say?"

The sense of unease that had plagued Edward since he woke bottomed out and twisted inside of him. Something was wrong, and it was bad. "We have plenty left to say. End of story?" He fisted the shirt in his hands, his back straight and his eyes hard. "No. We're not done yet."

Bella swallowed around the lump lodged in her throat. "Yes, we are. Or was that a lie too?"

"Was what a lie? What do you mean too?" He threw the shirt on the floor and cupped her jaw with both hands, his eyes wild. "Bella, what happened?"

"Edward, don't throw your clothes on the floor. How would it look having your outfit messed up with the head of costume design getting you ready?" She stooped down to pick up the shirt, pulling in a deep breath as soon they broke contact.

"Answer me."

"I don't have time for this. We had our date, it was great. But I have two new movies coming up, and I need to focus on them. Can we just―I need things to go back to normal now." Her voice had taken on an almost pleading tone by the time she finished speaking. It was what finally pushed Edward over the edge.

"Our date was great?" he scoffed. "What was great about it, Bella? Because the date I remember ended with us being interrupted and you running out the door. And that is not how I intended our date to end. So, no. Nothing is finished."

The anger she tried so hard to contain, the mask she'd so carefully constructed, crumbled at his domineering tone. "Why, because it didn't end the way you expected? I thought it wasn't about just fucking me anymore." Bella shook her head, her face twisted in anger. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you lied."

"Oh, here we go," Edward laughed, his voice hard and angry. Clapping his hands, he rubbed them together then spread them out wide. "There you are. Let's hear it. Tell me, Bella, what have I lied about?"

Her jaw snapped shut, defiance clenching her fists and drawing her mouth into a thin line. Things weren't supposed to go this way. She was supposed to stay calm, do her job, and get out of there. She cursed her stubbornness in thinking she could handle him. She'd never been able to handle him because he had the master-key to the location of every one of her buttons.

"I have to go." She moved toward the door, but he stopped her before she took two steps.

"Oh, no. You don't get to call me a liar and walk out the door. That's not how this is going to go down, Bella."

"I've fucking had it with you telling me how things are going to go. Who do you think you are? You're not my boss, not my friend, and we're sure as hell not dating. You don't date, remember?"

Edward cocked his head to the side, something about her tone and word choice caused him to pause. His shoulders relaxed and his brows dipped as he repeated her words in his head. Twice she'd called him a liar. And what did dating have to do with anything? He swallowed hard, his heart pounding as he wondered what she might have heard. "What does me not dating have to do with anything? Is that what this is about? You want to date?" His voice was softer, not a hint of sarcasm―genuine, curious.

Bella's eyes bugged. "Of course I don't want to date you! My God, just when I think it's not possible for you to be any more conceited, you manage to prove me wrong."

"Bella," he sighed. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he rocked back on his heels and shrugged. "We can stay here all day. I'm not budging until you tell me what's going on."

"You have to go on set. You can't stand here like a stubborn child all day until you get your way."

Edward lifted his brow, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. "Pot, kettle, Bella. Pot. Kettle."

She knew she wasn't going to get out of there without telling him what she'd seen Sunday morning. And even if it did make her look pathetic and weak, the sooner she said what he wanted to hear, the sooner she could leave. She saw no reason beating around the bush, not anymore. "Have you looked at the gossip sites, Edward?"

He tucked his chin, his expression confused. He knew he hadn't been out or done anything that would warrant the gossip sites to report on him. Hell, he'd basically become celibate since he decided to pursue Bella. "No, why would I?"

Bella licked her lips, something tightened in her chest at his words. Why would he bother looking? It wasn't like she was important. "You know what? This is stupid. I'm being stupid. But since I already look like a fool, I might as well ask what's been driving me crazy since I saw the pictures―"

"What pictures?" Edward interrupted, his confusion turning to anger. Had someone sold old pictures to one of the sites?

"The pictures of you on a double date with Carlisle. Pictures taken the same night you were texting me for a date. But not for a public date like the one you were on. No, a private one, so no one would see you with me."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Edward laughed, his voice incredulous. "I haven't been on a fucking date." He didn't know what she'd read or how it'd been spun, but he sure as fuck knew he hadn't been on a date with anyone. And a double date with Carlisle? Ridiculous.

His condescending tone was not the smartest approach to use on an already vulnerable Bella. The moment she'd seen the pictures of him sitting cozy in a booth with a pretty brunette, her arm wrapped around his bicep and leaning into him as they both smiled, it set something on fire inside of Bella. Something she'd never felt before, and it took her completely by surprise.

The pictures showed Edward with his arm around the smiling girl, her kissing his cheek, then a short article speculating that the elusive Edward Cullen might finally be settling down. It wasn't something Bella had ever considered. It wasn't even something she wanted or expected. But for him to hide her like a dirty secret when he was out in public with some other girl just days earlier, well, it didn't matter that she was being irrational. Her feelings were hurt. And he was making her feel stupid.

"I just don't understand why you bothered," she continued like she hadn't heard a word he'd said. "You wanted to fuck me. I knew that going in. Why did you try to make it seem like it was something more? Why pretend? You obviously have someone you don't feel the need to hide. Was it to punish me for making you work for it? Was it a game? Or am I just not good enough in your eyes?"

Edward stepped forward and clamped his hand over her mouth. He had no idea what the fuck she was talking about and needed her to shut up so he could make her listen. "You need to stop. Now." His voice was low and even as he paused between each word to drive his point home. "I have not been on a date. I have no idea what pictures you are talking about. I had dinner with Carlisle the night you agreed to go on a date with me. And the only kind of punishment I have ever imagined involves both of us naked and very happy."

"Always back to sex isn't it?" She stepped back, her moment of weakness gone. She would not be vulnerable to a man like Edward.

Edward pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes and growled in the back of his throat. "Why do you have to make everything so fucking difficult, Bella? I want you. I have always made my intentions clear. I haven't been with anyone else. I haven't been on a date. I don't date for a reason, because with dating comes relationships and obligations. And I don't have any interest in either." The argument he was currently having was a perfect example of why he didn't do this shit.

Bella shrugged, she didn't believe him. "Well, if you're not a liar, then you'll hold up your end of the bargain. You wanted a date. You got a date." She looked at her watch. "I have a meeting. Good luck with your shoot."

Edward could do nothing but let her go, even though he wanted to take every piece of furniture in the room and barricade the door. He wanted to strap her in his chair and make her listen until she believed him. But he couldn't because she'd backed him into a corner, and if he tried to stop her he'd be exactly what she'd accused him of. Stripping out of his clothes, he snatched up his phone that had buzzed constantly for the last ten minutes. He looked down at the text from Jason and smiled, at least something had gone his way today.

Bella sat at her desk, trying it concentrate on the drawing in front of her. The same one she'd stared at for the last thirty minutes. She blew out a frustrated breath and pushed up from her chair. It was time for her meeting with Peter about upcoming projects anyway, maybe the distraction would help clear her mind.

Gathering her folders she walked over to Peter's office, knocking on the door quickly before sliding into the room and moving over to the conference table. "Hey, Peter."

Peter flung his pen on his desk and let his head fall against the back of the chair. He'd been on the phone with his boss for the past twenty minutes arguing about catering to the needs of one high maintenance actor over prepping for their next upcoming projects. But Aro was adamant they maintain a positive working relationship with Mr. Cullen. Which basically translated to: keep him happy so he doesn't cost a fortune next time they want him for a part.

Peter lifted his head and peered over at Bella as she started setting up for their meeting. He wondered what exactly it was about her that had Edward demanding her presence. He didn't believe for a minute it had anything to do with work. No, whatever the reason, it was personal.

"Bella, have a seat."

Bella froze at the tone of Peter's voice. He sounded tired, resigned; like he was about to tell her something unpleasant. He sounded almost the same as he did the day she'd been informed of her babysitting duties with Edward Cullen. Her eyes fell closed as she pulled in a deep breath and eased into the closest chair. She didn't know what he was about to say to her, but she was certain it had to do with Edward Cullen, and she wasn't going to like it.

Ten minutes later and Bella learned she was right on all accounts.

"No. Peter, no. There has to be something we can do."

"Bella, I don't know what is going on between you and Mr Cullen―"

"Nothing is going on between me and ," she interrupted.

"I've been around for a long time, Bella. Something is going on. I don't know if it's one-sided or not, but you and I both know this isn't work related. Now, if he's harassing you in any way, then you need to let me know immediately and we'll report it to the proper people." Peter let his words trail off, and Bella dropped her head in defeat.

"No," she answered quietly. "There's nothing to report."

Peter hummed at her answer. He'd figured as much. Something had happened between those two, and it seemed Edward Cullen was determined not to let it go.

"Well then, you have two options. One, you can suck it up until this movie is wrapped and he's gone. Or you can try to convince him that the crew we planned to send will be sufficient to take care of him."

Bella gave Peter a tight smile and nodded. "And what are you going to do about the other wardrobes I'm supposed to start on?"

Peter gave her a look that clearly asked if she was joking. "Dressing Mr. Cullen should take you no more than an hour a day. Two tops. You'll have plenty of time to work on the new stuff. Hell, look at it as a vacation. It's not like you've taken much of a break lately anyway."

"So unless I convince him that he'll be in good hands, I have no choice?"

"Afraid so."

"Well, okay then. Looks like I have two weeks to make that happen. Wish me luck?" Bella stood from the table and gathered her things.

"Good luck."

Bella marched down the hall and out into the parking lot. She didn't need luck, and she didn't need two weeks to convince Edward to let her go. Pulling out her phone she steeled herself for what she was about to do.

**I believe you. Come see me tonight? 1919 Antebellum Drive.**

She climbed in her car and drove to her house, her nerves making her vision blurry and her hands shake. By the time she got home, he'd already responded.

**I'll be there at 8.**

That was it. Nothing more. It was going to be the longest seven hours of her life.

Edward stared at his phone in disbelief. He wasn't sure what happened in the last couple of hours to change her mind, but he wasn't going to complain. Especially since he was already on his third take for a scene he'd rehearsed to the point of perfection. But he couldn't focus because his conversation with Bella continued to play on a loop in his mind, serving as a constant distraction. _Bella_ was a constant distraction.

He'd been on the verge of an epic tantrum when she'd texted. As soon as he'd read her message, it was like a weight had lifted from his shoulders and the knot in his stomach loosened. He refused to think about why that was, but one take later, he nailed the scene.

By the time they wrapped for the day, he was exhausted. He had no idea what to expect when he was face to face with Bella again, but no matter how tired he was, _not going_ wasn't an option.

After a quick shower he texted that he was on his way and took off in the direction of the address she gave him. He didn't know what to expect about the type of home Bella had, but as soon as he pulled in front of her house, all he could do was nod. It seemed normal enough at first glance. But when he looked closer he noticed small splashes of color in the stone columns, iron fixtures by the door, and her porch was covered in ivy plants. It was artistic and bold and stood out among the other bungalows in her neighborhood, just like her.

He looked in his mirrors to make sure no one had followed him and drove down a couple of houses to park. He hadn't even thought to check for paps when he left, his focus solely on the ten-mile drive to Bella's. He shook his head and stepped out of his car, hunching his shoulders and dropping his chin to his chest. As he walked to her door, the word distraction was still ringing in his ears.

He knocked twice then stepped back, chuckling at all the plants on her porch. More than a few of them were familiar. The door swung open revealing a smiling Bella. And not the fake indifferent one she'd given him this morning, but a real one, albeit a little more relaxed than normal. "Hey."

"Edward, hey. Come on in."

He shuffled inside, turning his head to the side to keep his eyes locked with hers as he passed. Bella pushed the door closed behind him, her steps a little unsteady as she spun around to face him. "I've already eaten." She shrugged, not bothering to mention that her dinner consisted of a bottle of Merlot liquid courage and a few slices of cheese. She needed to be relaxed, she needed to seem normal, and she just needed to get lost in her head and get this night over with.

"That's okay, I grabbed something before I left. I'm not hungry."

"Of course you're not. Not for food, anyway." She stepped closer, her hands sliding around his waist and locking behind his back. Edward's eyes widened at her close proximity. It was the first time she'd initiated anything since that first night and to say it took him off guard was an understatement.

"What are you―"

"Shhh. I think we've talked enough." She unlocked her fingers and moved her hands to his chest. In a slow, smooth motion she slid them over his pecs and around his neck, tipping forward on the balls of her feet until her mouth covered his.

Edward froze, his hands unmoving at her sides until the feel of her tongue sweeping over his bottom lip caused his entire body to come to life. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her flush. His tongue slipped past her parted lips, stroking gently against hers, the sweet taste of wine invading his senses at once. He pulled back, causing Bella to groan in frustration. "So you believe me? What changed your mind?"

Bella stiffened, she didn't want to talk. She might have been be able to let her body take over when she was around him, especially with all the wine she'd drank, but never once had she been able to control her mouth. Suddenly she wondered if having all that wine was such a good idea. Because she didn't believe him. Twice now he'd been photographed with other women and both times he'd had an excuse. Besides, it wasn't about that anyway. She'd been on a date too, but she never tried to cover it up.

"It doesn't matter." She reached for the top button of his shirt and popped it open, rising up on her toes again and biting his neck. Edward groaned and fisted her shirt as she continued to work the buttons open. Scraping her nails up his chest she separated the material and pushed it off his shoulders. Edward swallowed hard, trying to remember what he asked in the first place. She pushed him toward her bedroom, her fingers already working the button of his pants. She stumbled into him and giggled, her hands only faltering for a second.

"Hey. Hold on." Edward stilled her hands and stepped back. He studied her face, her eyes seemed glassy in the dimly lit room and her cheeks were alcohol flushed. "Are you drunk?"

"What? No. Just, c'mere." Bella moved for him again, finishing what she started with the button on his pants then sliding down his zipper. She slipped her hand inside his pants and palmed his dick, squeezing him as she started pushing him to the bed again.

"Fuck," he groaned. Grabbing the bottom of her shirt, he pulled it over her head, not wasting any time to rid her of her bra as well. Bella shoved him on the bed, his body bouncing from the impact. She reached for the waist of her pants and pulled them down, kicking the material from her feet before crawling over Edward and straddling his hips.

"I have condoms in the drawer." She reached for the top of his boxers to pull them down, but he was faster. He wrapped his hands around her wrists and flipped their bodies until she was pinned under him.

"What's the fucking rush, Bella? Slow down."

Bella shifted under him, the wine in her system doing exactly what she'd hoped. She was lost in the moment, completely shutting down her mind and letting her body take over. "Edward, stop being a pussy and touch me." Shifting, she moved her leg until he was cradled between her thighs. She arched her back and rocked her hips forward, grinding into him.

He lifted his gaze to her face, her heavy-lidded eyes making challenges that her parted lips never had to utter. He was done fighting her. He didn't know why he'd tried to slow things down in the first place. He rose to his knees, letting his hands drag over the tops of her breasts and down the dip of her waist. Fisting the sides of her panties, he yanked them down her legs until she was completely bare in front of him.

Bella twisted her hips, her legs coming together in an attempt to create some kind of friction, anything to distract her from Edward's penetrating stare. He moved his hand to the apex of her thighs and pushed her legs open, immediately cupping her pussy as she rolled her hips.

"Like this?" He slid a single finger inside her and pulled back, his movements slow and teasing as he pressed his palm against her clit. "Is this what you want, Ivy?"

"More." She reached up and fisted his hair, pulling his mouth to hers and biting down on his bottom lip. He added a second finger and pushed harder, his dick straining against the flimsy material of his boxers as precum leaked from the tip.

"You're so fucking wet." He slipped his fingers out and spread them around her clit, letting the tight bundle catch and slide between his knuckles. Bella's body jerked as he made another pass, her eyes drifting shut and her mouth falling open. Edward watched his fingers tease and taunt her before turning his head and dragging his flattened tongue over her sensitive nipple.

Bella's groan-gasp as she tipped over the edge had Edward biting down on her hardened peak to keep from losing himself. While she shuddered and tried to calm her racing heart, Edward snatched open the drawer of her nightstand and pulled a condom from the box. Not letting his mind wonder about exactly how many of those were missing, he removed his boxers and sheathed himself.

"C'mere." He tugged on her leg until she was positioned under him then slid his hands around the backs of her thighs and tilted her hips. Lifting his eyes to hers, he dipped his head and kissed her lips gently.

His kiss, their position, the way his breath fanned across her face when he dropped his forehead to hers as he pushed inside―it was too much. Too intimate. And it caused Bella's mind to go into overdrive. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. It wasn't supposed to be any different from the first time they'd fucked, and it wouldn't be if Bella had anything to say about it. Tightening her muscles, she squeezed him inside of her and began moving her hips with his.

"God, I'm not gonna―" He tilted his chin to kiss her, but Bella turned her head at the last second.

"Just fuck me, Edward."

He pulled his forehead away from hers. Whatever expression he saw on her face caused his hands to tighten around her thigh. But he didn't argue. He did exactly like she'd asked. He fucked her fast and hard, his body tensing and his eyes squeezing shut as he spilled into the condom minutes later.

Collapsing on top of her, Edward let his body sag while his erratic heart rate returned to normal. Bella groaned and shifted under him, pushing on his shoulders to make him move. He rolled to his side and pulled her against him, his arms wrapping her waist. She laid stiffly beside him, her chest tight. A million different thoughts and emotions swirled around in her head, making her feel cagey and restless.

The buzz from the wine had long since burned away, leaving nothing but confliction. Why did he look at her the way he did? It was nothing like last time, and he sure as hell didn't hang around to, what, cuddle? Was he doing this because he thought he had to, that she expected it? Because she didn't. She expected him to be the guy who made sure she hung back while he walked out to avoid being seen with her. She expected the guy who lied to get his way and didn't care who it affected or how. This guy was a fake and a fraud, and she didn't sign up for this. Pushing out of his arms, she climbed out of the bed and started pulling on her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Edward lifted up on his elbows, his brows pulled together.

"I'm getting dressed, obviously." Her voice had resumed the same edge she'd had earlier.

Edward's jaw ticked at he watched her dress, his temper slowly climbing. "Why?"

Bella sighed and turned to him. "Because we're done. We did what you came here to do. What else is there?"

Edward reached for his boxers and yanked them on before jumping from the bed. "What are you doing right now, Bella? Before you were fine, and now―now you're right back to acting like you did today." When she didn't answer he crossed the room in three angry strides and wrapped his hands around her biceps. "Look at me."

Bella shoved him away and backed toward the door, trying desperately to keep her expression indifferent, but her eyes gave her away. They overflowed with hurt, and anger, and fear. "I'm not acting any different. I'm treating what happened exactly how I should. A means to an end."

Edward fisted his hair with both hands, his entire body taut with frustration. "Why do you keep fighting me? Why do you keep running away?"

Bella scoffed and shook her head. When she spoke again her loud, angry voice decimated the silence. "I think the better question here, Edward, is why do you keep chasing me? Why?"

His features hardened and his temper soared. "You know what? I have no fucking idea." He turned away and picked up his clothes from the floor, missing the way Bella flinched at his words. When he turned around Bella was no longer standing in the doorway. He shook his head and moved toward the front door. He didn't understand what just happened. Nothing made sense. Not her, not what happened, and especially how hollow he felt on the inside. As he reached for the knob a glimpse of movement caught his attention. He turned his head, his eyes locking with Bella's for a moment before she turned away.

"Fuck this," he muttered. Slamming the door shut behind him, he stormed down the stairs and out into the street. None the wiser of the lone tear still rolling down Bella's cheek.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry for the delay! Real life, it happens. You guys blew me away with your response to the last chapter. I've have a big, cheesy smile on my face all week. So thank you.**

**Ooza betas and makes up the best # comments ever.**

**Thanks to Julie, Midnight Cougar, Luvrofink and Unimaginative Olena for prereading. Olena has been nice enough to start editing ABM for me, thank you for that!**

**So small teaser for ch9 to make up for my late posting? I think I can do that!**

**Mini Teaser:**

**The redhead to his right, who'd moved progressively closer over the last hour, slipped her hand over his thigh and stroked his leg. He didn't stop her. Why should he? This is what he did, who he was. And he wasn't about to apologize for that.**

**Oh Edward...**

**See y'all next week!**

**~Liv**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Edward stripped out of his shirt and draped it over the back of his dressing room chair. Running a hand through his hair, he looked around the room and sighed. It was quiet, peaceful, empty. It'd been more than a week since he stormed out of Bella's house, and she hadn't been back for his fittings since. He wanted to be pissed, demand that she continue to come to his room every day, but what would be the point? It never had anything to do with her job. He only arranged to have her there so he could fuck her again. And now that he had, there was no reason for her to be around.

He'd seen her a few times around the set, but for the most part she seemed to have resumed her old routine of staying hidden in the background. Like she'd done the first time they worked together. But when he did see her, she was never looking at him―she acted as if he didn't exist. Which was fine; it meant she wasn't going to give him any trouble. That she wasn't going to tell anyone about what happened between them or personal things about him.

Rubbing his eyes, he reached for the button down he'd worn to work that morning and slipped it on. The last couple of days had been hell. Between the long hours on set and the ass kicking his personal trainer was giving him, he thought he'd sleep like the dead when he fell into bed at night, but he wasn't. He felt wound up, antsy. He needed to blow off some steam, have some time to forget about long hours, hard workouts, and a feisty brunette that would argue with a tree stump.

Edward hopped on the counter of his vanity and leaned against the mirror, his eyes unfocused as he stared across the room. His eyes landed on a dying ivy plant sitting on the table and he felt himself tense. He fished his phone out of his pocket and realized he had another missed text from Carlisle. With a nod he responded to Carlisle's text that he'd see him at ten.

Which was how he found himself at a familiar table, in a familiar bar, in a scene he knew all too well. Loud voices and drunken laughter rang in his ears as he downed his third drink. The redhead to his right, who had moved progressively closer over the last hour, slipped her hand over his thigh and stroked his leg. He didn't stop her. Why should he? This is what he did, who he was. And he wasn't about to apologize for that.

Carlisle studied Edward over the top of his beer, a sly smile on his face, his eyes glassy and drooping. "You fucked her, didn't you?"

"Who?" Edward tried for nonchalance he didn't possess. Carlisle laughed.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about. C'mon, tell me. You must have fucked her if you're here, and with her." Carlisle motioned to the girl sitting next to Edward. She was laughing with another girl at their table, but Edward was certain she was listening to every word.

"Of course I fucked her," he scoffed. His stomach tightened when he thought about that night, his heart beating faster.

"Well, fuck, man. You haven't said anything. And I expected you'd be, I don't know, less―" Carlisle waved his arm at Edward. "Whatever the fuck this new brooding thing is you have going on. I never pegged you for a brooder. So what's the deal?"

"Work," Edward answered immediately. "It's kicking my ass. And I didn't mention it because last time I checked I had a dick."

"Whoa, no need to get pissed. We don't have to stroke each other's clits. I'm just waiting for you to get back to normal."

Edward flicked his eyes over to the girl next to him and reached between her legs, letting his hand slide up her inner thigh to the edge of her panties. "I'm back to normal. I'm one hundred percent me right now."

Carlisle hummed and raised his drink, but something about Edward's expression gave him pause. "Whatever you say."

The rest of the night Edward ignored the part of his mind that wondered what Bella was up to. Instead he focused on the feel of his dick hardening under the touch of the girl next to him. The way his breath caught when she slid the zipper down on his pants. The way his heart hammered in his chest when she stroked him under the table while carrying on a conversation with her friends. And finally when he came all over her hand. But when she leaned close to his ear and asked if he wanted to go to her house, nothing appealed to him less.

"Nah. I'm good. But thanks for that." He motioned to his lap, a smirk on his face as he pushed her hand away and fastened his pants.

"You're an asshole." She snatched a napkin from the table and wiped her hand, her face twisted in anger.

"That's the rumor," he laughed. But there was no humor in his voice. He remembered the last time someone called him that, and how differently it affected him. She pushed away from the table and flung the napkin. It bounced off his chest and fell to the floor as she glared one final time and stormed off.

"What was that about?"

Edward shook his head and looked over at Carlisle, who'd apparently gotten rid of everyone at their table. "Nothing. I'm gonna get out of here. I'll catch up with you later." Not bothering to wait for a response, Edward threw some cash on the table and walked out of the club without looking back. All he wanted was relief from the tightness in his gut that felt like a strange mix of guilt and regret. Even after a shower and clean clothes, the feelings lingered, and he knew it was because of Bella. All of this was her fault.

He reached for his phone, hesitating for a moment before pulling up her name. He scrolled through their text messages, the last one from her making his jaw clench. He was still pissed about how she acted the last time they were together. Sure he got what he wanted, but something about the whole thing didn't sit right with him. He'd never felt so out of sorts after sleeping with someone. She said she believed him―obviously she lied. Hell, he still hadn't seen the pictures she was talking about.

He closed out his text messages and opened Google on his phone. Typing in his name, he waited for the page to load. He knew which article she'd mentioned the moment he saw it. It claimed he'd finally settled down, followed by pictures of the girl who'd asked him for an autograph. He got it. He did. He saw the pictures and how it looked, but didn't she realize almost everything on those sites was complete bullshit? And why did it matter? Why did she care if he was out with someone else? She'd made it very clear how she felt about him and their relationship.

He shook his head and fisted his phone. They didn't have a fucking relationship. They didn't have anything. They weren't even friends. So why was he still thinking about her? Why did it bother him so much that she thought he'd lied? It wasn't like he hadn't lied before. Fuck, he lied about the other pictures she'd seen.

The bottom line was it did bother him. And for whatever fucked up reason, he missed seeing and talking to her. She was a smartass with a quick temper and stubborn as hell, but strangely enough, those were things he liked about her. Could he try to talk to her? Maybe be friends?

"Right," he muttered. Opening his text messages again, he did what he'd wanted to do since he got home.

**Hey.**

Bella tapped her pen against the pad in her lap, her head bobbing to the beat of the music blaring in her headphones. It was after one in the morning, but she'd spent most of the day going over a new script, and the design ideas were flowing out of her like a dam had burst. She reached for her glass of water, her eyes focused on the drawing in front of her, her mind completely submerged in her work. Moving to set her glass back on the table, the illumination of her phone's screen caught her attention.

She furrowed her brows and pulled out her ear buds before reaching for her phone. No one ever texted her this late, not since... She squeezed her eyes shut, willing her mind not to complete the thought, but it was too late. His name was hanging in the air like the blade of a guillotine.

And just like that, the wind was taken from her sails and plunged Bella right back into the place she'd tried to forget. The past week had taken more of a toll on Bella than she was willing to admit. She'd battled with her own feeling of guilt and regret, although her reasons were not the same as Edward's. No, her feelings were not because of Edward, but what she'd done to herself.

Bella's parents had always taught her to stay true to herself, to trust her instincts, her gut. And she'd ignored every warning bell that had gone off in her head, the ones telling her to get as far away from Edward Cullen as she could, regardless of the consequences. But she thought she was tough, that she could handle him, that he'd never have any type of emotional impact on her that didn't involve anger as the motivating factor.

But she'd been wrong. Edward had gotten under her skin. He'd messed with her head and made her doubt herself and her self-worth. She'd spent the last week doing everything in her power to avoid him, to steer clear of him and try to get her life back to normal, get things back on track. For the most part she succeeded. She didn't show up for his fitting, and just like she expected, he didn't send for her. She stayed out of the way, only going to the set when necessary, and even then she made sure to never let on that she knew when he was watching her.

Because she always knew. She could feel his eyes burning into her, and it made her skin prickle and her breathing accelerate. Victoria had cornered her several times, trying to figure out what happened, but Bella didn't want to tell her. She didn't want to tell her best friend she caved and had sex with him. That she treated him exactly as he'd treated every other woman he'd been with. And while she didn't feel guilty for what she did, she regretted how it made her feel after. Because she was better than that, and regardless of whether he deserved it or not, she cheapened herself to prove a point. And the only person who ended up hurt was her.

She looked at her phone, hating the way her heart beat a little faster when she realized the text was from Edward. Hey? Why would he text her _hey_? Why would he text her at all? She huffed out a breath and tossed her phone back on the table. It was after one in the morning and chances were he was drunk. She would not become a pawn in any more of his games. She'd learned her lesson. She was out of her league when it came to Edward Cullen.

Edward glared at his hand wrapped around the knob of his dressing room door. His late night activities and hellish day on set had his temper balancing on a knife's edge. Not to mention the fact he never heard back from Bella. Maybe he was being presumptuous thinking she'd text him back. But why didn't she? Was she asleep? Was she out? Or was she just flat-out ignoring him?

His jaw clenched, both aggravated at himself and at her. But mainly at her. He didn't understand what she'd done to him, but trying to stay away from her over the past week had taken more energy than chasing her. So what choice did he have? She was forcing his hand without saying or doing anything. The level of annoyance this revelation caused was astronomical.

"Fuck it." He pulled open his door and moved down the hall to Bella's office. If she were there he'd talk to her; if not then he'd just go home. He shoved his hands into his pockets and sauntered down the hall. His face showed nothing but a familiar look of cocky confidence. He didn't spare a second glance at the other people in the hall; they weren't important. No one or nothing mattered other than his destination.

He turned the corner of the hall and slowed his steps. He could see part of her behind her desk. She had her hair twisted up on top of her head and a pencil trapped between her teeth. Sucking in a deep breath, he moved to the door. Pulling his hand from his pocket, he knocked on the frame twice.

Bella lifted her head, her eyes widening at she stared at Edward. He pushed his hand back into his pocket and crossed one leg in front of the other. "Hey."

Bella sat unmoving, apparently the sight of him standing casually in her doorway, the picture of calm, had rendered her speechless. When she didn't respond, Edward shifted his weight, his defenses already kicking up. He knew coming here was a dumb idea. They would never be able to have a conversation like normal people. He scoffed and pushed off the door. He wouldn't stand there and let her make a fool of him. "Whatever."

He turned to leave, and the movement caused Bella to find her voice. Although as soon as she spoke, she wondered why she had. "What do you want?"

"Wow. Is that how people are greeting each other these days? Looks like I need to brush up on my social skills." Even though he was annoyed with the sharp tone in her voice and the hostility of her question, he felt his shoulders relax. Because as fucked up as it sounded, verbally sparring with her gave him an odd sense of familiarity that wasn't unwelcome.

"I wasn't aware that "let's have coffee and fuck" was an acceptable greeting either, but it seems to work well for you."

Edward smiled, walked into the room, and fell onto the chair across from Bella. She didn't have to invite him in. Her smartass response was all the invitation he needed. "It does, doesn't it?"

"Oh, my God," Bella sighed, dropping her pen on her desk. "What do you want, Edward?"

He leaned back in his chair and studied her face. The skin under her eyes seemed a little darker, and her posture seemed off. "Are you sick?"

"What? No. I'm fine."

"You don't look so hot." He knew the moment he spoke that she was about to tear into him. "Wait." He held his hands to ward off her verbal assault. "I mean you look tired, and no, I don't mean by tired you look like shit. I think we both know I'd tell you if that's what I meant. Just, fuck. Are you okay?"

"Are you high?" It was the only response she had to the rambling man sitting across from her. She'd witnessed some strange behavior from him before, but whatever was going on with him now was a completely different level of weird.

"No, I'm not high. Jesus Christ." He blew out a breath and wiped his palms down the front of his pants.

"Then why are you here?" Bella clasped her hands in her lap, twisting her fingers together to keep herself distracted. As hard as she tried to will her mind to stay in the present, she couldn't help but let her thoughts drift back to the last time they were alone together. How they'd fought and the things she'd said.

"You lied to me." That wasn't exactly how Edward wanted to start their conversation, but it was out there now.

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't believe me. You said you did, but you didn't."

Bella nodded. There was no point in lying. "I know."

"Why?"

"Why would I? You have the shittiest reputation of anyone in Hollywood. And besides, it's not like it matters. You don't owe me anything. It's not like we're friends."

Edward ignored her comment about his reputation. There wasn't really much he could argue with on that front. Instead, he lifted his brow, a smirk threatening at the corner of his mouth. "We could be."

"Friends?" Bella laughed. "We can't be friends. Better yet, why would you want to be? You―you don't even like me." Her voice had risen by the time she'd finished speaking, her clasped hands now waving freely in the air to illustrate just how flustered she'd become. Cleary, Edward had lost his mind.

"I like you," Edward argued. "Sometimes."

Bella lifted her brow, causing Edward to blow out a frustrated breath.

"Well, I'm not very fond of you right this moment because you won't even entertain the idea of us being friends. And you still think I'm a liar."

"Edward." Bella's voice had taken on a gentle tone, one that Edward wasn't used to hearing. It surprised him how her soft tone diffused some of the anger building inside of him. "Why would you want to be my friend? We've yet to have a conversation without one of us being hateful to the other. That's not a friendship. I don't know what to call it, but a friendship it's not."

"I don't know. But would it be so bad to try? We can grab a coffee or something."

"Is that code for sex? Because you played that card already. And I'm not having sex with you again."

"I'm not trying to have sex with you, damn it. I mean, I wouldn't turn you down if you were offering, but in case you haven't noticed, you're the one that keeps bringing it up. Why is that Bella?"

She stared at him for a moment. She could either answer with a snarky reply that was sure to piss him off, or she could offer him a little bit of honesty. Snark had yet to make him go away, so maybe a little honesty would do the trick. "Because that's what I equate you to, Edward. Sex. It's how we met, how we ended up in each others lives, and how our arrangement ended. It was always physical. So why should I expect anything different now?"

Bella had hoped to push him in a corner, that opening up and having a real adult conversation with him would send him running for the hills. And it should have. It _would_ have had it been anyone other than Bella. But something about her kept Edward glued to his seat, and before he realized what he was doing, he was answering her with the same level of honesty she'd given him.

"I think I miss you."

Bella's stomach fluttered as she gaped at him. Of all the answers she'd expected, that wasn't it. "You think you miss me?"

Edward looked around the room before bringing his gaze back to her. His face was hard and determined, his mind and body fighting against one another in a way that he'd never experienced. "Yeah. And don't ask me why, because you're the biggest pain in the ass I've ever met. But I do."

"Well." Bella paused, trying desperately to find some sort of response. "That's unexpected."

"How the fuck do you think I feel?" His tone was indignant, but the playful half smile on his face made Bella's own lips curl.

"How awful for you."

"The worst." He leaned forward, his elbows propped on his knees. "So what do you say? Will you try?"

Bella's smile slipped from her face. They had crossed so many lines. She was more than certain any attempt at friendship was doomed from the start. Still, if she was honest, she kinda, sorta missed him too. A little. Maybe. "I just don't know how this is gonna work. I don't really have a lot of time for anything except work."

"Well that explains why you're so damn uptight." Edward snapped his jaw shut when he was met with Bella's familiar angry glare. "Look, all I mean is, I want to be able to speak to you and know you're going to answer with something other than fuck off. I'm not suggesting we go out or sign up for pottery classes."

"Of course we wouldn't go out together. You wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong impression about us." She tried to keep the bitterness out of her tone, but from the look on his face she knew she'd failed.

"Look, I don't want to do this with you again, okay? It has nothing to do with you. I just don't want to have our picture plastered all over the fucking Internet with assumptions about who and what you are to me. It's not worth the hassle."

"So I'm what to you then? A friend, but not a friend like Carlisle, who you have no problem going out with. And I'm not a friend like the women you're always pictured with. So I'm an imaginary friend? One that only you can see?"

"It's just different. You're a girl. I can't go out with you like I do with Carlisle. And as for those women, they're not my friends, Bella. I believe your words work best: they are a means to an end. There's no confusion in the eyes of anyone looking at the nature of my involvement with them. And would you want the hassle of having paps chase you? Constantly hounding you with questions about me? I promise, it's not worth it." And he meant what he said. It wasn't worth the hassle. Not for him. If she pushed for something like that, no matter how much it would bother him, he'd have to walk away.

"So if we're going to be friends, answer a question for me. What happened to you? Why are you the way you are?" She leaned back in her chair, more interested in his answer than she wanted to admit.

Edward balked. "What do you mean what happened to me? Nothing happened to me." He swallowed hard and made sure his expression didn't give away his lie.

Bella shook her head. "That's what I thought. You want everything on your terms."

"Well fuck, Bella, don't most people start out with questions like, what's your favorite color? Or do you like baseball? You might as well have asked for my social security number." The truth was, he'd been more willing to give her his social security number, bank account information, pretty much anything other than talking about that part of his past.

"When you're ready to really try to be friends, let me know. Otherwise, I have work to do." Bella wasn't going to let him have everything on his terms. She was conflicted enough at the moment just having him in her office.

Edward planted his hands on his knees and stood. He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and moving toward the door. There was nothing he could say that wouldn't result in them yelling at each other. "See ya around, Ivy."

She closed her eyes and pulled in a deep breath, her chin tilted down, her face partially hidden.  
"See ya."

But over the next few days she didn't see him. He didn't text or stop by her office, and somehow she'd even managed to miss him on set. She hated that not seeing or hearing from him bothered her so much. Had he never stopped by her office with his let's be friends bullshit, she wouldn't have cared less. But now, she wasn't sure what to think.

Was it because he seemed to genuinely want to be her friend? Did she even want that? Better yet, could she? Because the feelings that stirred in her when she thought about him were far from friendly. Surely she hadn't developed feelings for him. Impossible. She gone her entire life without becoming emotionally invested in a relationship. There was no way fate would be so cruel as to have it happen to her now, with someone like Edward Cullen.

She just needed some distance. Needed him away from her so she could think straight. Because even though they weren't talking, he was there, accessible. That had to be what was causing all the mixed feelings she was having. Blowing out a breath she stepped out of her office and moved down the hall toward the set. The crew was preparing to go on location in two days, and she needed to make sure everything was all set to go. When Peter had asked her earlier if there were any changes in her travel plans, she'd told him not to worry, that she'd taken care of everything. The fact that Edward had yet to mention her going again reinforced her belief that she was in the clear.

Bella flipped open her notepad and began checking off items as a few interns chatted around her, their excitement about going someplace new making them more enthusiastic about their work than normal. In her distraction she failed to notice that someone had stepped beside her until an arm was flung over her shoulders and a quick kiss landed on her cheek.

"Hey there stranger. Long time no see." James grinned down at Bella and tightened his arm around her neck.

"Shit," Bella laughed. She smacked James in the stomach and tried to twist out of his grasp. "You scared the crap out of me. Let me go, fool."

"No way. You've been MIA all week. If I let go, you'll probably scurry off to whatever hole you've been hiding in before I can stop you."

Bella dropped her arms in defeat and scowled at James. "You're a jerk. And I do not scurry. Dart maybe, but not scurry." She rolled her eyes and waved her hand in front of him. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if I could tear Vic away for some lunch, but it seems her slave driver of a boss has her working through lunch. I figured since you were delegating, you'd be free."

"I'm seriously about to hit you. And does it look like I have any free time? I'm trying to make sure the crew has everything they need before they leave."

"Don't you mean before _you_ leave?"

Bella jerked her head to the side, the abrupt sound of Edward's angry voice causing her to startle. "What?"

Edward flicked his gaze to the guy standing next to Bella, focusing intently on the arm he still had draped over her shoulder. He wanted to break it. But he knew he couldn't cause a scene. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um―" Bella looked at James, who was scowling at Edward, then looked at Edward, whose gaze was burning a hole into her. She had a feeling that the situation had potential to get out of hand quickly, especially if she'd understood Edward correctly. "Sure, give me five minutes."

Edward nodded and spun on his heel. He didn't want to linger for a second longer, because he was afraid if he did, he might not stop himself from ripping the guy's arm off. Ever since he'd left Bella's office a few days earlier, he'd been fucked up in the head. Nothing made sense, and he felt like he was losing his damn mind. He knew there was no way he'd tell her about his past, no way. And that should have been enough, should have been the end of it. They were at an impasse. Game over.

That was until he walked on the set and saw that douchebag hanging all over her. It'd been a long time since Edward had experienced the feeling coursing through him, but he recognized it immediately. White-hot jealousy caused his fists to clench and his jaw to tick. Possessiveness burned in his chest and propelled him forward. He'd only planned to walk by, to make his presence known. But when her heard her speak and realized she had no intentions of going on location, the threadbare hold he'd had on his emotions snapped in two.

He glared at his watch as he paced the length of the room. It'd only been a couple of minutes since he'd left Bella and already he wanted to storm back down the hall and throw her over his shoulder.

"Took you long enough." His words hit Bella like a bucket of ice water as soon as she'd stepped into the room.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Who was the guy?"

"What?"

"The guy. Who was he, Bella?" Edward clenched and unclenched his hands, his curiosity mixed with a feeling of dread.

"Not that it's any of your damn business, but that was my brother you just acted like a complete dick in front of."

"Your brother?" he exhaled. Tension that had held his body rigid slowly began to loosen in his shoulders.

"Why do you care? Were you―" Bella smiled. "Were you jealous?" She'd be a flat-out liar if she said the thought didn't make her stomach tighten.

Instead of answering her question, because there was no way he'd admit he was jealous, he answered her with a question of his own. "Are you packed?"

Bella pulled in a deep breath. She could tell he was in rare form, and fighting with him was only going to make it worse. "Packed for what?"

"Don't play coy, Bella. We both know you're smarter than that. We leave the day after tomorrow to go on location. So I'm going to ask again, are you packed?"

"You can't be serious right now. Why on earth would you think I was still going to Arizona? The only reason you wanted me to go was because you didn't know if you'd have fucked me by then. But I made sure you had, so why would I still go?"

Edward's mouth fell open as realization dawned on him. "That's why you did it. That's why you called me over to your house. It had nothing to do with you believing me. You thought if we fucked, you wouldn't have to go to Arizona."

"Of course that's why I did it. My God, Edward, you have done nothing but lie and manipulate every situation we've been in since I met you." Bella threw her arms out wide, her exasperation clear.

"I've fucking had it with you calling me a liar." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Tapping a few keys he moved until he was directly in front of her. "Look." He shoved his phone in her hands, crossed his arms over his chest, and waited.

Bella looked at him like he'd lost his mind, and maybe he had, but when she looked down at the screen she stopped breathing. Moving the pad of her thumb over the screen she looked at the pictures of the brunette and Edward. But it was the caption under them that made her heart hammer. The one about Edward signing an autograph for her boyfriend. "How did you find these?"

Edward shook his head and pulled his phone from her grasp. "It's not hard to find shit when you really want to. I just googled my name and the name of the place I was having dinner with Carlisle. The girl, Leah, had posted pictures online. It was one of the first hits. She was there with her boyfriend, Bella. She came over and asked for a picture and an autograph. That's all it was. I wasn't on a date with anyone." His voice had lowered by the time he finished speaking, his tone softer.

"Fuck." Bella covered her hands with her face and sucked in a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't believe you, okay? You can't blame me, though. Can you honestly say you've never lied to me?"

Edward clamped his lower lip between his teeth and shook his head. "No. No I can't."

"And that's fine." Bella swallowed, trying to relieve the tightness in her throat. She didn't really want to think about what other things he could have lied about. "But you understand why I have no intentions of going to Arizona? Nothing good can come from this." She motioned her hand between them, making her point clear.

"You don't have a choice though, do you? I know for a fact you've been instructed to go." He knew he was pushing again, but every time she said there was nothing left between them, it wound him a little tighter, pulled him a little closer.

Bella felt her eyes prick with angry tears. Her frustration with the situation making her chest ache. She swiped roughly at tears that had yet to fall and squared her shoulders. "Why are you pushing this? I don't understand. You say you want to be my friend, but nothing, _nothing_ about what you're doing right now is even remotely friendly."

The sight of her crying made Edward snap. He fisted his hair in his hands and didn't even attempt to censor himself. He was fucked anyway. They both were. "I don't want to be your goddamn friend. I want―" He growled, the sound low and throaty, defeated. "I just fucking want you, okay? _Fuck_."

Bella inhaled sharply, her nose burning and her throat tight. "What?" There was no way he meant what she thought he did. She was confused. He was confused.

"I want to be with you. I want to try, _fuck_ I don't know. But I can't get you outta my head. I don't know what's going on here, but I don't want it to be over. I want to try. And I'm asking you to make that same commitment."

"Are you saying you want us to date? Because you don't date, remember?"

"I don't date. I didn't date. Everything was fucking simple before you came crashing into my life. Now I don't know what I want. But I know I think about you more than I should. I know that I miss you. And I know for damn sure that seeing that guy, your brother, with his arm around you―" Edward ground his teeth together and shook his head. "No. Just...no."

"So this is about you being jealous? I'm not a possession, Edward. I don't need someone pissing on my leg. And for the record, you're the one who pulled me into your life. You did this all by yourself."

"Don't you think I know that? Why couldn't you have just been like everyone else? Why did you have to be so _you_?"

"I don't even know what that means." Bella pushed past him and crossed the room. She fell onto his chair, draped her arms over the armrests, and shrugged her shoulders.

Edward followed behind her and hopped on the counter of his vanity, a humorless chuckle slipping past his lips. "Neither do I."

Bella studied his face. It was clear just how far this conversation was pushing his limits, although the same could be said for her. Both were in uncharted territory. Her gut was telling her to walk away, just like it had before. But just like last time, she ignored it. "How could this possibly work? Everything is a secret with you. You don't want to go out in public, you don't want anyone to know about me. I just―don't you see how impossible this is?"

"I don't know, Bella. And why would you want to tell anyone about us? Why would you do that? Just to say we're dating? To get a boost in your career?"

"Fuck you, Edward!" she spat, pushing up from the chair until she was standing directly in front of him. "It has nothing to do with that. I don't need your help with my career. But _unlike_ you, I actually have friends, _real friends_ and a family I share everything with. Are you telling me I can't tell them why I'm not around as much anymore?"

"Bella, I don't care how close you are to these people. Everyone is always out for something. A name drop, a slip of the tongue, one comment to a buddy trying to brag, it happens all the time. I doubt your family is any different."

She gaped at him, wondering what the hell happened to him to make him so bitter, but knew she would never have the answer to that question. "You don't know anything about my family, and apparently you have no intention of them knowing anything about you." She wiped under her eye with the sleeve of her shirt before straightening her shoulders and looking at him through glassy eyes. "I'll go on this trip because you're forcing my hand. But I won't spend a second of my free time with you. And I'll have an intern present at all times. I hope you're happy."

She turned to leave, her heart lodged in her throat as she wrapped her fingers around the handle. She couldn't believe she even entertained the idea of doing what he suggested. Why would she want to? He was nothing but trouble, and she knew with her feelings already more invested than they should be, it would lead to nothing but heartache.

Edward's defenses were on high alert, but he refused to let her walk out on him. He didn't understand why, but he wasn't ready for her to leave yet. It needed to be on his terms. Always his. He jumped from the vanity and moved until he was standing behind her. "Ivy, please, wait," he whispered. Stepping forward he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair. "Please, don't go."

"I can't do this, Edward. I can't be your dirty little secret while you galavant all over Los Angeles with a different woman hanging all over you every time I turn around. That's not who I am."

"You know most of that is bullshit. I won't―I won't go to those places anymore." He clenched his jaw and squeezed her tighter, wondering how much of himself he would have to sacrifice to hang on to her a little longer. Because he wasn't naïve. He knew they wouldn't last. They were too different, their worlds too far apart. What he couldn't understand was why he couldn't just cut her loose? Was it because she fought so hard to be cut loose? He shook his head. Whatever the reason, now was not going to be the time that she walked out of his life.

"Do you really trust them?" he murmured, his lips brushing against her ear, his hands sliding up her sides.

Bella stiffened, her eyes pinching shut as she processed his words. "What?" she choked.

"Do you trust them?" he repeated. "Because if you do, tell them. But, Bella, they can't tell anyone. And it's not because I'm ashamed of you. It's because the paparazzi will eat you alive. I'm trying to protect you." His kissed his half-truth away as he pressed his lips her cheek. It was true that he didn't want the paps to hound her, but the root of his concern traced back to him, always to him, and how he would never be taken for a fool again. Not by anyone.

Bella turned in his arms. Her automatic response was to tell him no, but something in his eyes stopped her. Something sincere, vulnerable. "This is going to be a disaster."

"Probably."

"I have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

"Neither do I. But we'll figure it out. Just come with me to Arizona, okay?" He cupped her jaw and bent his knees until they were eye level, pressing his lips to hers gently. "Please, Ivy?"

Bella closed her eyes in defeat. Finally admitting to herself what she'd been fighting against all along. He was an asshole. He was a fuck up. And he was probably going to ruin her. But for some reason she wanted him anyway. Wrapping her hands around his wrists she opened her eyes and met his gaze, her voice barely above a whisper. "Okay."

* * *

**A/N**

**Early update?! O.O Twitter peeps and the CRAZY betches in my FB group made me do it! Those girls all need straight jackets. It's awesome.**

**Ooza, I love you. And you're insane. Like, legit cray cray. Please don't ever see anyone about that.**

**Midnight Cougar you have DEDDED me with your comments in the doc. OMG ALL of y'all did! #batshit #iloveit**

**Julie you rock. Which is why you're going to graduate at the top of your class from culinary school. It's also why your recipe was featured in the Seattle Weekly today. Yes, I just told all my readers. Cause I'm proud of you. Cook on, dude.**

**I am so very nervous to hear your thoughts about this chapter. Be gentle? Or not ;)**

**See y'all next week!**

**~Liv**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Okay. I think that's everything." Bella wiped the sweat from her brow and sighed as she zipped her suitcase shut.

"Bella, are you sure about this?" Victoria lowered herself on the bed beside Bella's suitcase, her face pinched with worry.

"Look, I know you're worried. Christ, I want to throw up every time I think about what I'm doing. But―" Bella scooted onto the bed and turned to Victoria. Tucking her foot close to her body, she reached out and grabbed her friend's hand. "I think about him, Vic. I think about him a lot. And not all of those thoughts involve burying his body." Bella laughed and looked down at her hands. "The truth is, he makes me feel. I've dated, you know that. But the relationships always just fizzle out. And that's if there is a spark to begin with. I thought it was me, you know? That I was the problem. Because it's weird, right? That I've never fallen in love? I've barely even been in lust. I thought I was broken, that something was wrong with me. And shit, I'm not saying there _isn't_, because of all the people who could make me feel that spark, it has to be the most impossible man in the world."

"Bella, you're not broken. You're just, guarded. You―you don't give yourself a chance."

"Exactly. Because I've never cared enough to bother. But now, with this crazy, complicated, infuriating man, I want to. God help me, but I do. And I don't know where it will go. For all I know it could just be a fluke, just ridiculous sexual chemistry that fizzles out like the rest. Or I could end up really liking him and he could break me. I don't know, right now I can't think that far ahead. I like him, but I'm also leery, and it's still early enough that if I bail, or if he bails, I can walk away unscathed. I just, I need you to be there for me, okay? Because I'm terrified and I need my best friend."

Victoria squeezed Bella's hand and smiled. "Of course I've got your back. I'll always be there for you, no matter what. Whatever you need: a shoulder, a shovel, or an alibi, you know I'm your girl." Victoria's face grew serious, her voice softer as she continued to speak. "I don't trust him. But I don't think I'd trust any man who had the potential to hurt you. I guess that comes from living with your brother so long." Victoria paused, her face twisting into a grimace. "Speaking of your brother, if your relationship with Edward ever comes out, you swore me to secrecy. We're pulling the girl-code card, because there is no way in hell I'm telling James about the two of you. Not a chance in hell."

Bella laughed and hugged Victoria tightly. "Deal. Now I need to get going." They both rose from the bed and Bella grabbed her suitcase.

"Oh, you never did tell me what you told Peter."

Bella rolled her eyes and blew out a breath. "I didn't have to tell him anything. Apparently Edward had his people call my people and told them plans had changed and my presence would be necessary after all."

"Look at you, Ms. Big Time. You have people." Victoria raised her hands into the air and made air quotes when she said the word people, her eyes rolling.

"Shut up. And don't air quote me. Ever."

Victoria stuck out her tongue and flipped off Bella's lights as she followed her out the door. "You sure you don't want a ride to the airport?"

"Nah, the studio is paying for my cab. Plus, traffic will be a bitch on your way back. Go home and relax you get a little over two weeks without your slave driver boss working you to death. Enjoy it."

"I'll miss your smart mouth. Have fun, be careful, and try to do something to make that man less of an asshole by the time you get back."

Bella pulled open the back door of the cab while the driver loaded her bag into the trunk. "Yeah, I think the chances of that are slim to none, but I'll be sure to try my best for the other two." She hugged Victoria once more and climbed into the back of the car. Once she was en route, she texted Edward.

**On my way to the airport. See you soon.**

Edward pulled out his phone and grinned when he saw Bella's text. Flipping open his suitcase, he started unpacking, his face twisting with disgust as he moved to slide his clothes into the chest of drawers. His shirt probably cost more than the dresser he was storing it in. The place was a shithole in his opinion, even though it boasted about modern upgrades. To him it looked rustic, western, and cheap. At least it was separate from the eleven room inn at the front of the property so he could have some semblance of privacy.

After unpacking he pulled on his running shoes, grabbed his iPod, and stepped outside. The sun hung above the rim of the canyon, and the air seemed to shimmer from the intense heat. He kicked his foot, watching as the red dust swirled around his feet and stuck to his already sweating legs. He couldn't understand why people would choose to live in this kind of environment. The heat, the barren scenery, the endless nothingness. He was sure he'd throw himself off the edge of the canyon from boredom if he were forced to stay here for any substantial length of time. But they'd be filming the majority of his scenes around different parts of the canyon, and unless he wanted to be shuttled over two hours to the set each morning, this was home sweet home for the next two weeks.

With one final heaving breath of annoyance, he took off in a light jog toward the trailhead nearby. His chest ached and burned as sweat gathered and dripped from the tips of his already wet hair. He knew he should quit smoking, but smoking was much more enjoyable than running, and of the two he'd happily give up running first.

Prodigy blared in his ears, the beats matching the pounding if his heart, as he maneuvered over the rocks and uneven terrain. He tried to focus on his footing, keep his mind on the movement of his body and each searing breath that burned inside of his lungs, but all he could think about was what would happen once Bella got there. He pushed harder, not sure if the burn in his chest was from exertion or the reminder of what he'd done to convince her to come to Arizona.

Did he want more? Did he want her like that? He wasn't sure, but he knew he wasn't done yet. And that's what left him feeling so unsettled. The unknown of what would happen between now and when he didn't want her anymore. Because it was inevitable they would never last. He didn't believe in fairytales or happily ever afters. He knew that life sucked and people were assholes. Everything always came with a price. What he wondered the most was what price he would pay for keeping her around. What would he lose? What would it cost him?

"Fuck," he gasped. His breath caught in his chest and his eyes widened both from exhaustion and the view before him. The canyon dipped down, a huge waterfall surging over the surface of slime slickened rocks and plunging into unnatural blue-green water. His jaw clenched in anger and defeat as the first thought that invaded his mind was bringing Bella there. Exhaling, he turned on his heel and took off back toward his room. He'd been gone for about an hour, and while it would still be quite some time before Bella got to the inn, he wanted to be there.

Hours later, Bella stepped out of the van shuttling her and several other members of the crew to the inn. She coughed, the dry desert air making her eyes burn with irritation. She lugged her suitcase from the back of the van and made her way to the front door of the inn. The cool air hit her face instantly as she pushed through the front door, her eyes taking several seconds to focus in the room not scorched by bright sunlight.

Her gaze swept across the room, stopping abruptly when she saw a very relaxed Edward lounging at the bar. His hat was pulled low, but she could see his eyes were focused intently on her. She swallowed around the lump in her throat and tried to keep her accelerated breathing from becoming noticeable. But the way he stared at her from under the brim of his hat made every part of her body catch fire.

She turned away, not wanting to bring attention to them, and moved to the front desk. Chatting with the clerk while he pulled up her reservation information, Bella tried desperately not to peek over her shoulder. When her phone chirped in her bag she slipped it out, shaking her head as she read the text from Edward.

**I thought you were going to text me when you landed.**

Answering the attendant's questions absently, she typed out a reply to Edward, refusing to let him see the smile turning up the corners of her mouth.

**I never said I would. Sorry to worry you, Dad. **

With a smile she took her key and room information and grabbed her suitcase. Without looking at Edward, she moved down the hall toward her room. She didn't know if he would follow or if she was supposed to text her room number. She didn't know anything about how things were supposed to be with them now, and the uncertainty was a little more than frustrating. Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long for an answer. She felt him behind her moments before his chest pressed against her back and his lips touched the side of her neck.

"Are you messing with me, Ivy?"

Bella gasped, her heart thundering against her chest as her bag slipped from her fingers. "What? I don't know―"

"You do know," he growled, his teeth scraping over her skin. "What room?"

"Huh?"

"What room are you in?"

"Ten."

Edward looked over her shoulder and realized they were one door down from her room. "Open the door, Bella."

"Okay." She reached down to grab her bag but Edward batted her hand away.

"The door, Bella." He stooped down and picked it up, his eyes darting away for only a moment to make sure no one was watching before slipping inside her room and slamming the door shut behind him.

And then he was on her. His hands slid under the hem of her shirt and yanked it over her head. He lowered his head, his mouthing descending over her bra clad nipple and biting teasingly.

"Oh, God." Bella's eyes drifted shut and her hands wound in his hair as he backed her to the bed.

"You have no idea." He pushed her onto the mattress and crawled over her, peeling off his shirt then pressing his hips against hers. "What have you done to me?"

He'd had no intention of attacking her the moment she arrived. All that changed the moment she actually walked through the door. He'd paced his room the last three hours, his mixed feelings about the situation and what he was doing growing every second. When he didn't hear from her, his mind went into hyperdrive, wondering if she'd changed her mind. Did she actually get on the plane? He decided the only way to calm down was to have a drink. But his room didn't have a mini bar, something that would be taken care of immediately if the place expected to be standing by the time he left in two weeks. Heading to the bar, he pulled his hat down low and waited. And waited. Each minute bringing more tension than the last. When he saw her waltz through the door, her short shorts hugging her thighs and her loose top hanging from her shoulder and exposing the swell of her breast, his jaw tightened. When she looked over at him, her lips parting slightly and her chest lifting with her heavy breaths, his mind snapped and all rational thought left him.

He stared at her ass as she shifted her weight and waited for her room key. She didn't look at him as she turned for her room, and for that he was glad. No one had seemed to notice him yet, and he didn't want her drawing any unwanted attention to him. Because even though he hadn't planned on following her to her room, to do anything but that now seemed absurd.

Bella popped the button of his jeans and slipped her hand between them, her fingers wrapping around his dick as it hardened in her hand. "Nothing that you haven't done to me."

"Then I guess we're both fucked."

"God, I hope so." Bella bowed her back and gripped him tighter as he lowered his mouth to hers.

Edward kissed her hard, and for the first time since they'd met, their actions mirrored each other's. There was no ulterior motive, no means to an end, just the two of them giving in to what both their bodies desired.

"This place is a shithole." Edward didn't really know why he felt the need to comment on the inn, but the feel of her hand gripping him was ruining his ability to hold any rational thoughts.

"Shut up and get naked." Bella also didn't have the ability to think rationally, her mind completely overcome with the feel of Edward pressed against her.

"Condom?"

Bella's hand loosened and her head lolled back as a groan left her lips. "You don't have one?" Her voice was whiny and pleading, edging on the verge of defeat.

"Fuck." Edward dropped his head to her shoulder and dug his fingers into her hips. He wouldn't have sex without a condom. Because as much as he wanted her, he didn't trust her. He'd never trust any woman enough to go bareback.

"You can't leave me like this. There are other things we can do." Bella grabbed him again and squeezed. Edward's mouth fell open, a soft groan pushing past his parted lips as he nodded.

"Yeah. I like other things." Within moments their clothes were gone and Edward's tongue was tracing over the pattern of Bella's tattoo. "Do you have any idea how fucking sexy this is?"

Bella's muscles clenched and spasmed under the feel of his tongue dragging over her skin. She fisted the sheets on either side of her and ground her teeth together. "I know how it feels to have your mouth on me."

Edward chuckled and nipped at her hipbone. Lifting his head, he slid his hand between her parted thighs and pushed them apart. "Not yet. Not really. But you will."

Her only response was a groan as he pushed two fingers inside of her and dropped his head back to her stomach. Dragging his tongue over her skin, he wrapped his arm under the small of her back and hoisted her to the top of the bed. He slipped his arm free and raised up until his free hand rested on her knee. Kneeling down between her thighs, he fingered her harder, his thumb stroking her clit, causing her to lift her hips in response.

"I've wanted to taste you since we met. I can't wait to make you come on my face."

"Jesus fuck."

Without another word he lowered his head and ran his tongue along her slit. His fingers pumped and curled inside of her as his tongue alternated between long, slow strokes and tight circles around the bundle of nerves before sucking her swollen skin into his mouth. Bella squirmed and moaned, dark spots only clouding her vision for brief moments before being replaced with bright white flashes.

Bella's thighs clenched and her muscles strained against her oncoming orgasam. Fisting his hair, she tugged when realized she didn't want to do come alone. "Stop."

Edward ignored her plea, thinking she was only begging for relief that he had no intention of giving her, his mind and body lost in the feel of her under him.

"Edward, fucking stop."

His hand stilled and his head lifted, confusion clear on his face. "What?"

"Roll over."

"What?"

"Roll over, Edward."

His eyes widened as realization dawned on him. He pulled away and flipped onto his back, his dick throbbing as Bella straddled his thighs. "No," he exhaled.

"You don't want me to?"

"Oh, I do," he chucked, his voice low and rough. "But not like this." He leaned up and wrapped his hands around her thighs, his mouth covering her breast before sucking roughly and pulling away. "Straddle my face."

"What?"

"Straddle my fucking face, Bella."

The breath left her body in one fast gust as she shifted slowly. Edward, not having the patience for her pretense of shyness, wrapped his hands around her waist and twisted her around like she weighed nothing. Her back to his chest, he gripped her thighs and fell back, bringing her lower half with him.

"Spread your legs," he coaxed. Pushing her knees apart until she hovered just above his face, he wound his hands around her ass and pulled her down until his face was buried in her pussy.

Bella jerked and moaned, her hand wrapping around the base of his dick before she lowered her head and slid him inside her mouth. Edward bucked his hips and dug his fingers into her ass as he continued to fuck her with his tongue.

Bella worked her mouth over Edward, her throat tightening each time she tried to pull him deeper. Edward moved a hand to her opening and slid two, then three fingers inside of her. She moaned around his dick, the pain of being stretched having nothing on the pleasure of being filled. Edward swelled and hardened as Bella's muscles tightened and bunched until she was pulsing around his fingers, and he was bucking his hips as long thick spurts released into her mouth.

"C'mere." His voice was strained and rough and his hands shook as he pulled her against his side. "You're not running anywhere this time."

"No," Bella agreed. "I'm not."

When Bella stirred again it was to the sound of Edward speaking in a hushed angry whisper. She rolled her head to the side, noticing the sunlight had faded, the room's only illumination coming from the bedside lamp. She tightened the sheet around her and pushed up until her back rested against the headboard. The movement caught Edward's attention, his face twisting into a scowl as he uttered a parting comment and disconnected his call.

"Everything all right?"

"Did I mention this place was a shithole?" Edward moved back to the bed and fell on it gracelessly, his sigh over-the-top and dramatic.

"Yes, I think you might have mentioned that somewhere between get naked and straddle my face."

Edward chuckled and turned his face toward Bella. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Wanna tell me exactly what this place has done to have you pouting like a five-year-old?"

"I'm not pouting. I just have certain expectations, and when those expectations aren't met, it pisses me off."

"And those expectations would be?" Bella trailed off, rolling her wrist in the air. She was far more amused by his antics than she should've been. She wasn't sure if it was his relaxed demeanor or her own, but things felt lighter, less stressful.

"Food. I wanted dinner in my room, but apparently that's not possible after the kitchen closes. So I either have to eat whatever nasty, stale shit they have in the vending machines or go to the dining area and eat whatever nasty, stale shit they have there."

Bella's lip twitched as she watched Edward's face twist with annoyance. Shaking her head, she fake coughed as she mumbled, "High maintenance," under her breath. She leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed her shirt. Slipping it over her head, she plucked her panties from the bed and shimmied into them, ignoring the way Edward watched her with narrowed eyes. Hopping off the bed she crossed the room and dug through her bag before spinning and tossing a granola bar on Edward's bare chest. "This is neither stale nor nasty. Dinner is served." She bowed at the waist and swept her arm out wide with a flourish.

"Doesn't it get exhausting?" Edward ripped the wrapper from the granola and took a bite from the end.

"Does what get exhausting?"

"Being such a smart ass all the time."

Bella moved to the bed and snatched the granola bar from his fingers before he could protest. Breaking off a huge piece, she popped it into her mouth and shrugged. "I don't know, does being an asshole ever get exhausting for you?"

"I'm not an asshole."

"And I'm not a smartass."

"You're impossible." Edward huffed out a breath and snagged what was left of the bar from her hand.

"It seems we at least have that in common."

"We gotta start somewhere, right?" Edward tugged on her arm, pulling her to sit beside him on the bed. He wasn't normally a touchy-feely guy, but he'd been denied time and time again when it came to touching her, and he'd be damned if he would pass up the chance now.

It was hours later when Edward slipped out of Bella's room. Closing the door quietly behind him, he took off toward his suite. He hadn't expected to stay with her so long, but nothing that ever had to do with Bella went as he expected.

"Hold still one more sec." Bella pulled the safety pin from between her teeth and slid it into place on the hem of the shirt. She'd been busy the entire morning getting the actors ready for their shoots and hadn't had the chance to talk to Edward since she'd arrived.

"Thanks, Bella." Seth grinned. His cheeks pinkened when Bella winked at him and patted his shoulder.

"No problem. Good luck. And be careful," she called as he turned and took off toward the director.

"The casting department sucks. That guy is a horrible stunt double." Edward crossed his arms over his chest and watched as Seth chatted with the director, his eyes avoiding Bella completely.

Bella mirrored his stance, shocked that he'd approached her. "What are you talking about? Seth's great."

Edward scoffed. "You wanna know why this guy is nothing like me? Because you didn't say anything smart ass and not once did he check out your tits."

Bella chuckled and lifted the hair from her neck with one hand and fanned her heated skin with the other. "You're half right."

Edward nodded, stopping suddenly and twisting his chin ever so slightly toward Bella. "What do you mean, half right?"

Bella tilted her chin, once again mirroring Edward position. Her smile was sly, which caused Edward's scowl to deepen. "I mean, you're half right. I wasn't a smartass."

Edward's eyes narrowed and slid over to Seth, who was oblivious to the death glare he was receiving. "Are you telling me that guy was checking you out?"

"Are you telling me you blame him?"

"It's unprofessional."

Bella choked as she sucked the gum in her mouth down her throat. Her eyes watered as she fought to breathe through the gum lodged in her throat and the laugh trapped in her chest. Edward's eyes widened, his hand slamming into her back in two quick hits.

"Jesus, Bella! What the fuck?"

She held up her hand to stop his assault and coughed twice before the gum flew from her mouth. She wiped the tears gathered in her eyes and clutched her stomach with the other as she tried to compose herself.

"Would you be more careful?" Edward hissed. His eyes darted around the set, noticing that several people were staring.

Bella sobered immediately, her face shifting into a blank mask. Their time together last night and easy banter only moments earlier made her forget, even though he wanted o have_ something_ with her, it wasn't anything he wanted to become public knowledge. "It's not my fault I found your hypocrisy funny. I'll be sure just to choke next time."

Edward groaned. "Fuck Bella, that's not―"

"Oh, my gosh, Bella. Are you okay?" Tanya rushed between them, her chubby fingers pushing her glasses up her nose where they'd slid down her sweaty skin.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just choked."

Tanya handed Bella a bottle of water and patted her back awkwardly. "It's a good thing Mr. Cullen was standing right next to you."

"Yeah." Bella took a swig of her water, her eyes flicking to Edward briefly. "I'm lucky like that I guess."

Edward swore under his breath, but held his face in check, his expression giving away none of the turmoil churning inside of him. His annoyance with Seth, then the way his heart stuttered when Bella started choking caused his words to come out much harsher than he intended.

"Tanya, why don't we let the others handle the rest of the afternoon. Everything is covered. I can show you what I'm working on for the new script."

"Okay." Tanya hesitated for a moment, her eyes shifting from Bella to Edward, who had turned his back on the two of them. "I'll meet you at the car?"

"Yup." Bella waited until Tanya was several feet and turned back to Edward. She stared at his back for a minute, trying to decide between saying fuck it and just walking away or trying to resume their earlier easy conversation. She huffed out a breath, his refusal to even face her making her blood boil. "I don't know what rules you've set for the fucking disaster we're creating. I suggest you fill me in soon or else I'm going to forfeit."

She didn't wait for a response. She just wanted to put some space between them. It wasn't like she wanted grandiose displays of public affection, but was speaking to her out of the question? Was laughing against the rules? For the hundredth time she cursed whatever it was about him that refused to set her free.

Edward spent the rest of the day on set alternating between glaring at Seth and kicking his own ass for not saying something to Bella before she left. Because she was right about one thing: if there was any chance of whatever in the hell it was they were doing actually working, she needed to know the rules. And she had to follow them.

However, unlike last time, he wasn't nearly as bothered with how they'd left things as he was the last time she walked away from him. Because she was stuck there for the next two weeks, and no matter how hard she tried to avoid him, there was nowhere for her to go. He also had to admit that the idea of arguing with her the next two weeks wasn't exactly what he had in mind either. Between scenes he grabbed his phone and sent her a quick text, hoping that it would be enough to calm her down some.

**I'm sorry and you're right. Meet me at my room later tonight when I get done?**

When Edward was finally on the way back to his room later that night, she finally responded with a simple _yes_. He tried not to let it bother him that it took her so long to respond and what exactly the delay might mean. After taking a shower and having dinner brought to his room, Edward texted her to come to his room when she was ready. He regretted adding that last part as soon as he sent the message.

Bella smiled at Tanya as her phone buzzed in her pocket. "No, Tanya, I'm sure. Thanks for all your help. Go grab some dinner and relax."

After exchanging goodbyes Bella pulled out her phone and read Edward's text. She was surprised he didn't reply with something snarky considering it took her so long to answer his previous message, but her phone had died and her charger was nowhere to be found. Lucky for her, Tanya's charger fit her phone, and she loaned it to Bella.

She freshened up and gave herself a once over before slipping out the door. Walking to the back of the property, she reminded herself of her thoughts earlier that day after she'd left the set and been so pissed with how Edward had reacted. She went over the questions she was going to ask, and depending on his answers, she would have to make a decision on how much of herself she was willing to sacrifice to stay in this game of tug-of-war.

Edward had just pulled dinner out of the oven when Bella knocked on the door. He couldn't help but smirk when he glanced at the clock and realized it'd only been fifteen minutes since he'd texted her. He opened the door and without a word grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room. She stumbled once then caught her footing.

"Was that really necessary?"

"I figured it might be better to get you behind a closed door as quick as possible so you don't try to bolt." He tugged the end of her hair and grinned, trying to ignore just how much truth was behind his words.

"Oh, I thought it was because you were worried someone would see me standing outside. Don't worry, you've made it quite clear that I shouldn't linger."

Edward's smile slipped, and Bella mentally kicked herself. She didn't mean for the first thing that came out of her mouth to be a smart ass bitchy remark, but Edward was acting like nothing happened earlier, and it bugged her.

"Bella you know―"

Bella shook her head and held up her hand. "No, Edward. I don't know. But I will, because we're going to talk about it. And I will do my best to reel in my smart ass comments, and you will not be an asshole. Okay?"

"So you will _try_ to not be a smart ass, not I'm not allowed to be an asshole. Did I hear that right?" His smile was back, and it made Bella's shoulders relax.

"Well, yeah." She shrugged, her eyes widened with exaggerated disbelief. "But all of this will take place after you feed me whatever it is that I smell because I'm starving."

Edward raised a brow and moved into the kitchen. "Why would you think I'm going to share my food with you?" He grabbed a couple of plates and set them on bar before digging around the drawers for some silverware.

Bella kicked off her shoes and followed behind him. "Hey, I shared my food with you. The least you could do is return the favor."

The sardonic expression on his face matched the deadpan tone of his voice. "You had a granola bar."

"Beggars can't be choosers."

"Impossible," Edward muttered under his breath as he tried to maneuver the food onto the two plates.

Bella snagged a plate and fell onto the bar stool across from him. "Did you make this? Who am I kidding? Of course you didn't, but this didn't come from the kitchen. Where did you get it?"

Edward sat beside her and took a bite. It was better than the shit he'd eaten that morning, but it was still lacking. "I had Jason send the staff to buy food that didn't taste like it'd been cooked in a microwave. I wasn't going to eat the awful shit they serve here for the next two weeks."

Bella stared at him slack jawed, her fork half raised to her mouth. "Oh, my God, you're even more high maintenance than I realized." She put her fork down and tsked. "You're gonna be a lot of work."

"Whatever." He dismissed her statement with a wave of his hand. "You can't tell me you'd rather have the shit they serve in the dining room than what I have here. You're essentially reaping the benefits of my so called high maintenance."

Bella nodded, her face mockingly serious as she shoveled a bite of food in her mouth. "That's true."

"It's a damn good thing I can afford to, since the only other option would be one of us cooking. I think it's safe to say, from what you've said, that is not your area of expertise."

"Sadly, no."

"Well, here's to hoping I never run out of money or we'll both be starving when we're older."

Bella's hand shook as she set her fork down on the now empty plate. Edward continued to eat, seemingly oblivious to the effect his words were having on a stunned Bella. It was like he didn't even realize what he'd said, and that thought freaked her out even more than his actual statement.

But Edward did realize. As soon as the words left his mouth his entire body tensed. He kept up the pretense of eating, even though the food tasted like sawdust. He saw Bella's reaction the moment he spoke. He wasn't sure what bothered him more, the fact that he'd said it, or that his statement caused the color to drain from her face. He knew it was shitty, that even though he was standing with one foot out the door, constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop―he wanted her invested. He wanted her to want him more.

"Do you want a beer?" Edward pushed away from the bar and moved to the refrigerator, giving them both a few extra moments to compose their faces.

"Yeah, thanks."

They moved into the living area and settled on opposite ends of the couch, their postures stiff and unsure. Bella took a pull from her beer and looked around the room. "Why exactly do you think this place is a shithole? I think it's pretty great. Compared to my room it's like a five star hotel."

"That's not saying much, Bella. I actually feel bad that you're having to stay there."

"It's not that bad. Stop being such a brat." She stretched out her leg and kicked the side of his leg. He grabbed her ankle and held her in place as he shifted his body to face her.

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you today."

Bella choked on her beer, some of it dripping from her chin. "Well, shit," she sputtered. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Do you do that a lot?" Edward leaned over to the coffee table and grabbed a napkin, and then tossed it in Bella's lap.

"Do what?"

"Choke."

Bella opened and closed her mouth a few times before shaking her head and muttering. "Too easy." There were just too many responses to his question, none of which would keep them on the path of a serious conversation. Wiping her mouth, she settled back on the couch. "Maybe if you stopped saying or asking ridiculous things I wouldn't be caught off guard so much."

Edward nodded and smirked. "Fair enough."

"But now that you've brought up today, I have some questions for you. Like, why did you even bother coming up to me if I'm not supposed to talk to you?"

Edward sighed and scratched the side of his face. "I just hadn't talked to you. And you were smiling with Seth and he was smiling, and I don't know."

"I never pegged you for the jealous type. I'm not sure how I feel about this development."

"I'm _not_ the jealous type." At least not until he met Bella, he added silently. The look on her face showed she was having the exact same thought.

"So we're not supposed to talk in public? We work together. I dress you everyday. Why is it not okay for us to talk? It seems normal to me."

"Because I don't chat with the crew. And I sure as fuck don't make them laugh."

Bella tried not to let it sting that he'd basically just referred to her as part of the crew, like she was less than him. Instead she pushed forward, needing answers to all the questions she had. "So because you've been an asshole to every person on set for God knows how long, you and I aren't allowed to talk? You know, you could just start being nicer to people. Then it wouldn't be such a big deal."

"I'm not changing for anyone." His words were clipped and the expression on his face let her know it wasn't something he was going to negotiate.

"Even if it's something that will make your life easier?" The frustration was clear in Bella's voice as she spoke. She didn't understand why he refused to budge on anything. He had this force field around him, and he refused to let it down for even a second.

"Believe me, letting people get close and comfortable doesn't make life easier."

"But you're trying with me."

"I am. And nothing about that has made my life easier."

"Then why am I here? If doing things like this―" she waved her hand between them "―is so hard for you, why bother?"

"Because it's like I told you. I don't really have any choice."

"You always have a choice, Edward. What if I just walked away? You wouldn't have a choice then either, but at least things would go back to normal for you." Bella's stomach tightened when she thought about walking out of the room and out of his life. But she felt like they were playing a game of Russian Roulette, and at any moment the click of the gun would be followed with an ear-splitting bang. It terrified her to think about being on the receiving end of that blow.

Edward's brows dipped and his eyes darkened as he thought about what was normal for him. An unwelcome image of the girl jacking him off under the table popped into his mind and made his hand tighten around his bottle. "You don't want to walk away from me, Ivy." His tone was chastising and playful, covering up his own insecurities.

"I didn't say I wanted to, but there's no way what we're doing is going to work. Christ, we can't even talk in public. Are you going to become a recluse? Don't you think people will notice if you suddenly stop going out? And if you think I'm going to be okay sitting at home while you go out and have women hang all over you, well, you're out of your damn mind."

Edward smirked and took a swig of beer. "I never pegged you for the jealous type. I'm not sure how I feel about this development." But that was a lie, because he knew exactly how he felt about it. He liked the idea of her jealous. He wanted her to want him more.

"It has nothing to do with being jealous. I'm not a doormat. I won't compromise myself like that. For some reason I like you, and I think that you must like me too, so for that I'm willing to give a little, but I won't throw _me_ away. I won't back burner myself because of your issues."

"Why does everything you say have to be laced with the threat of ending things?" Edward sat up and slammed his beer on the table. "Every time I say something you don't like, you do that shit. You can't constantly threaten to walk."

Bella sat up as well, her beer connecting with the table with just as much force. "Well neither can you, damn it. This isn't just about you. You don't get to make all the rules and just expect me to follow them blindly. I may be part of the crew on set, but here, when it's just us, you're no better than me. No bigger than me, and definitely not more important."

"So what do you want, Bella? Fucking sky writing?"

"I want to be able to say hi!" Bella threw her arms up in the air. Her cheeks darkening to a deep red as her annoyance grew. "And if you say something asinine, I want to be able to laugh without you biting my head off. I don't want to take out a front page ad that your dick is off the market. Because, to be honest, I trust you about as much as you apparently trust me. I don't need us to go out. _Fuck,_ it would be a circus. I just need you to calm down. I hate to break it to you, but contrary to what you may believe, the world, it doesn't revolve around you. And I guarantee no one cares about what you do nearly as much as you think."

"Have you ever found people hiding in your bushes just to take your picture, Bella? Have you ever had to hide behind complete strangers and beg them to hold still while a pap you've been trying to lose walks by? Because I have. I've had to take out restraining orders because of how fucking crazy people are. So don't tell me people don't care about what I'm doing. Because they fucking do, to a point where my life isn't my own anymore."

Bella stared at him wide-eyed. She knew the paps in Los Angeles were horrible/ She'd heard of the lengths they'd go just to snap a picture. She knew all that. But she'd never been personally associated with anyone who dealt with things like that on a day-to-day basis. She'd always been on the outside looking in. Scrolling through websites, looking at magazines in the grocery store checkout line, and giving none of it a second thought. "I'm sorry."

Edward shook his head and scooted closer to her. "I don't want you to be sorry." He tugged on her arm and pulled her against his side, knowing that it would be easier to say what he needed to say if he didn't have to look her in the eye. "I want you to trust me on this. I might not know everything, but this, this I know. We can talk on the set. You're right, it wouldn't be that big of a deal. But right now, let's keep everything else private okay?"

"Okay." Bella nodded, her mind still reeling from everything he'd said. Edward pressed his lips against her temple, his eyes closing briefly as he let relief wash over him. Sure everything he'd said was true, but he knew his reason for secrecy had much more to do with him, what he wanted, what he needed, and little to do with being hounded by the fucking paparazzi.

They fell into a routine of sorts after that. The hours on set were long and tiring. Combined with the unbearable heat, they were both wiped out by the time they were able to see each other at night. But even exhausted, they remained exactly the same.

"It's my turn." Bella grabbed the remote and hopped off the couch.

"No way, Bella." Edward shook his head and rose from the couch slowly. "We're not watching that shit."

"You picked what we did last night. It's my turn tonight."

"Why can't you pick something that's at least useful? Like, I don't know, a cooking show or something. Lord knows you need all the help you can get." Edward's face screwed up as he thought about her attempt at cooking two nights ago. When she'd said she was a horrible cook, he didn't think she could be that bad. Even he could make something edible. Bella, however, couldn't cook for shit and would surely die if she was ever forced to survive on her own cooking.

"You dick!" she laughed, putting the remote behind her back when he came closer. But she couldn't argue. The dinner she'd made a couple of nights earlier was bad even for her. And that was saying something.

"I'm not watching that show. Let's play cards or something."

"I'm never playing cards with you again. You are a cheating cheater who cheats."

"I do not cheat." It was only cheating if he got caught. And even then it was still up for debate if he could talk his way out of it.

"You do cheat. Now, it's my turn, and we're watching what I want." Bella nodded and moved behind the couch, pressing the buttons until the television came to life.

"You can't be serious. Honey Boo Boo? This has to be the most annoying fucking show on television."

"It's my guilty pleasure. Now shut up and sit down, chicken nugget just got a pet chicken."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Edward's eyes were wide and incredulous as he looked from Bella to the television set.

"We can watch The Real Desperate Housewives of Atlanta instead." Bella cocked a brow and sauntered over to the couch.

"It can't be worse than this," Edward muttered, falling down beside her in defeat. His eyes began to drift shut after only a couple of minutes, fatigue from his long days interfering with what he'd rather be doing instead of watching rednecks mix catsup and butter then throw it over noodles. Bella looked over at Edward and noticed the dark shadows under his eyes. Both had to be on location before the sun rose, and hanging out was keeping them from getting some much needed sleep.

Leaning, she brushed his hair away from his face. Edward hummed and wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer. It was times like these, when they were both unguarded and free of stress, that things made sense between them. "I should go."

Edward nodded but didn't loosen his hold. He knew they ran enough risk as it was having her at his room so much. But this was the most privacy they'd ever had and he intended on taking full advantage. Suddenly he remembered a thought he'd had earlier in the day. His eyes opened slowly and he focused his gaze on Bella. "We won't be able to hang out tomorrow night."

"I know. You have a late night shoot for that one scene, right?"

"Yeah. We break for a few hours in the afternoon, but then I'm back to work."

Bella sighed and rose to her feet, stretching her arms over head. "That's okay. I can work on some of my other projects while you're filming."

Edward wrapped his hands around the back on her thighs and pulled her between his parted legs, resting his forehead on her stomach. Bella scratched her nails over his scalp, causing Edward to sigh. Pressing his lips to her stomach, he looked up at her. "I want to take you somewhere."

Bella's hands stilled. Her eyes widened and her mind was suddenly much more awake than it'd been moments earlier. "What?"

"After the shoot tomorrow you know we have the next day off to relax. From what I've heard mostly everyone is going to drive to Flagstaff or some other town close by just to have something different to do."

"Edward, we can't go. People will recognize you."

He shook his head. "We're not going into the city. Just be here around eight that morning. Dress comfortable, wear tennis shoes."

Bella eyed him for a moment before nodding her head reluctantly. "Okay." With a soft kiss she stepped back and walked to the door. Right before she closed it shut Edward spoke, his voice closer than she expected.

"And wear a swimsuit," he whispered, kissing her neck. "Or don't."

The next day went how they'd expected, busy and exhausting. Bella kept herself occupied by catching up on all the work she'd neglected in lieu of spending time with Edward. Just before she fell asleep that night, she got a text from Edward saying he'd see her in the morning. To say she'd wondered about what he had planned would be an understatement. It'd nearly driven her mad with curiosity.

Eight o'clock the next morning, Bella tapped on Edward's door. After a couple of moments he pulled it open, a sleepy smile on his face. "Hey." She smiled and stepped inside, the smell of coffee hitting her instantly. "You know we don't have to do anything today. We can hang out and watch movies all day, let you get some rest."

"No, I wanna show you something and this is my only free day. I'll be fine. Just let me grab my shoes."

"But―"

"Woman. We're going." Edward glared playfully, causing Bella to roll her eyes.

"So bossy."

Twenty minutes later Bella's hair was sticking to the back of her neck and Edward was cursing everything under the sun. He'd apparently blocked out the fact he smoked like a freight train and that this hike had nearly killed him last time.

"If you didn't smoke so much, maybe you wouldn't sound like your lungs are about to end up on the ground," Bella said, mirroring his thoughts.

"Well, what's your excuse. You look like you just got out of the shower. And if I'm not mistaken, you're starting to smell."

"Kiss my ass, Edward. I sweat a lot, okay? And when you said to dress comfortably, you didn't say anything about walking through the fucking desert. It's hot. And I don't fucking stink. Jerk." Bella took a long pull from her water bottle, turning her head slightly to smell under her arm.

"I saw that," Edward taunted with a smirk.

"Fuck off. And I don't stink." But she was hot as hell and needed some relief. A wicked smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she pushed past him, jogging a few steps until she was far enough ahead to be out of his reach. Grabbing the hem of her shirt, she peeled it over her head until she was only wearing her shorts and bikini top.

Edward sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes zeroing in on the two dimples in her lower back. Since the first day they'd fucked around, he hadn't gotten her naked and that shit was just unacceptable. It also ended today. Pulling in a rasping breath, he ran after her. As soon as Bella heard him gaining, she took off with a laugh. She might've been sweating like hell, but she was in a hell of a lot better shape than him.

Just as he reached her and hooked his finger into the belt loop of her shorts, she stopped abruptly. "Oh, my God," she exhaled. Edward stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his lips dropping to her shoulder as they both stood silently. The sun shimmered above the canyon as the sound of rushing water thundered around them. Water spilled over the rocks and plunged into water that looked almost neon blue. "What is this place?"

"It's called Havasu Falls.I found it the day I got here. It's outside, secluded, and we can get practically naked."

Bella grinned and pulled out of his arms, moving toward the rocks that formed a natural set of steps lower down the canyon. Edward jogged to catch up with her, his eyes widening when Bella stepped to the edge and peered over. "I think," she began, toeing off her shoes. "We can do better than practically. She shimmied out of her shorts and tugged the string of her bikini top until she pulled it free. With a final smirk over she shoulder, she jumped.

"Oh, fuck," Edward gasped, both from seeing her shed her clothes and jumping off the damn side of the canyon. Shedding his own clothes until he wore only his swim trunks, he got a running start and jumped. He stiffened as soon as he hit the water, his jaw clenching when he surfaced. "Whoa, this is a lot colder than I expected."

"No shit." Bella swam over to Edward and wrapped her arms around his neck. The feel of his warm slick skin was a stark contrast to the cold bite of the water surrounding them.

Edward slid his hand down her side, his thumb tracing the outline of her breast before settling his hand on her hip. "So is this cool?"

"Yeah, totally cool." Bella leaned forward and brought her lips to his, her hands sliding into his hair. "Thanks for bringing me here."

"I just wanted an excuse to get you naked."

"You could have done that back at the inn. I wouldn't have objected."

"Oh, don't worry. I plan to rid you of your clothes the moment we get back and not let you put them on until you leave."

Bella laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Is it time to go back yet?"

"I knew you just wanted me for my dick." Edward moved to the edge until his feet brushed against the bottom. Sliding his arms down her back, he cupped her ass and grinded against her.

"Your dick has nothing to do with it. You totally lured me in with your humble disposition and humanitarian outlook on life."

"Bella?" Edward smirked and tightened his hold.

"Yeah?"

"Hold your breath." And then he dropped them both into the water. Bella's arms flew out above her head as she sputtered for air. But Edward held her close as they slowly sank in the water. When his lips touched hers, Bella stopped fighting, instead letting his tongue slide into her mouth. When Bella scraped her nails across his shoulder and tapped once he planted his feet on the ground and launched them to the surface.

"That's wasn't very nice."

"Haven't you heard? I'm not a very nice guy."

Bella shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I think I've heard that mentioned once or twice."

They spent the rest of the day wrapped in a bubble. They lounged on rocks, swam under the waterfall, and bickered about everything under the sun. The more they talked, the more they realized how little they had in common. But for some reason that fact didn't seem to bother either one of them. If anything it seemed to fuel them on. Every time Edward would give his opinion about something and Bella responded with a smart ass comment telling him all the reasons he was wrong, it was like a magnet pulled them a little closer. They fed off the energy between them until they were both panting and sweating.

When the sun started to descend from the sky, they pulled themselves out of the water and headed back to the inn. The walk was quiet as they moved silently down the trail, their fingers tangled together and their steps in line. The tension that had built throughout the course of the week was nothing compared to how they felt after their time together at the falls. For the first time, they'd been able to let the world slip away, finally free to be with one another with no stress or worries about cameras, fans, or co-workers.

Edward couldn't remember the last time he'd had a day where he felt so unburdened. But there was always this underlying feeling of fear swimming just below the surface. The unease that today was one of a kind and in no way could last. They were only fooling themselves if they believed otherwise. A sudden feeling of desperation surged through Edward. Desperation to hold on to this feeling for as long as he could, to hold on to her. His hand tightened around hers and his steps picked up the pace when the inn came into view.

"Where's the fire?" Bella stumbled forward and tried to pull her hand free from Edward's, but he held tight. Her brows dipped in confusion as she tried to keep up. She'd assumed his hurry was because he was concerned someone would see them, but when he refused to let go of her, she got the feeling it was something else entirely.

But Edward wasn't in the mood to explain himself any more, and he didn't want to think about why he was in such a hurry, so instead he answered her in true Edward fashion. "I'm fifty yards away from a bed and a condom which I plan to use to fuck you senseless. Sorry if I'm a bit eager." He looked over his shoulder and winked, his entire demeanor mirroring his words. Bella grinned back and moved faster, completely fooled. Because of all the things Edward lacked, being a convincing actor was not one of them. She'd bought his fake, cool façade hook, line, and sinker.

Warm fingers brushed over soft skin as Edward backed her into the bedroom. His eyes were dark, clouded with confusion and fear, but masked by lust. Bella's lips parted as his steady hands lifted her arms and pushed her shirt over her head. He kissed her neck, his hands cupping her breasts then gliding down to her shorts. They fell to the floor with a quiet thwack, the material still damp from their swim.

"I want you." His voice was low and thick, but even with his acting skills, he was unable to completely hide the raw desperation lingering on the edge of his words. "Can I have you?"

Bella felt a shiver of fear slide up her spine. What would it cost her to give herself to him? Her throat tightened and her heart jumped in her chest as she tightened her hands around his shoulders, her nails cutting into the top layer of skin. Edward hissed and pulled her closer. With his jaw clenched and his lips pulled into thin lines, he spoke again, his words slow, each one enunciated with his demand. "Answer me. Can I have you?"

Bella eyes burned with unshed tears and her stomach twisted. Her own fear and insecurities trapping her words in her chest. Sliding her hands down his chest, she tugged the front of his shorts and slipped her hand around him. With a long exhale, she dipped her chin in answer. But it wasn't enough, not for Edward. "Say it, Bella. Tell me." He pushed them on the bed and stripped out of his shorts until every inch of bare skin was pressed against hers. His teeth scraped over her neck, his lips pulling the soft skin into his mouth. Moving to her ear he bit down and when he spoke again, his voice raw and forceful. "I wanna hear you say it. Tell me. Say it. Fucking say it, Ivy."

"You can have me," she gasped. His head rested on her neck for a moment before he removed a condom from the drawer and sheathed himself. With his arms wound under her shoulders, he thrust inside of her. This time it was nothing like the other times. There were no ulterior motives and no rush to break the connection of their bodies. He rocked slowly against her, squeezing, licking, caressing, and drowning. Drowning with no signs of ever surfacing again.

When they lay beside each other in silence hours later, he held her close. "Stay?" He knew it was risky, he knew he was being careless, but he also knew this wouldn't last forever. And he never claimed to be selfless. He wanted her to make him feel the way he did in that moment for as long as possible.

"Okay."

"Because I have you." His words were no more than a whisper, meant for no one's ears but his own. He was finally getting what he wanted. What he needed to protect himself and have the upper hand. Because she was going to want him more.

"Please don't break me," was her answering reply into the dark room, the sound of Edward's deep, even breaths the only response.

Bella stayed awake for hours that night, her gaze focused on the ceiling. She knew the bubble she and Edward had wrapped themselves in was fragile and thin. She knew once they returned to the set, back to the reality of their lives, their time together in Arizona would seem like another life. A life with people who didn't have dark secrets and thick walls and a million different obstacles all set to rip them apart.

But Bella and Edward didn't dwell on what was to come. They spent the remaining days sneaking stolen glances and sharing sweet moments together at night. It was only when the last two days of shooting came that things began to shift once more. The walls Edward had dropped began to reemerge. He snapped at the crew more than usual, and his time with Bella became more intense, more strained. Bella knew what he was doing. She knew he was thinking about going back to L.A. where he'd be under a microscope once more. But instead of forcing the issue, she let him hold her a little tighter, and when he asked her to stay she did. Because as insecure and unsure as she was about the future, he wasn't pulling away from her. Things were different now. _They _were different. So she fell right in line and hoped he wouldn't lead them both down a path of destruction.

* * *

**A/N**

**Big thanks to Magtwi78 for rec'ing Glycerine in her last update. I got lots of lovely new readers. Although one lost her way and ended up in Glass House...poor thing. But her PM's made me smile so very big. **

**Ooza is my beta. We've also made plans to run away together, be on the lookout for our new blog and twitter account. LOL**

**Julie, Midnight Cougar, and Capitalab pre-read this chapter and wrote lots of dirty comments in my doc. I'm saving them for blackmail later. **

**You guys continue to blow my mind with the reviews and tweets and rec's and ALL THE THINGS! Thank you so much, I can't express what it means to me. Enjoy this chapter, it gets a little bumpy from here on out.**

**xoxox**

**~Liv**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Bella woke with a sense of unease sitting heavy on her chest. Maybe she was psyching herself out. Maybe it was uncertainty of the unknown. Whatever it was, she knew after living in a bubble with Edward for the last two weeks, the thought of returning to the real world was unsettling. With a resigned sigh she crawled out of bed and stumbled to the shower. She knew delaying the inevitable was pointless.

An hour later she pulled open the door of the studio, her stomach fluttering when she thought about seeing Edward soon. A smile played on her lips as she unpacked her things, her eyes lingering on the chair across from her as she remembered Edward sitting there being his usual asshole self. The sound of her cell phone ringing caused her to jump, and she scrambled to answer.

"Hello?"

"I don't know what kind of place Sony is running, but they really need to get a handle on their employees." Edward's voice was stern and playful, making Bella laugh then sigh into the receiver.

"I bet it's the costume department, isn't it? It is, right? I swear," she exhaled. "You can't find good help anywhere these days."

"It really is quite sad. I mean, am I really asking that much to have the beautiful head designer in my dressing room wearing only a tie when I walk through the door? For modeling purposes, of course."

Bella laughed, her heart skipping at the playful tone in his voice. "Of course."

"It feels weird being back here." His voice was quieter, his tone softer.

"Yeah. I didn't walk out the door and have all the makeup slide off my face from sweating. It was very disconcerting."

"Get your ass to my room and I'll have you sweating in no time."

"Mr. Cullen, that sounds highly unprofessional," she chastised, grabbing her clipboard and heading toward his dressing room. "And we both know how you feel about remaining professional on the job."

"Well I see your smart ass attitude found its way back to L.A." Edward shook his head, a small smile tugging up the corner of his mouth.

Bella grinned and pushed open his door but continued to speak into her phone. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you sounded relieved."

Edward snapped his head to the side, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he stood from his chair, his phone still pressed to his ear. "Relieved is a bit of a stretch. Although I must admit, I've thought of some creative ways to shut you up."

Bella licked her lips and dropped her phone to her side. "Creative?"

Edward tossed his on the vanity and crossed the room. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips before pulling away and whispering in her ear. "You have no idea."

"I have a few." Bella grinned and hugged him close, her eyes falling shut, the tightness in her chest loosening for the first time that day.

Edward leaned his forehead against Bella's and locked his eyes locked with hers. "Is it weird that I missed you?"

"Totally weird. You're such a freak." Her tone was playful, but the strain in her voice and the softness in her eyes showed her true feelings.

"Can I come see you tonight?"

"Yeah." Bella smiled and tightened her hands in his hair just as his dressing room door banged open.

"Edward!" Esme burst into the room as Bella and Edward ripped away from each other, their eyes wide with shock and fear.

But Edward was an actor, and if he knew how to do anything, it was to perform. Which was exactly what he did.

"Esme." He smiled and shifted away from Bella. His eyes focused on the beautiful girl in front of him.

Esme flicked her eyes briefly to Bella before dismissing her. Wrapping her arms around Edward's neck, she planted her lips against his. "I have been waiting since the day I heard you resumed this role to do that."

"Have you now?" Edward chuckled, his hand sliding to her waist and pushing slightly, wanting to create a bit of distance between them.

"Oh, Edward," Esme laughed, playfully hitting his stomach. "You know the only reason I took this role was to have dirty sex scenes with you."

Edward grinned and gripped her a little tighter, unaware that the color had drained from Bella's face. "Well, I'll do my best not to disappoint."

Bella swallowed around the lump in her throat and stepped to the side. She felt like an outsider suddenly, and she wanted nothing more than to escape the sick feeling twisting in her stomach. Unfortunately, slipping out the door and away from Esme and Edward did nothing to relieve her tension, because neither seemed to notice she'd left.

She marched down the hall to her office, blinking rapidly to keep the tears at bay as she fought a war within herself. Edward was doing exactly what he'd always done. He asked to keep things private, and while she knew part of the reason was to protect her, it was more to protect himself. She knew as long as they played by his rules they'd never be a normal couple, that they'd constantly have to hide. When she'd agreed, she wasn't considering how that would make her feel long term. But maybe that was the point. Maybe she wasn't supposed to think about them being together long term.

Edward smiled when he was supposed to, laughed at the right moments, and touched Esme when he knew it was expected, but nothing about it was okay. His stomach twisted as he watched Bella walk out the door, but his stubbornness, his blind determination to not show any weakness kept him in place.

"We should grab some lunch later." Esme's words dripped from her mouth like honey, her hand tracing the outline of Edward's arm and down to his hand.

Edward didn't want to talk about lunch. The only thing he wanted was to go after Bella and wipe away the look on her face when she'd slipped out the door. But he couldn't do that, not with all of Esme's attention focused solely on him. "Sounds great," Edward agreed, a smirk on his face. "I can have lunch brought here."

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but I can't say I mind the extra privacy."

Edward's stomach dropped when he realized her implication. Before Bella, he wouldn't have batted an eye at doing exactly what she was implying. He'd fuck her on the top of his vanity or in a bathroom down the hall and walk away with a satisfied smirk. To tell Esme no, after their initial meeting when they'd eye fucked each other almost to the point of coming, would be out of character.

But he needed to buy some time. He needed to talk to Bella. Edward schooled his features before twisting his face into a look of disappointment. "Shit, I forgot I have a meeting with Jason today. Maybe later this week, okay?"

Esme's smile was wide, her eyes narrowed with suspicion. She got the distinct impression Edward Cullen was blowing her off, and that was not going to fly. "Of course. After all, it's not like we won't be seeing each other every day until we're done filming. I can't tell you how much that pleases me." Leaning forward she touched her lips to his, her jaw tightening when she felt him flinch.

"I have a pretty good idea." Edward grinned and stroked his thumb along the curve of her jaw before stepping away. He kept his eyes locked with hers, trying to wipe away the look of intrigue from her face. He could tell she was sizing him up, testing him, and he didn't want to think about the reason why. He'd been back on set one day and already his involvement with Bella was affecting him. She was distracting him even now as the look on her face when she left the room flashed in his mind again. "I have to get to the set, but I'll see you there in a bit, right?"

"You know that you will," Esme sang, the wheels in her head turning faster and faster. "I'll be along shortly. I have some things I need to take care of first." Esme flashed a smile at Edward as he reluctantly left her standing in the middle of his dressing room. She looked around the room, her eyes taking in everything around her, trying to to solve a riddle that had yet to be written.

The Edward Cullen who just walked out of the room was entirely different from the one she'd auditioned with all those months ago. He seemed distracted and jumpy. She didn't want this version of him. She wanted the one she'd set her sights on. The one she had every intention of sinking her claws into and making her own, no matter his absurd rules and hang-ups about dating.

Esme's lips parted and her eyes widened as she thought about how he flinched away from her. Could it be that Edward had already broken his own rules? Was there someone in his life? She remembered the pictures she'd seen of him recently and shook her head at the ridiculous notion. No, he was still the same fuck hot playboy he'd always been. But something was different, and she'd get to the bottom of it sooner or later. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she strolled out of the room and made her way to the set.

Bella pinched her eyes together and fisted her hair. Resting her elbows on the desk, she blew out a heavy breath and tried to concentrate on the drawing in front of her. But every time she tried to focus, all she could see was Esme's mouth on Edward's, his hand on her hip, and the way their eyes seemed to linger on each other. The pencil in Bella's hand snapped in two.

Was this what she had to look forward to? Because jealousy was not an emotion she was accustomed to, but she knew already that she hated it. The same feeling of unease that had plagued her when she woke came rushing back. She looked over at her phone, the screen black―no messages, no calls. "Fuck this," she muttered and pushed away from the desk.

"Where ya going?" Victoria asked from the doorway.

"To find you." Bella laughed, relieved to see her best friend's smiling face.

"Well, aren't you lucky I have perfect timing?" She looked over her shoulder then turned back to Bella, her voice lowered, her expression full of mischief. "So are you going to bury me in work, or do I get to hear all the dirty details about your time in Arizona?"

Bella's smile slipped, and even though she recovered quickly, it wasn't fast enough to go unnoticed. "No work. I thought maybe we could grab some lunch."

"One of these days you're going to finally admit to yourself that you can't hide things from me. Something happened. It's written all over your face."

Bella shook her head. "Arizona was great. I promise."

"Then what is it? What's got you looking like someone killed your cat?"

"I don't have a cat."

"Okay, then stop looking like someone cut up all your fashion magazines."

Bella gasped and clutched her chest dramatically. "Do not say such things. The mental image of what you said makes me want go fetal."

Victoria laughed and stepped forward. Wrapping her arms around Bella, she hugged her close. "I missed you."

Bella pulled in a deep breath and let her friend's embrace calm her. "Me too."

Pulling away, Victoria tugged on Bella's arm and led her out of her office. "But don't think I'm going to let this go," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Of course you're not." Bella's smile was resigned and relieved all at once.

"I need to grab my bag. I left it over by the set. C'mon, it'll just take a second."

Bella swore under her breath but nodded and followed behind Victoria. She knew Edward and Esme began shooting their scenes together today, and after witnessing their encounter earlier, she wasn't so sure she could stomach it. As soon as they rounded the corner, she knew immediately she'd been right.

The director stood in front of them, his hands gesturing wildly as he explained how he wanted the scene to play out. Edward and Esme were facing toward Bella. His brows were furrowed and his eyes were intense as he focused on the director. But it was Esme who made Bella's stomach twist. She was pressed into Edward's side, her hand draped over his forearm and her eyes focused completely on him.

Like he could feel her in the room, Edward's head snapped up and his eyes locked with Bella's. She froze, trapped in the intensity of his gaze, her limbs heavy as her heart tried to take flight from her chest.

"Bella," Victoria whispered. She wrapped her fingers around Bella's arm and gave her a slight squeeze. "You ready?"

Bella jerked her eyes away from Edward and looked at Victoria. With a dip of her chin she nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

Edward's hand flexed into a fist as he watched Bella turn to go. He'd wanted to text or call her since she'd left his dressing room, but Esme had been attached to his side every time he got a free minute. Slight pressure on his arm caused his eyes to drift down and then over to Esme. But she wasn't looking at Edward. She was watching Bella and Victoria walk out of the room. Edward tried to keep his cool. He knew he was being paranoid, but that did nothing to curb his anxiety.

Pulling his arm free, he slid it around Esme's waist and squeezed, his fingers pressing into her hip. "We've got this, don't we, Esme?" His smile was charming, the one he used when he wanted to get his way, the one that no woman had ever been able to resist. No one except Bella, but he couldn't think about her right now. He had a role to play and he needed to keep his head in the game.

"We're going to blow their minds."

The director smiled and sent everyone to their places. And just like they promised, Edward and Esme blew everyone's minds. Edward shut down and lost himself in his role. He didn't think about co-stars, wounded expressions, or the clenching of his gut. Instead he became someone else. When he kissed Esme, when he touched her, he submerged himself in their scenes, and Edward was nowhere to be found.

Bella pulled into the parking lot of James' restaurant and killed the engine. The conversation between her and Victoria had been superficial and easy. They didn't talk about what happened back at the studio or why Bella looked like she was going to be sick instead of blushing and acting like a teenager. But the reprieve wouldn't last, because Victoria loved Bella like a sister, and she wouldn't let her bottle up whatever was going on inside her head.

"Just because we're eating here doesn't mean I'm not about to ask you a million questions. James is going to be busy. We'll still be alone."

Bella's smile was tight as she pushed herself out of the car. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Once they were seated and ordered their food, Bella finally unloaded on Victoria. She told her about the two weeks she'd spent with Edward, how strained things had been in the beginning, how different he was when he didn't have his walls erected around him, and how terrified she was that it was all going to come crashing down.

Victoria listened patiently, but her heart fluttered with nerves and her stomach sank with dread as she watched a million different emotions play across her best friend's face. She knew what Bella was feeling. She'd felt the same way when she'd fallen head over heels for James. Only for Bella, it was so much worse. For one, Victoria had been in love before she met James. She knew what to look for, she knew the signs. But Bella was fumbling around in the dark, reaching blindly for things she'd never experienced. And unlike Victoria, Bella had so many obstacles, so many reasons for everything to come crashing down. The odds were against her best friend, and it made her heart ache.

But Victoria couldn't stand to see the look of panic and uncertainty on Bella's face. So instead of fueling her fears, she tried to comfort her. "It's gonna be okay. Just give it some time. He's never done this before. You guys are both finding you way."

"But he has. Why else would he be the way he is? Someone has burned him, and it was bad."

"Why don't you look it up? See what past relationships he's had."

Bella blew out a breath and shook her head. "You know, I never realized how different their lives were from ours. I mean, we work with actors everyday. We see their pictures and their lives splayed on the news and in magazines all the time. But there's so much we don't know. So much that's complete bullshit. I could look it up. I could read about the speculations, but Vic, if I want the truth, it's going to have to come from him. And things are confusing enough. I don't want to add bullshit articles that swear to have inside sources, but don't actually know shit about anything."

"Pictures don't lie."

"But they can be taken out of context." Bella thought about the fan picture that had pissed her off so badly. How it had been spun to look like he was on a date and not signing an autograph for a fan's boyfriend. "I can't do it to myself. If I look it up, I'll have more questions than answers. I have a hard enough time dealing with what I see now, trying to work out what's real and what isn't. And if I'm being honest, I don't trust him enough to be completely honest with me."

Victoria pulled in a deep breath and looked Bella in the eye. "You don't trust him. You have to keep your relationship a secret. And from the way it sounds, both of you have one foot out the door. I guess I just don't understand why you're together. What exactly do you want from this?"

"That," Bella sighed, lifting her drink. "Is the million dollar question."

As soon as Edward detached himself from Esme, he was dialing Bella's number. "Fucking ridiculous," he muttered. He hated the feeling of uncertainty that seemed to lay over him like a blanket, stifling the air and making it difficult to breath. What the fuck was he doing anyway? Was he really going to date Bella? Completely change his lifestyle? He could admit to himself that he liked being with her but thought maybe he should just get out while he was ahead. Because they could never be like they were in Arizona. That was a once in a lifetime kind of thing, and it'd be completely foolish to think they'd have anything close to that in L.A.

Already they'd almost been caught. Esme was suspicious. He saw the way she watched him. Maybe he should just fuck her and send her on her way. But he'd need to end whatever he was doing with Bella first. He needed to stop being delusional about how things between them were going to play out. They were in the home stretch, the second half, the last quarter. Their game was almost over. He knew all of this, he felt it in every inch of his body, and yet when Bella's voice sounded in his ear, it erased every rational thought he had.

"Hey."

That's all it took. One word from her and his chest constricted, trapping the air in his lungs and burning him from the inside out. She was going to burn him. She was going to ruin him. And no matter how hard he wanted to push her away, he just wasn't ready.

"I'm coming over."

Bella blinked at the forceful tone of his voice. He sounded wound up and agitated. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Bella opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she realized he'd disconnected the call. She set her phone down carefully, like she was afraid any sudden movement would cause it to explode. Which is exactly how Edward sounded. She knew he had a temper, that most days he was a ticking time bomb, but he was mistaken if he thought he was going to boss her around like everyone else. Honestly, he should know better by now.

Pouring herself a glass of water, she settled on her couch and waited. The minutes ticked by, each one making her more and more uneasy. She wanted to talk to him about what happened earlier, but she knew that it was going to lead to a fight if he was half as on edge as he sounded. She swallowed thickly and set her glass on the table when she heard him walking up her front steps.

Opening the front door she grimaced. Edward took two steps forward, the cherry of his cigarette bright red from the forceful inhale of smoke into his lungs. "Don't bring that in here." Bella held out her hand, her fingers brushing against his chest as she halted his steps.

"Fuck." Edward took one more pull, tossed his cigarette in her front yard, and then pushed past her. Bella rolled her eyes but said nothing. That would be a battle for another day.

"What's going on?"

"I told you I wanted to see you tonight. What do you mean, what's going on? Did you change your mind?" Edward clenched his jaw as he stared at a shocked Bella.

"What in the hell is the matter with you? If anyone should be pissed right now it's me." As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew things were about to get ugly. She hadn't wanted to fight with him, but there was no way she was going to stand there and let him act like a dick.

"Is that a fact?" Edward's laugh was abrupt and harsh. "Tell me, Bella. What is it that you have to be pissed about?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because Esme basically molested you right in front of me and you did nothing to stop her." Bella's hands balled into fists, the anger and confusion she'd felt in her office rushing back full force.

"You make it sound like I asked for that. I didn't do shit to make her act that way."

"That's bullshit and you know it. Everything you've done for God knows how long has made people think it's perfectly acceptable to do things like that to you. Tell me, if you and I weren't together, are you saying you wouldn't have fucked her before the director yelled take one?"

Edward's heart thundered in his chest, and when he spoke his words were low and strained. "But we are together. I wouldn't do that. I won't apologize for my past, and you can't hold it against me. It's completely fucking unfair."

"So if some random guy kissed me in front of you, that'd be okay? Because I can't control what other people do, right?"

"Goddamn it, Bella. Are you trying to fight with me? Are you trying to piss me off? Because it's fucking working."

"You came in here pissed off and looking for a fight! I don't know who set you off before you came in here, but you're not going to dump your shit on me. Not like that."

The truth was, the only person he'd fought with was himself. That realization drained the fight from his body. His shoulders slumped and his eyes drifted shut. "I don't want to fight with you. I'm sorry about Esme. She's going to be...difficult."

"Yes, I got that impression when she kissed you then talked about having dirty sex scenes."

"C'mere." Edward moved until he was in front of Bella and wrapped his arms around her waist. Tugging gently, he walked them over to her couch and fell onto it, pulling Bella with him.

"This is hard for me. I―I've never had to deal with anything like this. Seeing her touch you like she did, in ways that I can't―it's not something I enjoyed. I hated it."

Edward nodded, relieved that her voice had lowered and the fight seemed to have left her. She sounded genuinely upset, and as fucked up as it may have been, it made him feel better. "I'll handle Esme. You just have to trust me. Okay?"

Bella nodded but didn't respond verbally. Trusting him was easier said than done. Especially when she got the feeling that his trust in her was superficial. It was only for show and skimmed the top, a band-aid to cover whatever secrets lie hidden just below the surface. The foundation of their fragile relationship was littered with cracks and holes. Fault lines that shook with the slightest bit of pressure. But for now they'd continue to hold on, to forge ahead and avoid the cracks that could break wide open at any moment.

The next couple of weeks passed with little fanfare. Bella and Edward saw each other less and less on set, preferring to spend their free time together after work without the fear of being watched. Edward was perfectly content with the way things were. He was in control of the situation. He was relaxed.

Bella, however, was not. Each day made her feel more cagy, that same feeling of being a dirty secret nagging at her. It wasn't anything big. It was the little things. Like wanting to go to the movies or out to dinner. It had nothing to do with showing him off. It was wanting some semblance of normalcy. It'd been a while since Bella had dated, much less dated someone she was excited about. She wanted to experience things with Edward. She wanted to experience life.

Another thing Bella had discovered was that she hated Esme Platt with unbridled rage. Every chance Esme had, she was all over Edward. And even though Edward had done what he'd promised and kept their interactions limited to filming, she was relentless. Which was why Bella wasn't surprised when she looked at the magazine cover Edward tossed on her desk shortly after she arrived to work.

"Can you believe this shit?" Edward chuckled, his eyes darting to the hall and back at Bella.

She picked up the magazine and stared at the cover, her fingers tightening around the edges. "Hot on screen chemistry leads to off camera romance. Esme Platt takes role of leading lady both on and off the screen." Bella's voice was monotone, flat, devoid of emotions. But on the inside she was anything but lifeless. Anger, jealousy, and hurt twisted her up and spun her loose, like a top hurtling toward the edge of a cliff.

"What's the matter with you? You know this is all bullshit, right?" Edward wrapped his hands around the back of the chair across from Bella, a small smirk on his lips as he tried to hide the unease he felt at her demeanor. It wasn't a big deal, these types of things happened all the time. But he expected more of a reaction. She acted like she didn't care. Like she was unaffected by the entire thing, and it pissed him off.

"What do you want me to say? You want me―" She stopped speaking when Edward's phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and blew out an exasperated breath when he saw Jason's name light up the screen.

"What?" He knew there was no point in ignoring Jason. He'd just continue to call until Edward answered.

"One day you're going to answer the phone like a normal person. Obviously today is not that day."

"Yes, I'm an asshole. Alert the presses. At least if they printed that, it would be the fucking truth."

"Ah. So you've seen the magazine. That explains your sunny disposition."

Edward clenched his jaw. "Jason."

"Okay, okay. I just got a call from Aro. He wants to meet with you."

"Why didn't he call me himself?"

"Are you joking? You're not the easiest person to talk to on a good day. Considering what came out today, he'd figured you'd be a bit...testy."

"What does he want? I don't have time for this bullshit." Edward flicked his eyes to Bella, who wasn't even looking at him. She'd tossed the magazine to the side and was furiously dragging her pencil across the pad in front of her. He snapped his fingers and waved his hand in the air when she looked up. "What are you doing?" he mouthed, his brows pulled down, his wrist flicking to the drawing in front of her. He knew he was being irrational, but it bothered him that she didn't seem the least bit concerned with the conversation he was having or the magazine she'd carelessly discarded.

"Working." Her voice was low, her speech slow, and the expression on her face clearly meant to make him feel stupid.

"He'd like to speak with you. He's waiting in his office."

"What? Now? He wants me to come now?"

"Yes. So it would seem. Try to be civil. I realize at times this can be difficult for you."

Edward didn't bother to respond. Instead he disconnected the call and shoved his phone in his pocket. He stared at Bella, waiting for her to look at him, waiting for a reaction, waiting for _something_.

"You have to go." It wasn't a question. Contrary to what Edward had believed, Bella had been listening.

"Aro wants to see me." Edward paused and pulled in a deep breath, prepared to walk out of her office without another word but stopped abruptly. "You're not mad at me about this are you?" His words came out in a rush, the slight edge to his voice causing Bella to startle.

Bella dropped her pencil and sighed. Pressing the tips of her fingers into her temples, she shook her head. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just frustrated. I kinda hate her, Edward."

Edward looked over his shoulder, hesitating for a moment before reaching out and pushing her door closed. Flicking the lock he moved with purpose around the corner of her desk and crouched beside her chair. "Ivy, hey. Look at me." He grabbed the edge of her chair and tugged, spinning her and planting his hands on the tops of her thighs. His voice was softer when he spoke again. "I'm doing my best here. I know that's not saying much, but I'm trying. I don't want her. I just want to be with you, okay?"

"I just wish we could be normal sometimes, ya know?"

Edward's jaw clenched. "I can't give you normal, you know that."

"Can't or won't?"

Edward's hands gripped her legs a little tighter, hating the pressure that sat on his chest. "We've talked about this."

"And yet you've still not told me why."

"I told you―"

"You've told me half of the truth. There's more. I'm not stupid. Or am I?"

"Ivy." Her name was both a plea and a warning.

"Edward." The challenge in Bella's voice was unmistakable.

"Can you―" He reached up and stroked his hand down her cheek. "Can you give me some time? Please?" He thought he'd have to school his features, force pleading sincerity in his expression. His stomach dropped when he realized he didn't have to do any work at all, that everything about his expression was genuine.

Bella saw it too, and it made her heart clench. She wasn't sure she believed he would tell her anything. But her desire to believe him, was enough to make her sink a little further, fall a little deeper, and get a little more lost. "You gotta give me something."

Edward rocked on the balls of his feet. The feeling of vulnerability making him anxious and jumpy. What was he offering to tell her? Was he really going to tell her about Tia and Benjamin? The moment their names popped in his head, his entire frame stiffened and the reason he was so guarded in the first place came rushing back. No, never again. He had been weak then. He wouldn't give anyone power over him again. He would always be the one in control. "Come to my place tonight." His words were slow and purposeful. It was the first time he'd suggested she come to his home, and from the look of shock on Bella's face, he knew he'd managed to deflect her again. At least for a while.

"What?"

"Come to my house. We'll have dinner. Go for a swim."

"But I thought you were worried about paps. What's changed?"

Edward shook his head and smiled. "Let me worry about that." But there was nothing for Edward to worry about. He lived in one of the most secure neighborhoods in L.A. What he'd told her about paparazzi hiding in his bushes had been true. What he'd failed to mention was that he'd moved shortly after that and taken out a restraining order on the offending bastard. Edward's throat tightened when he wondered how many more of his half truths would come back to bite him in the ass and if he'd be able to talk his way out of those as well.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll text you later. I need to see what Aro wants."

"Yeah, of course. Okay." Bella was still reeling from his offer. It wasn't much, but it was something. Something he was giving her that he hadn't before. As he walked out the door, she tried not to let the bitter taste from his kiss linger on her lips, because suddenly she felt like a dog who'd just been thrown a bone.

Edward pulled in a deep breath before pushing open Aro's office door. His conversation with Bella had drained him, and he really hoped Aro wasn't trying to change anything with the movie. He couldn't handle the added stress. His eyes widened the moment he took in the scene before him. Aro, Alec, and some guy who Edward assumed was another executive with Sony sat around the table located in the corner of Aro's office. But it wasn't the three men who had Edward's attention. No, his attention was on Esme, who sat comfortably amongst them, a huge smile on her face.

"Edward, we thought Jason had been unable to reach you." Aro smiled and stood from his chair. Crossing the room he clasped his hand in Edward's and led him to the table. "Can we get you something to drink?"

Edward's eyes moved slowly between the other occupants in the room, his expression calculating as he tried to work out why he was here. Bella flashed through his mind as his gaze settled on Esme, and he couldn't help but wonder if she was the reason they were all there. He relaxed his shoulders and smirked, knowing that he needed to keep his cool. "How about we skip the chit chat and get to why I'm here."

Aro cleared his throat and shifted on his feet before settling in his chair and gesturing for Edward to take the one across from him. Edward cut his eyes toward Esme before easing into the chair next to her. "We," Aro began, waving his hand toward the other two men in the room, "came across some interesting information this morning and wanted the opportunity to discuss it with you."

Edward stared at him expectantly, his expression annoyed and impatient.

"What he means is," Alec cut in, "we wanted to ask the two of you if there was any truth to this." He pulled out a magazine and laid it gingerly on the table in front of Esme and Edward. The very same magazine Edward had dropped on Bella's desk earlier.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Edward muttered, his hand raking through his hair.

"Are the two of you―" Aro paused and lifted his brow "―involved?"

"No," Edward answered at the same time Esme answered yes. He turned his head to Esme, his expression incredulous.

"Not yet," she smirked, a devilish twinkle in her eye.

Alec hummed and looked between the two actors. "But you could pretend, couldn't you?"

Edward's eyes snapped to Alec, his jaw clenched shut. "No fucking way."

Esme's hands clenched into fists, and she bit her tongue until she tasted blood. It was the only way to keep from saying something to anger him further. He would agree to this. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"There's no reason to be so hostile, Edward. Do you know what kind of buzz this has created? Twitter, trash mags, fan sites. People are salivating at the idea of an on and off camera romance between you two. Since this article hit, the film has been googled almost a half million times. The IMDB MovieMeter jumped from 111 to 13. In one day. Do you have any idea what this could do for sales? For your bonus?" Aro smiled when Edward's shoulders slumped and his jaw slackened. If there was one thing Aro knew about Edward, it was his need for success. Buzz about the film, regardless of the source, was a good thing.

"It's not like you have to do anything major," Alec added. He too saw the shift in Edward and knew it wouldn't take much more to convince him. "The story's already printed. You don't have to confirm anything, just go out for lunch. Be seen out together a few times. Nothing major." Alec turned to Esme and lifted his brows. "Esme?"

Esme shrugged and inspected her nails. "I could fake it. It would be good for the movie. I mean, that's what important, right? It's the reason we're all here." She looked over at Edward and smiled, then slid her hand over his. "It'll be fun."

Edward didn't care about fun, and he was less than thrilled about the idea in general. But he did care about the success of the movie, and if pretending for a couple of months would get it more attention, then he'd do what they asked. It wasn't like this type of thing didn't happen all the time. It wasn't any big deal.

"Fuck it. I'll do it."

Hours later Edward stared silently across the room, his hands tented in front of his face, his elbows propped on his knees. His eyes tracked Bella as she pulled on her shoes and grabbed her keys. Pulling in a deep breath, he dropped his hands to his knees and pushed off the couch. He moved to stand in front of Bella, blocking her path before she was able to leave the room.

"Why won't you just fucking listen to me?"

"I listened to you, Edward. I've done nothing but listen to you. Bella, you can't tell anyone. Bella, I don't date. Bella, we can't be seen together. Your rules, your game. And you know what, I'm the one that's going to end up the loser. And I'll be damned if you take me down piece by piece. I'm cashing out."

"What the fuck are you even talking about? You're not making any fucking sense. It's fake. None of it is real. Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Why is it so fucking hard for you to understand why I'm upset? You're going to go out with her. You're going to let people think you're a couple. You're going to be in more of a relationship with your fake girlfriend than your real one. Unless part of the agreement is you fuck her too. Then I'm fucking obsolete."

"Ah, God. Here we go again," he groaned, his voice exasperated. "I'm not going to fuck her. The only reason I agreed to do this was for the movie. As you just said, _you_ are my girlfriend. Not her." It was the first time either of them had put a label on what they were to each other, and both were a little taken aback that those declarations were made in the middle of an argument.

"Edward, I'm jealous okay? I hate it, and it makes me feel foolish to admit it, but I am. Because she gets to do things that we can't, and you agreed to it without giving a second thought to how it would make me feel."

"Of course I care about how you feel. Christ, look at where we are." He swept his arms out wide. "If you think I care so little about you, then why are you here? Why are we doing this?" Edward wanted to take the words back as soon as they left his mouth. He didn't want her to answer his question. He wanted to go back to an hour ago when they were sitting on the couch watching shitty television and eating take-out. He wanted to go back to their swim when she'd pulled off her clothes and jumped in the pool naked. He didn't want to be here, arguing with her about something that had nothing to do with them. Not in the way that mattered. But he did ask the question and just like he dreaded, she answered.

"Because you won't let me leave. Because every time I try to go you stop me." Her words were sharp and coated with venom. A poisoned arrow aimed right for his pride and hitting its mark. Lifting his chin, he stepped to the side and held his arm toward the front door.

"Well, I'm not stopping you now."

Bella nodded and clenched her jaw before moving past him and walking out the front door, her mind focused solely on getting as far away from him as possible.

"Mother fucker," Edward hissed, his fist connecting with his closed front door. His eyes squeezed shut and his heart pounded against his ribs. This was for the best. It was going to happen sooner or later. He just needed to walk away now. He listened as her car door slammed, his hand reflexively reaching for the door knob. When her engine started he was out the door before he realized what he was doing. He sprinted down his driveway, his fist rapping against her window as she waited for the gate to lift.

Bella threw her car in park and rolled down her window. Her anger and hurt morphing into shock and confusion as she stared at Edward. "What are you doing?"

He shook his head and opened her door. Without speaking he reached into the car and unhooked her seat belt. Pulling her from the car, he wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her against him. His words were muffled when he spoke, his face buried in her hair. "I'm sorry. I'm an asshole. Fuck, I don't know what I'm doing."

Bella stood stiffly, her arms at her sides as she let his words sink in. "This isn't healthy."

"It's fine. We're fine. Okay? Don't leave like this."

"I thought you didn't care if I left." Her words were softer when she spoke. The feel of his heart racing against her chest reassured her that she wasn't the only one twisted into a ball of uncertainty.

Edward let out a humorless chuckle and leaned back, his hands cupping her jaw. "It looks like I was wrong. I'm not done chasing you yet."

Bella shook her head, her smile small and sad. "I need to think. I need to cool off. Because right now, I still want to hit you."

Edward licked his lips and swallowed around the lump in his throat. "At least if you hit me it means you're still around."

Bella let out a tired sigh and wrapped her arms around his neck, her forehead falling against his. "For now."

"For now."

In an equally secure neighborhood not far from Edward, Esme sat on her lanai sipping a glass of wine. She smiled and lifted her phone to her ear as she waited for her call to connect. On the third ring a masculine voice rang out in her ear.

"Esme, love. I trust all is well."

"Of course, Alistair. I was actually calling to congratulate you on a job well done."

"The article worked then?"

"Of course it did," Esme scoffed, a smirk pulling up one side of her mouth. "I always get my way eventually."

* * *

**A/N**

**O.O**

**Welp.**

**Thanks to Ooza and all my prereaders for the supply of paper bags they gave me to breathe into. **

**And thank you guys for your continued support. It makes all my freak outs totally worth it.**

**See you next week!**

**~Liv **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve **

Edward paced the length of his dressing room and checked his watch again. Gritting his teeth, he dialed Bella's number, and just like the last time, the call went straight to her voice mail. "You know, I didn't realize needing time meant you dropped off the face of the earth. I'm beginning to wonder if you lied. Are you done, Bella? Is this your way of telling me? Because it's not going to work. I―" He stopped speaking abruptly and ended the call when someone knocked on his door.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, he spun around, his face twisting into a frown when the person standing at the door wasn't Bella. "What are you doing here?"

"I get the feeling you were hoping for someone else. I can't help but wonder whom." Victoria moved into the room, the jacket the director asked Bella to design draped over her shoulder.

"Where's Bella?" Edward wasn't going to play any games with her. She knew damn well whom he was expecting.

Victoria wrinkled her nose and pulled the jacket from the bag. "You're kinda rude. Don't you know you can catch more bees with honey than vinegar―" she waved her hand in the air and rolled her eyes "―or however that stupid saying goes. Being a jerk will get you nowhere with me. I'm Victoria, by the way."

Edward sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. "I know who you are. But you still didn't answer my question."

"And you're still fishing for answers with vinegar. I'm not a fan of vinegar. Now lift your arms." She held out the jacket to him, her brow lifted expectantly.

Edward pursed his lips but did as she said. Apparently Victoria was just as difficult as Bella. He really wasn't surprised. He stood silently as Victoria moved around him, pulling pins from her sleeve and marking different spots. After several moments she finally spoke. "She's with Esme."

"What the fuck?" Edward's eyes were wide, his feet already carrying him to the door when Victoria hooked her finger in the belt loop of his pants and yanked him back. "What the hell are you doing?" He turned to face her, his expression both angry and shocked.

"What the hell are _you_ doing is the better question. What's the matter? You don't like the idea of your girlfriends getting cozy?" Victoria crossed her arms and waited for him to answer.

Edward stared at her, his eyes hard. He knew Bella told her about them, but it was still strange having someone speak so freely about it. "I have one girlfriend. And she's currently with a woman I'm fairly certain she'd like to murder. I'd really rather her not go to jail."

Victoria laughed. "She wouldn't go to jail. I have a shovel." She smirked and jerked her chin in his direction. "Something you might want to remember."

"Fuck," Edward chuckled and shifted his weight. "You two are just alike."

Victoria hummed and stepped closer, then started tugging on the jacket again. "How does it feel? Is the fit comfortable? Can you move freely?"

Edward circled his arms and lifted them over his head before nodding. He pulled off the jacket and handed it to her, warring with himself about asking her anything further. He thought about how his calls to Bella had gone to voicemail all morning and shook his head. "Fuck it," he muttered. It didn't matter if he asked her questions at this point. Since she knew everything anyway, there was no reason he shouldn't benefit from it in some way. "Why didn't she come here? Is she mad at me?"

Victoria kept her eyes on her hands as she slid the jacket back on its hanger. She didn't need to see his face to know that his demeanor had changed. She just wondered how much of it was real and how much was him acting to get what he wanted. She didn't have a clue how Bella could deal with those types of questions on a daily basis. She'd never been happier that James was the shittiest liar she'd ever met. Well, next to Bella.

"The dress she's fitting Esme for is new. She worked really hard on it and wanted to make sure it was perfect. Her phone is off for obvious reasons. I'm guessing since you nearly bolted out of the room the moment I told you they were together which―" she scrunched her brows together "―what the hell were you going to do anyway? Storm in there and what? Make Bella watch Esme hang all over you? You're not very smart."

"Would you stop insulting me. I have no idea what I would have done. And I don't want Esme hanging all over me. She's like a fucking leech."

"And yet you agreed to a fake relationship with her. Again, not the smartest thing."

"Again with the insults. I don't have to explain anything to you."

"No," Victoria snapped. "But you do have to explain to Bella. And apparently you suck at that too. She didn't want to have to hide from Esme if you called. She hides enough for you. At least on the phone she'd like to be normal."

Her words hit exactly how she'd intended. Edward's eyes fell shut and he sighed. Fighting with Bella was exhausting enough. He wasn't ready for Bella two-point-oh. "I just don't want Esme to upset her. Things are strained enough right now. That's just adding shit on top of shit."

"Look, I want to like you. I do. You make that really hard, by the way. But for whatever reason, Bella does like you, _sometimes_. And that's enough for her right now. You need to work out whatever in the hell it is that's got you so fucked up." Victoria lifted her hand in the air when Edward opened his mouth. "No. Stop talking. You have issues. Something is wrong with you. Work it out. Bella's not going to put up with this shit forever."

"Did she tell you that? Why would you say that?" Edward's tone was sharp, his questions flying from his mouth in rapid fire succession.

Victoria pulled her head back and turned her face to the side, her expression clearly relaying that she thought he was crazy. "She doesn't have to tell me," she said slowly. "I know Bella, and I'm telling you to get it together."

Edward huffed, thinking how fucking ridiculous this entire situation was causing him to act. "Just, tell her to call me, okay?"

Victoria rolled her eyes. "I'll tell her that you _asked_ me to have her call you. But don't plan on a call tonight. We're going out."

"What? Out? What do you mean _out_?" Edward narrowed his eyes, his lips pinched together as he watched Victoria grab her bag.

"Out. You know, what normal people do with the people in their lives. She needs to get out, so we're going dancing. And I swear to God if you say some caveman shit like 'the hell she is' or 'Over my dead body' or _anything _remotely similar, I might be forced to cause you physical harm."

"So what? She's going out to hook up with some random guy? Is this her way of getting back at me?" Edward's fists clenched. Victoria wasn't the only one thinking about causing someone physical harm.

"Oh, my God. Of course that's what you'd think." Victoria rolled her eyes. "Not everyone goes out to hook up with someone. She needs to chill. I need to get James out of the house. I need to get out. We're having dinner and then dancing, which I'm sure she'll tell you about herself. She may call you tonight, she may not. I don't interfere in Bella's life like that. She's a big girl."

"Yes. I'm well aware." The walls that Edward had so carefully constructed around their relationship suddenly felt like they were closing in. All of the rules and restrictions he'd put on them made him feel trapped, not protected. He'd backed himself into a corner and still, he wasn't going to do anything to change.

"Well, this was fun." Victoria's smile was over-the-top and fake. "We should totally do this again."

"I'll pencil you in," Edward snarked. She'd told him more than he expected. He didn't like any of it.

He didn't try to call Bella again. His pride and stubborn mindset wouldn't allow him to look like any more of a pussy than he already did. He wanted her. She knew that. He wasn't going to baby and coddle her every time she was insecure about something. Which is why he didn't hesitate to call Carlisle. If she could go out with her friends, so could he. Like Victoria said, just because someone goes out doesn't mean they are looking to fuck someone.

His bravado was short-lived, however, because when Carlisle suggested they go to their normal hangout, Edward balked. He knew there was nothing but trouble there, and he had no intention of pissing off Bella any more than he already knew he was going to. His face twisted with annoyance when he realized he _could_ look like more of a pussy than he already did.

When Bella texted him later that afternoon, telling him she was going out and would talk to him tomorrow, it only soured his mood. His teeth gnashed together as he thought about some prick dancing up behind her, grabbing her hips and grinding against her. Would that douchebag she went on a date with be there? Bella told him the guy worked for her brother. There was no way he wasn't into her. Laurent. What the fuck kind of name was Laurent anyway?

He met Carlisle a few hours later at a bar they'd gone to a couple of times. It was usually pretty low-key. What he didn't realize, until they walked through the door, was that tonight the place was showcasing a couple of pretty big local bands, and it was packed.

"Fuck," Edward muttered, his jaw clenched. He'd dressed down, opting for jeans and a t-shirt. It wasn't something he normally did. He preferred to look like the rich mother fucker he was. But he'd hoped it would help him stay off the radar a little better.

"No shit," Carlisle laughed. He clapped Edward on the shoulder and pulled him farther into the bar. "Don't worry, I called ahead. They have a table for us upstairs. It's not private, but it gives us the perfect view for all the pussy walking around down here. Can't ask for more than that. Fish in a barrel."

Edward shook his head but couldn't help the smirk that pulled at the corner of his mouth. "I don't know how I feel about the fish reference."

"You fucker. C'mon, let's get a drink."

Edward stuck to beer while Carlisle downed whatever was put in front of him. He'd wanted to sit back and relax, but over and over his mind drifted to Bella. Where she was. What she was doing. Carlisle noticed.

"What the fuck is going on with you?" Carlisle shouted over the music.

"Me? Nothing. I'm just hanging out, man."

"Fuck you. What do I look like, Edward? You've acted strange ever since that makeup girl fucked with you."

"She's the head costume designer for Sony." He knew immediately that he'd fucked up. His automatic response, his defensive tone, it spoke so much louder than his words.

"I'll be damned. She's got you all fucked up. I never thought I'd see the day. Especially after what happened―"

"I don't want to talk about that shit," Edward interrupted, his mouth set in a hard line.

Carlisle held his hands up in front of him. "Sorry. But you know I'm right. What are you doing, Edward? You don't let people in. You don't let people fuck with you. You need to end this shit."

"There's nothing to end." Even Edward could hear the lie in his voice. "Didn't you hear, I'm in an offscreen romance with Esme Platt." His lips pursed and his brow lifted, his expression awash with sarcasm.

Carlisle whistled low and shook his head. "How the fuck did they talk you into that shit?"

"Money. They distracted me with money."

"Of course they did. Told you how great it'd be for sales, dangled promises of bigger bonuses in front of you...I know the drill."

Edward nodded and looked down at the shot the waitress set in front of him. "I didn't order this shit."

The waitress smile faltered at the harsh bite in his voice. She lifted her hand and pointed at a group of girls on the other side of the room. "They sent it over."

"Take it back."

"What?"

"Take it back. Do I look like I can't buy my own fucking drinks?"

"What the fuck, man? You've never turned down drinks before. You still wanna tell me there's nothing going on with you and the girl who plays dress up with people?"

"Shut the fuck up," Edward hissed. He wanted Carlisle to stop talking about Bella before someone overheard him, but he was also pissed that he was mocking her. He grabbed the shot, slammed it back, then threw the empty glass on the table. "Delicious." His face twisted in a sarcastic sneer, dismissing the waitress with one look.

"Well, at least one thing hasn't changed. You're still a fucking asshole." Downing his own shot, he turned his attention to the band on the stage below. Something was going on with Edward, but he didn't have any interest in the effort it would take to get him to talk about it. He'd rather spend his time figuring out which girl would be riding his dick later.

Edward watched the people on the dance floor below. He watched a guy move behind an unsuspecting girl, sliding his hands over her hips and pulling her against his chest. He saw how the girl's friend nodded her approval of the faceless man. He wondered if Victoria was doing the same thing with Bella. Or if the man was faceless at all. If the guy behind her would be a stranger or someone she knew.

Everything about him was tense. He'd only had the one shot, opting for a clearer head and sticking with beer. But it was only making things worse. Because his head was anything but clear. He'd let Bella crawl inside a part of him that he'd kept closed and hidden for years, and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to figure out a way to push her back out. He wanted to go back to the simplicity of fucking a girl hard and fast, then shoving his dick back in his pants and walking away.

But regardless of how much he wanted that to happen, he couldn't make himself do what would send her flying out of his life for good. It would be so simple. All he had to do was not chase her. Let her leave when she walked away. Fuck one of the girls eye fucking him across the room. He could fuck Esme.

"Fuck," he growled. He finished his beer and ordered another. His jaw ached from the tight set of his mouth, his frustration bunching his shoulders and stiffening his spine. He felt like he was going to explode, that he couldn't possibly be any more agitated or annoyed. He was wrong.

The vibration of his phone caused him to jump. Not bothering to play it cool, he ripped it out of his pocket and unlocked the screen. His fist tightened around his phone as he read Bella's text.

**I'm a little drunk.**

Why would she text him that? Was she teasing him? Was she trying to make him mad? Was she making an excuse for something she'd done or was about to do? He fisted his hair and ground his teeth together.

**I'm sure there are plenty of guys more than willing to take care of you.**

As soon as he hit send his stomach lurched and he wanted to punch himself in the face. He knew better than to goad her like that. Without waiting for a response he fired off another text, hoping to stop her retaliation text from happening.

**It's a good thing I'm the only asshole who gets to have that job.**

In the fifteen minutes it took her to respond, he considered driving to her house a dozen times. It didn't matter that she wasn't there. She'd eventually show up and he could deal with his fuck up in person. When she responded he couldn't stop the chuckle the rumbled in the back of his throat.

**Nice save asshole. Meet me at my house in an hour so I can put you to work.**

Edward laughed, his mind going to all the ways she could put him to work. It made his entire demeanor shift. And everyone, to his dismay, noticed. As soon as he claimed his seat, girls started approaching. He and Carlisle signed autographs and took a few fan pics. He had more than his fair share of offers for more, but he deflected as best he could. Typically he would have just been a complete asshole, but Bella's text had finally loosened the tension in his shoulders.

So when a girl stumbled over to him and asked for a picture, he grimaced a little, but nodded his head. What he wasn't expecting was her falling into his lap and planting her lips on his. She was drunk, Edward knew that. But it didn't make him want to knock her on her ass any less.

"Okay, that's enough. Carlisle, I'm out. You good?"

Carlisle's eyes widened in surprise at Edward's abrupt departure, but he didn't comment. He figured it had everything to do with that hot brunette Edward almost fucked in his kitchen. And while he thought he was a fucking idiot, he'd keep his mouth shut for now. "Yeah, man. More for me," he laughed, palming the girl's ass in front of him.

Edward smirked and shook his head. "More for you. Later, man."

As Edward made his way across town, James led a very drunk Bella up her front porch steps. "Oops," she laughed, grabbing the porch column next to her.

"You would think by now you and Vic would realize your limit."

Bella looked over her shoulder and giggled at Victoria. She was slumped over in the passenger seat with her mouth hanging open. "Well, it looks like you're going to have tons the fun."

James groaned and unlocked Bella's front door. "At least I don't have to take care of you both tonight." He moved to step back, nearly tripping over one of the ivy plants. "And why in the hell did you buy all these damn plants? It's not like you didn't have plenty before."

"I didn't buy them. He did. He gave me _all_ the ivy. It's obnoxious, right? But that's what he calls me. Ivy this and Ivy that. I feel like these damn vines. Just twisted, twisted, twisted."

"Bella, did you smoke pot? Because you're acting like you did that time we got high."

"No. No pot. Wait, do you have some?"

James sighed and shook his head. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yup. I'm purrrfect."

James lifted his brows in disbelief, especially since she'd just purred like a damn cat, but said nothing. He'd come back and check on her in the morning. "Okay, then. Good luck with that hangover."

Bella groaned and stumbled into her kitchen. Kicking off her shoes, she filled a glass of water and popped a couple of aspirin. She looked between the living room and bedroom once before deciding to unlock the front door first, then change her clothes.

Once in her bedroom, she managed to pull her shirt off and push her pants halfway down her legs before the room started to spin. Falling on the bed, she threw her arm over her eyes. All she needed was a couple of minutes and she could finish undressing. A couple of minutes would be all she needed.

Edward checked his watch to make sure he wasn't early and knocked on Bella's door again. Like he'd done the last couple of minutes. Her car was in the driveway, but that didn't mean she was home. He reached out and twisted the knob of her front door, his eyes widening when he realized it wasn't locked. "Bella?" When he didn't get an answer he stepped inside. Her purse was thrown on the couch, but there was no sign of her.

He walked farther into the room toward the hall, his eyes landing on a pair of shoes lying in the middle of the kitchen floor. Once he made it to her bedroom door he couldn't help but laugh. "Bella." He leaned against her door frame before saying her name again, only much louder.

Bella startled when she heard her name, then lifted her arm from her eyes and blinked. A slow smile spread across her face as she propped herself up on her elbows. "Edward Cullen. Mr. Big Shot movie star in my house." She looked down at her legs and laughed before kicking them out in the air. "And here I am, pantless. Mostly."

Edward pushed off the door and walked to the bed. Lifting her legs on either side of his hips, he wrapped his hands around her pants and pulled them the rest of the way off. "You looked like you could use a little help."

"Whatever. You just wanted to take off my pants."

Edward toed off his shoes and fell on the bed beside her. "Of course I did. Was that ever really a question?" When she didn't answer he turned his head to face her. Her eyes were focused on the ceiling, the corners of her mouth turned down. He nudged her with his shoulder. "Hey."

Bella turned to face him, her eyes glazed and tired from the alcohol she'd consumed and the late hour. "No. No question about your motives. At least not in that respect."

It went against every instinct Edward had not to roll his eyes. Of course he wanted her naked. He hated how things had been the last couple of days, since the whole Esme fiasco. Their constant push-pull was wearing him down, but it also kept him coming back for more, again and again. Was that the appeal? When the fight finally drained out of her would that be the end of it? He could only hope. "Don't start this shit tonight, Bella. I'm here with you, no one else."

"Yeah, you are. I'm still waiting for you to tell me why that is. Because every time I ask, you deflect. You're worse than a politician."

"I _was_ class president in high school."

Bella rolled her eyes and lifted her arms in the shape of a field goal post. "He shoots, he deflects, but he sure as hell isn't going to score."

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist. Tugging until she was on her side facing him, he looked into her eyes, his face serious. "Bella. You know football?"

"Ugh," she groaned, trying to pull free from his hold.

But Edward only tightened his grip, his chuckle turning into a full laugh. "Okay, okay. Stop before you hurt yourself." He waited until she stopped squirming before he spoke again, and this time there was no playful undertones to his voice. "Bella, I don't have answers to the questions you're asking. You're stubborn and short-tempered. You disagree with me―even if you secretly agree―just to piss me off. You don't believe a word I say, and you call me asshole more than you call me by my name. But for whatever reason, I like having you around. Maybe Victoria is right, maybe I am fucked up."

"If you're trying to make me feel better, your failure is epic."

"I just basically insulted you about ten different times, didn't I?"

"More or less. You're going to be able to add that I hit you to your list if you keep talking."

"See?" Edward sat up in the bed and pulled Bella with him. He grabbed her shoulders and gave her a light shake. "That's my point exactly. We're terrible. Who the fuck would put up with either of our bullshit? And here we sit, being complete assholes to each other, and neither one of us has made a move to leave."

"Well, technically this is my house, so I'm not going anywhere. I'm also pantless."

Edward dropped his hands to her thighs and brushed his fingers over her skin. "Yeah, you are pantless."

Bella rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers in his face. "Focus, asshole." Edward grabbed her wrist and bit down on her fingers, causing a small grin to tug on the side of her mouth. "So to recap, we basically suck at being a couple."

"By whose standards?"

"Normal people, apparently."

Edward thought about his girlfriends in high school. He thought about the few girls he'd dated when he first moved to L.A. He thought about Tia. "Fuck that. If what other people do is normal, I don't want any fucking part of it." Regardless of the fact that he had little hope of him and Bella lasting, he'd learned one thing for being with her. He'd rather have whatever was between them than any of the other bullshit he'd dealt with. Maybe if he'd controlled his relationships more in the past, things would have turned out differently for him. He wouldn't have been so foolish.

Bella covered her face with her hands. Edward Cullen was the most confusing man she'd ever met. He was nothing but a headache, covered in secrets and half-truths. He was flawed and damaged. Every time she had tried to push him out of her mind earlier, every time a guy offered to buy her a drink or dance with her, he bulldozed his way to the forefront of her mind. Even in her head he was a pushy jerk.

She didn't accept any drinks when offered, and when guys got too handsy on the dance floor she shifted away. Bella knew things were changing for her. Feelings she'd never felt before were beginning to surface. And even though Bella's mindset wasn't as negative as Edward's about the destination of their relationship, she was realistic. She knew of all the things she wanted to experience in life, having her heart broken wasn't one of them.

"So this is us?"

"This is us." Edward leaned forward and pressed his lips to Bella's. He'd had enough talking for one night. Right now he just wanted to feel her. He pushed her back on the bed and crawled over her, his hands sliding up her sides.

"Stop." Her plea was muffled, but her hands pressing against his chest made her intentions clear.

"What? Why?"

Bella's eyes watered and her vision blurred as her throat tightened. "Because I'm going to be sick."

Edward's face twisted with disgust as he rolled off her. "How much did you fucking drink?"

"It's not how much," she choked, stumbling to her feet. "It's what." Bolting from the room she made it to the toilet just before she lost the contents of her stomach.

"I'm not holding your hair!" Edward yelled from the other room. He covered his mouth with his hand and gagged when he heard her vomit again. He didn't have the stomach for that shit.

Bella groaned and spit into the toilet. "Shut up, Edward!"

His stomach rolled, but he wasn't sure if it was from second-hand sickness or the fact that she sounded like she was in pain. So he kept talking, trying to convince them both that he had no business in that bathroom with her. "Who really wants someone to hold their hair while they puke anyway? Don't girls with long hair keep one of those hair tie things on their wrist? I'm sure you have one close. Do you really want me to see you vomit?" He coughed and moved to the bedroom door, needing more distance between them.

"Just stop talking. Oh, my God." Bella moaned and felt around on the countertop for a hair tie. She pulled her hair back then pressed her palm flat against her forehead. "Just leave. It's fine. You're right, I don't want you in here."

"What? No. I'm not leaving. I can―do you want some water? I'll get you some water. And flush the toilet," he called over his shoulder as he took off down the hall.

"Christ," Bella mumbled. She reached up and flushed the toilet before pulling herself to her feet and moving to the sink. Splashing some water on her face and in her mouth, she looked at the mirror and grimaced. She looked like shit.

By the time Edward made it back with water and aspirin, she'd brushed her teeth and washed her face clean. He extended his arm tentatively, like he was unsure if it was safe to get too close. "Thanks."

"Are you done?" His eyes darted over her face and to the toilet before meeting her gaze again.

"What are you, five? You act like I have cooties."

"I'm just not a fan of vomit. If you want a guy to hold your hair and rub your back while you lose your lunch, well, we have a whole new set of issues to deal with."

"Great. We should start a list of all the reasons we're not compatible. It'll make us look even more nuts." Bella pushed passed him and flipped off the light in the bathroom.

"Wait, you actually want that?" The shock and revulsion on Edward's face when she glanced at him over her shoulder made her laugh.

"No, Edward. You're in the clear. No vomit duty for you."

She crawled into bed and looked over at him as he stood in her doorway. "It's really late. You can―you wanna stay?"

Edward shifted his weight and looked down at his watch. It was nearly four in the morning, and while he knew he should leave and not take the chance of someone seeing him, he didn't want to. "Yeah." He pulled off his pants and crawled in bed beside her, his arm wrapping around her shoulder and pulling her into his side. They were both asleep within minutes.

Morning came much sooner than Bella hoped. The pounding in her head and the light filtering in through her bedroom window made her burrow farther under her blanket. Extending her arm, she frowned when she grasped nothing but cool sheets. She sat up in bed the same time the smell of burnt coffee hit her nose. With her face wrinkled in disgust, she climbed out of bed and slipped a shirt over her head.

"Do I even want to know how you managed to burn coffee?" She walked into the kitchen and fell on a bar stool, watching as Edward poured the coffee into the sink.

"I'd blame your coffee pot, but after the abuse I just inflicted on it I think I'll give it a break."

Bella chuckled, then winced as a stabbing pain shot through her temple. Edward leaned against the counter and shook his head. "A little hungover, I take it."

"Just a touch," she snapped. She was in no mood to deal with a taunting Edward. Just as she stood to get something to drink, there was a knock at her front door. Both of their eyes widened in alarm. Edward backed toward the doorway of the kitchen as Bella tried to smooth down her hair.

"Bella! You awake?" James voice was muffled as he yelled at the front door.

Edward's eyes narrowed as he looked over at Bella. "Who the fuck is that?"

"It's my brother," she hissed. Her hands shook as she pulled in a deep breath before answering James. "Yeah. One second." She walked over to Edward and pushed him toward her bedroom.

"Just stay in here for a few minutes. I'll get rid of him."

Edward's brows pinched with confusion as he grabbed her arms to stop her from pushing him any farther. "You want me to hide? Why? He knows about us, doesn't he?"

Bella shook her head. "No. Vic does, but not James. I haven't told him anything."

"So tell him." Edward didn't understand why it pissed him off that she'd kept them a secret. He knew he was being a hypocrite, but he really didn't give a flying fuck about that at the moment.

"Oh, no. You're not going to pull this shit with me right now, Edward. You want everything a fucking secret about us. You don't get to change the rules because for once you're the secret." She pushed him into her bedroom as he stared at her with barely contained anger. She pursed her lips and shook her head before moving to close the door. "Stings doesn't it."

She didn't wait for an answer as she pulled the door shut behind her. Edward fell on the bed and stared at the wall. He tried to not focus on the voices outside the door. He tried to keep his mind blank and clear. But he couldn't, because she was right. It _did_ sting. A feeling Edward hadn't experienced in a long time began to bubble to the surface as he sat there, and it only seemed to fuel his growing agitation. Because for the first time in a very long time, Edward's feeling were hurt.

He tried to brush it off, blame it on his lack of sleep, but the feeling nagged at him. Even when he fucked Bella later that afternoon in her shower, he couldn't make it stop. It was eating away at him, and as a result he was more short-tempered than usual. When he left Sunday morning, things were better, but the underlying tension was still there.

Bella knew he was pissed. She knew it bothered him that she was keeping secrets of her own, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. And she sure as hell wasn't going to apologize. For once, she wasn't the one getting fucked over by his rules and restrictions. Maybe now that he knew how it felt, he'd see her side of things a little better. At least she'd hoped he would.

It didn't matter how much she was around actors, she still didn't grasp their lifestyles. She couldn't understand how they dealt with fake relationships, shady exchanges, and fabricated stories to hurt or help someone's career. Her life was simple. At least it used to be. James would never understand why she was with Edward. And until she figured it out herself, there was no point in telling him.

When Edward stepped on the set Monday morning, his demeanor hadn't improved. He'd spent the majority of the night before trying to get a hold of himself. To lock down all the bullshit swirling around in his head. He needed to stop letting her in, stop letting her actions affect him. The hair on the back of his neck pricked as he crossed the set. He could feel Esme's eyes tracking his every move, just like she'd done for the last hour. Normally, he wouldn't think anything of it. People watched him all the time. But the way she studied him was different. It made his skin itch and his barely contained temper flare. And when it happened, everyone suffered.

"Cut!" the director yelled, his eyes pinched shut in frustration. "Edward, take five and get your head out of your ass. We're shooting this one more time or I'm calling in Seth to read your fucking lines."

Edward scoffed and ran his hand through his hair. "Bullshit. You and I both know that won't happen. I'll be back in an hour. You'll get your shot then."

"I said five fucking minutes."

Edward turned and smirked. "And I said an hour. You can wait or you can film utter shit. That's up to you."

He didn't wait for a response as he stalked across the floor and made his way to his dressing room. It took less than five minutes before his door opened and Esme stepped inside. She smiled when their eyes met. "You seem tense, Edward. You would think after your night of fun you'd be much more relaxed." The underlying anger in her voice was hard to miss, and it only served to piss off Edward more.

"I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about. But I've no doubt you have every intention of enlightening me."

"Ouch." Esme flinched and stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "You're in a rotten mood. I can help with that, you know."

Edward sighed and fell onto his chair. "I'm sure you could, but I'm going to have to take a rain check."

Esme dragged her finger along the surface of his vanity and nodded. "Yes, as I said, I'm sure you had those needs taken care of this weekend."

Edward stiffened and his eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"The pictures, Edward. I saw the pictures of you and Carlisle out on the town this weekend. I must say, I didn't know you were so fond on blondes."

"I wasn't with any blonde this weekend."

"Well, the pictures of that girl straddling your lap says otherwise."

"Fuck," Edward exhaled, his hand going immediately to his phone. He wondered if Bella had seen them yet. His shoulders slumped and his eyes fell shut when he realized he never told her that he'd gone out with Carlisle.

"Exactly. How do you think those pictures make me look?"

"You? What the fuck do you have to do with anything?" Edward didn't care that he was being an asshole. And he sure as fuck didn't have any idea what she was going on about. The only person he was worried about was Bella and the fight they were going to have because―yet again―she was going to be pissed.

"Excuse me? We're supposed to be dating. Your little romp with that slut makes me look like a fool. I didn't sign up for that."

Edward's eyes flashed, a dark look crossing his face as he stood slowly from his chair. She was worried about how she would appear in public? Worried about how his actions would make her look? A memory of Tia draped over his arm and smiling for the cameras flashed in his mind. It made his chest tighten and his fists clench. "And I didn't want to do that shit in the first fucking place. But I really didn't have a choice did I?"

Esme cocked her head to the side and smiled. It was small and calculating. "What's the big deal? It's not like you're dating someone for real. And until this very moment, I was under the impression that I'd be naked and bent over in front of your mirror as you fucked me from behind by now. I thought you were just playing a little game of hard to get. But maybe I'm wrong. Maybe there's more to your avoidance than I realized." Esme was the picture of calm on the outside, but on the inside jealousy burned through her veins like poison as she thought about someone laying claim to him. She hadn't wanted to be stuck in Italy for months, filming a movie she didn't give a shit about. She wanted to be in L.A. with Edward so she could do what she'd wanted to do for over a year. She wanted to tame him. She wanted to claim him. And the thought of someone else doing that made her blood boil.

Edward's breath stilled in his chest as anxiety slithered up his spine. His anger faded away as his old friend fear wrapped its hands around his throat and squeezed. His relationship with Bella had changed, shifted. He knew that. But fear was very seldom rational, and years of avoidance, building walls, and molding himself into someone who would never be fucked over again wasn't going to change overnight. In the back of his mind, he wondered if he had any intention of ever truly trying. Falling into the person he'd become, though, letting his body sink into a hole of apathy about anyone other than himself...it was as easy as breathing.

"I think the pictures should prove to you that I'm not attached to anyone, Esme. C'mon," he smirked, "you know better than that. Now, what can I do for you to make up for those pictures?"

Esme dragged her tongue over her lower lip and stepped closer to him. "We should go out. We need to be seen together. Being seen in public will overshadow some shitty trash mag's picture of you with that slut."

Edward's jaw ticked as he tried to keep the smile on his face. It didn't go unnoticed that she didn't ask him to fuck her. She asked to be seen in public. And even though he had no idea what he would've done had she asked, at least then he would have felt less used. His mind flashed to Bella. Even though she hated having to hide, it felt different. It didn't feel like she wanted to go out just to put on a show. She just wanted to go out period. His stomach twisted when he remembered the pictures again. He needed to get to Bella. He needed to tell her what happened before she drew her own conclusions. He needed to get Esme the fuck out of his face.

"When?" he asked, his eyes darting to the door, his distraction causing all of his focus to shift beyond the room.

"I'll text you?"

"Awesome. I've got something I need to do. I'll see you back on set." Not waiting for her reply he crossed the room and was out the door. He pulled out his phone and called Bella's number. It rang twice before she answered.

"Hey, you."

"Where are you?"

"In my office," she replied, her words slow and measured.

"You alone?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be right there." He was relieved she didn't sound angry when she answered, but Bella had a way of appearing completely unaffected by something when she was really ready to tie a plastic bag over his head.

Bella straightened the papers on her desk and shifted her eyes to the door. Edward sounded on edge, agitated―and nothing good ever came from that. She'd talked to him earlier that morning and everything had been fine. But obviously something had happened, and she was more than a little sure she wasn't going to like it.

As soon as he walked through the door and shut it behind him she knew she'd been right. "What's the matter?"

Edward tilted his head back as he studied her. The set of her shoulders and the slight frown on her face looked more concerned than angry, and it gave him confidence that she hadn't seen anything yet. Of course, he held no delusions that her demeanor wouldn't change as soon as he told her why he was in her office.

"So I kinda fucked up," he chuckled, his hand raking through his hair as he fell into the chair across from her.

Bella lifted her brow. "Oh? How so?"

"So the night you went out Victoria," he trailed off, prolonging the inevitable as long as possible.

"Yeah?"

"I might have forgotten to tell you that I'd been out with Carlisle when you texted me."

Bella's stomach bottomed out and her face smoothed. "And why are telling me now?"

"I wasn't trying to hide it from you." His tone was defensive and his posture rigid.

"Edward, we were together all weekend. You had a million opportunities to tell me."

He sat back in the chair and smirked. "Really? Should I have told you while you were vomiting your guts out? Or how about the next morning when you were hung over and hiding me from your brother? Because I can tell you, with all that excitement it kind of slipped my mind."

Bella's faced heated with embarrassment and anger. "Oh, my God, you're an asshole. It's one thing to be like oh hey, remember that one time you threw up because you were drunk? That was great. It's another thing to use it to deflect you being a jerk and keeping shit from me. Obviously whatever you did that night is going to piss me off, so just spit it out already."

Edward wanted to argue, but he knew she was right. He was trying to deflect. Pulling in a deep breath, he told her about going to the bar. How he'd just wanted to relax and hang out. How he'd signed some autographs for fans and was getting ready to leave when a drunk girl fell into his lap and kissed him.

Bella tried to hide the hurt she felt, but when she spoke, the tremble in her voice gave her away. "She kissed you on the mouth?"

Edward was out of his seat and around her desk before she even finished speaking. "Bella, it was less than two seconds. I swear. She literally fell in my lap and kissed me at the same time. I pushed her off and was out of there right after." He cupped her jaw and tilted her face until they were eye level. "I just wanted to see you. You have to know that much at least. C'mon, Bella, you know that, right?"

Bella let out a heavy breath and dipped her chin. "Yeah."

"Hey." He hooked his finger under her chin and tugged until their eyes met. "Come over tonight. We can have a Honey Boo Boo marathon. We can even order some fried chicken and cornbread. Get the whole experience."

Bella smiled, her eyes pinching at the corners. Her pulse fluttered when his smile matched hers. Because these were the moments. These were the things that made the blood race through her veins and set her body on fire. Those unguarded moments when she saw _more_. "Will you drink Budweiser and stick your hand down your pants?"

"I'll stick _your_ hand down my pants." He laughed, kissing her quickly before standing. "I have to get back." Edward hesitated and shifted his weight. Squaring his shoulders he shoving his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out his keys. Twisting his house key off the ring, he stared at it for a second, wondering if he'd lost his fucking mind, before handing it to her. He'd get it back. He was just making things easier for tonight. That was all.

Bella stared at the key like it might bite her. She lifted her eyes to Edward, her expression a mix of shock and curiosity. "Um."

"I don't know if I'll be running late. You can let yourself in. You still have the codes I texted you, right?"

Bella reached out tentatively and pulled the key from his fingers. "Yeah."

"I'll see you later then?" He walked backward while he spoke, a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah." Bella's expression was still dazed and unsure, like she was waiting for aliens to land and give her back the Edward who'd barged into her office minutes earlier.

Edward chuckled and reached behind him to open the door. "Bye, Ivy."

She smiled. "Bye, asshole."

His laugh echoed down the hall.

Bella spent the rest of the day with a smile on her face. He was trying. He sucked at it. But he was trying, nonetheless. Because nothing said _I really like you_ like a Honey Boo Boo marathon.

She took a little extra time getting ready that afternoon. She even conned James into making her a pan of cornbread to go with the fried chicken she'd decided to pick up on her way over. It felt strange being in his house alone, but at the same time the enormity behind the gesture was unmistakable. He was slowly trusting her. Letting her in. She felt like she was beginning to matter to him more, that it wasn't only her that felt things were changing. Which was weird considering earlier she was preparing herself for the worst. Maybe in their own ways, they were both fucked up.

Edward groaned as the director changed the scene again. They'd shot eight different takes so far, and nothing seemed to please him. He yelled for them to take five while he spoke with the lighting crew. Edward moved to the edge of the set and pulled out his phone to text Bella that he was going to be late when Aro and Esme appeared in front of him.

"Edward, having a rough night?" Aro's smile was indulgent and patronizing.

"Nope. Things are perfect. It's a beautiful thing watching the director learn the difference between his ass and a hole in the ground."

"Pleasant as ever," Aro murmured, a fake smile stretched across his face. "Here." He stuck out his arm and handed Edward a slip of paper.

"What's this?"

"It's reservations for your dinner tonight with Esme. We need to do some damage control after your weekend exploits."

"Excuse me?" Edward blinked as he stared at Aro in shock, his eyes drifting to Esme briefly.

"We've arranged your first date with Esme. It's tonight. We can't afford to wait after those pictures of you that surfaced."

Edward's jaw clenched as he realized what he was being told. "I have plans tonight."

"Oh?" Esme smirked. "Hot date?"

Edward glared at her and looked to Aro, who was staring at him with a bemused expression on his face.

"Then cancel. This is important, Edward. And you did agree, after all."

Edward sighed and nodded his head. He didn't want to cancel on Bella. But he didn't seem to have much of a choice. With a resigned sigh he excused himself and pulled out his phone.

Bella chewed on a piece of cornbread, her socked feet tucked under her and a blanket that smelled of Edward draped over her as she flipped through the channels. She reached absently for her phone, her eyes still glued to the television. When she looked down a feeling she'd never experienced before washed over her.

**I can't make it for dinner. They're making me go out with Esme. Wait for me?**

Irrational or not, she felt like she was second best. Discarded and unimportant. She wiped off her hands and turned off the television before cleaning up her mess and putting away the food she'd brought over. She slipped out the front door and drove back to her house in silence. She didn't want to sit at his house and wait for him knowing he was on a date. Something burned in her chest, something that made her heart hurt, and she wondered if she was right to try to put up her own walls. To protect her heart. Pulling out her phone, she fought to hold back the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks as she typed out a reply.

**Raincheck.**

She dropped her phone to her side and let out a heavy breath. Her emotions were swinging from one extreme to another. But the one thing that remained constant was the burning question bombarding her mind. Could she really do this?

* * *

**A/N **

**I won't bore y'all with excuses. Life has been really crazy and I got behind. This chapter was HARD to write. There won't be an update tomorrow, but I promise to be back on track next week. **

**The reviews I got for the last chapter? My mind has been blown. Seriously. You guys are freaking AHHHHHHHHH-MAZING!**

**Ooza beta's this craziness. She also perfectly summed up my thoughts about this chapter- "no wonder this chapter was hard to write. this shit is exhausting to feel w/your characters."**

**Joo, Ash, and Deb are nice enough to preread this trainwreck. Thanks you guys!**

**Last thing! For those of you who read my collab Dirt Roads, it's up for fic of the week over at tehlemonadestand. There are only a few hours left to vote, so if you guys wanna show it some love it would make me day!**

**See y'all next week!**

**~Liv**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"You're not even going home to change?" Esme grinned and pulled her purse strap over her shoulder. "Eager are we?"

"No, I'm not going home to change. And neither are you. The sooner we go, the sooner this can be over." Edward looked at his phone again. He still hadn't received a reply from Bella, and every second that passed made him more uneasy. He thought about what Victoria had said, how Bella wouldn't put up with this kind of shit forever. He wondered just how many more apologies she would allow him.

"Edward, honey, I get that you're an asshole to the world. I find it rather endearing if I'm being completely honest. That being said, can you cut me a little slack here? Let's have dinner, make fun of all the people whose careers have turned into utter shit, and just enjoy each other's company." She knew telling him to snatch that stick out of his ass wouldn't go over very well, and she wanted him happy. She needed him to loosen up a bit.

"And I don't like being told what to do. I agreed to this for the sake of the movie, and I get why the studio is pushing it. I understand that it's good for business, but if I could go back to that day, I'd tell you all to go fuck yourselves." Edward turned and walked to the car. He climbed into the back seat, not bothering to wait for Esme. She was more than capable of getting in a fucking car all by herself.

The ride to the restaurant was quiet. Esme touched up her makeup and smoothed out her hair while Edward kept his phone clutched in his hand. He just wanted her to fucking text him back and let him know exactly what kind of bullhshit he was going to have to deal with when he saw her. Just before the car pulled to a stop, his phone alerted him of a pending message. With a sigh he unlocked the screen and read her text.

**Raincheck.**

"Fuck," he swore under his breath. Her response didn't tell him anything other than she wouldn't be waiting for him when his sham of a date was over. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing at this point.

"You ready?" Esme smiled.

Edward nodded as he looked over at her. It was show time, and he needed to get his head in the game. The cameras were rolling, and it was time to put on a show. "As I'll ever be."

When they stepped out of the car, the paps, who had been tipped off about their location, bombarded them. They shouted questions about Edward's weekend out. They yelled for a pose, for the status of their relationship, all the questions Edward expected, but hated nonetheless.

While Edward hadn't been completely honest with Bella about his reasons for wanting to keep their relationship quiet, he was honest about this part. The paparazzi would eat her alive. He wrapped his arm around Esme's waist and pulled her against his side. He kept his head down but a small, secret smile could be seen on his lips. His goal was to leave them wondering. Was he smiling about their questions? Was he smiling because of Esme? Or was there something more?

Esme mimicked his position, her arm winding around his back with her body shifted toward his as they made their way to the front of the restaurant. She was not as guarded with her expression. Her smile was wide, and her eyes darted to Edward's face every couple of moments.

Over the shouts and whistles, a voice rang out that made Esme grin and Edward's steps falter. "Can we expect you to be less of an asshole now that you have a good woman?"

Edward's narrowed eyes burned through the faces in the crowd. His grip tightened around Esme, and his jaw ticked with anger. He knew that voice. He _hated_ that voice. Esme tugged on Edward's shirt and looked up at him, concern etched in her features. She lifted her hand and brushed her fingers along his jawline. "Are you okay?"

Edward grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his face, then nodded his head. "Yeah. I'm fine. Let's get inside."

Emse grinned as the hostess pulled open the door, her eyes cutting over to Alistair just before she stepped inside. He gave her a quick wink then disappeared into the crowd. He got his shot.

Edward could feel everyone's eyes on them the moment they walked through the door. Every move, every gesture felt like he was under a microscope. So he did what needed to be done. He shut down everything else and gave them the performance they all wanted.

"So tell me about your parents." Esme smiled and leaned forward. Swirling a piece of bread over the oil covered plate in front of her, she stared at him expectantly.

Edward chuckled and took a sip from his glass of whiskey. "Now, Esme," he chastised with a grin. "You know I don't talk about things like that with anyone."

She pouted. "You know, you can talk to me if you want. I'm not the bad guy. I understand what it's like in this business. People on the outside of this industry just don't get it, and everyone needs someone to confide in. I could be that person for you."

Edward narrowed his eyes as his mind flashed to Bella. He wanted to question why Esme would bring up outsiders, but he had the sinking feeling that she was fishing, and he wasn't going to give her any bait. So instead he covered her hand with his and squeezed. "Thanks. I know I've been a bit...difficult lately, but I just have a lot going on right now."

Esme blinked in surprise. She wasn't expecting that response, and it momentarily stunned her into silence. Edward, never one to miss the opportunity, took advantage.

"So tell me about Italy."

Esme's answering smile was genuine. She didn't mind that he'd steered the conversation away from himself. She was just pleased that he was finally relaxing and attempting to have a real conversation with her. She knew if he would just give her a chance, he would see how perfect they were for each other. How perfect they could be together.

What Esme didn't realize was that Edward wasn't listening to a word she said. Nor did he care. He smiled when she did, laughed when she paused, and nodded in agreement when she gave him a questioning look. To the casual observer, Esme and Edward were very much enjoying each other's company. And the buzz was spreading through the fingertips of every person in the restaurant, with not so discreet attempts to snap a photo and whispered phone conversations with friends.

As they exited the restaurant, Esme looped her hand around Edward's bicep and leaned into his side. "See," she whispered, looking up at him with a coy smile on her lips. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

Edward grinned as he considered the five Jack and Coke he drank to make the evening bearable. "Nope. Not bad at all."

Esme laughed as she climbed into the back of the SUV. She looked back in time to catch Edward's eyes lingering on her ass. She smirked when their eyes met, and he shrugged, his face unapologetic. "So you wanna come to my place for a nightcap?"

Edward shifted in his seat, flicking his eyes to the driver, who was heading in the direction of what Edward assumed was Esme's house. He might have been relaxed and a little buzzed, but he wasn't brain dead. He knew there wasn't a worse idea in the world than him going to Esme Platt's house. He also knew he needed to call Bella, and dealing with her when he was a little drunk was probably not a bad idea.

"Maybe next time?" His grin was salacious, his expression full of promises he had no intention of keeping.

"Fine." Esme pursed into a pout and nodded as the car pulled into her drive. But she wasn't giving up that easily. "At least walk me to my door."

Edward rolled his eyes and pushed open the door. "Of course." He figured it would take less time and be less of a headache to just walk her to the fucking door than to argue about it.

Esme dipped her chin and peeked up at Edward as they stood at her front door. "I know things started out a little strained, but I ended up having a really good time tonight."

"Yup."

Edward moved to step back when Esme caught his hand. She pressed the palm of her other hand flat against his chest and leaned into him. "Are you sure I can't change your mind?"

For a brief moment Edward hesitated. His pulse accelerated from the soft feel of her body lined up with his. He knew he could have her naked and clawing her nails down his back in less than five minutes if he wanted. But he didn't want that. He didn't want her.

Esme read his hesitation as something else entirely, and before he could react she'd covered his mouth with hers. Edward's eyes widened in surprise, both from the unexpected kiss and the feel of her hand slipping down his chest and palming his dick. "What the fuck?" he sputtered, wrapping his hand around her wrist and shoving her back.

Esme stumbled, her hands shooting out behind her just before her back collided with her front door. She stared at him wide eyed, her mouth open in shock before the heat of embarrassment and anger washed over her. "What the fuck is right! What's your problem, Edward? When have you ever turned down anyone? You sure as hell didn't turn away that bitch this weekend. So what, is it me? Or do you have a piece on the side that you're not being truthful about?"

"You know I don't have anyone on the side. What the fuck do I look like? You know better. Be for real." Edward shoved his hand into his hair and gripped it tightly. Anger burned in his chest, both from Esme's unknown dismissive comment about Bella and the fact that he was apparently failing at pretending to be unattached.

Esme shook her head and pushed off her door. "Then what's your deal? Because I remember not too long ago you were whispering in my ear about how you could make me come on set without actually having sex with me. Now you can't even touch me? No. Something isn't right."

"Maybe I like a little bit of a challenge. What's the fun in fucking someone who's spread eagle and waiting the moment I walk in the door?" Edward's words might as well have been a physical blow with the force in which they hit Esme.

"Really?" Esme's brow arched in disbelief. "You're saying all those girls you hook up with at random make you work for it? You be for real."

Edward had, yet again, backed himself into a corner. And he was sick of it. He was tired of bending over and getting fucked by people he didn't give a shit about. But he also knew he only had to deal with this bullshit for a handful of weeks. Once he wrapped up filming, he could tell them all to suck his dick.

He didn't play well with others and everyone knew it. Why Aro, Esme, and everyone else expected something different from him now was a mystery. Maybe that was his fault, though. After all, his agreement to a fake girlfriend, his constant game with Esme, and not telling Aro to go fuck himself was because of his own paranoia. His fears that they might find out about Bella. But all he'd done was make himself an even bigger target.

Edward stepped closer to Esme and traced her jaw with his finger. Leaning down he let his lips brush her ear as he spoke. "Maybe I like watching you squirm. Maybe I want to have you so worked up that when I finally do touch you, I'll have you a panting mess within seconds."

Emse pulled in a shaky breath as her eyes drifted shut. "I don't think it would take much now."

Edward smirked and stepped back. He raked his eyes over her body before meeting her gaze. "I don't suppose it would. But I think I can do better."

Esme shifted, and it wasn't hard to miss the way her thighs clenched together when she did. Her eyes were heavy, and her lips parted as she tried to work through the fog in her brain and make sense of what he was saying. She still wasn't sold that he was telling her the truth, but she wasn't going to deny that it didn't take much for him to derail her thoughts.

"I don't know that you can."

Edward tsked and dipped his chin, staring pointedly at the place he knew she wanted him most. "Why don't you go ahead and take care of that. Be sure to think of me. Although we both know it won't come close to comparing." Edward spun on his heel and walked to the car, completely unaware of the camera that had captured every second of his encounter with Esme.

As soon as the door closed and the show was over he dropped his façade. He lowered his face into his hands and growled in frustration. He wasn't used to talking women out of fucking him.

"Goddamn it," he exhaled. He needed to call Bella, but something akin to guilt twisted in his gut and made him pause. He knew he didn't mean a word he'd said to Esme, but that didn't make him feel any less like shit. Pulling out his phone, he sent her a text. It was a pussy move, but he couldn't deal with another argument tonight. Plus, Bella was always easier to handle when they were face to face.

The next morning, Bella was greeted by the sight of Edward kicked back in her office chair. Her back straightened and her chin lifted on its own accord as she watched him appraise her. He appeared calm and relaxed, but she had a feeling it was all an act.

"Hey." His mouth curved up on one side as he dropped his feet from her desk and leaned forward.

"Hey."

"You look nice."

Bella quirked her brow and dropped her purse on top of the desk. "Are we having small talk this morning?"

Edward huffed out a laugh and stood. "I'm just trying to gauge what kind of mood you're in. Seeing if I should try to kiss you or cover my dick."

"You should have brought coffee. That's always the best way to start a conversation with me first thing in the morning." She looked down at her watch and frowned, her brows pulling together in confusion. "What are you doing here so early? You have an hour before you're even due in makeup."

"I came here to see you, obviously." He moved around the desk, his eyes darting over her shoulder to make sure no one was in the hall before leaning down to kiss her.

"You mean you wanted to see if I was pissed. And if so, give yourself enough time to convince me not to be."

Edward slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her against him. He locked his fingers at the small of her back and smiled. "More or less."

Bella's chest tightened and a feeling of hurt tugged at her middle. She'd spend half the night trying to figure out what to do about her and Edward. It didn't matter that she knew his date with Esme was all for show. All that mattered was how he'd made her feel about herself when she got his text message. She felt pushed to the side and unimportant. And if they had any possibility of making things work, it couldn't happen again. "Don't do that."

Edward gripped her tighter, his mouth pulling into a frown. "Don't do what?"

"Don't joke. Don't make light of the situation. You blew me off last night―"

"No, I didn't," he interrupted, his tone adamant.

"Yes. You did. Why didn't you tell them no? Why didn't you tell them you had plans?"

"Because I told them I would do this. And it would have been suspicious if I said no."

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"You heard me. I call bullshit. It would've only been suspicious to you. If you would've been an asshole, told them you didn't do shit for anyone at the last minute, it would have been perfectly normal. But you chose to do what they asked because you're terrified of them finding out about me. And that's bullshit. Not to mention completely unfair to me."

Edward opened and closed his mouth. He stared at her, his eyes boring into hers in some weird attempt to erase the words from both their minds. But he couldn't. And he knew why. Because she was right. The only reason he let those assholes push him around was because of his own paranoia. And unless he nipped that shit in the bud, Bella was going to walk.

"Fuck," he exhaled, his eyes falling shut in defeat. "You're right."

Bella's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow. I feel like I should have some kind of smartass comeback, but I'm too shocked to come up with anything witty."

Edward dropped his hands to her ass and squeezed. "I think you did just fine."

Bella cupped her hands on either side of his jaw and tilted his head down, her expression serious. "Don't do that again. Don't blow me off. I won't play second to your fake girlfriend."

"You're not―"

"Last night I was. I won't do it again. Do you understand me?"

"Are you giving me an ultimatum?"

Bella huffed out a laugh, her expression colored with disbelief. "If expecting you to consider my feelings over Esme's is what you think of as an ultimatum, then yes. And fuck you for making it sound like what I'm asking is too much."

Bella stepped out of his grasp and moved around the side of her desk. She pulled in a deep breath and tried to fight back the heat of anger rising to the surface of her skin. She wasn't asking him to announce to the world they were together. She wasn't asking for promises or hearts and flowers. She was only asking for him to consider her feelings first, and if he couldn't even do that, then she was going to have to suck it up and just be done. It was ridiculous how his actions were making her feel about herself, and she wasn't going to let it continue.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm an asshole."

"You can't use that as an excuse for everything. You can't just brush every argument off by saying, Hey sorry, Bella, but you know I'm an asshole, _why_ are you such an asshole? What happened to make you so mean?"

"Nothing happened to me. This is who I am. You knew that going in."

"And I didn't want anything to do with you! But you kept pushing and pushing and pushing. And damn it, I'm here. With you. So give me something, Edward. Help me understand. I'm tired of standing on the outside. Let me in or let me go."

Edward's jaw ticked and his fists clenched as they stared at each other. He wanted to distract her. He wanted to shift the focus of the conversation away from himself. But the stubborn set of her shoulders and the fire burning in her eyes told him she wasn't going to be put off again.

The funny thing was he actually did trust her to not tell his secrets. He wasn't exactly sure when that happened, but it had. What he didn't trust was how vulnerable it would make him to her. And what she would do with that information once he fucked everything up and they went their separate ways.

Bella's shoulders slumped as she continued to stare at him, his expression stoic and unyielding. "Just forget it. I'm not going to force you to share things with me that you should want to. This is ridiculous."

"Goddamn it. Just stop, okay? _Fuck_." Edward raked his hands through his hair and paced the length of her office.

"No. I won't stop. I won't stand here while you come up with a diversion. A way to get out of telling me anything that gives a little insight to the person you are. Right now, we're no more than fuck buddies. But we don't even have the ease of that, because we are constantly fighting each other. Why are we doing this?"

"Because I fucking care about you," he spat, his own anger rising at being forced to admit feelings he didn't understand or want.

"And I care about you! But it's not enough. It's not enough to care about each other if you're going to constantly hold me at arm's length."

"I'm trying, okay?"

"Liar. You're not trying. You're only trying to control everything about our relationship. You're not interested in anything beyond that."

"You didn't even bother to tell your brother about me! It doesn't seem like you're trying very hard yourself."

"Oh, don't be such a fucking hypocrite. I haven't told James about us because I have no idea how to explain any of this to him. I don't know what I am to you. What _we_ are to you. And I'm tired of second guessing myself. I hate this." The breath stuttered in her chest, and her eyes burned with unshed tears of anger and frustration.

Edward's entire body tensed at the look on her face and the defeat in her voice. It set him on edge and caused fear to burn through his veins. Before he could stop himself, he'd rounded the corner of her desk and pulled her roughly against his chest. Winding his hands in her hair, he tugged until her upturned face was staring directly at him. "You want to know what you are to me?" he asked through gritted teeth. "You're mine. That's what." The force with which he kissed her caused her to grip his shoulders to keep her knees from buckling. His lips were punishing and desperate as his tongue claimed hers. His grip tightened in her hair, his fingers flexing and pulling her closer, demanding and hungry.

Bella moaned in pleasure and pain, in frustration and relief. She lifted her hands to his hair and gripped him just as tightly as he held her, both of them trying to pull their bodies closer, battling to consume and be consumed. Panting, they pulled apart, their eyes locked. Bella startled when she heard voices outside the door. Jerking away from Edward, she smoothed her hand over her hair.

Edward reached out for her, his brows pulled together in confusion until he heard voices as well. His eyes widened as he took several steps back and scrubbed his hands over his face.

Bella lifted a shaky hand, her fingers pressing against her kiss swollen lips as she tried to calm her breathing. "You should go."

Edward nodded, his eyes darting to the door before returning his attention back to Bella. "Will you do me a favor?" Edward shook his head when Bella's mouth fell open in disbelief. "It's nothing big, just―don't look at the pictures of last night. Not that I'm trying to hide anything. I just―can you come over tonight? We'll look at them together. And we'll talk. Okay?"

Bella studied him for a long moment before nodding her head in agreement. For some reason having him there with her to look at the pictures made her feel better. Plus he'd be close enough to hit if the situation arose. "Okay."

Edward walked out of her office, then quickly ducked back in, his lips curved into a mischievous smile. "You should pack an overnight bag. I'm not letting you leave tonight."

Edward spent the rest of the day both excited and dreading to see Bella. He hadn't seen the pictures yet, but he knew they'd hit the Internet by all the extra attention he was receiving. And Esme was no exception. She was everywhere he looked. By the time he'd finally escaped the studio after a long day of shooting and hours of avoiding Esme, the only thing he wanted to do was relax.

Bella's car was already parked in his driveway when he got home later that evening. Something about the sight of her car there, knowing she was waiting inside, caused his stomach to somersault. The familiar mix of excitement and dread that had plagued him all day assaulted him once more.

A normal person would be afraid of the unknown, of what the future held. But Edward's reactions were far beyond those of a normal person. He was guarded and selfish. Instead of wondering what she was doing inside of his house, his knee-jerk reaction, his first thought, was how to get his key back without pissing her off. Because with each step they took it made things more real. It pulled him a little further from his comfort zone.

Walking through the front door, Edward tossed his keys on the entry table. He pulled off his shoes and pushed them against the wall next to Bella's. The sight of her things lying around so casually caused his breaths to come in short choppy pants. He blinked several times to clear his vision. "Fuck," he muttered shaking his head as he walked down the hall toward the sound of the television.

He leaned against the doorway and watched Bella. Her head bobbed up and down as she mouthed the words to whatever song was playing on her iPod. Her eyes were glued to the sketch pad in front of her as her hand flew over the paper. She made the house feel different, fuller. He walked over to the back of the couch and tugged out one of her ear buds, causing her to jump.

"Shit! You scared the hell out of me." She dropped her hand over her chest and stared up at him wide-eyed.

"Sorry. I didn't know you'd be here already." He didn't mean for his words to sound as harsh as they did, but his conflicting emotions made it impossible to hide the edge in his voice.

Bella dropped her eyes back to her pad and closed it. "Oh. Sorry. I thought you'd be here. You didn't give a time, and I don't know. I should have called you first."

Edward pulled in a deep breath and moved around the couch to sit beside her. He didn't want to make her feel bad. Not her. "It's fine, really. I've just had a long day and a lot of unwanted attention. I'd say I'm an asshole, but I think we covered that part of my personality earlier."

Bella leaned into his side as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry, I'm still too hung up on the part where you called the attention you were getting unwanted to comment on the asshole part. When has attention ever been unwanted by you?"

"Oh, the things I want to do to that smartass mouth of yours."

"Promises, promises," she snarked, pinching his thigh.

He grabbed for her hand and held it in the air so she couldn't assault him again. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

"C'mon, let's see what I have."

After rummaging around until they found something suitable, they settled back on the couch with their plates. Bella sipped from her glass of wine as Edward grabbed a coaster for his beer. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Edward couldn't stand the cloud hanging over his head any longer. He wanted to show her the pictures and talk about them so they could act normal. Well, normal for them. Which meant they'd bicker before he threw her down on the bed and fucked the fight out of them both.

Without speaking, he left the room and grabbed his laptop. Bella watched as he walked back into the room with a determined look on his face. She felt her own defenses rise and shift into place as she prepared herself for pictures she knew were going to upset her.

Edward stared at the screen, his face blank as he spoke to her. "Look. I need you to not flip out. I haven't seen these yet, and I have no idea what we're going to see or how they've spun it. But just listen to me. Okay?"

"The bigger deal you make of this, the more nervous I get. Let's just get it over with already." Bella pulled her knees into her chest and leaned against the corner of the couch. She didn't understand why he was acting so weird, but it only made her more uncomfortable.

But Edward wasn't worried about what the pictures would show. He knew they were harmless. What he was worried about was how Bella would react to them. How she would see things. Which is exactly why he wanted to be there when she looked at them.

As soon as he clicked the first link he groaned and let his head fall against the couch. It was a picture of Esme stroking his face as they looked at one another. Her face was etched with concern and Edward looked like he was ready to murder someone. The heading made him want to vomit.

"_Distraught by the onslaught of paparazzi, Edward Cullen is consoled by girlfriend Esme Platt."_

"Jesus fucking Christ," Edward spat, his face twisted in disgust. He shifted his eyes to Bella, who stared at the computer screen, her face stoic. "Hey, look at me." When she didn't respond he set the computer on the coffee table and leaned over her. Caging her with his arms he lowered his head until they were eye level. "Bella. Look at me. Remember what I said?"

She lifted her eyes to his, the sheen of angry tears causing her vision to blur. "This fucking sucks, okay? I hate this." She swiped angrily at her cheeks and averted her gaze again.

"I know it does. I don't like this any more than you do. And I know I fucked up by going last night and not giving you, me, _us_ time to deal with this. But I'm trying. I'm fucking trying."

"I know you are. Which only makes it worse."

"C'mere." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned back until his back was flat on the couch and she was lying on top of him. "We were walking in the restaurant, and I heard someone, someone who shouldn't be anywhere near me, and it set me off. Esme noticed and asked if I was okay. That's all."

"Who did you hear?"

Edward shook his head. "Just an asshole from my past. I was probably wrong anyway. It was so fucking loud."

Bella played with the button of his shirt, her eyes focused on her hand as she tried to get her shit together. The force of the surge of jealousy that shot through her was unexpected. It caught her off guard and made her feel out of control. She'd never been the jealous type. She'd never been any type until Edward. He made her feel everything. "Let's just finish, okay?"

Edward nodded and pushed up until Bella was straddling his lap. "God, yes. There are so many other things I'd rather be doing with you." He kissed her once before she slid off his lap and settled in beside him, closer this time.

They looked at a couple of different sites. Each one claiming different perspectives and insider knowledge about the new "It" couple. The more pictures they looked at, the more Edward explained, the more relaxed Bella became. The third glass of wine in her hand didn't hurt.

"What were you doing here? You look like you were chastising her."

Edward looked at the picture and chuckled. "You picked up on that? You didn't think―what did that onlooker say? Oh, I remember. _Their teasing and playful looks were insanely hot_."

Bella pointed at the screen and tapped it twice. "That's not teasing and playful. I'm familiar with those expressions."

Edward threw his laptop on the table with a little more force than he intended, then before Bella could react he pounced. She squealed when the room tipped and she was suddenly on her back with Edward's body over hers. He lowered his mouth to his ear and bit down. "Yes, you are." He flexed his hips against hers as she wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed.

His hands traveled down her sides and around the curve of her ass before sliding up her thighs. Kissing up her neck to her jaw, he ghosted his lips over her, his breath pushing past his lips in a heavy exhale of tension and relief. "Can―God, Bella. I―I need." His fingers flexed into her thighs and his eyes squeezed shut. He opened them slowly, his gaze dark and desperate. "Please?"

Bella nodded as she laced her fingers around his neck and locked her ankles behind his back. Edward wrapped his arms around her and pushed up on his knees. Standing from the couch with Bella wrapped around him, he cupped her ass and walked to his bedroom, continually kissing her lips, jaw, and neck.

The soft light filtering from the bathroom was the only illumination in the bedroom as they undressed each other. Lips tasted bare, smooth skin, heated with desire and flushed with need. Feather soft touches leaving trails of goose bumps as Edward laid Bella on his bed. Whispered curses and panting moans broke the otherwise silent room as he pushed into her.

Bella gripped Edward's back as he slid his hands around her and tilted her hips. Over and over they rocked together, their bodies moving in perfect sync. Edward sucked and licked the column of her neck until her back arched and her mouth fell open as she came undone.

Edward followed a few moments later, his body collapsing on top of her, their erratic heartbeats an echo into the other's chest. He lay that way for several moments before slipping out of her and rolling onto his back. Pulling her against his chest, he ran his fingertips over the length of her arm and stared at the dark ceiling.

"She asked about my parents." The sound of his voice caused Bella to startle.

"What?"

"The picture. The one we were talking about. She asked about my parents."

"Oh." Bella didn't really know what she was supposed to say. They'd never really talked about his family. He'd always changed the subject or flat-out refused to answer. She suspected from the look on his face in that picture, Esme received a similar response. Edward was quiet again, and Bella assumed the subject was closed, until he started speaking.

"They're still married. My parents. I'm pretty sure it's only because they don't believe in divorce, but who knows."

Bella ran her fingers over Edward's chest. "So do you still talk to them?"

Edward swallowed and pinched his eyes shut. He knew he had to give her something. He knew if he had any expectations of keeping her from walking out the door, he'd have to open up to her. And while he'd rather eat razor blades than make himself vulnerable, he wanted her to leave even less.

"Sometimes. Things are...strained. They―we don't see eye to eye on very much. We haven't for a while."

Bella misinterpreted his words, thinking they disapproved of his lifestyle. "So your parents aren't particularly fond of your extracurricular activities."

Edward stiffened and his hands balled into fists. "My parents don't give a fuck about what I do on my own time. And it's none of their fucking business anyway. Let's just say, they have a vested interest in my success."

Bella nodded, but didn't ask anything more. She wasn't completely sure what he meant, but she had a feeling it had to do with his money, and that was a subject Bella never wanted to touch, "Thank you," she said instead.

"For what?"

"Talking to me. About you." She knew to most people it wasn't much, but for Edward it was a step. However small, a step was a step. She thought about her own parents. Normal, quiet and content. Happy. Albeit a little on the crazy side, there were no deep dark family secrets or issues. She wondered if Edward would like her parents, but immediately brushed that thought aside. Edward would never meet her parents. They would never have cookouts, drink beer, and relax in fold out chairs. Once again she was struck by how entirely different their lives were. But when she felt Edward's lips press against the top of her head, she let her eyes close and her mind quieten. She didn't want to think about anything beyond how he made her feel in that moment.

Edward tried his best to mask how he was feeling, to contain all of the things going on inside of his head. When he woke the next morning with Bella in his bed, his mind jumped to a dozen different scenarios. Would she expect to stay over all the time now? Did he want her to? Should he let her keep his key? Would asking her to return it piss her off?

He figured the best thing he could do would be to take a step back. Give them a little distance. Some breathing room. But the moment he saw her that afternoon on her way out of the studio for the day, he couldn't stop himself from texting her.

**Come back tonight.**

It only took a few minutes for her to respond. Her answer both relaxed his shoulders and tightened his chest.

**Okay.**

When they parted ways the next morning, he didn't even bother fighting with himself. He didn't pretend he wasn't going to ask her to stay with him again. And when she agreed, he nodded his head in both acceptance and defeat. Because he knew the closer they became, the more fucked up things would be when they ended.

While Bella was busy with Victoria and Peter, and Edward was finishing up a scene, Esme was pacing the length of her dressing room. Ever since they'd gone on their date, Edward's mood had changed somewhat. She wouldn't say that he seemed happier, because he was still a complete asshole to anyone who interacted with him, but something was off. Different.

She tried to back off a little. He said he liked the chase, so she was giving it to him. Only he still wasn't responding, and while her ego had taken a hit, her anger was rising to the challenge. She needed to text him, to see if he'd been lying about having a girl stashed away somewhere. But that didn't make any sense. Why would he seem different if he was having a secret affair with someone. Wouldn't they be fighting and arguing from the pictures splashed all over the internet and magazines?

Pulling out her phone, she dialed Alistair's number and waited impatiently for him to answer. On the fourth ring he finally did.

"Esme."

She heard the friendly flirty tone in his voice but she was in no mood. She was on a mission. "Are they good?"

"Pardon?"

"The pictures. The one's at my house. Are they good?"

Alistair chuckled. "You two look like you're about to rip each others clothes off. And the angle that I took of that kiss? Perfection."

Esme smiled and smoothed her hand down her hair. "Good."

"You want me to send them out?"

"No. Not yet. I just want to be prepared."

"He's still not biting, huh? You want me to tail him? See what I can find?"

Esme rolled her eyes. "No, the last time you broke the law to get his picture you got caught. Besides, you couldn't get anywhere near where his house is now. And I need you. Just hold tight. I'll let you know."

"Always a pleasure."

Esme rolled her eyes and disconnected the call. If Alistair wasn't so damn attractive and eager to please, she wouldn't waste her time with someone so beneath her. But his place within the industry had always been beneficial, and her current situation was no exception. Touching up her lipstick and adjusting her tits, she turned and made her way out to the set. She and Edward had some pretty racy scenes together, and she was going to make the most of the opportunity.

Edward pulled in a deep breath and prepared himself for his scenes with Esme. They wouldn't be filming the actual sex scene, but they would be making out, a lot. He hoped that Bella would steer clear of the set today. They managed to limit their arguments to her habit of leaving her shit all over the house and him never having any food in the kitchen. All in all, he couldn't complain.

Opening his eyes, he smirked at Esme as she crossed over to him. He only had a few more weeks of filming, and then she would be out of his face and off his dick for good.

"Hey, you."

"You ready for today?" Edward asked, his eyes sliding over to the director.

"Eh, this will be a piece of cake. It'll be like a practice run." She ducked her chin and smiled up at him, but Edward's attention was already focused elsewhere. She pursed her lips and clenched her jaw as she straightened her shoulders. "Ready?"

Edward's eyes widened as the clipped tone of her voice and the angry set of her features. "Are you trying to stage our first fight for onlookers or what?"

Esme looked down the room and noticed that several people were watching them. Smiling, she looped her arm around Edward's and pulled him toward the director. "Of course not."

Edward and Esme were in their second hour of filming when Victoria and Bella finally managed to slip away from Peter. As soon as they were alone, Victoria turned to Bella and smacked her on the back of her head.

"What the hell?" Bella voice rang out in the hall as she cupped the back of her head and stared at Victoria in shock.

"Where have you been? James is about to drive me insane with all his damn questions. He keeps asking me if you're seeing someone, and if so why you haven't told him. And oh my God, Bella, if I have to distract your brother with one more blowjob you're paying for my damn dental bills!"

"Oh, Christ, Vic," Bella moaned. She squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears in an attempt to erase what Victoria had said from her memory.

"I don't wanna hear it. Where have you been? I know you've been with Mr. I Have Issues, but you've been gone for days. Have you been home at all?"

Bella looked to make sure no one was around before pulling Victoria into her office and closing the door. "Yes. I mean no." Bella blew out a breath and fell onto the chair closest to her. "Yes, I've been with Edward. And no, I haven't been home. I picked up some clothes, but other than that, I've stayed with him."

Victoria lifted her brows in surprise and eased herself into the chair beside Bella. "Wow. I'm shocked."

"Why? We're―" Bella waved her hand in the air "―dating. Or whatever you call dating someone without actually ever going on a date."

"I don't mean that I'm shocked you've been with him. I'm shocked that you two haven't killed each other."

"Yet." Bella's tone was dry, her expression sardonic.

"So things are good then? You're okay?" Victoria could tell that Bella was fine, but she still wanted to hear her say it. She'd only been half teasing about having to cover for her. She hated lying to James, but it wasn't her place to tell Bella's secrets. Plus, she didn't really mind all the sex she'd been having lately.

"Yeah. I'm good. We're okay. He's still an asshole. He still makes me want to throw things at him. But, I don't know. I like that about him." Bella rolled her eyes. "I think I fit the bill of Mrs. I Have Issues perfectly."

Victoria's eyes widened the same time that Bella's bottom jaw dropped. "Um, what?"

"I―I didn't mean it as in I wanted to be. I just meant―damn it, Vic, I didn't mean it like, like what you're thinking." Bella's sputtering, stumbling explanation was almost enough to make Victoria drop it. But she hadn't been able to tease Bella in a few days, and she wasn't going to pass up the chance now.

"You just referred to yourself as Mrs. Issues. As in the other half of Mr. Issues. Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Ugh. You suck."

Victoria smirked. "Thanks to you, yes. Yes I do. A lot more than usual."

"Vic!" Bella jumped from her seat and grabbed her things. "You...ew. Stop. Please. I have to go drop these off on the set. And then I'm going to my not home. I'll talk to you later."

"See ya later, Mrs. Issues." Victoria laughed, her face splitting into a wide grin.

Bella's face was stoic as she walked down the hall. She knew Victoria was messing with her. And if she gave the ridiculousness of their conversation a second thought, she'd lose it and end up doubled over laughing in the middle of the studio.

She walked over to Tanya, who was chatting with a couple of the other interns, and handed her the folder she was holding. "Hey, this is for tomorrow. I need you to run this down to design for me and have them match these fabric samples."

Tanya smiled at Bella and pulled the folder against her chest. "Sure thing. Anything else you need?"

"Nope. We're all set. Have a good night." Bella turned away and moved toward the exit when she heard Edward's voice around the corner. She took a few steps forward but stopped in her tracks when she heard Esme speak. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but she knew there was no way in hell she was going to just walk away from their conversation. Leaning against the wall, she pulled out her phone and unlocked the screen. To anyone who passed, she would look like she was texting or looking something up, not eavesdropping on her boyfriend and the girl who was making it her life's mission to fuck him.

"So I think that went really well, don't you?"

"I do. The fact that we were able to get it done in one take made everyone happy too." Edward sounded relieved and Bella couldn't help but smile. She knew they were filming some of their more intimate scenes, so she'd made a point to stay as far away from the set as possible.

"Yes, well. The studio got what they paid for. A flawless performance." The pout in Esme's voice was unmistakable. Bella was more than sure Esme was not as happy about nailing the scene the first time as she was pretending to be.

"Okay. I'm outta here."

"Wait. I wanted to ask, well, I think we should go out again."

Edward's exhale echoed off the walls. "We just went out the other day. Our pictures are everywhere. There's no reason for us to be seen together again right now."

"What's the big deal? Do you have plans?"

Bella's breath stilled in her chest as she waited for his response, and when he spoke she couldn't stop the smile that broke across her face.

"As a matter of fact I do. And I'm late, so..."

"Cancel them." Esme's voice was sharp, her words biting and demanding. Bella's eyes widened in shock before her smile melted into a sly grin. She knew Edward well enough to know that Esme was about to catch the barbed end of his tongue.

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, not a fucking chance. Next time you or Aro want to set up a public outing, call my agent."

Edward tuned on his heel and rounded the corner, his brows lifting when he spotted Bella. She smirked and shrugged, her face unapologetic as she pushed off the wall. With a slight nod of her head she sauntered past him. "Mr. Cullen."

Edward didn't respond, instead he pulled out his phone as he walked to his dressing room to change and sent her a text.

**Next time you want to spy on someone, make sure they can't see you.**

**You saw me? Damn it!**

**Stick to designing. Spying is not your strong suit. See you at home.**

Edward changed out of his clothes, completely unaware of how he'd worded his text, or the look of shock covering Bella's face as she read it.

Esme dug her nails into her palm as she waited for Alistair to answer. She knew Edward had to have a girl. There was no other explanation for his behavior. But she had no intention of giving up. She was going to expose them or break them. Either way, she'd get her way.

"Hello?"

"Do it. Release the pictures. Do it now." She hung up without waiting for his reply. She knew he'd do as she asked. He always did.

It was late the next afternoon when Bella heard the first whispers. She and Tanya were passing fabric samples to each other when a couple of guys broached the subject.

"Man, he's one lucky mother fucker. Did you see the way they were all over each other? I bet he fucked her against her front door."

"Do you think whoever took those pictures got that? Man, I'd love to see Esme Platt bent over and getting fucked."

"Well, I'd rather be the one fucking her, but I don't see Edward Cullen as the sharing type."

"Yeah. Lucky fucker."

Bella's hands were shaking, and the color had drained from her face when she heard Tanya call her name. "What?"

"I asked if you were okay? You don't look so good."

Bella swallowed and licked her lips. "I think I forgot to eat lunch. I guess I'm a little light-headed."

"Do you want some water? I can get you some."

Bella shook her head and pulled in a calming breath as she tried to wipe the emotion from her face. "No, I'm okay. Just...distract me. Let's talk about something. Like...what are those guys talking about?"

Tanya grinned and ducked her head in close to Bella. "Well, apparently there are pictures of Edward Cullen and Esme Platt in a compromising position in front of her house."

"What do you mean compromising?"

"Well." Tanya paused. She was hesitant to use the words she said to her friends earlier when they'd been analyzing every picture over lunch. Bella was her boss after all.

"Just tell me. It's fine." But it wasn't fine. It was anything but fine. And as soon as Tanya spoke, Bella felt like a ton of bricks had been dropped on her chest and cracked it wide open.

"From the looks of the pictures, they were practically fucking. And it was in front of her house. So it wasn't like they were putting on a show. Whoever took those pictures wasn't supposed to be there."

Bella felt bile rise in the back of her throat. She stood on shaky legs and gathered her things. Tanya's head snapped up, startled and concerned that she'd upset her boss. Bella looked at her and plastered on a fake smile. "I think I really should go grab some food. I'm going to head out. Have a great weekend, Tanya."

By the time Bella reached her car, her breaths were choppy and shallow. Her hands shook as she opened the door, and her vision blurred as she fastened her seatbelt. She needed to get away from the studio and away from everyone talking about those pictures.

Nothing made any sense. She and Edward had looked at all the pictures released. Was this something else? Were they fake? She put her car in drive once her hands were steady and took off toward her house. She needed to be home, and she needed to get to the bottom of what was going on. It was a mistake. It had to be.

Twenty minutes later, when her cell phone started ringing incessantly and her text message alert sounded every couple of minutes, she knew it wasn't a mistake. It caused something to fragment in her chest. It was a feeling she'd never felt before, and it was like nothing she ever want to feel again.

She walked through the front door and locked it behind her. Kicking her shoes off in the middle of the floor, she headed straight to the kitchen. She pulled out a bottle of wine, not bothering to flip on any of the lights. Pouring a glass, she shuffled to her bedroom and slipped on a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt. Her house felt cold and empty, and the chill that permeated to her bones made her body shudder.

She tried to occupy herself. To prolong the inevitable by straightening up the house and fixing something to eat, but nothing worked. Defeated, she sank onto the cushions of her couch. She stared unblinking at the computer she'd pulled onto her lap, the glowing screen casting shadows around the dimly lit room. Blinking slowly, she grabbed her glass of wine and drained the contents before setting it back on the table. Her hand hovered over the mouse, her fingers poised to look at pictures she knew would hurt. Pictures that were the source of countless texts and voicemails from Edward and Victoria. None of which she'd bothered to respond to.

With one last breath, she pulled up the first gossip site, and in that instant, her body stilled and something ripped inside her chest. Hurt, anger, and betrayal sank into her core, twisting and pulling in every direction. Pictures of them kissing. Pictures of Edward looking at Esme exactly how he looked at her. Esme's face a mirror of how she imagined she looked when Edward turned on the full force of his charm.

She slammed the computer closed and tossed it to the other end of the couch. Fisting her hair, she dropped her forehead to her knees and tried to make sense of everything. What was real and what was fake? Was he faking with her or Esme? Had their relationship run its course and this was Edward's way of letting her know he was done? No, he wouldn't do that. Would he? When had he ever cared about anyone other than himself?

Every conversation with him was conflicting. One minute he said he cared about her. The next he reminded her that he's an asshole and she shouldn't expect any differently. Was that the problem? Had she started expecting more from him than he was capable of giving? When did that happen? How could she let herself become invested in a relationship that she knew was doomed from the start?

Anger began to stir deep inside of her. Anger at herself and anger at him. They were both idiots for trying to have a relationship. But her more so than him, because she knew better. When her phone rang again it caused her to snap. She wasn't going to sit in her house and wallow in the dark like some pathetic loser. She wanted answers; she deserved answers. And she was going to have them.

Pushing off the couch, she went to her bedroom and changed into jeans and a top. She wasn't going to his house looking like shit. She wasn't going to show him how much she was hurt or how pathetic she'd been earlier. That wasn't who she was. Grabbing her phone, she texted Victoria first letting her know that she was fine and promised to call her later. Then she scrolled down to Edward's last text.

**Answer the goddamn phone or I'm coming over.**

She shook her head in disbelief and grabbed her keys before sending him a text.

**Don't bother. I'm on my way to you.**

Edward fisted his hair as he looked out his front window for the hundredth time. Esme and Aro had both tried to reach him after he took off from the studio, but it was in both their best interests that he not call them back. The moment Carlisle texted him a smartass comment about mixing business with pleasure, he knew something was wrong. It took less than ten minutes to figure out what. When he saw the pictures, his stomach bottomed out, and rage pumped through his veins.

Edward flew down the hall to Bella's office, but when he saw the lights off, he knew she was gone. She never left without texting him, and he knew then that she'd seen the pictures. He'd called her over and over, but she wouldn't answer, and it only pissed him off more. He wanted to go straight to her house, but the group of paps waiting outside the gates of the studio kept him from doing so.

The longer it took Bella to answer him, however, the less he gave a fuck about being caught. She didn't get to run and hide. She should've known by now that everything was spun to look worse than it actually was. And in this case, they couldn't have possibly made it any worse. He cursed himself for not telling her about what happened at Esme's house, but there wasn't anything he could do about that now.

He sucked in a deep breath when her car pulled into his drive. His shoulders stiffened and his jaw tightened as he watched her. She was pissed, and they were about to have yet another fight. And for once, he didn't like his chances of winning this one. He opened the door and stepped to the side as she passed him without a word.

They stared at each other silently in the foyer. Edward waited for her to go into the living room, but when he realized she wasn't budging, his anger at the situation finally broke free.

"Why haven't you answered your fucking phone?" It wasn't how he'd meant to start their conversation, but his defenses were on high alert, and his brain wasn't communicating with his mouth.

Bella's mouth dropped open in shock. "Maybe because I didn't want to talk to you! Ever think of that? Or are you so full of yourself that you can't imagine anyone not falling all over themselves when you call? Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Esme."

"Bella, those pictures are not what you think. I swear."

"Of course you swear, Edward. Of course they're not what I think. It seems awfully convenient that since we've met, none of the pictures have been in context. Or have you just been feeding me a bunch of bullshit at every turn?"

"You know that's not true. I know that you're pissed, but don't fucking regress, Bella. It makes you look stupid. And you and I both know you're not stupid."

"Aren't I? I've fallen for your bullshit time and time again. But I'm not doing it anymore."

Edward took three long strides and gripped her biceps. "Would you listen to me? It's not what you think!"

Bella jerked away. She laid her palms flat on his chest and shoved him back. "Really? Who were you performing for then? Who was the show for? Sure as fuck wasn't for the paparazzi, because they weren't supposed to be there! You had no fucking idea that someone was watching you. And there you are, basically fucking her on her front step." Her face twisted into a sneer as she shook her head. "Or am I supposed to believe you were practicing for a scene?"

"She kissed me! She asked me to walk her to her door, and I figured it would be easier than arguing with her. Someone obviously snuck in the gate behind us. When I pushed her off me she started asking all these questions. She was suspicious. So yes, I said some things to her that I probably shouldn't have. But I wanted her to back off. I wanted her to stop asking questions. I swear to God, I didn't fuck around with her."

Bella knew that Esme had been all over Edward every chance she got. She knew it was possible he was telling the truth. But she also knew she needed to take a step back. She needed to take a long, hard look at herself and her relationship with Edward. And she needed to talk to Victoria.

"I think we should take a break."

Edward narrowed his eyes, and his lips thinned into a hard line. "No. We don't need a fucking break. We need to talk."

Bella shook her head. "There's nothing left to say. You told me what happened, now I need time to deal with that."

"They're just fucking pictures. What do you need to think about? Either you believe me or you don't."

"Don't you get it? It's not about believing you or not. It's about me being able to live like this. I don't―I don't know if I can do this." Tears shimmered in her eyes before rolling down her cheeks as she reached for her keys. She slipped his house key off the ring and walked to the front door.

"What are you doing?" Edward's voice had dropped as his eyes zeroed in on the key Bella set on the table.

"I just―just in case." She didn't have to spell it out. They both knew what she meant.

"Ivy." Her name on his lips was both a plea and a warning. He stepped toward her, but she shook her head and moved to the door.

"I need some time. Give me that, please?" Bella didn't hesitate a second more than necessary when he nodded stiffly, his face a blank mask. When she looked in her rearview mirror as she pulled through the gates, he wasn't anywhere to be seen. And for once she wasn't bombarded with conflicted emotions. All she felt was relief.

* * *

**A/N**

***waves shiny things in the air to distract everyone***

**So, that all just happened. As always, you guys are amazing and your feedback makes my heart all puffy.**

**Joo, Hobo, and Deb are my lovely prereaders who lost their damn minds in my doc this week. #bitchesbecrazy**

**Ooza is my beta. Know what else she is? She's co-host of a new contest with me. Ready? It's called Let's Do Anal Anon Contest. Yes, you heard me correctly. It's a dirty virgin buttsecks contest. Not as in, they are virgin-virgins. But back door virgins. Just... check out the twitter LetsDoAnalCont or the blog letsdoanal dot blogspot dot com for details. **

**See you guys next week!**

**~Liv**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Edward walked over to the table by the front door and picked up his key. A hollow feeling bloomed in his chest as the cool metal pressed into his palm. A break. She wanted a break. He'd never been in a situation where a relationship felt over and in limbo at the same time. For him it had always been cut and dry. Either it was over, or it wasn't.

His life felt like it was spinning out of control. Everything was complicated and flipped upside down. When he'd first pursued Bella, his only goal was to fuck her again. To show her he always got what he wanted. But somewhere along the way something had changed and he didn't know how to deal with that. Feelings he'd long since written off, parts of himself he'd closed off and swore to never let see the light of day were fighting their way to the surface.

He tried to convince himself he was in control. But when he walked into his bedroom and saw Bella's shirt thrown across the bed he knew it was nothing but a lie. Since the day she'd crashed back into his life, she had more control than he ever wanted to admit. And as much as he hated it―as much as he wanted to tell her to go fuck herself―he wanted her to come back more.

Falling onto his bed, he grabbed her shirt and covered his face. He breathed deeply and let his eyes fall shut. She asked for a break. That was all. She didn't say it was over. She just needed time. If he was being honest, so did he. He knew they couldn't keep going like they were. But the part of him that had trusted before―had welcomed his childhood best friend back into his life with open arms―balked. Because that part of him had been doused in kerosene and set on fire. Burned in every possible way.

Bella did something to him no woman had ever done before. She pushed all of his buttons. She set him off and made his temper flare with no effort, but she also settled something inside of him. She soothed the same fire she ignited. She was the balm to her own burn. He wondered how many scars he'd have when the smoke cleared.

The weekend passed quietly. He picked up his phone a dozen times to call her, but pride and self preservation were powerful deterrents, no matter how much he wanted to talk to her. He wanted to reassure her he didn't want Esme. He wasn't interested in her in any way. But his fear of rejection kept him silent.

To say he was in a bad mood when he walked into the studio Monday morning was an understatement. For two days he'd been submerged in nothing but his own thoughts, trapped in memories of the past. He was impossible to work with. His expression was nothing but hard lines and angry scowls. For the few people who had any insight into his personal life, they knew exactly why.

Victoria watched the way Edward moved around the set. The way he snapped at anyone who dared to correct something he'd done. With a shake of her head, she turned and headed toward Bella's office. She didn't understand anything about the relationship between Edward and Bella. But one thing she did know was when she saw Bella, she expected the exact same behavior.

She'd given Bella her space over the weekend. She wasn't sure if it was the right call because she'd never been in this situation with Bella. Before James, when she had relationship trouble, she always wanted a bit of space from people to deal with how she felt. With their similar personalities, she assumed Bella would be the same.

"Hey, you." She smiled when she stepped into Bella's office to find her hunched over her desk, her eyes focused on the drawing in front of her. "Whatcha working on?"

Bella jerked when the sound of Victoria's voice broke the silence. She lifted her head and smiled at her friend. "I'm just making a few changes to the designs we worked on last week. Peter made a few suggestions, so I'm making the edits before I send it off to production."

Victoria hummed and eased herself down in the chair across from Bella. To anyone else, she seemed perfectly normal, but Victoria wasn't just anyone. She'd also seen the pictures when they hit the internet on Friday, and she was dying to ask Bella about them. They stared at each other silently before Victoria huffed and leaned back in her chair. "So is this how we're going to play? You're gonna make me ask?"

Bella sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "No. No I'm not. I just...can we talk about it after work? I can't get into this here. Please?"

Victoria nodded and smiled. "Yeah, sure. I'm going to check out a few buildings with James tonight and tomorrow after work. How about we have a girls' night later this week? We can go out or stay in. It's up to you."

"Come to my house Wednesday. I'll order sushi. You bring sake. I'll tell you everything then. Maybe you can help me make some sense out of this mess. Because, Vic, I'm at a loss. And―" She paused and blinked back the tears stinging her eyes "―and it...it hurts. I don't know what to do." She sucked in a deep breath and wiped under her eyes. "Is this what it feels like?"

Victoria felt her own eyes glaze with tears and her throat tighten. "What do you mean? What do you mean by 'it'?"

Bella lowered her eyes and tried to force out the words trapped in her throat. Words begging to be swallowed up and buried deep inside of her. Words she knew once released could never be taken back. With a shuddering breath her words floated through the air on a whispered breath. "To love someone. And have them hurt your heart."

"Bella," Victoria exhaled, unable to hold back the tears brimming in her eyes. "Are you in love with him?"

Bella shook her head and looked down at her hands. "I don't know. I don't know what I'm feeling, but something in my chest aches. I've never felt this way before. If this is what love feels like, I don't want any part of it."

Victoria's heart hurt for her best friend, because love could be painful. Love could rip you to shreds. But love could also be the most amazing feeling ever. The thought of Bella's first experience with love ending in heartache was crippling. Bella didn't deserve it. Not at all. And unless Victoria's bullshit meter was completely broken, she had a feeling Bella wasn't the only one confused.

"Don't think about it right now, okay? We'll hang out in a few days, and we'll talk it through. Everything will work out how it's supposed to. Everything happens for a reason, right?" Even though Victoria wanted to believe what she was saying, there was a nagging feeling reminding her sometimes shitty things happened with no explanation at all. Sometimes the best of people were fucked over. She just hoped Bella didn't end up being one of those people.

While Bella and Victoria pushed aside their personal lives and focused on work, Esme watched every move Edward made. Had she any doubt Edward was involved with someone, it was erased the moment he stepped onto the set. However, whatever satisfaction she felt toward the rift she'd obviously caused was tempered by the fact she'd been right all along. Edward had someone in his life he was keeping a secret. Someone he cared about, and it caused jealousy to burn her to the bone.

"Rough day?" she asked casually, her face a mask of indifferent innocence.

"Fuck off." He kept his eyes focused on Seth, who took a hard blow to the chest and fell onto his back. For once he wished he didn't have a stunt double. Then he could be the one in the action and feel the pain of being punched in the gut. He couldn't imagine it hurt any more than what he already felt.

"You know, you don't always have to be so hateful." The tears stinging Esme's eyes weren't for show, and the tremble of her chin couldn't be controlled. "I'm not the enemy here."

Edward cut his eyes to Esme when her voice broke. He didn't give a fuck if she was upset. It was because of her, after all, he was even in this position. His mind flashed to Bella and how her voice broke the same way the last time they'd spoken. With a shrug and an insincere apology, he brushed her off. "You're not my ally either."

"I could be. I could be a lot of things if you'd just let me in."

Bella's words crashed through his mind. _Let me in or let me go._ Edward's lips thinned into a hard line, and he pulled in a deep, calming breath through his nose. He'd caused a big enough scene already. "I think your involvement in my life has caused enough problems."

Esme's eyes widened. "Edward, if you're seeing someone and our relationship is causing problems, just tell me. I can talk to her. I'm sure I can make her understand." The words burned like acid and tasted of bile as they fell from her lips. She only wanted to make one thing understood: no one had a chance in hell against her.

"Your constant inquiries into whether or not I'm seeing someone are getting a little old. I don't know how many times I have to tell you I'm not dating anyone."

Esme shook her head. "Then how could I possibly be complicating your life? It's not like you've changed anything about your lifestyle since I've come into the picture."

Edward huffed out a laugh. "Haven't you? Since we decided to do this fake relationship bullshit, I've had paps waiting for me outside the studio almost every day. They've started following me again. I haven't had to deal with that shit in a long time. Not since I put it all out there. Let the world see exactly what I was doing and nothing about me was a mystery. But now, this thing with you, it's intrigued people."

"That's what's caused you to be in such a bad mood? More publicity? That doesn't make any sense. You've never shied away from the camera."

Edward gritted his teeth, and when he spoke, the low gritty tone of his voice was all the warning Esme needed to know she'd pushed too far. "Because it's on my terms. I'm in control. I choose how they see me. But having people sneak around and break into neighborhoods? I didn't choose that."

Esme felt a pang of guilt about him being harassed by the paparazzi. She didn't have all the details, but she knew his history with them wasn't pleasant. Especially one in particular, but she couldn't bring herself to regret anything she'd done. He was resistant. She expected as much. But he was bending, and it wouldn't be long before he broke.

Edward's mood soured even more when he received a text later from Jason. Apparently, Jason had been contacted by Aro. Edward knew it was either because of his behavior on set or to arrange another outing with Esme. The prospect of either conversation was unappealing.

While Jason was Edward's agent and could be fired at the drop of a hat, Edward never would let him go. They'd been through too much together. The thought of having to start over, to find someone he didn't think was constantly trying to fuck him over, would be impossible. Plus, if he was being honest, Jason was the closest thing to family Edward had in L.A. He didn't see him as a parent, but more like an annoying as fuck, know-it-all uncle.

That night, much like over the weekend, Edward thought about picking up his phone a dozen times. But this time it wasn't Bella he was tempted to call. It was Carlisle. No matter how much of a playboy he was, Carlisle had always been a good friend to Edward. His personal life was perfectly messy. He created his own chaos. It was exactly what he wanted, and for him, it worked.

It'd worked for Edward too. No complications, no distractions, and there sure as fuck wasn't any stress over women. But Edward's stress wasn't over women either. It was over a woman. Just one. One who'd flipped him on his ass the moment she asked if he was going to stand and stare or fuck her.

But calling Carlisle would lead to going out for drinks. Which would lead to women for Carlisle, and one very pissed off woman for Edward. Bella said she needed time, a break. Not a break up. Him being photographed with some fan straddling his lap again would no doubt be the last straw.

With a resigned sigh he stripped his clothes, stroked his dick in the shower, and popped an Ambien. An hour later when he fell into bed, he was relaxed and numb as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next day he attempted to curb his attitude. But it was impossible. Everyone was an idiot and they all deserved to die. He knew it was because of his encounter earlier. When he'd come around the corner to find Bella and some guy leaning against the wall talking. He knew who the guy was. He'd seen him around the set and knew he was one of the interns from Bella's department. But it did nothing to stop the way his heart rate accelerated and his hands balled into fists when Bella threw her head back and laughed.

She asked for a break. She was supposed to be concentrating on them and their relationship. Not giving piss-ant interns images to add to their spank bank. His feelings might have been irrational, but he'd never been accused of being the most level-headed guy. When she noticed Edward, she gave him a small smile and turned away. Shouldn't she have felt guilty? Did he want her to?

"Fucking hell." He needed to get a grip and stop letting Bella invade his every thought. He needed to get through the next couple weeks of filming, and he needed this bullshit break thing to be over.

By the time Wednesday afternoon rolled around, Bella was one big mass of indecision. She had no idea what to do about Edward, and every time she tried to work it out, her thoughts ended up going in circles. She missed him. She was relieved to have space. She missed him. She was better off. She missed him. He wasn't worth the hassle. She missed him. She missed him.

"You better have two bottles in that paper bag or I'm disowning you," Bella greeted as she held the door open for Victoria.

"What do you take me for?" Victoria laughed. She pulled down the top of the bag and revealed the two bottles of sake.

"Thank God."

After dividing up the sushi Bella had ordered and drinking a generous amount of sake, they stopped with the meaningless chatter and finally acknowledged the elephant in the room.

"What did he say about the pictures?" Victoria wasn't going to beat around the bush anymore. She'd held her tongue for days and watched her friend struggle to work out a decision she shouldn't have to handle on her own. Not that Bella was weak, but she was in new territory. Her confidence and maturity about work and finances offered little help when dealing with matters of the heart.

Bella shrugged and took a sip of her drink. "He said Esme kissed him. Apparently she was asking a lot of questions so he said some things to throw her off. God," she exhaled, her face pinched, "I don't want to even imagine what he said to her shut her up. But from the look on her face, I have a pretty good idea."

"Well, do you believe him?"

"At first I didn't know what to think. He had the perfect opportunity to tell me about the kiss when we looked at the pictures together, but he didn't. I couldn't help but wonder if there was a reason, because it was kind of a big thing to leave out, you know?"

"It is."

"But, I don't know. I believe him. If he wanted to fuck Esme Platt, he could have done it a hundred times by now. She's been after him since the moment she came back from Italy, and he's turned her down over and over."

"Look, I'm not trying to upset you, but I'm going to play Devil's advocate for a minute, okay?"

Bella swallowed and eyed her almost empty glass before nodding slowly. "Okay."

"How do you know he's not lying? How do you know he's not covering his ass because those pictures came out? He agreed to date her without talking to you, and then he ditched you for a date with her without a second's hesitation. For someone who claims not to be interested, he sure seems to jump whenever she says."

Bella grimaced and her throat tightened. "Ouch."

"Hey, now," Victoria scolded. She slid closer to Bella and squeezed her knees. "Devil's advocate, remember? I can give you a list of reasons why I don't believe any of those things, but I'm not going to. I want _you_ to do it. I want _you t_o tell me why you don't believe them."

"Fuck. Okay." Bella pulled in a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She knew Victoria was trying to make her defend Edward. Victoria didn't want to be convinced, she wanted Bella to be. "Edward's paranoid someone's going to find out about us. Stupid, crazy, needs to lay on someone's couch three times a week, paranoid. So he overcompensates for anything that would give the impression he's involved with someone. Plus, he's not used to answering to anyone. He's not used to having to consider someone else's feelings. He actually sucks at it, but he's trying to be better."

"He sounds like a regular prince charming." Victoria's sarcasm was accentuated by her dramatic eye roll.

Bella laughed. "I know he sounds like a complete asshole. He_ is _an asshole. If you asked me to list all the reasons we should be together, well, it'd be a short list. Because on paper, there _is _no logical reason I should be with him. Our relationship is irrational, but when things are good with us, Vic, they're―it's electric. He drives me crazy. Most times I can't tell if I want to kiss him or kill him. But he's also sweet, and funny, and cocky, which would normally be a turnoff, but with him it's not. The way he looks at me, he makes me feel beautiful. The way he touches me makes me feel wanted. God, he just makes me _feel_. He makes me alive."

Victoria smiled, her eyes soft. "You've said that before. About how he makes you feel. I get it, I do, but sometimes it's not enough. You said he was trying. What did you mean?"

Bella told her about eavesdropping on Edward and Esme's conversation at the studio. What he said, how he sounded. How he'd slowly started to open up to her about himself. She found herself smiling as she thought about the time they'd spent at his house in their bubble. How comfortable she felt with him and how her heart would race and her body would melt into his when she woke up next to him in the morning.

The smile slipped from her face as she thought about the last time she'd walked out his door. "I know he's a good actor, but his face when I left his house? It upset him. I know it did. He does care about me. I just don't know if it's enough."

"There are never any guarantees when it comes to relationships. Even happy, stable relationships ended. It's part of life. You just have to pick yourself up and keep going. You said you're not sure if you love him, but I think we both know whatever's going on with you is way more than lust. Your feelings are stronger, and even if you're not in love with him, if things end between you two, it's going to hurt."

"I just don't know if I can deal with his lifestyle. With everything that goes along with it. The lies, backstabbing, and games. I used to wonder why famous people didn't date unknowns, so their lives could be more private, have a semblance of normalcy. But I think I get it now. Normal people can't cope with what being with someone famous entails. They can't watch someone they are in a relationship with kiss, touch, and hold someone else, even if it is just for a movie or photo shoot. Seeing those pictures nearly killed me. It's why I've steered clear of the set. I can't see their scenes together. Not these last ones being shot. It'd feel like watching him cheat, and just the thought hurts."

"Oh, Bella. That's one thing I can't help you figure out. I can't imagine how I'd feel if it were James. The thought alone makes me angry and hurt. But it's Edward's job, and he's good at it. So what can you do? You can't ask him to quit acting. That'd be like telling you to stop designing."

Bella shook her head quickly. "I would never. I'm not that selfish. But I don't want to let him run all over me either. He calls the shots. He says how things go with our relationship. How much of myself do I have to sacrifice to be with him?"

"If you think for one second you don't have Edward just as twisted up as you are, then the both of you are two blind peas in a pod. Think about the Edward Cullen you saw in the hallway at the studio all those months ago. Now think about the one you left standing at his house a few days ago. They aren't the same person and you know it."

"He's so damaged. What if I can't help? What if he never changes? There's no way I can live with being a secret forever. Wouldn't it be unfair to stay with him like things are, then change the game later on?"

Victoria pulled in a deep breath and stood from the couch, pulling Bella with her. "Nope. Things change. Life happens. It's why you need to talk to him. You need to sit down and tell him everything you're feeling. Set your own rules. Don't let him control everything. But most of all, you have to stay true to yourself. You have to decide what's best for you. Everything else will take care of itself."

Bella hugged Victoria after a few minutes of conversation and told her goodnight before she slipped out the front door. With a heavy sigh and slumped shoulders, she made her way to the bedroom. Even after all the talking they'd done, she was still as confused as ever. Nothing about them was normal. She didn't want to be a secret forever, but after everything that happened recently, she wasn't in any hurry for people to find out about them either. She didn't want to be compared to Esme. Nor did she want to be seen as the other woman who split them up in the eyes of the media.

She fell into bed later, restless and anxious. She couldn't avoid Edward forever. She had to make a decision. Wrapping her arms around the cold pillow across from her, she pulled it against her chest. No matter what she decided, the potential for getting hurt was unavoidable.

The rest of the week was trying for both Edward and Bella. It seemed the more Bella made an effort to avoid Edward, the more she ran into him. Of course, the fact Edward put himself in the position to be where she'd be had everything to do with it. But he wanted to see her. He wanted to see if she had the same dark circles under her eyes his makeup artist complained about him having.

She didn't. She looked the same as always. She smiled, laughed, and moved around the studio like she didn't have a care in the world. It made his stomach tighten with anxiety and his jaw clench with anger. Tia never seemed bothered by anything either.

Edward was dressed and ready to go out by the time Jason made it to his house Friday afternoon. He wasn't going to sit around and wait for Bella to decide if they, if _he_ was worth her time. He'd let a woman have that kind of power over him before, and it was the biggest mistake he'd ever made. His anger at himself for giving someone the opportunity again was insurmountable.

"Going somewhere?" Jason eased down onto Edward's couch and threw his feet up on the table. He knew it would piss Edward off, but after having to deal with Aro's constant bitching about Edward's attitude the last week, he deserved a little retribution.

"Yup. I'm going out."

"Well I hope you find someone to relieve some of the tension you've obviously been carrying around all week. Damn if Aro isn't ready to string you up."

Edward's fists clenched and his eyes were hard and angry. "Just because I'm going out doesn't mean I'm going to fuck someone."

Jason's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "Since when?"

"A while."

"Well that certainly makes your mood more understandable. I had no idea you were taking the fake relationship with Esme so seriously."

Edward scoffed. "It doesn't have anything to do with Esme. I can't wait to be done with that whole fucking charade. I wish I'd never agreed to it in the first place. It's caused me nothing but headaches."

Jason furrowed his brows as he studied Edward's face. He looked tired, his eyes dark and shadowed. "You wanna tell me what's going on with you? Because you aren't making any sense, and while you usually don't, this is different than normal."

Edward shoved a beer at Jason's chest with a sneer and twisted the top off his own. "Tell me again why I keep you around?"

"Because no one else would put up with your bullshit. Face it, you're stuck with me until you get that stick out of your ass. And when it happens, I won't feel the need to check you every time we see one another." Jason took a swig of his beer and let out a satisfied sigh. "Now, tell me all about your troubles."

"How about you tell me why you needed to meet with me first. Or have you already? Did Aro send you here to straighten me out?"

"Yes, Aro sent me here to talk to you, but not about your attitude. Although I'm sure he wouldn't mind if the topic came up. He wanted me to give you the details about your next date with Esme."

Edward groaned and dropped his head against the back of the couch. "Of fucking course I have another date with her. When?"

"There's a new club opening next Thursday. It's supposed to be the new 'it' place. Tons of media coverage is expected. He's secured you a booth."

"Perfect." The idea of having another date with Esme was less than appealing. Although Edward was marginally happier it was in a more social setting than another dinner. At least he could avoid having to focus all of his attention on her. He thought about Bella and how she would react to the news. His shoulders slumped when he realized she might not care at all because she would no longer be a part of his life.

"Okay. That's it." Jason grunted as he dropped his feet to the floor and sat up. "Enough of the bullshit. I've always given you space, tried not butt my nose into your personal business unless it might have an impact on your career. But something is obviously going on with you, and I'm not leaving until you tell me what it is. Is it your parents? Have they called you?"

Edward cut his eyes to Jason and glared. With narrowed eyes and a stubborn set in his jaw, he shook his head. "No. This doesn't have anything to do with them."

"Well, the only thing I've seen you get pissy about lately was that costume designer, and surely you aren't acting like this over a woman." As soon as the words left Jason's mouth, a light bulb went off in his head. "It_ is_ about her. This has everything to do with a woman." Blowing out a heavy breath he fell back on the couch and let out a disbelieving chuckle. "Well, fuck me."

Edward looked down at his hands and ground his teeth together but remained silent. While he trusted Carlisle not to run his mouth, he wasn't exactly the best person to talk to about Bella. He sure as fuck wasn't going to talk to his parents. If he didn't suck it up and talk to Jason, he wouldn't have anyone to confide in. After several moments of silence he finally mumbled a response to Jason. "Yeah. Her name's Bella."

Jason didn't show the surprise he felt when Edward confirmed his suspicion. Dealing with him was like handling a wild animal at times. Any sudden movements would either send him running or cause him to lash out. It didn't take much to work out Edward and Bella were having issues because of the situation with Esme. Jason was also fairly certain Edward wasn't the easiest person to have an actual relationship with. He suddenly wondered if she was just as crazy as Edward, or if her interest in him was something else entirely.

Choosing his words carefully, he kept his tone casual, his voice low. "So I take it she's not very happy about this thing with Esme, huh?"

Edward huffed out a laugh and shook his head. "Understatement of the fucking year."

"I'm sure those most recent pictures of you and Esme kissing in front of her house didn't help."

Edward was on his feet in an instant. "She kissed me. I didn't do anything other than talk some shit to get her to back off. She kept asking questions that were none of her fucking business and instead of telling her to fuck off like I should have, I only made shit worse. Not that anyone should be surprised."

"Whoa." Jason put his hands out in front of him and slid to the other end of the couch. "Calm down. Jesus." Dropping his hands to his sides, he nodded his head in thought before speaking. "Can you answer something for me?" When Edward didn't respond he continued. "How long has something been going on with you and Bella?"

Edward fisted his hair and turned his back to Jason. He didn't want to look him in the face while he whined like a pussy about some girl. "Since before Arizona. Since I started filming this fucking movie."

Jason was shocked. He had no idea Edward had been with the same woman for months. He wanted to ask him about the various pictures he'd seen on the internet but decided it would be best not to set him on edge any more than he was already. Instead he asked the only other question that came to mind. "Then why on earth did you agree to have a publicity relationship with Esme?"

Edward turned around threw his arms out wide. His eyes were dark and angry. "Because I fuck everything up. C'mon, Jason, it's what I do. This is why I should never have let myself get involved with her. I should have just fucked her and walked away, because any time I've tried to have more I just fuck it all up. Just like with Tia."

"That's bullshit and you know it. You're not responsible for what happened with Tia. Get your head out of your ass and quit having a pity party. She doesn't deserve a second thought. Unless of course you're comparing her to Bella. Are they one in the same, Edward?"

Edward's hands were wrapped in the material of Jason's shirt before he could give a second thought to what he was doing. With clenched teeth he tried to control the tremble of anger shaking his hands. When he spoke his voice was low and controlled. "Don't you ever compare Bella to Tia. Ever." Each word was enunciated with a warning and a promise.

But Jason wasn't going to back down. He wasn't going to be intimidated. For years he'd watched Edward harden and close himself off. He'd never been the most pleasant guy and had always carried an air of superiority about him. But the man he was now was just a shell of who he was before Tia came back into his life. "I'll stop when you do."

"Fuck you," Edward spat. He shoved his hands into Jason's chest before releasing his shirt and stepping away.

Jason cleared his throat and smoothed his hands over his rumpled shirt. "So, not like Tia then. Got it. So tell me, Edward, if things are strained between you and Bella―enough to make you act like an even bigger asshole than normal―how exactly is going out tonight going to make the situation better?"

"I don't think Bella gives a fuck about what I'm doing. She asked for a break, and she hasn't tried to call me once in the past week. I'm pretty sure I know where things stand with us."

"God, you really are an idiot." Jason held up his hand when Edward opened his mouth. "She asked for some time. You think a week is unreasonable? Do you have any idea how difficult you can be to deal with? Shit, I wish I could ask for a break and we're not dating."

"Yes, yes, we all know I'm a dick. Get to the point, Jason."

"My point is if you want any chance of salvaging whatever kind of relationship you have with Bella, the worst thing you could do is walk out the door to go anywhere other than to her."

"I'm not going to beg for forgiveness for who I am."

"Well there's your first mistake. I have to beg for forgiveness all the time. Even when I haven't done anything wrong. Sometimes you have to pick your battles. It's about give and take. You have to give her a reason to want to be with you. Other than your lovely personality, of course."

"Asshole."

"Yes, exactly." Jason rolled his eyes and again wondered if there was something wrong with the girl crazy enough to involve herself with Edward. "You're gonna have to give, Edward. You can't continue to take and expect it to be enough. No woman is going to be okay with that. I know you're hesitant to trust, but you're going to either have to push your limits or accept it's never going to work."

"I have pushed my limits. Christ, she's the only woman I've fucked in months."

"Oh, God," Jason groaned. "You really are hopeless. Are you saying not sleeping with other women has been hard for you? Because if so, you need to leave Bella alone. You're not interested in a relationship with her."

"No. Shit. That's not how I meant it. I haven't wanted to sleep with anyone else. I just want her, but she's so fucking difficult. She argues about everything and pushes all my buttons. It's a constant fucking struggle."

Jason chuckled and lifted his brows in amusement. "Well then, she sounds just about perfect for you."

"Shut up."

"Look, maybe Bella's waiting for you to show her you want to be with her. Maybe she wants some kind of reassurance."

"I'm not the one who left. I never wanted a break. She did, not me. Why should I fix what I didn't break?"

"It all goes back to give and take. Imagine if the roles were reversed and you had to see pictures of her and some guy out together."

"Fuck that," Edward interrupted. He thought about how he felt when he saw Bella laughing with that intern at the studio. "No fucking way."

Jason nodded. "Exactly. It's no fun when the shoe's on the other foot. Take a minute to imagine how she felt. Obviously you've decided not make your relationship with her public. I'm assuming that was your decision. You've gotta put yourself out there. I know you don't want to, but if you care about this girl, if you want a shot with her, it's your only option."

Pacing in front of the couch, Edward shook his head. "We're never going to last. Our entire relationship has been doomed from the very beginning."

Jason shrugged. "Then let it be done. Go out tonight. Act like you've always acted and cut your losses."

Edward's chest tightened and his shoulders slumped in defeat. With a resigned sigh he said out loud what they both already knew. "I don't want―I can't."

"Then go talk to her and stop being such an idiot."

Edward huffed out a laugh and jammed his hands in his pockets. "Just when I thought you were gonna be nice."

"Nice to you? Ha. You'd eat me alive. Now go."

Edward nodded and followed Jason to the door. "Thanks for talking to me."

"Thanks for actually listening. I like this girl already."

"Don't get any ideas," Edward warned, slipping back into his familiar demeanor.

"There you are," Jason laughed. He clapped Edward on his back and walked to his car. He hoped Edward listened to what he said, because he had a feeling if things went to shit with Bella, what he'd gone through with Tia would seem like a cake walk.

While Edward crawled behind the wheel of his car and steeled himself to make Bella listen, she paced the length of her living room. She'd promised herself a week. A week to think about their relationship and what she expected. The sad part was the only thing she'd figured out was she missed him. A lot. It was the only thing unchanging.

She didn't know if missing him was enough though. She didn't want to make a mistake and promise him things she wasn't sure she could give. But one thing she did know was she didn't want to spend another day without talking to him. Grabbing her purse and keys she moved toward her front door, freezing the moment she opened it to find Edward standing on her front porch.

His eyes widened slightly at the sight of her before determination flashed in his eyes and propelled him forward. He lifted his hands to either side of her jaw, his thumbs sweeping over the apples of her cheeks before tightening his grip. He dropped his eyes to her lips before shaking his head. "No more time, Ivy. You've had enough." And then he kissed her.

The breath left her body, and her hands trembled as she wound them into his hair and leaned into him. She burned from the heat of his touch, her skin prickling as his chest pressed against hers. "What," she panted, pulling away from him, "are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stay away." He walked her backward until they were in her living room and kicked the door shut behind him.

"What about the paps?"

"I wasn't followed." He dropped his hands to her biceps and squeezed before his brows furrowed. "Where were you going?"

Bella let out a breathy laugh and walked them to her couch. "To see you."

His answering smile was part relief and full of cockiness. "Oh, yeah?"

Bella rolled her eyes, but she would be a liar if she said she hadn't missed his conceited attitude. She's just missed him. "Don't get too cocky."

"Oh, I have no doubt you're more than willing to put me in my place if I do."

"Damn straight."

They eased onto her couch and stared at each other for a moment. Both took the opportunity to see the face that haunted each of them during their week apart. Edward was the first to break the silence. "I missed you."

Butterflies fluttered their wings in Bella's stomach, and the tingle of excitement buzzed across the surface of her skin at his admission. "I missed you, too."

"I don't think I like breaks."

Bella nodded in agreement, but when she lifted her head, her eyes seemed to say otherwise. "But I needed it. I needed to think."

Edward's throat bobbed as he swallowed hard. His eyes searched her face for some kind of clue, some indication of what kind of decision she'd made. "And?"

Bella shrugged. "I still don't have any answers. I don't know what I'm doing, Edward."

"So what? You're done?" Edward shook his head. "I don't want that. There has to be something we can do."

Bella smiled. She wasn't expecting that kind of response from him. Not when he usually just demanded she do as he say, no questions asked. He really was trying. "No. Not done. But we do need to meet in the middle on some things. Like, you need to tell me when something like Esme kissing you happens. Actually, you need to never, ever agree to a fake relationship with anyone again."

Edward groaned. He wondered how many arguments could have been avoided if he'd told Esme and Aro to go to hell in the first place. "No shit. I promise you, I'll never do anything like this bullshit again."

"And I want to know things about you. I don't expect you to spill your guts and tell me your entire life story all at once, but the thing is―" Bella sucked in a deep breath, and before she could talk herself out of saying what was on her mind, she spoke. "I want more from you. Because how I feel about you now, it's not the same as it was in the beginning. What we did before doesn't work for me anymore." She knew she was exposing herself to him, but it was on her terms. This was her way of laying her cards on the table, telling him how she felt, and being in complete control while she did it.

Edward's throat tightened, and his heart hammered in his chest. When he spoke, his words were strained. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I could fall in love with you. It―it might already be happening. And I can't be the only one giving. I need you to be in this with me."

Edward wanted to bolt. He wanted to erase the words from his head and pretend they never happened. Love? He wasn't looking for that. He didn't want it. He cared about her. But love? Love was fucking brutal. Love broke people. Love ruined everything.

"You're not in love with me." His tone held an edge of desperation he was unable to hide.

"I don't know what I am." Bella shoulders rose as she pulled in a heavy breath, her face heating with the sting of rejection. "But I'm trying to be honest with you. Obviously it was a bad idea."

Edward realized what he'd said a second too late. "No. No, I don't mean―I just..._fuck_."

"I didn't tell you to force declarations from you. I'm just telling you things aren't the same for me anymore. What worked then isn't enough now. Jesus."

He could feel her pulling away, setting up her walls and locking her defenses into place. She wanted to be with him. She wasn't ending things. That's what mattered. What he needed to focus on. He could forget about everything else. "Things have changed for me, too. I don't want to hurt you. I can't make guarantees any more than you can, but I can promise you this―you can trust me. I don't want to be with anyone but you. I'm not a cheater. I know I've fucked up with how I've handled everything so far, but if you'll give me a chance, I'll do better. I promise. I want to do better for you."

"And you'll stop trying to deflect every time I ask you something about yourself?"

Edward pulled her against him and buried his face in her hair. "I'll deflect less?" The smile in his voice was unmistakable.

"It's a start." She knew they had more to discuss. So many things needed to be hashed out, but for the first time in a week, she felt settled. She didn't feel uneasy or anxious, because in his arms the outside world melted away. All the reasons she asked for time apart felt like distant memories. There was no Esme. No secrets or insecurities about the future. No feelings of a dead end relationship that ran off the side of a cliff. In his arms she felt safe. He felt like home.

She knew the feeling wouldn't last. It never did. And when she walked out the door and back into the outside world, all those reasons would be right there waiting for her. But for the first time in their relationship, _she_ was going to be the selfish one.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ohai! Sorry for the delay, blah, blah, blah, excuses, excuses, excuses. **

**Ooza is my beta extraordinaire. **

**Joo, Hobo, and MC preread. Judo threw in a helping hand this week and talked me off the ledge. Thanks for that. **

**And I KNOW I say it every week, but THANK YOU GUYS FOR EVERYTHING. The reviews, the tweets, the discussions, the pimping...it makes my day. **

**Quick note: The REST OF THE STORY is going to be very emotional and hard for me to write. There may be delays as I try to keep myself from going fetal in the corner. Just bare with me, okay?**

**Hope you guys have an awesome weekend!**

**~Liv**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Just let me go," Victoria begged for the tenth time. "I'm sure she won't care who shows up."

Bella shook her head and touched up her makeup. "Peter asked me to go. If she has a complaint or issue with her costume, I'm going to be the one fixing it anyway. Besides, I did okay with her last time. She mostly just talked about herself. As I'm sure you can imagine, it's a topic I don't have much trouble tuning out."

Victoria rolled her eyes and nodded. "I suppose." Logically she knew Bella could handle herself with Esme. But that knowledge didn't stop her protective side from wanting to keep that viper as far away from Bella as possible.

"I'll be back later," Bella called over her shoulder and walked out of her office. When Peter had called and said Esme requested to see Bella, her first reaction was to panic. She worried Edward hadn't been as careful as he'd thought when he showed up at her house and maybe he'd been seen. But it wouldn't make sense for Esme to ask for Bella if that were the case. It seemed much more likely Esme would go straight to Edward.

Bella rapped on the door, then pushed it open when Esme yelled for her to come in. She plastered on her most professional smile and crossed the room to where Esme stood in her undergarments, a sour look on her face.

"Hi, Esme."

"Oh good, you're here. Listen, I need some changes made to the clothes I'm wearing for my scene on Friday."

Bella stiffened immediately. She planned to stay as far away from the set as possible on Friday because it was the day Edward and Esme would film their sex scene. When Bella first received the script, she and Victoria had talked about how ridiculously hot it was going to be. How they couldn't wait to see it upon completion.

She'd been meticulous about the design of the clothes for the scene. Not a single detail had been overlooked, down to the lacy pattern of the skimpy, red and black lingerie Esme was currently wearing. Now the idea of that scene made her want to vomit and dress them both in burlap sacks.

Schooling her features, she tried not to think about how she should have let Victoria come deal with her after all. "Changes? What's the matter?"

Esme tugged at the bra and frowned. "This isn't tight enough. My tits should be spilling out, not swallowed up in fabric."

Bella eyed Esme's chest and the massive amount of cleavage already showing. "I don't know if I can, um, make your tits spill out any more without completely exposing you."

"I'm not concerned with modesty. It's not like Edward won't see my tits once he removes the bra anyway. But I want to really tease him, get him good and worked up before the scene." She winked at Bella, a sly smile on her face as she adjusted the bra.

Bella swallowed, trying to wet her suddenly dry throat. "Okay, I can put a few stitches in the sides to make the cups fit a little more snug. Was that all?"

Pleased with Bella's response, Esme smiled and shook her head. "Not exactly. You see," she whispered, leaning closer to Bella. "I'm sure you've read in the papers that Edward and I are dating." Bella nodded when Esme paused. "Well, we like to play this game. He loves to get me all worked up. I swear, I think seeing how turned on he can get me is his favorite thing to do. Anyway, it's my turn for a change." Esme fingered the side of her panties and tugged the material away from her body before letting it snap back in place. "I want these a size smaller."

The color drained from Bella's face as she listened to Esme talk about her relationship with Edward. Was she really that delusional, or was Edward a better actor than she'd ever imagined? And which one of them was getting the real show?

Esme snapped her fingers in front of Bella's face, annoyed she didn't have her undivided attention. "Hello?" She honestly didn't understand how some people managed to dress themselves in the mornings.

Bella straightened her back and shoved her shaking hands in her pockets. She tried to make the move casual, shift her expression into one of contemplation. But keeping her anger in check was more difficult than she'd hoped. When she spoke, the bite in her voice was unmistakable. "If I make them any smaller, you might as well not wear any at all. There will be absolutely no barrier between you and Mr. Cullen."

"Exactly." Esme grinned and clapped her hands together. "I'll have them sent to you in an hour. I'll need them back no later than Wednesday."

Bella's jaw ticked. "I'll have to see if I can fit these alterations into my schedule. I do have other responsibilities. Anyway, you won't need these until Friday."

"I don't care what other responsibilities you have, and I know exactly when the scene will be shot. But with all of the issues Edward's had with your department, I want the garments back by Wednesday to make sure they're correct."

Bella smirked and felt her shoulders relax a little. If Esme knew the real reason Edward had demanded Bella be in his dressing room every day, it'd wipe that fake ass smile right off her face. Bella swept her eyes down Esme's body and back up. Meeting Esme's gaze once more, Bella smiled sweetly, and when she spoke her voice was soft, saccharine, and dripping in false sincerity. "No problem, Ms. Platt. I'll make sure you look as trashy as possible." With that she turned on her heel and sauntered out of the room, only just barely refraining from flipping Esme off over her shoulder. That might've been a bit much.

As soon as Bella was in the hall, her bravado crumbled. She leaned against the wall and pulled in a deep breath. Edward had to end this game with Esme. There were only a few weeks left of filming, but how far past that did the executives want them to date? Until the movie was released? Were they supposed to still be a couple while doing promos? That could be another eight to ten months. No fucking way could she deal with that.

That night as Bella and Edward ate dinner, she tried to shake off the feeling of unease that hung in the air. Her conversation with Esme continued to play on repeat in her head. What had he done to make her believe their relationship was real? Was she really that easy to manipulate? Or did pretending to love her in front of one camera and pretending to date her in front of another cause those lines to blur? Who was he with her?

"What are you thinking about so hard over there?" Edward had long since pushed his plate away and had spent the last several moments watching Bella's facial expressions. She didn't seem angry, but something was definitely eating at her.

"I'm just...I'm curious about your job. Well, not acting in general, but how you do it."

Edward shoulders relaxed, and a small smile tugged at the side of his mouth. This was one subject she could ask whatever she wanted and he'd be happy to answer. Questions about his job were easy. The potential for saying anything that'd piss her off was slim to none. "C'mon, let's go into the living room and get comfortable. We'll talk there."

Bella nodded and pushed away from the table. She followed him into the living room, and once they'd settled on the couch, she tried to be more specific about what she wanted to know. "I guess what I'm curious about is, when you're in character, how much is still you? Is it hard to turn that off when you're not on the set? Does that make sense?"

Edward's throat bobbed as he swallowed. Maybe he'd jumped the gun thinking this was going to be an easy conversation. He had a feeling there was more to Bella's questions. He was also pretty sure when he figured it out, it wouldn't be anything pleasant.

"Um." He scratched his head and tried to think of the best way to respond. "When I'm playing a character, well, it's like―okay, say I'm playing the part of a murderer or a psychopath. Obviously, I don't think the same things or feel the same way as the persona I'm portraying. But I can't let my personal feelings affect how I move or speak. I have to become that person. So I guess, when I'm in character, I'm not really there. It's like flipping a switch."

"How do you do it, though? How can you completely disassociate yourself from _yourself_?" Bella understood shutting down emotions to maintain control in certain situations, but it always left her completely drained. For someone to have the ability to do that sort of thing at any time―under any circumstances―made her wonder how deep their emotional well could run.

Edward shrugged, then leaned back against the arm of the chair and studied her face. The tone of her voice was different, almost desperate. When he answered her, hesitation was clear in his voice. "Practice. Self-preservation."

"Self-preservation?"

"Yeah. Look at this this way. When you get upset or angry, at me, for example," he added with a wink, causing a small smile to lift the corner of Bella's mouth. "You have to deal with those emotions, reconcile how you're feeling. Now imagine carrying that burden for people who don't even exist." Edward tapped his fingers on the back of the couch as he tried to figure out how to explain in a way Bella could relate.

"It's like when you read a really great script. It sucks you in, makes you nervous, excited, or angry for the characters." When Bella nodded, he continued. "Those feelings are even more intense when you actually become that person. When you have to project their feelings and react as they would. Do you have any idea how difficult it would be to carry around the emotions of a character after filming is over? Of a man who loses the love of his life or a killer who murdered in cold blood; it's debilitating. When I first started acting, I wasn't able to separate the two. I'd have these bizarre dreams. I'd feel anxious or angry for no reason. It wasn't until later I realized I was still in the head of my characters. Still living their lives. I had to learn to separate myself or hire a full time therapist."

"Wow. I've never really thought about it that way. That's _intense_."

"It can be."

Bella was quiet for a second. She thought about how Edward's and Esme's characters fall in love. She remembered how Esme had smiled and laughed when she talked about Edward. She seemed more like her character than a woman in a fake relationship for publicity. She couldn't help but wonder if it was because Edward acted more like his character when he was around Esme, both on and off the set.

"So you never channel a character you've played to deal with real life situations?"

"Real life situations?"

"Yeah. For example, when you're dealing with Esme."

Edward's brows shot up at the sudden mention of Esme. "Say what?"

"Esme. When you two are out and pretending to be a couple, do you sometimes fall into the personality of your character to make it easier or are you yourself?"

"I'm not exactly sure what you're asking." He was lying, of course. He knew exactly what she was asking and where the conversation was headed. They'd finally broached the real reason she'd asked about his job. And just like he'd predicted, it wasn't going to be pleasant.

Bella saw right through him. He wasn't confused. He was stalling. Trying to formulate an answer that would appease her. "You know exactly what I'm asking, Edward. Who are you with Esme when the cameras aren't rolling?"

"I don't know. I'm―I'm not anybody. I just―why are you asking me this?" Edward's frustration was clear. There was no way he could answer without pissing her off.

"Because I want to know. I want to know if it's your character who has Esme convinced there's more between you two than a fake relationship. Or are you so much of a player that you can convince her without having to pretend at all?" Bella tried to keep her voice even and not let her own frustrations show, but the more she talked, the more worked up she became.

"You need to calm down and tell me what the fuck this is really about. I don't want her. I don't know how I can be any clearer."

Bella huffed out a disbelieving laugh. "I have an idea. End it. Be done with this entire fiasco."

"Bella, you know I can't―"

"You can!"

Edward snapped his jaw shut and pulled in a deep breath. She was starting to piss him off, and considering how she was acting, nothing good was going to come from that. "Filming is almost over."

"What does that mean, exactly? Is it over then? No more fake relationship or bullshit dates?"

Edward's body stiffened the moment Bella mentioned dates. During all the time they'd spent together over the weekend, he'd failed to tell her about his upcoming date with Esme. He wondered if that was the real root of her ire. Had someone told her? If she didn't know already, he'd have to tell her now. Either way he was fucked. When he spoke again his voice was clipped, defensive. If there was one thing about Edward that was consistent, it was his ability to make a bad situation worse. "I don't know, Bella. What brought this on? Did something happen?"

Bella groaned in frustration and fisted her hair. The entire situation was making her insane, and Edward's expression and the impatience in his voice wasn't helping. "She happened. God, how can you stand to be around her?"

"So this is about Esme? Then why in the hell are you acting like you're pissed at me? I haven't done anything." She was going to have reason enough to be pissed at him later. He wasn't going be her punching bag because of something someone else had done.

"I am pissed at you. If you weren't so damn paranoid, we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place." She knew she was being irrational. There was nothing they could do about what happened in the past. But jealousy made people say and do stupid things.

"Really, Bella? We're going to fight about this again?" Edward shook his head and stood from the couch. He moved to sit on the edge of the coffee table and grabbed Bella's legs. He tugged until they were facing each other and her legs were boxed inside of his. "Did you see her today? Did she say something to you?"

"Yes, I saw her today. She's requested I make some alterations to her clothes for the scene with you on Friday." Bella lifted her brow and waited for a look of understanding to cross Edward's features. It didn't take long.

"Ah, fuck."

"Yes. Exactly."

"What the fuck does she want you to do?" Edward rubbed his hands over the tops of Bella's legs. He wasn't the least bit happy Esme had cornered Bella about Friday. But considering what she could have told Bella, it was definitely the lesser of two evils.

"Make her look like a slut. She wants as little fabric between you two as possible. Apparently, she wants her turn as the aggressor in your fun little game of cat and mouse." Bella didn't bother to keep the sneer off her face or the sarcasm out of her voice. Esme might have been delusional, but the fact remained, Edward did fuck with her. He said things and acted in ways to lead her on. And there was nothing okay about that.

"Whoa. What game?" Edward could feel their conversation creeping on the edge of a full blown fight. Normally he had no problem going toe to toe with her, enjoyed it even, but he knew he was going to piss her off enough when he told her about the date.

Bella recounted her conversation with Esme, each detail delivered with a little more snark and a lot more anger. Edward listened patiently, and even though he wanted to interrupt her a million times to defend himself, he kept his mouth shut. He needed to let her get it all out there and then calm her down before he pissed her off all over again.

"C'mere." He pulled her hands over the top of his thighs and leaned forward. "Listen to me. I told you I'm not perfect. I'm going to fuck up. But I also told you I want to be with you. Just you. You―" Edward blew out a harsh breath and squeezed his eyes shut. There were so many things he wanted to tell her. About himself, about how she made him feel, but it was almost as if there was something physically blocking the words from escaping. His mind and heart were trapped in a steel vault and the door had been welded shut. Set in place to protect him from ever getting hurt again. "Can't you see that you mean something different to me?"

"Different from who? From what?"

Edward lifted his hands to her jaw and tilted her face until she was looking directly at him. "Everything."

Bella eyes fell shut and her shoulders slumped. "I just want this to be over. I want her out of our lives."

Edward nodded and swallowed hard. It was now or never. "I'll talk to Jason. Let him deal with Aro, see what can be done, okay?"

"You'll do that? Tell them you want out?"

"For you? Yeah, I will. But in the meantime." Edward pulled in a deep breath and let the words fly out of his mouth in a rush. "I have another date with Esme. Jason told me about it last Friday. I wasn't trying to keep it from you, but to be perfectly honest, when I saw you, the last thing I wanted to do was talk about Esme."

"No, Edward. C'mon, are you serious?" She knew he was serious. The defeat in her voice made it clear.

"Look, it's not like last time. There's this new club opening, and Aro reserved us a table. What if―what if I call Carlisle? Invite him and a couple of other people. Make it more of a group setting, so it's not just the two of us."

"I don't know. You really think inviting Carlisle is the best idea?" Bella might not have wanted Edward and Esme out alone, but the thought of Carlisle tagging along didn't make her feel any better. Every time Edward had gone out with Carlisle, he ended up photographed with a girl hanging all over him.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. I promise. Trust me."

Bella nodded and tried to push down the doubt festering inside her. She had a feeling no matter what Edward said or did, Esme's interest went far beyond a fake relationship, and she wouldn't be dismissed so easily.

The next day, Bella tried to keep busy. She worked on outstanding invoices and replied to emails. Menial tasks that did little to steer her attention away from the small plastic garment bag delivered earlier. The bag containing Esme's lingerie for her scene with Edward on Friday.

It might have seemed silly, but she felt like Cinderella dressing her wicked stepsister for a date with her prince. Not that Edward was a prince, but on so many levels he was hers. It felt like she was sharing him, and while Bella didn't mind sharing some things, Edward was not one of them.

With a resigned sigh she grabbed the bag and pulled it open. The soft, colorful material fluttered through the air and landed in a pile on top of her desk. She looped her finger around the strap of the bra and lifted it into the air, her face twisting with annoyance. There was nothing in the world she wanted to do less than help Esme seduce her boyfriend, but that's exactly what she was doing.

Alone in her office for the remainder of the afternoon, she turned up her music, tuned out the world, and focused on getting through the alterations. But no matter how much she tuned out everyone else, she couldn't drown out the nagging voice in her head. One she'd never had before. It was pessimistic, angry, and jealous. Whispered words of how many ways things could go wrong. How Esme wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted, and how Edward might stop fighting her.

When it was time for her to go home, there was no question where she was heading. She wanted to be at her own house, surrounded by her things, and if she was being honest, she wanted to mope. It was a very childlike emotion, one that she hadn't experienced in a long time. However, she knew seeing Edward would only end with him telling her she was acting ridiculous and her getting pissed about it.

As expected, Edward was surprised and a little suspicious when she told him of her decision to go home. Her half-assed excuse about James hunting her down if she kept disappearing was bullshit, and they both knew it. But he'd had a long day and planned on crashing early, so he let it slide.

Walking into his bedroom a couple of hours later, he let out a half amused, half annoyed chuckle as his eyes swept over the room. He'd planned on leaving her alone for the rest of the night. Let her work out whatever was bothering her, but he figured a text message wouldn't hurt. He grabbed his phone and sent her a quick message as he started picking up her stuff.

**Your shit is all over the place.**

Bella, who was relaxing in her tub, couldn't help but grin when she peeked at the screen. Drying off her hands, her response was both playful and serious.

**I'm just marking my territory.**

Edward shook his head and grinned around his toothbrush as he typed out a one handed reply.

**Lies. You're a slob. I'm throwing all your stuff in the trash. If you want to mark your territory I can think of more creative ways.**

Bella's jaw dropped in shock. He threatened to throw her clothes in the trash every time she left something lying around, but she'd always been around to snag whatever it was before it met its end. She wondered if he'd really do it with her not there.

**If you throw away my clothes, I'm cooking you dinner for a week. Creative you say? Do tell.**

The full belly laugh that burst from Edward's chest was abrupt and echoed off the walls of his bathroom. Flipping off the light, he crawled into bed and slid between the sheets.

**Man, you went straight for the knock out. Fine, I won't trash them...this time. Yes, creative. It involves you naked in my bed and your nails digging in my back.**

Bella ran the towel over her hair as she kicked her clothes into the closet. She looked down and laughed before scooping them up and tossing them into the laundry basket. As soon as she was dressed and in bed, she pulled open Edward's message and smiled. He never missed an opportunity to bring sex into a conversation.

**Smart man. You saved us both from heartburn. Are you gonna take the time to put my clothes away while I'm in your bed naked and waiting? That's how they usually end up on the floor in the first place.**

Edward smiled as he remember doing exactly that the night before. Pulling the pillow she slept on against his side, he tried not to think about how much he wished it was her.

**Touché**. **You win this round.**

Bella flipped off her bedside lamp, the glow of her phone illuminating her face.

**Of course I did. Night, asshole. **

Edward shook his head and turned off his light before typing out a reply and tossing his phone on the night stand.

**Night, Ivy.**

Bella was in better spirits the next morning when she walked into the studio. The combination of a good night's rest and Edward's flirty texts had quietened the nagging voice in her head. She hoped when the time came for her to see Esme, she'd be able to hold on to those thoughts. As she pushed open the door of her office, she knew the feat was going to be easier said than done. The mere sight of Esme's lingerie had her teeth grinding together and her fists clenching.

Since she'd spent most of the previous day doing meaningless busy work, it didn't take long for her to realize there was nothing left but to go see Esme. She glanced at her watch, surprised to see it was already after lunch. With any luck she'd be able to get in and out of Esme's dressing room without having to suffer through another conversation with her.

As it turned out, luck was not on Bella's side. After giving a courtesy knock, she poked her head inside only to be met with Esme's surprised face. "Sorry," Bella apologized, walking into the room.

Esme ignored her apology, her gaze fixed intently on the bag in her hand. "You finished?" She dropped the phone in her hand and moved to meet Bella in the middle of the room.

"Yup. And on Wednesday, just like you requested." Bella didn't bother to hide the false excitement in her voice.

Esme, however, couldn't have cared less that she seemed to have rubbed Bella the wrong way. She'd gotten what she wanted, and ultimately that was all that mattered anyway. Of course, she had no problem _pretending_ she was grateful, especially when there was something else she wanted. Reaching out for the bag, she put on her most genuine smile. "Thanks. I really appreciate you taking care of this for me. This week has been really stressful since we're so close to wrapping up filming."

At this, Bella's smile was genuine. "Yes! I can't tell you how excited I am to see this movie wrap. It's going to be an amazing film," she added as an afterthought. While Bella was confident the movie would do well, she had no intention of watching it. At least not anytime in the near future.

"Of course it will be amazing." Esme stuck her bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout. "But I'm going to miss working with Edward every day." She looked down at her nails and sighed. Silence settled between them and Bella was about to bolt when Esme lifted her head and smirked, her eyes dancing. "Although, the upside will be all the free time we'll have."

It took every muscle in Bella's face to keep her jaw from dropping. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The desire to call Esme out―to ask if she realized people knew her relationship with Edward was complete bullshit―was so tempting she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep quiet. Her fear Esme would become suspicious if she started asking those kinds of questions was also a concern. She wanted to roll her eyes the moment the thought passed through her mind. Edward was rubbing off on her, and not in a good way. "That's...great."

"Isn't it?" Esme grinned and moved toward the back of the room. "You know, the thing about Edward is, underneath all his rough exterior, he's just a guy waiting for the right woman to come along and make his life make sense." She reached inside a garment bag and pulled out a cream colored mini dress, then turned back to Bella. "He was never going to find what he needed in those women he associated with. He needs someone on his level. Someone who understands his lifestyle and can handle all the pressure of fame. An equal."

Esme's words were like a punch in the gut. Bella focused all her energy on keeping her expression neutral. Esme might have been delusional and a little creepy, but she'd just put into words every fear Bella had about her relationship with Edward. Fears she'd had before Esme Platt was even a thought. Swallowing around the lump in her throat, she kept her voice even. "And you think you're that person?"

Esme's laugh was over the top, her expression condescending. "I know I am."

Bella took a step back; she just wanted to get away from the crazy woman in front of her. "Well, best of luck with that."

"Wait," Esme protested, her hand shooting out and grabbing Bella's arm. "I have a small favor to ask you."

Bella looked pointedly at her arm until Esme released her, then lifted her brow expectantly. "A favor?"

Esme nodded. "My dress. I'm wearing this to a club opening with Edward tomorrow night. I need you to take about two inches off the bottom."

Bella wanted to hit her. First, Esme demanded Bella make her practically naked so she could tease Edward during a scene. Now she wanted Bella to shorten a dress for a date with Edward that already looked like she'd flash the world if she bent over. Not a fucking chance.

"Sorry, but my boss frowns upon using company time for non-work related projects." Bella lifted her hands palm up and shrugged. She wasn't sorry. Not even a little.

Esme frowned. She didn't expect to be told no. "I'm sure it wouldn't be that big of a deal. How hard can it be to sew in a couple of stitches?"

Bella needed to get away from Esme before the urge to hit her became too much to resist. "You're right," Bella nodded. "It's so easy you could even do it yourself."

"What? Me? No, I can't do that. If you can't do it at work, how about after hours. I'd pay you of course." There was one thing Esme understood about people who didn't have an abundance of money, they'd do anything to get it.

Bella sucked air through her teeth and grimaced. Her face pinched in such a way she looked to be in pain. "Gosh, I'd love to help you out, but I'm booked solid. I'm really sorry. Looks like you'll have to wear it as is."

Esme rolled her eyes in annoyance and waved Bella off with a flick of her wrist. "No matter. I won't be wearing it long anyway. My clothes have a way of disappearing whenever Edward is around." She turned away from Bella and moved to put the dress back in the garment bag. She knew Bella was lying. If she wasn't going to help her, then she'd lost her usefulness. She hoped Bella got the hint she was dismissed. She had more pressing matter to deal with.

Esme grinned when the door closed a few moments later. Apparently Bella could take a hint. Leaving the zipper of the bag open, she walked to the rack of clothes for her scene the next day. She pulled down the top she was to wear, as well as its replacement. With a quick glance at the door, she tossed the replacement top in her bag and zipped it shut.

Grabbing a pair of scissors from her vanity, she cut a small tear on the sleeve and tugged. Satisfied the tear was large enough to do what she needed, she placed it back on the hanger and grabbed the bag of lingerie Bella dropped off.

She smiled as she pulled the panties from the bag to inspect them. She wasn't stupid. She knew her window of opportunity to snag Edward was closing. If she wanted to make any progress, she was going to have to step up her game. Which was why she planned on sabotaging Thursday's shoot. If she were to make it impossible to film the scenes, the director would have no choice but to flip the schedule.

That's what Esme wanted. She wanted to film her sex scene with Edward the same day as their date. She wanted the image of her naked and panting underneath him to be the first thing he imagined every time he looked at her. It wouldn't be a hard image to conjure with the dress she planned on wearing. A few drinks, a few dances, and there'd be no way he wouldn't wake up in her bed the next morning. Satisfied, she checked her hair in the mirror and waltzed out the door and back to the set. Back to Edward.

Bella had just stepped through her office doorway when her phone started ringing. She jogged around her desk and answered right before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?"

"Little sister. You are alive. Wonderful."

Bella laughed at James's over dramatic tone. She didn't realize how little she'd talked to him, or how much she'd missed him, until that moment. "Just barely. I've cooked for myself enough it could be considered a health code violation by the city."

"Well, that's certainly not my fault, now is it?"

Bella shifted her weight and sighed. "No, it isn't."

"Everything okay with you? It seems like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Yeah, I'm good. Busy."

James hummed into the phone. "I see. I suppose you'll tell me when you're ready. But I wasn't calling to give you the third degree. I have a couple of places I want you to look at with me tomorrow night. I can't go until after my shift, but the realtor has agreed to meet me later. I've seen them, but I can't decide which one I like best. Since you're an investor, I thought you should have a say."

Bella's shoulders sagged with relief. Anything that would keep her thoughts occupied tomorrow was welcome. "Yes, of course."

"Awesome. Come to the restaurant around eight and have dinner. We can go straight from there."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

After dropping the phone in her purse, she grabbed her sketch book and the new script she'd been reading, then headed for her car. Since Edward had a shoot late in the afternoon and another one that night, she didn't expect to hear any more from him than a random text at some point. She planned on using the rest of the day to work on her next project and try her best not to think about delusional divas or fake relationships.

While Bella got to work on her new script, Edward spent every second he wasn't filming a scene trying to dodge Esme. She'd been more persistent than usual the past couple of days, but in a different way. She seemed more relaxed and laid back. The innuendos and pointed stares were still present, but not as obvious. He wanted to believe she'd taken the hint he wasn't interested, but the way she kept appearing everywhere kept him from becoming too hopeful.

When the director told everyone to break for dinner, Edward didn't waste a second more than necessary getting to his car. He only had a couple of hours, and he needed to see Bella and call Carlisle. After pulling through the drive thru of the first fast food restaurant he passed and ordering food for himself and Bella, he pulled out his phone and called Carlisle.

"Masen."

Edward chuckled. "Do you really have to answer the phone like that every time?"

"Every time," Carlisle laughed. "I didn't expect to hear from you now that you've hung up your party hat and settled down."

"Now who's talking about relationships? Are we going back to braiding each other's hair again?"

"Fuck you, dick. Glad to see some things haven't changed."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm actually calling to see if you want to go out tomorrow night."

"Really? What do you have in mind?" The surprise was clear in Carlisle's voice. It made an uneasy feeling settle in Edward's stomach. Was he really that different? Was he becoming someone different from spending so much time with Bella? He didn't want to be different. Not in that way. Not in the way that his friend was shocked when he called to go out.

"Um, yeah. There's a new club opening, and Aro reserved a booth for me and Esme."

"So you're ditching her for me? I don't know whether to be flattered or concerned."

"No, I'm not ditching her," Edward sighed. If he could ditch her, calling Carlisle wouldn't be necessary. "I just thought it'd be cool to hang out. Maybe you can call Jane and Chelsea to come along."

"Edward, why the fuck would I bring two women that aren't interested in men? What's going on with you?"

They both knew exactly what Edward's problem was. But Edward wasn't going to admit it and Carlisle didn't care enough to push. "Nothing, man. I just thought it'd be cool to hang out as a group. It's not a big deal."

Carlisle blew a heavy breath into the receiver. "Okay, yeah. I can call them. Jasper's out of rehab now, too. He called me yesterday wanting to party."

"Yeah? Well, bring him too. Look, I gotta run. I'll text you the info. Later."

Edward dropped his phone in the seat next to him as he turned into Bella's neighborhood. He slowed to a crawl, checking his rear view mirror to make sure no one was following him. When he was satisfied, he pulled against the curb a few houses down. He grabbed his hat from the backseat and the food across from him. With his hat pulled low and the bag clutched in his hand, he jogged to Bella's house and up the stairs.

He grinned at the surprised look on her face when she opened the door. "Hey."

"Hey. What―what are you doing here?" To say Bella was shocked was an understatement. She pushed the door open wider and stepped to the side for him to enter.

"I was worried you'd try to cook for yourself. I didn't want you making yourself sick, so I brought dinner."

"You're such an asshole," she laughed and smacked his arm.

He shrugged and leaned down to kiss the side of her face. Smiling, he moved to her ear and whispered. "Don't forget cocky. And hot. And―"

"Conceited?" she interrupted. "Egotistical?"

Edward chuckled and stood up straight. "And starving. C'mon, I don't have a lot of time. Let's eat."

Bella grinned and grabbed the bag. "You really came over here to bring me food?

"I was in the neighborhood."

"Is that so? And what prompted you to leave the studio in the first place?"

At this Edward frowned. "I just needed some space."

Bella's face twisted as she nodded. "From Esme I presume?"

Edward grabbed the burger Bella held out toward him. "Yeah? How'd you know?"

"I had the pleasure of her company earlier today. She's, um, very invested."

Edward groaned. "What did she do this time?"

"She's convinced that you two are a _real_ couple. At least that's how it seems when she talks. I don't know if she's just putting on a show or if she really believes the shit she's saying. Either possibility is a little scary."

"Look, I told you not to worry about Esme. I can handle her. This thing will be over soon enough."

"Have you talked to Jason?"

"No, but I did call Carlisle. He's getting a group of people to come out tomorrow night."

Bella still wasn't sure how to feel about the addition of Carlisle. But at this point, anything to throw a wrench into whatever Esme had planned was the lesser evil. "Does Esme know about these plans?"

"I don't owe her an explanation for anything."

"I think you underestimate her." Bella had no idea how Esme acted with Edward, but if she was anything with him like she was around Bella, he needed to take their situation a little more seriously.

"And I think you're letting her get under your skin for no reason. Don't worry about Esme. Like I said, I can handle her." Edward couldn't figure out what was more annoying: Esme constantly in his face or having to reassure Bella every damn day.

Silence fell between them as they ate their dinner. When Edward made the decision to come over and spend a little bit of time with her, this wasn't exactly how he'd planned for things to go. He looked down at this watch and balled up his wrapper. "I better get back."

"Okay. Thanks for stopping by with dinner." Bella stood from her stool and moved in front of Edward, looping her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her between his legs. "You know I came over here because I wanted to see you. The food was just a bonus."

"Well, I'm glad you did. I really was about to cook for myself."

"I see. Using me for my delivery skills."

"Among other things." She smiled and leaned in to press her lips to his.

"I'd ask what those other things were, but I'm afraid I might not get back to the studio on time."

"Probably not," she laughed and stepped away. "But seriously, thanks coming over. I kinda missed you, too."

"Of course you did." He dodged her attempt to hit him. Instead he jumped to his feet and smacked her ass before darting for the front door.

"You better run!"

"I'll call you later, Ivy." He smirked and slipped out the front door, leaving her leaning against the wall with her arms folded over her chest and a smile on her face.

Thursday morning started with one disaster after another. Bella overslept, poured coffee down her shirt, and broke the heel off one of her favorite pairs of shoes. And all before she even made it out the front door. She wanted to throw in the towel, write the day off as a failure, and go back to bed.

However, no matter how appealing the idea was, she knew it wasn't a possibility. She had a meeting with Peter and needed to submit the new designs she'd drawn up for approval. With a tired sigh, she crawled into her car and headed for work.

The moment she stepped into Peter's office, she knew she wasn't the only one who was having a rough day. His face was twisted in a scowl, and his hair was a mess from his constant yanking. When she pulled out the drawings, she was met with the full brunt of his ire. Everything was wrong. None of the drawings were how he envisioned. By the time he finished picking them apart, Bella might as well start over from scratch. She'd just made it back to her office when her phone chimed.

**The director wants you on set.**

Bella rolled her eyes at Peter's text but turned around and headed for the set. She was beyond fed up with this week. She just wanted it to be over. From Esme asking Bella to make her more naked every time she turned around, Edward constantly making light of the situation, and Peter laying into her, she'd had enough.

She slipped onto the set, unnerved by how quiet it was and how few people were there, until she heard Edward groan. She took three quick steps forward and froze. Her heart stuttered in her chest, and her eyes grew wide as she watched the scene before her. No. It wasn't supposed to be today. Their scene was tomorrow. Why had they changed it?

"Bella," Tanya whispered, her eyes glued to Edward and Esme.

"Why are they filming this today? It's supposed to be tomorrow." Bella turned her wide, glassy eyes to Tanya. She didn't understand what happened, but it wasn't supposed to be this way. She was never supposed to see this.

"Esme's top, the one for the scene they were supposed to film today? It was torn. And the backup is missing."

"What?" The word was no more than a hiss when she spoke. "How did it get ripped?"

Tanya shrugged. "She caught it on something. And when we couldn't find the other, the director said to switch filming days. It only took them about an hour to set up."

Tanya continued to prattle on, but Bella was no longer paying attention. The entire world disappeared the moment she looked at Esme and Edward again. She wanted to look away, turn and leave before she saw another second. But like most train wrecks, looking away was easier said than done.

She couldn't hear the exchange between them, but she didn't need to. She'd read the script. She knew what they were saying to each other. She braced herself as Edward lifted his hands to cradle Esme's face, his touch gentle and loving. He pressed his lips to hers as she wound her arms around his neck and melted into him.

His hands ghosted over her collarbone and to the opening of her blouse. He popped each button slowly and pushed the fabric away, his palms brushing over the swell of her breasts. Bella's throat tightened as he dipped his head and kissed her neck, his arms circling Esme and pulling her against his naked chest.

She tried to close her eyes as he pushed Esme to the bed, but the noises were worse than the visual. Her lungs burned from holding her breath as they shed their clothes, and her stomach twisted like a knife to the gut when he thrust against her. She knew it was acting. She knew it was all fake. But it looked real. And it sure as hell felt real.

"Why am I here?" She pressed her palm against her stomach, trying to soothe the ache building and gathering strength.

"My God, that's hot," Tanya exhaled, oblivious to Bella's verging panic attack.

"Why am I here?" Bella asked again, blinking back hot, angry tears as she fought to hold her composure.

"Oh, the shirt. I have it for you. Hang on a second." With a sad sigh, Tanya tore her eyes away from Edward and Esme and took off to fetch the torn garment.

Bella's nails dug into her palms until they cut into her skin, the stinging pain barely registering as her rigid body shook with adrenaline. She needed to leave, to get as far away from the set as possible.

Esme threw her head back and moaned as Edward thrust harder, his pace increasing. He looked exactly like he did with Bella and the comparison caused bile to hit the back of her throat. She didn't realize she'd moved forward until Edward's voice sounded in her ears.

"Oh, God," he groaned, the muscles in his arms and neck straining as they both hit the climax of the scene. "I love you, baby."

Her broken inhale sounded like a cannon in her ears as a single fat tear rolled down her cheek. She spun on her heel and took off for the exit as soon as the director yelled cut.

"Bella! Hey, Bella, wait!" Tanya took off after her, Esme's shirt clutched in her hand. Bella's shoulders slumped as she slowed to a stop and turned around. "The shirt, you forgot the shirt."

Edward's head snapped to the far side of the set, his stomach bottoming out when his eyes landed on Bella. What was she doing here? She wasn't supposed to see this.

"Hey, Edward? I'm perfectly fine staying just like this for as long as you need to get that under control. But I think we'd both have a lot more fun if you followed me back to my dressing room and we took care of it the old fashioned way." Esme's smile was satisfied, her brow hitched playfully.

Edward looked down at her, his eyes wide with shock. He didn't even realize she was still underneath him. "I need something to drink. I'm feeling a little dizzy. The lamps," he mumbled, pushing off her. He grabbed his robe and pants and slipped away as the director told everyone they were done for the day.

He pulled his pants over his hips, not bothering to button them as he jogged toward Bella's office. He knew it was stupid to follow her, but he didn't want to text or call. He wanted to wipe away the look of betrayal from her face and the memories it caused. Reminders of a past he'd buried under layers of indifference years ago. When he promised never let anyone get close again. Seeing that look on Bella's face caused the long forgotten emotion to sit like lead over his chest and all he wanted to do was stop the hurt it brought.

"Hey," he whispered, pushing the door closed behind him and twisting the lock. Bella stood with her back to him, her hands flat against the surface of the desk as her back rose in choppy hard breaths. "Bella." He wrapped his fingers over her shoulder, the contact causing her to jerk away and spin around to face him.

Her eyes were wide and red-rimmed. Black smudges stained the skin below her eyes, and her cheeks were flushed and tear-tracked. "Bella, fuck. What―?" He knew better than to ask her what was wrong. He knew exactly what the fuck was wrong. What he didn't understand was why. Why was she there? The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. He never wanted her to see that, knowing how it would upset her. But she always had to be so fucking stubborn about everything.

"Why? Why would you go there? What the fuck were you thinking?"

All of the air left Bella's body in one angry exhale. "Are you kidding me right now? You think I wanted to see that? Are you out of your mind? They called me there to get Esme's torn shirt. I had no fucking clue. None."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Edward lowered his voice as he tried to calm her. The last thing they needed were people poking around outside her office.

He cupped her jaw, and the moment he did all Bella could see was him with Esme. When he dipped his head and pressed their lips together, her senses were assaulted with the smell and taste of Esme. It was too much. Everything was too much.

"Stop," Bella choked and pushed him away. "Don't. Don't fucking kiss me."

Edward shook his head and batted her hands away from his chest as he pressed them together again. "You stop."

"You fucking smell like her, Edward. You taste like her. Oh, my God." She wiped her lips with the back of her hand, trying to scrub away the smell of Esme's fruity lip balm.

"Stop fighting me, Ivy." Edward locked his arms around her. His grip bordered on the edge of pain as he pressed her against the desk and trapped her body with his. She pushed him once more before going stone still. Were it not for the tremble starting to shake her entire body, he would have thought she was frozen.

"Are you―" Bella gasped. Her voice broke as a shot of rage caused the hairs on the back of her neck to rise. With more force than either of them expected, she slammed her arms into his chest and sent him flying against her door. She dropped her eyes to the front of his pants, and when she spoke again, everyone in the building had the potential to hear her. "Are you fucking hard?"

Edward followed her gaze, his jaw tightening when he realized his dick was semi hard. "Lower your fucking voice," he hissed, his eyes blazing. "I can't fucking help my body's reaction. I'm a man, god damn it."

"Oh, yes. How could I forget? Being a man excuses everything."

"I just spent the last twenty minutes dry humping a mostly naked woman. I don't give a fuck if you're the Pope, your dick is gonna be fucking hard." He wanted to take the words back the moment they left his mouth. Of all the things he could've said to her, he picked the worst possible one.

"Get out."

"No." Edward shook his head and took a couple of steps forward. "Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"I said get out." She reached behind her and clutched the edge of the desk to keep her hands from shaking. His words stung, and the only thing keeping the hurt she felt from twisting her features was the anger burning in her chest.

Edward shook his head again. "That's not happening. I'm not leaving you like this. You're pissed at me about something I can't control and that pisses _me _off. Which makes me say stupid shit. But you're going to listen to me. I'm not leaving until you do."

Bella kept her jaw clenched and her eyes hard. Her face was set in a mask of stubborn determination. There was nothing Edward could say, no explanation that would break through the hurt and anger clouding her mind.

Edward hated having to explain himself. It seemed to be all he did lately, and he'd had about all he could stand. "Do you remember the other night when you asked me about acting? How I told you I become the character and Edward no longer exists?"

Bella continued to meet the intensity of his gaze but didn't speak. She knew if she opened her mouth, all the hurt she felt inside would pour out. Her pride refused to give in.

Edward huffed out a disbelieving laugh. "You're going to give me the silent treatment? Really? Fuck, I didn't realize we'd reverted back to children. Fine, you sit there and pout. I'll talk. I don't want Esme. I don't know how many different ways I can say it. And honestly, I don't think it's fucking fair I have to. What do you want me to do?"

"The only thing I want you to do is get the fuck out of my office. You have an excuse for everything, and you belittle my feelings every time Esme's name comes up. I don't give a shit if you think I'm being ridiculous. To me, this isn't normal."

Edward snapped. His patience had finally been pushed over the edge. For once, he wasn't the one to blame. "You know what? Fuck you, Bella. You wanna talk about belittling feelings? Let's do that. We can talk about how I constantly have to defend myself. I get it. You don't fucking trust me. But I'm tired of always being the bad guy. I told you, I fucking_ told you_ how I am on set. But you don't want to think about that. You don't want to remember the conversation where I went into great detail about how I do my job, because you want to feel justified for your anger. Well, let me tell you, it's not justified. Being angry and upset is one thing. Acting like a complete bitch to me because of it? No fucking way. You let me know when you're ready to have a rational fucking conversation." Edward didn't wait for an answer as he wrenched the door open and stormed down the hall.

"Fuck." Bella sniffed. Her pulse thrummed in her ears as she willed her shaking body away from her desk and to her door. She ignored the curious stares of a couple of young kids she'd never seen before and shut the door Edward had just stormed out.

She moved to her desk and fell into the chair. Cradling her face, she let the tears she'd kept at bay finally fall. Their entire conversation had spun completely out of control. It didn't matter that she knew Edward was right. The issue was, it didn't make a difference how many times he explained his job, tried to make her understand, she never would. Her job, like most, didn't involve touching or kissing. It didn't involve undressing other people and pretending to make love to them.

He was right about one thing, though: she was wrong to have taken her anger and jealousy out on him. She wished he wouldn't have followed her, given her a chance to clear her mind of what she'd seen. She wasn't sure if time would have lessened the sting, but to have him not smell and taste like Esme would have been a good start. She knew going into their relationship what his job entailed. However, knowing about it and seeing it up close and personal were two entirely different things. Apparently, seeing it did exactly like he'd said―made her incapable of rational thought. She knew she should find him and apologize, but the thought of doing so filled her with resentment. She wasn't ready to see or talk to him again, and she was fairly certain he felt the same way. She would call him later, once they'd both had a chance to calm down.

On the other side of the studio, Edward pushed his arms through the sleeves of his button down and sighed. Flattening his palms on the counter of the vanity, he dropped his head and tried to clear his mind. He hated leaving Bella, knowing how pissed she was, but there was no point in staying. She was being completely ridiculous, and until she calmed down, there was no reasoning with her.

Why couldn't she trust him? He knew he wasn't perfect, but he'd given her more of himself than he'd given anyone in a long fucking time. Maybe they'd run their course and this was the beginning of the end. They'd been together for months. It was more than either of them had expected. Maybe they should just cut their losses and get out before anyone gets hurt.

He thought about how Bella looked when he left her office. It caused his throat to tighten and his breath to freeze like ice in his lungs. He hadn't expected to blow up at her the way he did, but he was so frustrated with her. With the entire situation. He began second guessing himself, wondering if leaving her was the right thing to do. Should he have stayed and argued with her? Let her scream at him until she got it out of her system. Fuck, she was driving him insane.

"Damn, you make brooding look good."

Edward lifted his head to the mirror and saw Esme standing a few feet behind him. He didn't even hear her come in. Turning away from the mirror, he leaned against the vanity and folded his arms over his chest. "Did you need something?"

Esme smiled and took a moment to stare at him. His shirt was unbuttoned, exposing his chest, and the buckle of his belt was undone. There were many things about Edward that were less than desirable, but his looks weren't one of them. "I wanted to know what time I should expect you tonight."

Edward's brows knitted together. "What are you talking about?"

Esme tried to hide her annoyance that he didn't remember they had a date tonight. She was sick and tired of his little game. She knew he wanted her. His reaction to her on the set earlier was all the proof she needed. She was ending their game of cat and mouse tonight. "Our date, silly. We're going to that new club tonight."

"Mother fucker," Edward exhaled. Between switching up the scenes and his fight with Bella, he'd forgotten what day it was. His shoulders slumped in defeat, and his eyes drifted shut. Of course his date with Esme was tonight. Of course he would have to go out with her and be photographed as a couple while Bella sat at home pissed off, hurt, and thinking about nothing except their fight and his sex scene with Esme. Of fucking course.

"I'm going to pretend you were distracted because of our scene earlier and didn't really forget we were going out tonight. Now, what time will you be picking me up? Shall we have dinner first?"

"Fuck no," Edward answered immediately.

Esme lifted her brows, her gaze intense as she studied him. "Is there a reason why the thought of having dinner with me would warrant that kind of reaction?"

Edward could think of several things that would warrant his reaction. But he couldn't tell her the main one, the most important one. He didn't even want to think about how Bella would react if he added dinner to the three ring circus he'd be performing in tonight. He wondered if she remembered the date was tonight. He ran his hand over his face and sighed. The day had turned into one big fuck you for Edward. "I have shit to do when I leave here. By the time I'm done and come to get you, it'll be time for us to go to the club. Plus, I have no interest in being hounded by the paps any more than I have to." He pushed off the vanity and buttoned his shirt. "I'll pick you up at ten." He didn't wait for a response as he left a fuming Esme standing in the middle of his dressing room.

Over the next few hours, Edward lost himself in his head. As soon as he'd gotten home he changed into his running clothes and took off for the hills behind his house. His lungs burned and his muscles ached as he tried to push past the bullshit clouding his mind. His relationship with Bella was cracking right down the middle, and he didn't know how to stop it, or if he should.

He knew she was different than Tia. Bella wasn't feeding him lies and playing off memories from the past. She didn't have an ulterior motive or inside knowledge about his life to use against him. But she was no less of a threat to fucking up everything he'd built over the last few years.

After his run and a shower, he called Carlisle to make sure everyone was still coming. As much as he wasn't looking forward to dealing with Esme, he was ready to go out. He wanted to relax, have a few drinks, and hang out with his friend. After Edward was reassured by Carlisle that he'd meet him there, he disconnected the call. He stared at it for a moment before clenching his jaw and tossing it on the bed.

Stubborn as it might have been, he didn't want to call her. She was in the wrong and they both knew it. He pulled on his shirt and pants and looked himself over in the mirror. He looked the way he always did when he went to a club: well dressed, wealthy, and fuckable. Same as always. Except it wasn't. Something felt off, and he knew it had everything to do with Bella.

All the things he was doing with Esme―going out to dinner, dancing, picking her up and walking her to her door―they were things he should be doing with Bella. Things he was pretty sure he never would do because of his own issues. He looked at the clock and sighed. If he was going to pick Esme up on time, he needed to leave his house.

He scooped up his phone, shoved it in his pocket, and headed to his SUV. He was determined not to call her first. She owed him. But every turn, every stop sign, and red light that brought him closer to Esme's weakened his resolve. As pissed as he was at her―and he was pissed―he didn't want to go out without at least trying to call her. With a frustrated grunt he pulled to the side of the road, yanked his phone out of his pocket, and dialed her number. It rang several times before her voicemail picked up. Pressing his finger over the end call button with a little more force than necessary, he debated what he should do next.

Part of him wanted to say fuck it, but the other part that decided to call her in the first place wouldn't let him. He'd call her one more time, and if she didn't pick up, he'd leave her a message. Only when he dialed her number again, it went straight to voicemail. She'd turned her phone off. His lip curled up in a sneer and he huffed out a disbelieving laugh as he tossed his phone in the cup holder. Fuck it. He wasn't calling again. Let her be pissed.

With a shake of his head he pulled back onto the road and drove to Esme's. By the time he pulled through the gate and up her driveway, she was walking out her front door. Her cream colored dress hugged every one of her curves like a second skin. Her hair was loose and falling over her shoulders, and her shoes put at least five inches on her legs. She looked hot and they both knew it.

She slid into the passenger's seat with a smile and closed the door behind her. "Hi."

"You ready?" Edward asked, already putting the vehicle in drive and lifting his foot from the brake.

"God, yes. I need a drink. This afternoon has been a nightmare. I'm ready to relax and have a little fun." Esme looked away from Edward's curious stare and started rummaging around in her clutch. She wasn't going to give him a chance to figure out she was lying. Her afternoon had been perfectly fine. She'd been at the spa getting massaged, waxed, and pampered. But just before leaving the studio earlier, she'd come across a couple of kids regaling their friends with a story about how they'd seen Edward lose his shit. Apparently he'd gotten into a yelling match with an employee at the studio and stormed out of their office mad as hell.

She wanted to ask him about it. Find out what happened between the time he left the set and when she found him in his dressing room, but she wasn't going to. It'd become glaringly obvious that whenever she asked him anything personal he'd clam up and get defensive. She wasn't going to do that tonight. No, tonight she was going to be laid back and fun. She was going to find a common ground, and nothing seemed like a better start than pretending her afternoon was as shitty as his.

The flashbulbs were blinding as they stepped out of Edward's SUV. Fans and paps alike screamed and shouted. Esme smiled and wound her hand around Edward's bicep as he dropped his head and tried to push their way through the crowd. He didn't give a fuck about the paps questions or the fans pleas for autographs. The only thing he gave a fuck about had turned her phone off when he'd tried to call.

Two bouncers stepped away from the entrance and met Edward and Esme about half way to help them into the club. Edward couldn't help the small grin that tugged at the corner of his mouth once they were inside. He'd been to more clubs than he could count, but none like this.

The walls seemed to be infused with veins of lights, and huge pieces of metal art hung from the ceiling. On the second floor several oval balconies jutted out from the walls, overlooking the dance floor. The bar was massive, the music was excellent, and there wasn't an ugly face in sight.

The club manager met them at the door with two complimentary drinks before leading them to a side door and stairs up to their private balcony. "Your party is already waiting for you. If there's anything else you need, your personal server, Rose, will take care of it."

When she turned and headed back down the stairs, Esme grabbed Edward's arm and tugged him to a stop. "The rest of our party? What's she talking about?"

Edward grinned and pulled his arm free. "I thought it'd be more fun if we hung out with a group of people. Don't worry. You should know everyone there. I'm not sure if you've met them all, but you'll know who they are."

Esme pulled in a deep breath and tried to keep her temper in check. Things had been going well so far, and she didn't want to mess it up by being a bitch. Maybe if she acted like it didn't bother her, he would relax a little more. "That sounds great. Had I known, I would've invited a couple of my friends, but no matter. I'm sure we'll have fun."

Edward's eyes widened slightly at her easy response. He'd expected her to be pissed and spend most of the evening pouting. Maybe Esme wasn't as bad as he'd thought. Maybe this night might turn out to be fun afterall. "Yeah. Um, c'mon, let's go get another drink."

Carlisle, Jasper, Jane, and Chelsea were all downing shots when Edward and Esme walked around the curtain and onto the balcony. "Hey, fuckers, you couldn't wait for us?"

"Sorry, man," Carlisle laughed. "Jasper's been in rehab for months he really doesn't have a whole lot of patience."

"It's true. For some reason they frown upon adding tequila to your orange juice in rehab," Jasper added with a lazy smirk. He was three shots in and had already popped an Xanax. He wasn't wasting any time getting right back into the swing of things.

After introductions were made, everyone settled in the plush couches surrounding the table and a new round of shots were poured. And then another. And another. Esme joked around with Jane and Chelsea while Edward listened to Carlisle and Jasper try to pick out which lucky woman would be joining them later.

It was the most relaxed he'd been in a while. He wasn't sure if it was the excitement of the atmosphere, the numbness of the alcohol, or the easy feeling of the group. His muscles tensed when his thoughts drifted to Bella. Was this how things were for her when she went out dancing with her friends? Was she relaxed and happy? Content and stress free because she was out doing something normal. He wondered what it would be like to come to a place like this with her. To laugh and joke with a group of friends and grind against her on the dance floor.

He shook his head and slammed back another drink. He wasn't going to think about things that were never going to happen. She couldn't even be bothered to answer the fucking phone after she acted completely out of line earlier.

"C'mon, we're going down stairs."

Edward jerked in surprise when Jasper tapped his shoulder. Everyone was standing and looking at him expectantly. "Nah, I'm good."

Esme smiled. "Me too. I think I need a couple more drinks to wash off the remains of this day." She looked at Edward. "Is that okay with you?"

Edward nodded, but the idea of being alone with Esme caused the familiar feeling of guilt to settle in his chest. As mad as he was at Bella, it didn't mean he didn't care. But Esme had behaved herself all evening, so he slid over on the sofa and patted the seat beside him. "Let's knock back a few more."

Which was exactly what they did, and with every shot, Esme's confidence grew and Edward's inhibitions lowered. Unfortunately for Esme, the drunker Edward became, the more his thoughts drifted to Bella. When Esme's hand slid over the top of Edward's thigh he knew things were getting out of control.

"Let's go dance," he suggested, rising from the couch and stepping toward the curtain.

Esme, who had faked drinking her last couple of shots, grinned and stood on much steadier feet than Edward. "Hell yeah."

Edward didn't think about what dancing with Esme would entail when he'd made the suggestion. The moment they stepped onto the dance floor, they were pressed together from head to toe. Her hands rested over his shoulders as she swayed and rocked against him. They were surrounded by bodies, all pressed together and lost to the beat of the music.

Esme turned around and grabbed Edward's hands. She slid them along the curve of her waist before settling them on her hips. Lifting her arms, she wound them around his neck and let her head fall back against his shoulder.

Edward flexed his fingers and blinked, trying to clear his vision against the lights flashing all around them. He couldn't dance with her like this. She felt good against him, really fucking good, and she smelled amazing, but she wasn't the girl he wanted. Drawing attention to himself by bolting from the dance floor and leaving Esme standing there wasn't really an option, though. So he danced with her, and he gave all the people who were snapping pictures on their phones exactly what the studio wanted.

When he noticed some of the group were back on the balcony, he grabbed Esme's arm and motioned with his head for her to follow. She smiled and laced her fingers through his as he led them through the crowd of dancing bodies. As soon as they were off to the side, he dropped her hand and shoved his into his pockets.

He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or his own guilt, but suddenly he began to question if Esme had backed off at all or was just switching tactics. But when they reached the balcony and Esme fell onto the sofa across from him, he was pretty sure it was all in his head. It didn't take long for things to go back to the way they were earlier, with Edward laughing at Carlisle and Jasper, and feeling completely relaxed.

Letting his head rest on the back of the sofa, he looked around the group and smiled. Jasper had brought some random girl up from the dance floor, but Carlisle had yet settled on who he planned to take home.

"So are you ever gonna fuck her?" Carlisle asked as he leaned back and mimicked Edward's position.

"Nope."

"You're a fucking idiot. It seems like such a waste to leave a woman that fine unfucked."

Edward chuckled and slapped him on the shoulder. "Well, I'm sure you'd have no problem righting that wrong. By all means."

It was closing in on midnight when Edward's phone vibrated in his pocket. He fished it out and blinked a couple of times until he saw Ivy on the display. He frowned and swept his thumb over the answer button before moving it to the ignore button and pressing down. He couldn't talk to her with so many people around, and if he was being honest, he didn't want to. He wasn't in the mood to fight. For the first time in a long while, he was out having fun with his friends. Plus he'd made a decision. He didn't care what Aro, or Esme, or anyone said. He was done. This was the last time he'd go out with Esme. It just wasn't worth it. Shoving his phone back into his pocket and returning his attention to Carlisle, he was completely unaware of Esme's eyes burning a hole into the side of his head.

Esme tried to focus on what the women beside her were saying, but her attention had been completely diverted to Edward. His entire demeanor had changed the moment he looked at the screen of his phone. She was certain whoever called was the person responsible for Edward's hesitance with her. She was going to get to the bottom of it once and for all. Tonight she would have all the answers she wanted.

By two in the morning, the only sober person in the group was Esme. Planting a seed in Jasper's ear that she had something a little stronger than alcohol back at her place, it didn't take much to convince him everyone should come to her house for an after party. Edward was the only one who protested, but once he was reminded he'd driven and someone had to get him home, he agreed. He just needed to sober up, then he could go home.

Exiting the club, Esme fit herself under Edward's arm. She smiled and laughed with the rest of the group, knowing the pictures being taken would hit the internet before they were out of bed in the morning. She climbed behind the wheel while Edward rode shotgun, and the rest of the group piled into the back.

When they made it to Esme's house it didn't take long for the drinking to start up again. Everyone was loud and obnoxious, and Edward was no exception. When Esme found her place next to him on the loveseat and slid her hand over his leg, he didn't hesitate to knock her hand away.

"You're fucking relentless," he chuckled, his voice tinged with annoyance.

"Then maybe you should just relent." Esme knew it was time to finally call him out. To make her move.

"Or maybe you should move on."

"You don't really mean that." Esme swung her leg over Edward and straddled his lap. "You can't tell me you don't want to fuck me. There was _hard_ evidence today that showed how much the idea of fucking me appeals to you."

Curling his fingers around her waist, Edward lifted and tossed her back on the couch beside him. He was certain Esme's mention of their scene was meant to make him think about how they'd been, how she'd looked. The only thing it reminded him of, however, was his fight with Bella right after. "I've tried to be nice. I've tried to let you down easy, but apparently you don't fucking get it. I don't want to be in this fake fucking relationship, and I have zero interest in fucking you. Sorry, but it's not going to happen." The feel of her hand stung as it made contact with the side of his face.

"You're a fucking asshole, Edward Cullen." Esme pushed up from the couch and stormed out of the room as Edward dropped his head back and laughed.

"Why do you sound so surprised? I've always been an asshole." He let his eyes fall shut and willed the room to stop spinning. If he couldn't sober up, he'd have to call a cab. He couldn't stay at her house any longer. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he clutched it in his hand and pulled in a deep breath. He needed to sit for just another minute and then he'd call a cab.

It was almost an hour later when the last of the group filed out of Esme's house and into the back of a waiting cab. Locking the front door, Esme walked back into her living room and sat down on the coffee table in front of a sleeping Edward.

His lips were slightly parted, and his breathing was even and deep. She'd thought about waking him up, sending him home with the rest of the group, and washing her hands of the entire situation. But Esme's pride was a vicious thing, and her ego wouldn't let her admit defeat, not yet.

She moved to stand when the sight of Edward's phone caught her attention. It was resting in his open palm and on the verge of falling to the floor. Without a second thought she plucked the device from his hand and unlocked the screen. An alert notification popped up, and she pressed the screen to view the message.

**Sorry I couldn't answer earlier. I was with my brother and his realtor. Actually, I'm sorry about a lot of things. I was wrong, but you deserve to hear that in person. Call me when you get this. **

Esme's brows pulled together, and her mouth formed a frown as she looked at the name. Ivy. Who was Ivy? Scrolling through his messages, it became obvious exactly who Ivy was. She was the reason Edward kept shooting her down. She was the reason he was so distant and cruel. She was the obstacle, and she would have to be eliminated.

The more she read, the angrier she became. When Edward started to stir, she slipped his phone back in his hand and moved quietly to her bedroom. She didn't want to wake him, she wanted him to sleep through the night. She needed him still at her house when the sun rose.

Picking up her phone, she waited impatiently for Alistair to answer. On the fifth ring his groggy sleep-filled voice rang out in her ear.

"Hello?"

"I was right. He has a girlfriend."

After several seconds of silence Alistair spoke again. This time his voice sounded much more alert. "How do you know? Did you see her?"

"No, Edward is passed out on my couch. I looked through his phone. I'm not sure how far they go back, but she's whom Edward has been hiding."

"What's her name?"

"Ivy," Esme spat, disdain evident in her voice. "She's probably a stripper."

"That would explain why he's kept her a secret. So what's the plan? How do you want to handle this?"

Esme hummed into the phone as she contemplated what her next move would be. "I don't want to leak the story about the girl. I don't want to look like a fool by having the man I'm dating cheating on me with a stripper. I'd rather end them. Get dressed and get over here. I think some nice shots of Edward leaving my house in the morning should do the trick."

"You got it. The codes to get in still the same?"

"Yes. Now I'm going to get some rest. Go take lots of pretty pictures for me." Esme ended the call and crawled into bed. Things didn't end up going the way she'd expected, but at least she understood why now. She knew what the problem was, and once this Ivy person was dealt with, there would be nothing standing in her way.

* * *

**A/N**

***waves* Hi! It's me again! Thank you guys so much for your patience with this chapter. It wasn't the easiest thing to write and RL was very demanding of my attention. **

**I have a BUSY month ahead of me. While I don't expect the wait to be anything like this one, I might not be back to Friday updates again just yet. **

**Julie, thanks for spending, oh idk, like 3 hours with me on ONE paragraph. That was super fun, huh? *sarcasm***

**Deb, Hobo- ILY guys. Thanks for putting up with my freak outs.**

**Ooza beta's this hot mess of a story and let me tell you, without her, I'd be lost. So if she ever goes missing, she tried to flounce me and I did what was necessary to stop her. *checks locks on basement door***

****sidenote** I wrote a smutty one shot last week as inspiration for the Let's Do Anal Contest. It can be found on my profile page if you wanna check it out. **

**As always, thank you guys for reading, reviewing, pimping, and just being awesome in general. Your reviews make my day. **

**Until next time!**

**~Liv**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Edward groaned and tried to swallow around the cotton filling his mouth. He blinked against the harsh sunlight, his hand lifting automatically to shield his eyes. Sitting up, he looked around the room in confusion. It was vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. The sound of his phone beeping drew his attention to where it lay on the floor beside him.

"Oh, fuck," he exhaled, his pulse quickening. He reached for his phone, the sudden movement causing the room spin. He was fairly certain he was still drunk. As soon as he unlocked the screen, his stomach dropped. There were three missed calls from Bella and one voicemail.

The night before suddenly came rushing back. He knew exactly where he was, and it was the last place he should be. He patted his pockets for his keys, then grabbed his shoes and started for the front door.

"You're going to leave without even saying goodbye?" Esme asked, tightening the belt of her robe.

Edward shoved his free hand in his back pocket and pulled out a crumpled pack of cigarettes. Not bothering to ask if she minded, he lit the tip and blew a plume of smoke into the air before turning to face her.

"I figured after you slapped me, I wouldn't be asked to stay for breakfast." He didn't bother to hide his anger or his sarcasm.

Esme pulled her hair over her shoulder and dipped her chin, her expression contrite. "I shouldn't have hit you. I had way too much to drink last night and you embarrassed me. I say we just write the entire night off as a drunken mistake and move on. No hard feelings."

Edward inhaled a long drag from his cigarette and shook his head in annoyance. It didn't matter to him how she felt. She wasn't important. "Yeah, whatever. I gotta go."

"You realize you're supposed to be at the studio in forty-five minutes, right?"

"Fuck." Edward didn't bother to say anything else before yanking open the front door and heading to his SUV. Esme followed and leaned on the door frame with her arms crossed under her breasts and a satisfied smile on her face.

Edward clamped his teeth around the butt of his cigarette and lifted the back hatch. Tossing his shoes inside, he grabbed the bag he kept with a change of clothes inside for emergencies. He cursed when he realized he'd used the clothes when he'd stayed with Bella and hadn't replaced them. Snatching his shoes back out, he slammed the heavy door and sighed.

The cherry of his cigarette burned bright as he sucked in a lungful of smoke and tried to figure out how he was going to get out of this mess. He straightened his back and ran a hand through his hair as he took in his surroundings. As easy as it would be to lie, he didn't want to do that. The only thing he was guilty of was drinking too much and being a complete fucking idiot.

He looked down at his clothes. His white button down was untucked, wrinkled, and reeked of stale alcohol. His best bet would be to get to the studio and jump in the shower before anyone saw him. With a final nervous exhale of smoke, he flicked his cigarette into the grass and climbed behind the wheel. Starting the engine, he pulled out of Esme's drive, completely unaware of the camera that had been snapping his picture since he walked out Esme's front door.

_Edward, I texted you earlier and called a couple of times. I'm not sure what's going on. Why won't you answer? Are you okay? I'm starting to get worried. Call me. Please._

Edward's hand tightened around the steering wheel until his knuckles whitened as he listened to Bella's voicemail. Opening his texts, he read her message. His jaw clenched and his heart thumped as anxiety began to creep across his skin. She'd called and he'd ignored her. She texted and he was too fucked up to even realize it. He'd managed to make what was already a tense situation so much fucking worse. Turning into the studio, he schooled his features. He just needed to pull himself together and gather his confidence. Everything would be fine.

While Edward slipped on his shoes and tried to flatten his hair, Bella sat behind her desk twirling a pencil nervously between her fingers. She looked at the clock for the twentieth time in as many minutes before finally deciding to go look for Edward. She thought he would have stopped by her office, or at the very least called or texted. Pushing away from her desk, she grabbed her phone and walked the length of the hall to his dressing room.

Waiting a few seconds after knocking on his door, she pushed her way inside. The lights were on. She could smell the freshly brewed coffee and pastries recently delivered. Letting the door close behind her, she looked around the room for any sign of Edward. She was fairly certain he hadn't been there yet, and she wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Easing herself into the chair in front of the vanity, she let her head fall back and her eyes close. Memories of her first encounter with Edward flicked through her mind, causing a small smile to lift the corners of her mouth. He was such a jerk. Full of confidence, swag, and superiority. Her smile turned into a full blown grin when she remember the look of shock on his face when she left him standing alone with a bruised shin and an equally bruised ego. She wasn't sure how things between them had changed. How he'd managed to worm his way into her life and into her heart.

Her smile faltered as her mind drifted to their fight yesterday. She'd hoped her time with James would distract her. Allow her to sink into her stubbornness for a little longer. But dinner, touring buildings, and listening to the realtor prattle on about locations and demographics did nothing but make her realize all she really wanted was talk to Edward. She lifted her head and looked down at her phone. Edward should have been there already. Fear caused her skin to prickle and her stomach to twist as she began to imagine what could've happened to him. Was he hurt? Did he get into an accident? She knew Edward had a nasty habit of driving after he'd been drinking. What if he wrecked his car? For all she knew, he could be in a ditch or in a hospital. She had no way of knowing. No one would contact her.

Her hands shook as adrenaline pumped through her veins. Her throat tightened as dread bloomed in her chest and restricted her airway. She planted her feet on the floor to stand when the door behind her swung open. Wide-eyed, she whipped her head around, her heart pounding at the sight of Edward standing across the room.

Relief washed over her. She jumped from the chair and started toward him. "Oh, my God. You're okay. I was worried something..." Her words trailed off and her steps slowed to a stop as she took in his appearance. He was the most disheveled she'd ever seen him. His clothes looked slept in, and she could smell alcohol from where she stood. She began to fit the puzzle pieces together and a whole new set of emotions crashed over her: disbelief, hurt, confusion, and anger. White-hot, heart pounding anger.

Edward's throat bobbed as he watched the myriad of emotions flicker across her face. "Bella."

She held up her hand and shook her head. "Are you hurt?"

His voice was low and strained when he spoke. "No."

"Have you been in jail?"

"No."

She sucked in a lungful of air, and when she spoke, her tone was razor sharp and stone hard. "Have you been home?"

Edward swallowed and his hands balled into fists as he shook his head slowly.

Bella's vision swam as tears gathered in her eyes. She gave a tight nod and wiped under her eyes. Her muscles bunched and her stomach knotted. "Of course not." Shaking her head in disbelief she shrugged and threw her arms out wide before letting them fall heavily to her sides. "Of fucking course not."

Edward's shoulders straightened as his posture became defensive. "It's not what you think. Don't start jumping to conclusions." His body revolted against the sudden rush of adrenaline that coursed through him. His hangover was making him sluggish, and the combination caused his stomach to churn and sweat to bead at his temples.

"Okay." Bella nodded. It was too late, though. She'd already convinced herself of exactly where he'd been and what he'd been doing. Or better yet, _whom_. She suddenly felt exposed, vulnerable. She crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to shield herself, to create some kind of barrier between the dull ache forming around her heart and the person who'd caused it. "Tell me what happened then."

Edward remained silent. The mounting tension between them was making his already tenuous grasp on holding back the urge to vomit slip.

"Tell me!" she screamed, all control of her emotions gone. His silence only reinforced her belief. He was hiding something and gearing up to cover his tracks. But she wanted answers. She deserved them, no matter how much the confirmation would rip her to shreds.

A loud knock caused them both to startle. "Fifteen minutes," a man called from the other side of the door.

Without taking his eyes off Bella, Edward yelled, "I'll be right there." He waited until he was sure they were alone before he spoke again. "Meet me at my house after work."

"No fucking way." Bella's tone left no room for argument. She wasn't putting herself in that position again. She wasn't putting herself in _any_ kind of position again. Not where he was concerned.

Edward knew it, too. He could see resolve setting in her features like concrete. But there was no way he was letting it go again. He wasn't going to allow another argument between them to go unresolved. Especially when he was certain of the scenarios running through her mind about what he'd done last night. But if he told her the whole truth―that he'd passed out at Esme's―there would be no chance of getting her to his house. So he told her what she needed to hear. He'd tell her the rest later.

"I didn't fuck her."

"Where have you been, Edward?"

His heart hammered in his chest as his lips parted. He didn't want to lie, but he wanted her to stay more. So again, he did what was necessary. He looked her square in the eye, and with a low exhale, he told her a blatantly deceptive half-truth. "I was with Carlisle."

Bella had never hated herself more than she did in that moment. Every instinct told her to bail―to escape while she still had a shred of dignity―because he was lying, and they both knew it. Her mind clawed frantically at the stubborn cage around her heart, desperate to release the vice grip around what was nothing more than soul-crushing hope. The only problem was she _wanted_ to believe him. She wanted to believe she hadn't become so lost in her feelings for him, that she'd become blinded to the point of idiocy. "Don't lie to me. Don't play me for a fool. I deserve better than that."

Edward stepped forward until they were chest to chest. His keys dug painfully into his palm as his hands balled into a fists. "I'm not trying to play you. Please, Ivy. Please just trust me one more time." He pulled his house key off the ring―the same key he'd given her before―and pressed it into her palm. "I promise I'll never do anything to make it necessary for me to ask that of you again."

"No." Bella tried to pull her hand away, but Edward held tight. He balled her hand into a fist around the key and squeezed.

"Don't do this again. Don't be so fucking stubborn that it's you storming out of the room instead of me. We have to talk, Bella. We have to fucking communicate."

Bella's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "You're joking, right? You are the master of avoidance and deflection, but now that the shoe is on the other foot, I'm supposed to be understanding and do whatever you say?" While she agreed they had a tendency to fly off the handle and leave things unresolved, she wasn't going to shoulder all the blame.

Edward was out of time. He still needed to pull himself together and get to the set. So he told her the one thing that was sure to buy him some time. "I told Esme I was done. No more fake relationship. I'm out."

Bella reacted exactly how he expected. Her lips parted from her rough inhale, and her eyes widened in surprise. "You did what?"

Edward shook his head. The small amount of relief he felt from her reaction was tainted by the fact that he was manipulating her. "I don't have time to tell you everything right now. Please, come to my house tonight. I'll tell you then."

Bella hesitated. Was she jumping to conclusions? Should she trust him? If he told Esme they were done, what did that mean for them? She needed answers, and there was only one way to get them. "Okay."

Edward's shoulders sagged with exhaustion. "You're leaving here after lunch today, right? That's what you said earlier this week before―before everything."

"Yeah." She planned on being as far away from the studio as possible when they filmed the sex scene. Even though that turned out to be an epic failure, she'd already made arrangements to work from home.

"Go to my house. You can work from there. Relax. I'll come straight home when I'm done."

After a shaky nod and a quick kiss goodbye, Bella left Edward to strip out of his clothes and run for the shower. He was going to be late, there was no way around it, but showing up on set looking and smelling like he did wasn't an option. He washed quickly, then dressed and raced to the set. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Esme. He didn't want to deal with her bullshit. He also needed to call Jason. Sighing, he shook his head and walked toward the director. The day had been pure hell from the moment he opened his eyes, and he didn't expect it to get any better.

Edward wasn't the only one dealing with the lingering affects of his late night. Having woken up throughout the night to check her phone, Bella's eyes sagged with fatigue and her shoulders slumped with the weight of their situation. Her life had been flipped upside down and turned inside out since she let Edward in. Nerves fluttered in her stomach as a sinking feeling started to spread. A warning that he had the potential to do it all over again, but this time with a devastating aftermath.

Heaving her bag over her shoulder, she grabbed her keys, and with a final glance around the room, walked out of her office. She'd just made it to her car when her phone beeped with a text from Victoria.

**Just saw Edward. He looks like shit.**

Any other time, Bella might have found Victoria's comment funny, but the reminder of his appearance only made her stomach turn.

**I saw him, too. Going to his place to work. We're gonna talk later.**

Bella dropped her phone in her lap and pulled out of the studio. The same feeling of unease that had plagued her the night before began to resurface and work its way across her skin. It was a form of dread she'd never experienced. Unlike other times when she'd felt uneasy or nervous, it was because of smaller, less important things, like taking a test, applying for a job, or breaking off a relationship. Those were all stressful situations, but nothing she wouldn't be able to walk away from intact. With Edward, she knew there would be no walking away without losing a piece of herself, and that terrified her.

She drove to his house in silence. Her thoughts bounced between colors and fabrics to nightclubs and one very determined actress. She didn't want to think about Esme. She didn't want to imagine that Edward lied and hadn't been with Carlisle at all. It wasn't like she could ask Carlisle if she wanted confirmation. Even if she could, she was certain he would corroborate whatever story Edward had given her. She'd been on the outside looking in since the beginning, and the constant anticipation of waiting for the other shoe to drop was exhausting.

Pulling in his drive, she killed the engine but remained unmoving. She stared straight ahead, looking at the perfectly manicured lawn and absurdly large house. Never once had she felt intimidated by his home until now. Her eyes tracked the iron fence surrounding the perimeter of the property. It wasn't a high fence. The wide slats and flat caps would do little to deter someone if they wanted to climb over the top. But the fence wasn't meant to serve as a barrier in the literal sense. Its purpose was more figurative. It reinforced to those on the outside that they didn't belong. Even if they did breach the barrier, they'd never fit in. Never have a place.

Bella rolled her eyes and huffed out a disgusted laugh. She couldn't believe she'd let her insecurities become so bad she was comparing her situation to a wrought iron fence. Shoving the door open, she grabbed her things, walked to the front door, and let herself in.

The familiar smell of Edward's house surrounded her when she stepped inside. Pulling in a deep breath, she kicked off her shoes and trudged into the living room. She sat heavily on the couch and rummaged around inside her bag for her latest project. It wasn't very long after she started reading that the words began to blur and her eyes began to drift shut. Knowing it was going to be impossible to concentrate, she traded out reading for mind numbing television.

Settling back against the couch, Bella zoned out for the next several hours. Her thoughts were hazy and quiet, almost peaceful. After three talk shows and one soap opera, Bella remembered with perfect clarity just how much daytime television sucked.

She finally settled on an old Hitchcock movie and had just gotten to the murder scene when her phone rang, causing her to brows dipped in confusion when Victoria's name flashed on the screen. Muting the volume of the television, she grabbed her phone off the table.

"Hey."

"Bella, is Edward there?" Victoria's voice sounded off, edgy and panicked.

"No. Not yet. What's going on?"

Victoria fell silent before pulling in several deep breaths. "Have you seen the pictures?"

All traces of the haze that had cocooned Bella for the past several hours was suddenly stripped away as she was thrust right back into reality. With a hesitant shake of her head, she answered. "No. I―I'm not so sure it's a good idea. Not after yesterday."

"Did Edward tell you anything about last night? Where he went after the club?"

"Not in detail," Bella said, a frown pulling at the corners of her mouth. "I know he didn't go home last night. He said he was with Carlisle. That's why he looked like shit this morning. Why?"

"Ah, fuck," Victoria choked, her voice shaking. "Can you come home? Please?"

Bella's throat tightened, and her heart began to race when Victoria's voice broke. She only ever sounded like that when she was on the verge of tears. "Why?"

"I don't want to talk about this over the phone. Please, Bella. You just gotta trust me."

"Vic, tell me what this is about. If it's the pictures from last night―"

"Not last night," Victoria interrupted. "Just come home. I'll tell you then."

Bella gripped her knee and squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm not going anywhere until I know what's happened. Just tell me. If it's not last night, then..." Bella's voice trailed off as realization hit her like a bucket of ice water.

"Bella."

"This morning. There are pictures from this morning, aren't there?"

The deafening silence that followed caused a choked sob to rip from Bella's throat.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as Victoria's nonverbal confirmation cracked and splintered something inside her chest . "He―he wasn't with Carlisle, was he?"

"No."

Bella's nose burned and her chin quivered as she rocked forward. She pressed her forehead against her knees and wrapped an arm around her middle. "Please don't tell me he was with her. Please." Her voice was no more than a broken whisper as she begged for an answer Victoria couldn't give.

"I'm sorry."

A cold numbness began to spread over Bella. It caused her tears to freeze and her skin to prickle. Pulling in a sharp breath, she straightened her back and smoothed down her hair. "I have to go."

"Are you coming home? I can be there in―"

"I'll call you later. I promise." Without waiting for a reply, Bella disconnected the call and rose to her feet. She pinched her bottom lip with her fingers and paced the length of the room, her steps slow and unhurried. She wasn't going to fall apart. There was a chance it was all a mistake. Maybe someone was trying to pass off old pictures as recent ones. It wouldn't be the first time something like that happened.

Determination set in her features as she walked into the dining room where Edward's computer sat on the table. She stared at it warily. Like she was afraid any sudden movement would cause it to detonate and blow her apart. A humorless chuckle bubbled up from her chest when she realized that was exactly what it could do.

She lifted the top and swept her finger over the mouse pad to bring the screen to life. The motor hummed and the cursor blinked in the password box, both mocking and taunting her. Leaning forward she typed the password Edward had given her a couple of weeks ago and opened Google.

Biting the inside of her cheek, she typed the web address for one of the Hollywood gossip sites and took two steps back while the page loaded. As expected, the latest news was about Edward and the headline attached made Bella's face crumple.

_**Nothing shameful about this walk. After partying with friends until after 2AM, Edward and Esme head back to her place for some quality time alone.**_

Heat crept across Bella's skin as she tried to grasp a hold on her emotions. Hurt made her breathing falter, embarrassment made her cheeks burn, but the anger she felt pushed her forward. She reached for the keyboard, her finger pressing the down arrow a little harder as each new picture was revealed.

The tears dripping from her chin and pooling on the table went unnoticed as Bella stared unblinking at the images on the screen: pictures of Edward and Esme arriving at the club, groping each other as they danced, and leaving hours later smiling and laughing. As painful as those were to see, the one that twisted the steel blade into her stomach was of Esme in her robe, smiling at Edward as he walked to his SUV.

"Fucking asshole," she spat pushing away from the table. With gritted teeth, she wiped away the tears sticking to her skin. Her emotions were all over the place, jumping from one extreme to the next. She fought to hang on to the anger quickly seeping from her pores, but one look at the screen decimated the last of her resolve. Her shoulders slumped and jerked as the pain of Edward's deceit ripped body-wracking sobs from her chest.

Bending at the waist, she dug her elbows into her knees, hoping the physical pain would distract her from the emotional lashing unleashed inside of her. She tried to focus on her breathing, but the burn in her throat from each ragged breath expanding her constricted lungs was crippling. Lost in her pain, she didn't hear the key slide into the lock or the turn of the bolt as it disengaged.

Edward tossed his keys on the table and let out a tired sigh. Dark circles marred the puffy skin under his eyes, and his body ached from fatigue. He wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for the next couple of days, but he knew there was no way Bella would allow that.

Dragging a hand down his face, he walked toward the living room. He'd taken three steps when he realized someone was crying in the dining room. Turning to the left, he stepped through the doorway and immediately froze. His heart rate spiked with panic when his eyes landed on Bella.

"Bella, what happened? Are you okay?"

Every muscle in her body tensed at the sound of Edward's voice. She released her hair and straightened her back before her red, swollen eyes locked with his. The anger that had slipped through her fingers like sand only moments earlier came rushing back in an instant. "What happened?" she croaked, a mocking sneer twisting her features. "I'll tell you what happened. I let myself get involved with a lying asshole who doesn't give a fuck about anyone but himself."

His voice was even and controlled when he spoke, conveying none of the emotions swelling inside of him. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you being a liar. Or are you stupid, too?" Bella shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek. "No, I'm the only fool here."

Edward wasn't stupid enough to believe it was about anything other than last night. He just wasn't sure what had set her off. Until he figured it out he was going to have to tread carefully. "Well, why don't we pretend for a minute I'm not smart, so you can explain why I'm a lying asshole."

"Are you going to stand there and pretend you have no idea what I'm talking about? Pretend you didn't look me in the eye this morning and lie?"

Confusion flashed across Edward's features, and for a split second hope stilled the breath in Bella's chest. But the moment his lips parted and his eyes widened, the air expelled from her lungs, and any traces of doubt that the pictures had somehow been wrong vanished.

"I didn't lie to you this morning." Edward wracked his brain trying to figure out how she would know anything about what happened last night. His eyes drifted to his open computer and the sight caused a rock to settled in his stomach.

"Bullshit!" Bella screamed, her voice bouncing off the walls as her hands tightened into fists. She'd never wanted to hit anyone as much as she wanted to hit him at that moment.

Edward stepped forward and wrapped his hands around the top of the chair in front of him. His body began to vibrate with anger. Anger at himself, Bella, Esme, and the entire situation in general. "So what? You know everything about last night?" He jerked his chin toward the computer. "You're gonna look at those pictures and the shit they print, knowing it's most always bullshit, and believe it like it's the fucking gospel? Jesus fucking Christ, Bella, I thought you knew better than that by now."

Bella bristled. "I'm not a fucking idiot. I'm also not blind." She stepped to the laptop and in one angry move, spun it around until the screen was facing Edward. "This looks a hell of a lot more like Esme fucking Platt standing in her robe then Carlisle. But that's not possible, right? Because you weren't with Esme. You were with Carlisle."

Edward's knees buckled from the weight of shock and dread that fell over him. He reached forward and dragged the laptop across the table, his eyes scanning picture after picture of him leaving Esme's house. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. He was sure the pictures Bella had seen were of the night before, when they'd been dancing or when they left the club. He knew he could explain those. He had every intention of telling her about the rest of the night, but he wanted the time and privacy to do so. But this? There was no way she'd ever believe him. Not now. Still, he had to try.

"I know this looks bad. But I can explain. I didn't lie to you this morning. I just didn't tell you everything because I knew you'd be pissed."

Bella's mouth fell open with disbelief. She thought for sure he'd cash in his chips, throw in the towel, and admit what he'd done. She never imagined he'd still try to keep his charade going. "You―you're still going to deny that you lied? Do you have no respect for me at all?" The obvious truth in her words caused her eyes to shimmer with tears and her lip to tremble. From the beginning, she'd expected to be the one turned to ash when they finally caught fire. What she hadn't realized, what she couldn't have prepared for, was just how fucking much it would hurt when it happened.

"Of course I respect you. Look, everyone wanted to hang out a little longer, and things seemed okay. Esme had kept her distance, and I was too drunk to drive so I went along with it. We all went back to her place to chill, but she started her shit again so I told her. I told her I was done, it was over. Fuck, the bitch slapped me and stormed out of the room. I remember, I was going to rest for a minute then call a cab. The next thing I knew, it was morning and I was on her couch. She caught me at the door spewing some shit about being sorry and drinking too much. Honestly. I wasn't listening, I just wanted to get the fuck out of there."

Bella thought about the pictures of them dancing, the way Esme's arms wound around his neck and his hands gripped her hips. They looked comfortable, familiar, intimate. Then she remembered the satisfied smile on Esme's face as she watched Edward leave her house. She didn't look like a woman who'd been turned down, not even a little bit. Bella shook her head. "I don't believe you."

Edward flattened his palms on the table and dropped his head. He pulled in a deep breath before slowly lifting his head. His eyes were hard and guarded as his anger simmered just below the surface. "What don't you believe, Bella?"

With her face wiped clean of emotion, she met his gaze without hesitation. When she spoke, her voice was flat and lifeless, just like her eyes. "Any of it."

"Goddamn it!" He picked up a chair and hurtled it against the wall. The sound of splintering wood, cracking drywall, and panting breaths echoed around the room. "Why the fuck are you even here then? If you're never going to believe anything I say, what's the point?"

Bella flinched as her heart hammered in her chest. She took two steps back, her eyes wide with surprise. "There isn't one. That's why I'm leaving." She turned toward the hallway, but hadn't even taken a step before Edward's arms locked around her waist from behind.

"You don't mean that," he whispered, his voice rough.

But she did mean it, and they both knew it. "Let me go. I need to get my things."

"No."

"I don't want to be here," she cried, wrenching herself free. "I'm tired of feeling like shit about myself. I'm tired of ignoring my own feelings for yours. I told you I'd never back burner myself for you, but I did. And I'm done."

"What about me? Do you think I've done _nothing_ for you? For us? You're not the only one who's out of their comfort zone. None of this is easy for me. But you don't care anything about that, do you?"

"And here we go, right back to you and what you've given up. What you've sacrificed. I promise you," she choked, her eyes stinging. "What I've lost, what I gave you freely, was more of a sacrifice than anything you've done. And you ruined it. You broke everything."

Edward swallowed around the lump in his throat and remained still as Bella stormed out of the room. Her angry words slammed into his chest like a sledgehammer, and all the reasons he'd guarded himself in the first place flooded his mind. The wall he'd spent years erecting began to harden and mold itself over the cracks his relationship with Bella had caused. He let the weight of its protection slide over his shoulders and fortify around his heart once more. With his mouth set in a hard line he, walked into the kitchen and pulled a beer from the refrigerator.

He flicked the cap onto the countertop and moved back to the dining room. Shoving his free hand into his pocket, he tipped back his beer and stared out the window. He tried to ignore the sound of Bella opening and slamming drawers in the bedroom as she packed the few things she'd left at his house. He worked to keep his expression a mask of indifference when she let out a muffled curse.

He turned away from the window and winced when his eyes landed on his laptop. The dozen pictures of him dancing with Esme last night and then of leaving her house were sure to have brought a fat paycheck to someone.

His lip curled in disgust as he thought about the paps. They were always out to make a buck, not giving a shit whose life they fucked up in the process. Not that Edward considered his life fucked up. Until all the bullshit drama started with Bella he'd been content, happy even. If Bella wanted to call it quits, then there was nothing he could do to stop her. He'd been fine without her before. He'd be fine without her now. So fucking be it.

His stomach tightened and his indifference slipped when Bella walked into the room with a bag thrown over her shoulder. Her eyes were red and swollen, but it did nothing to deter the fire burning in her gaze.

For a moment, Bella hesitated. Her eyes raked over him before she made a sound of disgust in the back of her throat and turned to leave without saying a word. Edward's jaw tightened at the dismissive gesture and he took off behind her, catching her arm easily and spinning her around to face him.

"So that's it? You're done? You've got nothing else to say?"

Bella jerked her arm free and wrapped her fingers around the strap of her bag. "I think I've said everything I can."

"Why won't you fucking believe me?" he shouted. He didn't know why he was bothering. She was done, and he was tired of defending himself. This was why he didn't do relationships. This was why he should never have broken his one and done rule.

"Because you have a shitty track record? Because there are pictures of you two hanging all over each other? Because she's wanted to fuck you since she walked onto the set? Or how about the fucking fact that you didn't come home last night?" Her chest rose and fell with each heaving breath she took, and her body shook with anger.

"I told you nothing happened. I passed out. That's it."

For months Bella had warred with herself. Her heart and her head at odds. But for the first time since she and Edward had been together, they were both in agreement about something: he would destroy her. He'd turn her into someone she couldn't recognize. This life wasn't meant for her.

_He_ wasn't meant for her.

There would always be an Esme in their lives. Even if people knew about her, it wouldn't matter. Not in this business. Not when the prize was Edward Cullen. Even if he didn't fuck Esme, which she believed he did, it would happen eventually. Guys like Edward couldn't change. She was a fool for ever believing any different. "Yeah, well, I'm not waiting around until something does happen." She turned back for the door and wrapped her hand around the knob.

Edward's heart hammered in his chest, and the walls around it squeezed mercilessly. Concrete settled in his stomach, and he knew, _he knew_ if she left this time, it was for good. They were done. "If you leave, that's it. There's no coming back."

Bella laughed, the sound harsh and hollow. Empty. She turned to face him again, her hand still holding the handle. "That's usually how breakups work. I leave. And I don't come back. Oh wait," she gasped in mock surprise, clinging to her anger and fighting to ignore her heart shattering into a million pieces. "We can't break up. We don't even exist. Have a nice life, asshole."

Edward smoothed his face like the A-list actor he was and smirked. He lifted his beer in the air and saluted her before draining the rest as she slammed the front door.

"Well, that's that," he muttered. It wasn't worth it. He turned back to the kitchen for another beer, not daring to acknowledge the stinging in his eyes or the searing pain carving a hole in his chest. It just wasn't fucking worth it.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well that sucked.**

**Big thanks to the amazing people who hold my hand every week. You guys rock.**

**See you guys soon!**

**~Liv**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Edward stared across the set. His eyes were hard and focused on nothing as a makeup artist worked to cover the large bruise on his face. The director stood next to him, his features twisted with annoyance as he yelled at Edward for fucking up the schedule.

Edward kept quiet. He could've smoothed things over if he wanted. All he needed to do was tell the director he'd been sparring at the gym to stay in shape for the film and there was an accident. It would have been mostly true. At least the part of how he got the bruise, just not the why. No, the reason Edward ended up with a right hook to his face had nothing to do with the movie and everything to do with the girl who'd walked out of his life.

"Are we done?" Edward lifted his arm and pushed the makeup artist's hand out of his face.

"It's―"

"You're done," the director cut in. Edward, obviously had all the attention to his face he could stand, and they had a long day ahead of them. Whatever wasn't hidden by makeup could be fixed during editing.

Without a word, Edward stood from the chair and walked to his place on set. The scowl slipped from his face and his shoulders relaxed as he transformed into his character. All traces of the moody jerk he'd been moments before vanished. He tucked his thoughts away in recesses of his mind, where they'd fester and grow until they were released to torture him once more.

And torture him they would. After all, it was all they'd done since the moment Bella called him an asshole and slammed his front door. Which was how one beer turned into two and then three. Once he'd drained the last one in his fridge, he grabbed a bottle of gin and fell into the lounge chair by the pool. His body sagged from exhaustion and his eyes burned with fatigue. But no matter how much his heavy lids drooped and his grip around the neck of the bottle loosened, the gnawing feeling burning like acid inside of his chest refused to let him slip into the comfort of sleep.

Trapped somewhere between regret and acceptance, Edward lost all concept of time. The sun set and the sky faded into darkness, but Edward remained unmoving. The chilly air raised goose bumps across his skin, and the half-empty bottle of gin lay on its side, the slickened glass having slipped from his sweaty grasp and spilled onto the concrete.

When he finally stumbled from the lounge chair, the sky was already shimmering with the first traces of dawn. And though his stiff muscles caused him to groan in pain and his stomach churned with nausea, his mind remained a deadened wasteland of nothingness.

He thought of nothing and everything. Before he could grasp the fringes around a single thought, it slipped away and was replaced with another. He'd tripped around his bedroom in a daze before finally falling face first on his mattress. When he woke hours later, it was to the shrill ring of his cell phone.

Looming on the edge of consciousness, the only thing that registered with him was the thought that Bella might be calling. When he looked at the screen and saw Jason's name, he tossed his phone on the floor and pulled a pillow over his face. He didn't want to talk. Not to him. He didn't want to talk to anyone who wasn't Bella, and he wasn't so sure he was interested in a conversation with her either.

It was hours later when he finally dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. He stood under the spray until the water ran cold and his fingers were pruned and numb.

After throwing on jeans and a t-shirt, he moved into the kitchen. He wasn't hungry, but he knew he should eat. However, the moment the smell of leftovers hit the air, his stomach revolted. Physically and emotionally drained, he braced his arms on the counter and slumped his shoulders. His head hung limp, and his eyes fell shut as he focused on pulling in slow, deep breaths. And even though there was no logical explanation, his chest ached with each inhale.

Cursing, he shoved angrily away from the counter. He needed to get his head out of his ass and quit acting like a girl. He needed to hit something. Anything to distract his thoughts from Bella and how her absence sent his mind in a tailspin to his past. Grabbing his workout bag, he took off for the gym. He hated to work out. But the physical abuse he wanted to inflict on himself, and someone else, would be a welcome relief from the emotional war pummeling him from within.

It had worked, too. For the time being, he let his body take the punishment he couldn't inflict on his mind. When he finally left the gym, he had an ice pack on his side, a throbbing ache in his jaw, and the taste of blood lingering in his mouth. But as day slipped into night, and Saturday bled into Sunday, Edward's mood only darkened. Anger twisted and burned inside him as bitterness consumed his every thought. Bitterness at Bella, himself, the paparazzi, but none more so than Esme.

When the director clapped his hands and the lights flashed on the set, Edward blinked. He looked over at the director, who was smiling widely with both his thumbs in the air. All traces of his previous anger gone. Edward slowly realized that he was done for the day. No retakes, no tweaking. His performance had been flawless, his steps on cue, and his lines delivered with acute precision.

He nodded at the director and moved toward his dressing room. As soon as the door fell shut behind him, he breathed a sigh of relief. His character-coated exterior melted away, leaving him raw and exposed. Which was why, when Esme's fingers brushed up his forearm then wrapped around his bicep, his reaction was uncensored and full of hate.

"I tried to call you several times this weekend." Her wide smile and soft eyes did nothing to curb Edward's rage.

"Get the fuck away from me." The words hissed between his clenched teeth as he jerked his arm free.

Esme's eyes widened in surprise and her hands covered her mouth in an attempt to ward off the venom in his voice. "What's wrong with you?"

He shifted toward her, his towering frame intimidating, his expression full of malice. Esme stumbled back. Her hands shot out behind her, barely softening the impact as her body collided with the wall. Ignoring her question, he asked one of his own. One that had tugged at his mind and caused suspicion to creep over him. With dark, angry eyes and a menacing sneer, his words sent a trickle of fear down Esme's spine. "How did I get papped leaving your house?"

Esme's mind spun frantically as she tried to slow her racing heart. With pursed lips and slumped shoulders, she shook her head sadly. To anyone watching, she appeared disheartened and hurt. But on the inside she was cold and calculating. Edward's reaction confirmed her hunch that the pictures had done as intended. Now she just needed to be careful with her answers or her entire plan would backfire. "How would I know?"

Edward sucked on his teeth and shook his head in mock disappointment. "Don't pretend to be ignorant. We both know you had something to do with it."

Esme bristled at the barb. She was many things, but ignorant was not one of them. It was exactly what she needed to wipe away her shock and clear her focus. "Right, Edward. I just let random people into my neighborhood to snap pictures of me in my robe with no makeup. That makes perfect sense."

"This isn't the first time someone has conveniently found themselves hidden on your property. Are you seriously trying to tell me both times were an accident?"

Esme laughed and pushed on Edward's chest until he took a couple steps back. "Accident? Of course not. Paps were probably hiding outside the gates the moment we stepped foot into that restaurant for our date. And again when we went to the club. Those pictures no doubt were worth a lot of money. I'm surprised there weren't more. Besides, I don't have the exclusivity you enjoy in your neighborhood. If I remember correctly, something similar happened to you before you moved, did it not?"

Edward stiffened and his fists tightened. "You don't know a fucking thing about what happened."

"No one ever does," she interrupted, her tone sharp. "No one ever knows shit. That doesn't mean people won't stab you in the back and twist your words for their own agenda. I'm not new here, Edward. I know how this town works. Same as you. What I can't figure out is why it matters so damn much to you. We should have called them ourselves. This is what we wanted. It's why we did it in the first place. So man the hell up and enjoy the ride. Look at all the attention we're getting. It's perfect."

Her words delivered the blow she'd intended. He had no logical argument. Realistically, they should have tipped off the paps. They should have hung all over each other and played up every bit of attention they received. But they didn't, and his relationship with Bella was to blame for that. His throat tightened when her face came unbidden to his mind. Man up. That's what he should have done. He should have told Esme and Aro to go fuck themselves. While he knew it wouldn't make a bit of difference, he wouldn't deny himself the opportunity to do it now. "I don't want this kind of attention. I won't put on a dog and pony show for those assholes another second."

"What are you saying?"

"What the fuck does it sound like I'm saying? I'm out. Done. I've already told you this once. Did you think I was joking?"

"Honestly, I thought you were just being an asshole. What's your problem? Can't you see how beneficial this can be for your career?" Esme was losing the firm grasp she'd held on her temper. She'd tried to be upfront and forceful. She'd tried to be relaxed and reserved. But nothing was working, and the harder she pushed, the more he pulled away.

Edward laughed. It was abrupt, loud, and caused his entire body to shake. As he slowly regained his composure he shook his head, his eyes demeaning and full of insincere pity. "I don't need this petty bullshit. I don't need those gutter rat assholes chasing me around to make money. I'm Edward fucking Cullen. They need me. _You_ need me. Not the other way around. Or did you forget I moved up from your pay grade a long time ago, baby. Ride somebody else's coattails. I'm fucking done."

"What if I don't agree? What are you going to do?" The stubborn set of her chin and the challenge in her voice did nothing to dissuade Edward.

"You won't fight me on this. You wanna know why? Because if you do―" He leaned in closer and cupped her chin in his palm. Tilting her head until they were eye level, he smirked. "I'll fuck my way through LA and make sure I'm papped every single time. I'll make you the fucking laughing stock of Hollywood and not give one single fuck."

Angry tears filled Esme's eyes as Edward turned and sauntered out of the room. His shoulders were squared, and his hands were thrust casually inside his pockets. He was how she remembered when she first saw him at the beginning of filming: full of swagger and confidence. It burned her from the inside out that he was able to regain his footing by trampling all over her. But Esme was never one to admit defeat, not when she had so much riding on this sham of a relationship.

She stormed down the hall to her dressing door and slammed the door shut behind her. Yanking her purse out of the cabinet she flipped it over until the contents spilled on top of her vanity. Shifting through the pile, she grabbed the clear pill bottle and shook out two small pills before popping them in her mouth and swallowing them dry. Pulling in a deep breath, she tried to calm down and clear her head.

Her cell phone beeped, the sound drawing her eyes to the screen. The display showed she had a text from her agent, Rose. Licking her lips, she unlocked the screen and read the message.

**Nice job on making the papers again. We might save your career after all. Sending you two scripts this afternoon. Whatever you're doing, keep it up. **

Esme released a shaky breath and tightened her grip on her phone. Backing away from the counter in a daze, she began to pace the length of the room. She needed to find another angle, a way to stay in the spotlight, without having Edward Cullen paint her as a doormat. She needed to expose him and that stripper he was running around with. She needed to be the victim. And if she was being honest, she wanted vindication. She wasn't the type of woman who accepted rejection. She'd wanted Edward, and he pushed her aside like yesterday's trash. She didn't realize it was because he was already dumpster diving.

A wicked smile stretched across her face as she realized exactly how she'd stay firmly in Edward's life, whether he wanted it or not. She walked back to her purse and began dumping her things inside as she waited for Alistair to answer her call.

"Well, hello, love. What wicked things are we up to today?"

Esme giggled and straightened her hair in the mirror. "Oh, more of the same. Torturing your favorite celebrity."

"What did he do this time? Any word on who the girl is?" The curiosity in his voice was undeniable.

"He thinks he's done. That he's walking away. But I'm not ready for our game to end. I want you to print the story about Ivy. I want to flush her out. I want the world to know the tramp Edward cheated on me with, and I want to be the supportive brokenhearted girlfriend. Make me the story."

Alistair hummed into the phone. "You sure you want to go there, Es? Wouldn't it be better to just walk away. Why make everyone think you were cheated on? I know all publicity is good publicity, but this is going a little far, even for you."

Esme rolled her eyes. "I don't pay you to think," she spat. "I pay you to do as I say. Edward has made a mockery of me from the day he turned me down, and I'm done letting him think he has the upper hand. I'm done playing second fiddle to some two bit whore. It's not about getting rid of her anymore. It's about showing him, showing them all, I will not be fucked with."

"You got it, sunshine. You'll have all their hearts bleeding at your feet."

"Oh, and Alistair? You're going to make a handsome paycheck from the mags on this one. Consider what I owe you paid in full. A finder's fee if you will."

Esme walked out of the studio and climbed into her car. All that was left to do was go home, read over the new scripts Rose couriered over, and wait.

The next morning while Esme readied herself for the day―full of sick satisfaction and anticipation―Bella sat across from Victoria in her living room, completely unaware of the article being printed as she sipped her coffee.

"What are you going to do?" Victoria asked, her voice gentle.

Bella shook her head. Her lips were pressed into a thin line as she fought back the hot tears burning her eyes. A choked laugh sprung from her chest, and she parted her lips as she lifted her chin and blinked. "There's nothing to do. It's over."

Victoria shifted and looked down at her hands. It hurt her to look at Bella. She hated seeing her best friend in pain, especially when there was nothing she could do to help. "You don't believe him?"

Tense silence filled the room until Bella blew out a heavy breath and slumped her shoulders. She'd already filled Victoria in on Edward's version of events the day before, but they'd been cut short when James arrived. Even now, trying to recount the details, nothing added up. Nothing made any sense. "I don't," she whispered, her voice full of regret. "How can I? How can I put that kind of faith in someone who's never been willing to do the same for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't trust me." Her tone was matter of fact and left no room for argument. "He never let me past the surface. He only gave what he absolutely had to and nothing more. He never really let me in, let me see whatever demons are hiding inside of him. Maybe if he'd been a little more forthcoming, maybe―well, it doesn't matter now. It's for the best."

"So that's really it?"

"That's really it." Bella nodded. And even though it hurt to admit it, to say it out loud, she knew she had to stick to her guns. Her relationship with Edward had run its course.

"What if―"

"I can't do what ifs, Vic. I can't let myself dwell on Edward. I have to get my shit together and move on. It sucks and it hurts. But I'm not broken." Just brokenhearted, she added silently.

"Okay. No what ifs. Got it. You know I'm here for anything you need, and I'm still willing to be an alibi." She tried to laugh, to lighten the mood, but the joke fell flat. Bella didn't want to joke about alibis or lies or anything to do with deceitfulness. Not now.

Clearing her throat, Bella stood from her couch and straightened her shirt. "James is going to kill us both if we don't get a move on."

Victoria rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement, and she stood as well. "I still can't believe this is really happening. I can't believe he's opening his own restaurant."

"It's a big risk, but he's done his research. He knows what he's getting himself into. It also doesn't hurt that he's able to cut costs with free laborers," Bella deadpanned, a wry smile twisting her lips. She really wasn't upset that James had enlisted her to help paint the building he'd leased last Friday. If things went well, in a year he'd buy the place. It was an excellent distraction from anything dealing with Edward.

"Indeed." Pulling Bella out the front door, Victoria led them down the steps and to Bella's car. She wasn't sure what to think about Bella's behavior. Bella had avoided her all weekend, and they had little time alone yesterday with James around so much. But still, she'd expected Bella to be angry. Instead, Bella was calm and soft spoken, her voice monotone.

It was almost as if she was telling a story about someone else, like she'd completely shut down that part of herself. With the exception of brief moments, where she was unable to tamp down the emotions raging inside of her, she was a complete void. It was more than a little disconcerting. With a final glance at her friend, Victoria drove them to the restaurant.

For the next several hours, Bella painted walls, drew murals, and exchanged quips with Victoria, James, and Laurent, who would also be joining the staff once the place was up and running. The distraction was good, it was needed, but it didn't last. Every time there was a lull in conversation, a moment of silence, her mind would drift to Edward.

She wondered what he was doing. It'd been four days since she'd left him standing in the foyer of his house, and not once had he tried to contact her. Was he thinking about her? Did she want him to be? The incessant questions made her hate herself. She'd made her decision. She walked out of his house and away from their relationship for a reason: her own self preservation. But time had a way of softening anger―distancing the hurt―and that was the worst thing she could do. Because he wasn't going to change, and she couldn't handle their relationship as it was.

Which was why she'd called Peter at home the morning after leaving Edward's and asked for a few days off the following week. Filming for Edward's movie was about to wrap, and since she was ahead of schedule for the next project, Peter was more than willing to approve her request. She'd planned on going home and visiting with her parents. She wanted to get away from it all, but after James asked for her help, she decided to stay in town.

She'd spent the weekend volleying between anger and hurt. On several occasions she'd found herself standing in the middle of a room with fisted hands and angry tears dripping from her chin. She didn't want to wallow. She didn't want to think about how everything that could've gone wrong had. So she stayed busy. She cleaned out her closet, hauling loads of clothes to Goodwill before heading to the mall and replacing the vacated space with new items. In a way, she was doing with her clothes what she wanted to do with her memories. Out with the old and in with the new. Except new tops and cute skirts didn't come close to the erasing the memory of Edward.

When Victoria showed up Tuesday morning without James, she had no choice but to talk about Edward. She'd shut down as best she could, but no matter how much she fought to hold onto the anger, she just felt hollow and lonely. She missed him. She missed his smell and his touch. She missed the way he breathed her name against her skin.

Her arm felt heavy as she lifted the paint brush and dragged it across the coarse drywall. Her vision blurred as tears shimmered in her eyes, and she knew she was done for the day. She tried so hard to keep the feelings inside of her locked away, because it made no sense to be so hurt by someone like Edward. Someone who was closed off and bitter. Someone who fought harder to keep her at arm's length than he did to hold her close. None of that mattered though, because nothing about her relationship with Edward had been logical.

She couldn't explain it, not even to herself. She'd always been rational, confident. Never one to get overly emotional or allow someone to make her feel insecure. Her life was simple, and she was completely happy. It was only after Edward bulldozed into her life that she realized how wrong she'd been about_ everything_.

Feelings she'd never experienced bombarded her. They sucked her under and swept her away. It was as if she was experiencing life―truly living―for the first time. It made her realize how completely empty her life had been.

It wasn't simple. It was safe.

Her life was void of any real emotions, the kind that made her heart race and nerves flutter in her stomach like a thousand butterfly wings. Edward made her feel anticipation, fear, longing...love. It was maddeningly perfect and tragically flawed. But it was something real, tangible. She could touch it, breathe it, and feel it in every part of her. Now it was gone. Ripped away as quickly as it came. And the hole its absence left behind was gaping and jagged. The place where he'd sank into her soul, unbidden and unwanted, yet perfectly fulfilling, would never be the same.

"You okay?" Laurent's voice floated across the room, the concern lacing his words weighing heavy on her already sagging shoulders. Bella dropped the brush and scrubbed her hands over her face, unnerved by the way they slid over her skin, slickened with tears she didn't realize had fallen.

"Yeah. I'm just tired."

Laurent chuckled and fell to the floor beside her. "You should be. It's almost six. You've been at this for over nine hours."

Bella blinked at him in shock. "Are you serious?"

Laurent nodded before flashing her a shy smile. "I had no idea you were so talented. What you've done," he said, waving his arm at the wall in front of them. "It's amazing."

"Thanks." Bella's own smile was shy and humble. She looked down at her hands as an uncomfortable silence fell between them. She wasn't entirely inept when it came to men. Laurent was interested in her, that much was obvious. Everything and everyone was obvious to Bella, except for Edward. The brief flash of his face in her mind was all the reminder she needed that she'd had enough social interaction for the day. She just wanted to go home, shower, and fall into bed. "I think I'm gonna head out. Do you mind letting Vic and James know?" She was already on her feet, the tip of her brush resting in the murky bucket of water beside her.

Laurent's eyes widened in surprise at the abrupt change in subject and even hastier exit. "Yeah. Sure," he stammered. He wanted to talk to her. Ask her out for a drink, try to erase their disaster of a first date. But it seemed Bella had already made up her mind, and he wasn't interested in the possibility of rejection.

After thanking him, Bella grabbed her purse and keys and walked to her car. Her stomach rumbled, but the idea of eating only made her face twist with disgust and her mouth fill with saliva. Tossing her purse in the passenger's seat, she rifled around inside it for a stick of gum or a mint. Anything to wipe away the dizzying feeling of nausea. Her fingers brushed against cold metal as she pushed her chapstick to the side, and it caused her entire body to stiffen.

"No," she exhaled, her eyes burning. With trembling fingers, she wrapped her hand around the key she'd carelessly tossed inside and pulled it out. Dropping her hand to her lap, she stared at the silver object lying harmlessly over her skin. She didn't realize she still had the key Edward had given her until that very moment. It made the memory of the last time she used it replay vividly in her mind. She lifted it between her fingers and pressed her thumb in the grooves, imprinting its mark into her skin the way he'd done on her heart. With a stuttering exhale she pulled her finger away and stared at the hollowed indentions in her skin. The sunken holes a perfect replica of how she imagined her heart looked.

She suddenly felt antsy. She didn't want to have anything that belonged to him. As insignificant as the object itself was, what it stood for was anything but. It was a link, something that connected her to him and left the door open for communication. She could throw it out, but what if he called and asked her to return it? What if she kept it and he never called? She wasn't sure which would be worse.

With a determined exhale she started her car and headed toward the studio. It couldn't have been more out of her way, but leaving it for him in an envelope there would be for the best. She could return it to him without having to see or hear from him. It would be on her terms for once.

While Bella cursed traffic, Edward threw his sweat soaked towel into the laundry room and downed his third glass of water. After he'd left Esme in his dressing room, he headed straight to the gym. He'd realized that working out sucked a lot less when he had tension and uncertainty vibrating in his bones.

He'd called Jason as soon as he climbed into his car. He recounted his confrontation with Esme and informed Jason to handle the rest. Jason tried to ask questions, find out how things were with Bella, but the very mention of her name caused Edward to lash out and put an abrupt end to their conversation.

It felt good finally tell Esme what he'd wanted to for weeks. A little bit of himself reemerged, the part of him that didn't take shit from anybody. But as cool and collected as he appeared on the outside, on the inside he was wrecked. The thought of following through with his threat to Esme made his stomach turn. Which only served to piss him off, because there was no reason he shouldn't or couldn't do exactly what he said. His relationship with Bella was over. He was free to do whatever the fuck he wanted.

There was no going back, just like when his relationship with Tia ended. But this time, he wasn't the one hurt and betrayed, it was Bella. And even though he didn't do what she accused, that knowledge did nothing to lessen the pain of remembering when it happened to him.

Shaking his head, he set his glass in the sink, retreated to his living room, and fell on the couch. The situation with Bella wasn't the same as with Tia. He'd known Tia almost his entire life. He'd loved her. And she fucked him over in every way imaginable. Which was why he couldn't understand how just the thought of not being with Bella hurt so much more.

Maybe if he told Bella about Tia, Ben, and his parents, she'd understand why he'd never cheat on her. Or maybe she'd tell him to fuck off and he'd look like a pathetic fool all over again. After all, the last time he made himself vulnerable to a woman, she nearly ruined him.

The buzzer for his gate yanked him from his thoughts and pulled him back into the present. He walked over to the intercom, his heart beating a little faster when his first thought was that it might be Bella. When a masculine voice crackled over the intercom, Edward's jaw clenched with annoyance. He didn't need Bella to make him feel like a pathetic fool, he was doing it all by himself.

He opened the front door and waited as a courier pulled up his driveway. He didn't remember ordering anything. It was probably something Jason had sent for him to look over. Rolling his eyes at the gawking boy in front of him, he signed for the package and shut the door in his face.

He flipped over the large manila envelope. It was unmarked except for his name printed across the front. Unfastening the top, he reached inside and pulled out a magazine. The color drained from his face as he read the headline across the cover. Dropping the magazine, he ripped open the envelope to see if anything else was inside. There was no note, no return address, nothing. He bolted for his front door and yanked it open, but the courier was already down the drive and pulling onto the street.

"Fuck," he exhaled. Running a hand through his hair, he turned back inside and retrieved the magazine off the floor. After sucking in a heavy breath, he flipped through the pages until he found the article. His heart hammered in his chest as he read the headline again.

**He's In Love With A Stripper?**

_No, not T-Pain. It seems Hollywood's playboy, Edward Cullen, is back to his old tricks. A source has revealed exclusively to OK! Magazine the details of Hollywood's latest scandal. "Edward's been cheating on girlfriend and co-star, Esme Platt, with a stripper who goes by the name Ivy."_

_Oh no he didn't! _

"_They've been seeing each other secretly for quite some time," the source divulged. "Esme's beside herself."_

_The relationship was discovered after a series of text messages between the secret duo were released. "The texts were of a very explicit and intimate nature. Jealousy is most likely the motivating factor for the release of these private exchanges. Obviously, the mysterious Ivy is less than pleased with the budding romance between Edward and Esme."_

_So what will become of the new It Couple?_

"_Esme is a very understanding woman. She also cares deeply for Edward. They'll get through this."_

_So who is this mystery girl? And will she destroy Hollywood's newest golden couple before they can begin? _

_Stay tuned for the latest news!_

Edward tightened his hands around the edges of the magazine before ripping it in two and sending the pages fluttering to the ground. His nostrils flared, and his chest heaved as anger and betrayal swelled inside his chest. Disgusted, he stooped down and grabbed the page with the article and shoved it in his pocket. With clenched fists and a taut jaw, he snatched up his keys and stormed out the door. In a red haze, he climbed into his car and peeled out onto the road, his mind focused on one destination. One person.

One traffic light passed, then two. Edward's anger rumbled like thunder and crashed like lightning as his mind clouded with thoughts of his past. Tia's face and all the headlines that resulted from her betrayal flashed in his mind. But _her_ betrayal wasn't the picture painted by the media. She made sure of that. So did Alistair.

Was it really happening all over again? Was he so unlucky that the first time he tried to open himself up again it would be to someone just like Tia? Was he really that fucking stupid? He shook his head and gritted his teeth. A thought suddenly hit him, and it made the air in his lungs freeze. If things took a turn just like last time... He looked in his rear view mirror and cursed. It was going to be exactly like that.

He whipped his car into the first parking lot he came to, his knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel. The car behind him slowed to a crawl, the guy in the passenger seat turning his body toward Edward as his flashbulb popped in rapid succession. Yes, it was going to be exactly like last time. The anger simmering below the surface faded, and in its place was all consuming rage.

She was punishing him. This was her way of getting back at him for the wrong she believed he'd done. Would she really do that? He shook his head in disgust. What the fuck did he know? He never would have thought his childhood best friend, his first everything, would bleed him dry and break his heart.

Ivy.

The article said Ivy. Not Bella. She kept her name out of it. She made it so the one thing she knew he hated more than anything would happen: The paps would follow him everywhere. They would be relentless. They would resurrect the past he'd worked so hard to bury and forget. He looked up to see the car that was following him had pulled into the lot across from him. They were waiting to see where he would go, and they would follow.

"Goddamn it," he roared, his hands slamming against the steering wheel. He couldn't go to her house. He ripped his phone from his pocket and pulled up her name. He sneered as the name Ivy glowed back at him mockingly. He pressed send and waited as her phone rang over and over, eventually switching over to her voicemail. Her voice vibrated against his skin and burned him below the surface as his chest ached with each syllable. He ended the call, abruptly cutting off the sultry cadence of her voice. But he wasn't giving up.

**Where are you? We need to talk. **

He stared at his phone, each second dragging like sandpaper across his skin. He dialed her number and was again sent to her voicemail. His mouth ached from the tight set of his jaw as his teeth ground together. She didn't get to ignore him. She didn't get to fuck up his life and walk off into the sunset.

**Answer the phone. Don't make me come to your house.**

Bella stared at her phone like it was a bomb. Each text, every call, a tick off the clock bringing it one step closer to detonation. Her eyes drifted to the plain white envelope in front of her and the silver key lying next to it. Was that why he was calling? Did he realize she still had it? That had to be it. There was no other reason for him to be so persistent. Her jaw ticked with annoyance. He had no right to be angry. He had no right to be demanding. He lost the right to be anything with her after he fucked Esme Platt. The reminder sent an ice cold chill through her body as hurt and anger crawled across her skin. Before she could talk herself out of it, she texted him back.

**Fuck you, Edward. I don't have to do anything. Go to my house. But it'll be a waste of time. I'm not there.**

It took less than thirty seconds for him to respond.

**WHERE ARE YOU?**

Fire burned inside of her and suddenly she wanted to give him the key. She wanted to scream at him and tell him what an asshole he was. She wanted him to feel an ounce of the pain he'd inflicted on her. She wanted a moment's reprieve from the turmoil twisting inside of her.

**I'm at the studio. If you have something to say, I suggest you hurry. I won't wait for you. Not ever again.**

Edward's hand clamped around his phone before his arm jerked back and sent it flying against the passenger side door. He lifted his eyes to the car in front of him and smirked. "Fuck you, assholes," he growled while flipping them off before peeling out of the parking lot. They could follow him to the studio, but they wouldn't be allowed inside, and they wouldn't get their money shot.

It took less than ten minutes for him to pull through the gate. When he spotted her car, his heart slammed inside his chest. His breaths were nothing more than angry pants as he stormed inside the studio and down the hall toward her office.

The moment he saw her, the entire world melted away. Her stance was both casual and defensive as she leaned against the front of her desk with her arms crossed over her chest. She was ready for a fight, and he was going to give it to her.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" The words were out of his mouth before he crossed the threshold.

Bella's lips parted in shock and her pulse thundered in her ears. "Excuse me?"

"Don't act like you have no idea what I'm talking about,_ Ivy_." He spat her name like it was poison. Maybe she was. Maybe it wasn't harmless ivy inked across her skin, but the kind that made flesh burn and weep as it spread like a disease.

Her flinch wasn't visible on the outside, but inside her chest cracked at the hateful way he said her name. Every doubt, every insecurity hit her like a wrecking ball. He didn't give a fuck about her. He never had. Bella felt herself shutting down. Her vision tunneling into a black hole of anger, sorrow, and regret. "If you have something to say, asshole, I suggest you say it. I'm not going to stand here and try to figure out what's going on in that fucked up head of yours."

Edward shook his head in disbelief. "The magazine, Bella. The mother fucking magazine. Did they pay you well? Did you fucking enjoy every second of selling me out? I never pegged you for a malicious bitch, but I guess I was wrong. Big fucking surprise there."

The last word hadn't even fallen from his lips before her hand was slamming against the side of his face. "You're a fucking piece of shit, Edward Cullen. You treat me like I'm nothing, you fuck that bitch, and now you have the god damn nerve to insult me? Fuck this shit." She spun around to grab the envelope off her desk when the rest of his words registered. Turning back to face him, she ignored the look of shock still etched across his face. "And for the record, I have no fucking idea what you're talking about."

Her words snapped Edward out of his daze. "I'm talking about the magazine delivered to my house today about my secret affair with you. Nice touch making yourself a stripper, by the way."

The color drained from Bella's face as confusion and dread sank like lead in the pit of her stomach. "What?" Her words were no more than a choked whisper.

The drastic change in her demeanor made Edward's throat tighten. And when he spoke again his voice was more uncertain, but no less angry. "Stop playing games. I know you're the one who talked to those leeches. No one else knows I call you Ivy."

Angry tears burned Bella's eyes as confusion turned to panic. She still had no idea what he was talking about, but it was pretty clear that an article had been printed about them. "Quit being so dramatic and tell me what the fuck you're talking about!"

"Quit pretending to be so fucking dense! You went to a fucking reporter and told them about us. It mentioned you by name. It wasn't just some bullshit gossip." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the crumpled page and thrust it into her hands.

"Oh, my God," Bella choked as she scanned the page. She didn't know what hurt more: that she'd been turned into a stripper, the way the article painted her as the other woman, or Edward's belief that she had something to do with its publication. "What is this?" Tears welled in her eyes and slid down her cheeks, each one draining the anger from her body.

Edward laughed. It was harsh and angry. "I can't believe you're still denying it."

"Why? Why would I do this?" she screamed. "Are you out of your fucking mind? I have nothing, _nothing_ to gain from this." Her hands shook and her heart...her heart was decimated. He didn't know her at all.

Edward's throat constricted and his nose burned when Bella's face crumpled. His squeezed his eyes shut, wanting nothing more than to erase the image of the tears streaking down her cheeks. For the first time doubt crept in his mind.

Was he wrong?

Suddenly he was thrust in the past. The scene was nearly identical. He stood in the middle of his living room, clutching the glossy pages of a similar magazine. Tears shimmered in his eyes as Tia stood before him, begging and pleading for him to believe her. That it wasn't what he thought. That she wasn't fucking his best friend behind his back. That everything about their relationship hadn't been a lie. He'd nearly fallen for it, too. But not this time. He wouldn't be made a fool of again. He'd repeated enough mistakes already.

"Except hurting me. That's what you have to gain. Because you think I fucked Esme. You think I've wronged you. Because you wouldn't fucking believe me when I said I'd never fucking do that to you."

"Hurt you?" A sob tore from Bella's throat as she shook her head. "I couldn't possibly hurt you. You're dead inside. You take and take and take until you suck the life from everyone around you until they're as broken and barren as you. Believe me," she choked, her palm pressed flat over her chest. "I have firsthand experience with how you break people." She grabbed the key from her desk and turned back to face him. Extending her arm, she shoved the magazine page and envelope in his hand. "I didn't do this. I could never be this vicious. It would be too much like you."

Edward stood frozen long after Bella had gone, his eyes fixed on the article in his hand. His mind was fractured in two as he was yanked from the past to the present. The reality of the things he'd said, how he'd acted, made his knees buckle. On unsteady feet, he stumbled to her desk and leaned against it. He tore into the envelope and turned it on its side until the key inside fell into his palm. "Bella," he whispered into the silence. "I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry."

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks for your patience guys! I'm starting the next chapter today, hopefully I can finally get caught up!**

**Until next time!**

**~Liv**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Thin white curtains fluttered from the breeze in the quiet bedroom. Sunlight danced over the floor and crawled across the bed where Bella lay on her stomach, her head turned toward the wall. Warmth caressed her cheek, and sweat soaked tendrils clung to her forehead as she slowly lifted her eyelids. She blinked over red, swollen eyes, not bothering to move or focus on anything other than the blank surface of the wall. Her body felt heavy, her limbs weighted with listlessness and fatigue.

When she'd first stormed out of the studio after her fight with Edward, what happened hadn't really sunk in. Or the accusations he'd made. However, once she was home and the remaining traces of adrenaline leaked from her body, everything came crashing down. She cried more that night than she'd ever cried in her life. The realization that she didn't know Edward at all, and he obviously didn't know her, was a painful one.

She spent the rest of the night wrestling with the acceptance that her first run at love had been a bust. Maybe this was the path fate had planned for her. She'd spent her entire life so focused on first school, then work, that she'd managed to close herself off from any emotional attachment, however unknowingly. Perhaps the only way for her to start living again was to have those walls shattered, brought down by an explosion of intense emotions.

The following morning, although hurt, anger, and sadness still radiated through her bones, she felt less raw. Her conviction that what happened with Edward was for the best―that it was only a stepping stone through the path of her life―gave her comfort. He wasn't remorseful or apologetic. She just needed to treat what they had with the same detached, apathetic attitude as him.

For the entire day she put on a brave front. She held her smile in place and acted as if her life hadn't been flipped upside down. It was only after she walked through her door late that night, covered in paint, sweat, and sagging with both mental and physical exhaustion that she let the toll of the day finally show. Victoria's persistence from the moment she laid eyes on her, demanding to know about the article she'd read, had been daunting. Bella explained as best she could, but it was all still a mystery to her.

Victoria disagreed. She felt like there was very little mystery involved and a whole lot of Esme.

Bella agreed with her. Esme was a manipulative liar who would do anything to get what she wanted. But hadn't she gotten what she wanted? She got Edward. Why would she expose a story that made her look like a fool? One making it look like she'd been cheated on. But those questions brought on an entirely different set of questions that made Bella's heart ache and her stomach flip. And all the _what if_ questions she'd told Victoria she couldn't entertain swam in her head until she felt like she was drowning.

It wasn't until after she'd showered and eaten that her conviction and acceptance that her relationship was a fraud, burst like a dam. Everything she worked to convince herself of was eradicated by the single, harmless beep of the cell phone she'd dropped by the bed the night before.

She'd unlocked the screen, expecting a missed call from Victoria, James, or Peter. Instead, she was greeted with text after text from Edward. The first one was mere hours after she'd left the studio, and the most recent was only two hours earlier. Twenty-seven texts covered her screen, and every one said the exact same thing:

**I'm so fucking sorry. **

All but the last.

**You were right. I am a piece of shit. You never deserved any of this.**

Her hands shook as angry tears blurred her vision. Frustration ripped a scream from her chest that tore through her throat and pierced the silence. She didn't want his apology. She didn't even know what he was apologizing for. Was he sorry for his accusation? For the things he said? What he'd done with Esme?

The seed of doubt planted by her conversation with Victoria split open, and a sliver of hope began to sprout. Was he telling the truth? Had she been wrong about him just as he'd been wrong about her? But then, just as quickly as hope appeared, it withered and retreated back inside, leaving only a gaping hole. Because it didn't matter. They were both too damaged now, and sometimes sorry just wasn't enough. Edward's ability to talk himself out of almost anything wouldn't fix their problems. Everything he said was only lip service. There was no conviction. No desire to prove himself or attempt to change. Being sorry changed absolutely nothing.

But as she lay in bed, hair slick with sweat and tired, swollen eyes, she knew even though it changed nothing, it didn't make the questions stop. It didn't make it hurt any less. Growling in annoyance she flung the sheets off her body and stood from the bed.

"Fucking ridiculous," she muttered, stomping to the bathroom. She was going back to work today. She'd had her time off, and it did nothing to stop the drama with Edward. She couldn't hide forever. She wouldn't hide forever.

It also didn't hurt matters that for the next two days she'd be packing all the clothes from Edward's movie. One more day and filming would be wrapped. At least part of her nightmare would be over. With that thought in mind, she stepped into the shower, her shoulders a little more relaxed.

While the movie might have been a wrap for Bella, the same could not be said for Edward. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me," he spat, pacing the length of the small office. He glared at the two men in front of him, one more so than the other.

"Look, I don't know how it happened. It was an accident," the man to the left argued.

"Accident? Or incompetence?" Edward was furious, and the men in front of him were catching the full brunt of his ire.

"Now, Edward. Calm down. You know these things happen. It shouldn't take more than a couple days and we'll be done. Consider it a mini vacation from all the bullshit going on right now." The director lifted his brow, a knowing expression on his face.

Edward shook his head and blew out a heavy breath. When he received a call at six in the morning requesting he come to the studio, he knew it wasn't about anything pleasant. But of all the scenarios he imagined, being told several scenes from Arizona were shot from the wrong angle and had to be redone was not one of them.

"When do we leave?" He knew it was pointless to argue. The reshoots had to be done.

The director smiled and nodded. "We're going to shoot the last of your scenes today while a skeleton crew gets a head start to Arizona. They'll get everything set up so we can get started as soon as we get there."

"Then let's get to it," Edward sighed.

The director stood and turned to the man still seated next to him. "Chris, will you contact Ms. Swan and let her know which scenes we'll be shooting so she can pull out the appropriate wardrobe."

Edward spun on his heel, his heart hammering inside his chest. "Is she coming?"

The eager way he spoke and the hopeful look on his face caused both men to gape at him. Their matching shocked expressions made Edward want to slam his head against the wall. But he'd already asked the question, and there was no way he could take it back. So he stood tall and waited for one of them to answer. It was the director who finally spoke.

"No. It's unnecessary. Wouldn't you agree?" The director kept his face smooth, but he was more than a little curious to see how Edward would respond. He avoided most gossip around the set. He was too old and too busy to be bothered with the personal lives of his actors, but even he was unable to avoid wondering about Edward's involvement with Bella. He remembered the stink Edward caused when filming first began, how he'd demanded Bella get him ready every day. While such behavior wasn't unheard of, especially from someone as high maintenance as Edward, he couldn't help but wonder if there was more to the story.

"Completely unnecessary," Edward agreed. "I'll see you on the set." He turned once more and headed toward his dressing room. He moved so quickly, he missed the flash of disappointment that crossed the director's face. But his hasty exit also ensured no one caught his expression either.

Chris looked between the director and Edward's retreating form before shrugging his shoulders. He didn't give a damn about high maintenance actors and the drama surrounding them. He grabbed his notes and pen and took off in search of Bella. Walking into her office, he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before him. Garment racks covered every square inch of floor space, and she stood right in the middle. Her hands were on her hips, and her face was red from exertion from obviously hauling all that crap in there.

"I thought I was having a rough morning." He grinned when she jumped and put her hand over her chest.

"Crap! You scared me," she gasped. Smoothing her hair back into her ponytail she looked around the room, her face scrunched in displeasure. "And I can't imagine your morning sucking more than mine."

"Oh, I beg to differ. I've spent the last couple of hours with Edward Cullen. You can't possibly top that," Chris joked. He pulled out the sheet of paper with the items he needed her to gather and outstretched his arm, completely unaware of the way Bella's face had paled. He shook the paper when she made no move to take it.

Bella's eyes darted to the paper, then back to Chris. "What's this?" She didn't know what was on the paper, but she knew it had something to do with Edward. Which meant she wanted nothing to do with it.

"We have to go back to Arizona and do some reshoots. I need you to get the clothes for the scenes listed here and box them up before we go."

"I'm not going to Arizona." The words were out of her mouth without a second's hesitation. The thought of going back there, where things had been so different between her and Edward, made her throat constrict.

Chris's eyes widened at her sharp tone, the vehemence behind her words. "No," he reassured. "You don't have to go. I just need you to get these clothes out. I know your team has started packing all this stuff up, so you might want to snag these before they get lost in the shuffle."

Bella's shoulders slumped as she exhaled and took the paper from Chris. "Sure. No problem. I'll grab this stuff now."

"Thanks." He nodded and started toward the door when he remembered how Edward reacted when he thought Bella would be going. "Interesting," he muttered.

"What's interesting?"

He looked at her for a moment, unsure if he should tell her or keep his mouth shut. But for some reason, her reaction tugged at something inside of him. He shrugged and walked through the doorway before stopping and looking over his shoulder. "How polar opposite your reaction was from Edward's. He seemed almost hopeful. You," he chuckled. "Not so much. Like I said, interesting. I'll be around later to pick up those boxes. Thanks, Bella."

"Fuck." Bella released a shaky exhale and looked down at the paper in her hands. She didn't dare let herself think about what Chris said or what would have even prompted him to say it. Instead she tried to sort through what would possibly have been packed up.

"Damn, Bella. Are you robbing the place?" Victoria laughed. She walked over to one of the closest racks and slowly pulled a top off the rack while keeping her eyes on Bella. "Because if so, this will look great with my white skirt."

Bella rolled her eyes and pointed to the rack. "Put it back. You know I'm not stealing this stuff." She hooked her finger behind her and scrunched up her face in disgust. "Have you seen some of the shit over there? I couldn't even give some of this stuff away with a clear conscience."

"Ugh. Fine. You're no fun." She hung the shirt back up and sighed dramatically before spinning back toward Bella. "Whatcha got there?"

Bella looked at her hands and back to Victoria. "They have to do some reshoots. Edward has to go back to Arizona, and I need to get the clothes together. Well, I'm going to have one of the interns do it. And before you ask, no I do not have to go."

Victoria nodded before her eyes widened, and she shook her head quickly. "Oh, no. You don't wanna do that."

"What are you talking about? Do what? Have you been sniffing paint again?"

Victoria smacked her arm and narrowed her eyes. "It was just once. Don't be an asshole. I ought to let you go see for yourself. You're lucky I love you."

"It was twice. And you have to love me. I'm family. And your boss. I also wrote it in your job description."

"Semantics." Victoria waved her hand flippantly, but her smile matched Bella's. It was nice to joke with her again. She'd missed her best friend. Although she was about to ruin the light mood, she felt like it was only fair to warn Bella about the interns. "You really don't want to go around the interns. They have been talking nonstop about the article and who the mysterious Ivy could be. Actually, I don't know how many people you've talked to this morning, but it's all anyone can talk about. Word has spread and speculation is all over the place. It'd probably be best if you stayed out of sight, out of mind."

"Ah, fuck," Bella groaned and leaned against her desk. "Are you serious? Of course you're serious. I can't wait for this movie to be done and all this bullshit to be behind me."

Victoria remained silent as she watched Bella wrestle to keep her composure. It worried her how much Bella fought to keep her feelings hidden, but she wasn't going to bring it up. Now wasn't the time or the place. "I can do it for you. If you want."

"No," Bella exhaled and pushed off the desk. "I need you to keep the interns busy so I don't get blindsided. Edward should be on set. I'll just run in and grab what I need and get out of there."

"Okay. You go get what you need. I'll go move a bunch of shit around to keep them busy. It'll be fun."

"Ah, torturing the interns. Reminds me of the good old days." Bella laughed at the mischievous smirk on Victoria's face as she tiptoed out of the office. She had no doubt Victoria was about to wreak havoc on a group of unsuspecting interns. Grabbing a box from her desk, she took off for Edward's dressing room. The sooner she packed up his things, the sooner she could get out of there.

Of course that idea went to hell the moment she walked inside and was greeted by empty clothes racks and taped up boxes. She had no idea who in the hell would have already packed up all his things. She was certain, however, whoever it was did it because they were hoping to find something about Ivy.

With a frustrated grunt, she ripped open the box closest to her and began searching. Somehow, although she shouldn't have been surprised, nothing she needed was in the first box. And only a couple of things in the second. She tried not to linger on memories of her time in that room with Edward. Memories of the way he pulled her close and nipped at her ear while she tied his bow tie. Or how when he'd shed his clothes, he somehow managed to coax hers to the floor as well.

"Bella?"

Her entire body stiffened at the sound of Edward's voice. She wiped her hands over her cheeks, grateful to find them dry. Clearing her throat, she put the last piece of clothing in the box she brought and closed the lid. She pushed up from the floor and looked at the boxes around her. They were half packed with clothes strewn out across the floor, but she couldn't be bothered with that right now. One of the interns could take care of it.

She glanced at her watch and swore under her breath. No wonder he was there. She'd been in his dressing room for over two hours. Picking up the box, she turned and faced him. "Edward."

"What―what are you doing here?"

She motioned with her head to the box. "I was gathering the stuff you'll need for Arizona."

"You don't have to leave because I'm here." Edward dragged a hand through his hair and shifted his weight. He wanted to ask if she got his messages, but he didn't want to bring up the way he acted that night. He just wanted her there.

"Oh, no. I'm done. But I need to get this over to Chris, so..." She tightened her grip on the box and waited for him to step to the side. She tried to ignore the way his face twisted with indecision and how his eyes darted between her face and the door. She didn't want to know what demons he was battling. When he made no move to get out of her way, she pulled in a deep breath and stepped forward. "Okay then."

"Bella, wait." His words were loud, abrupt, and caused Bella to jump in surprise. "Fuck." He didn't know why he told her to wait. There was nothing he could say that wouldn't end with them in an argument. But filming was over. The realization this could be the last time he saw her made him feel desperate. It caused a sense of loss to swell inside of him like nothing he'd ever felt. He had to tell her one more time how sorry he was, whether it made a difference or not.

"Don't do this. I need to go." Bella kept her voice even and low. She didn't want to fight any more than he did, but there was nothing he could say to repair the damage between them. Cheating was a deal breaker. She hesitated another second to see if he would move. When he didn't, she moved to step around him again.

"Just wait, goddamn it." He reached out, grabbing her arms and pulling her to him. Their faces were a hair's breadth apart. Edward pinched his eyes shut to control his reaction to her close proximity. The feel of her skin made his hands feel like they were on fire.

Bella stood stock still. The way his hands gripped her, his warm breath washing over her face, and the smell of his cologne made her feel dizzy. The silence was thick and suffocating, each second stretching out for what felt like an eternity. She stared at his face. He looked almost as if he was in pain. She shook her head and tried to pull away. Any pain he felt was his own doing.

"I'm not doing this."

The sound of her voice brought Edward out of his stupor. He released her arms and pulled the box out of her hands before she could protest. Dropping it to the floor he stepped closer, the box no longer providing a barrier between them. "I just―" He blew out a frustrated breath and tried to relax the tension in his jaw. "I'm sorry about the other night. I wasn't thinking. I should never―"

"I got your texts," Bella interrupted. "It still doesn't change anything."

Edward lifted his hands and cupped her jaw, his grip firm as he tilted her head. His eyes roved over her face, trying to find a crack in her resolve. There wasn't one. His shoulders slumped in defeat as he nodded. "You're really done with us aren't you?"

Bella's heart screamed a silent cry when she nodded. "I really am."

Edward released her and dragged a hand over his face. "All right." He turned for the door to leave. He couldn't stand being inside that room alone with her for another second. It was fucking with his head and making him feel out of control. His stomach bottomed out when he stepped into the doorway, and without a second thought, he retreated back into the room and slammed the door.

Before Bella could blink, Edward had grabbed her arms and spun them around. Bella gasped when her back hit the door, and Edward wasted no time covering her mouth with his. He twisted his fingers in her hair and pinned her body The kiss wasn't sweet and tender, but it wasn't angry and hard, either. It was longing and desperation, every gasping breath and sweep of his tongue bound tightly in sadness and regret.

He pulled back slightly before touching his kiss-swollen lips to hers once more. This time his kiss was soft, resigned. He stepped away, trying not to remember all the times he'd seen the same swept away, lost and lust filled look in her eyes before. "For the record," he said, his voice thick and his tone rough, "I didn't fuck her." Without another word he pulled her away from the door and disappeared down the hall.

Bella's eyes burned and her lips stung from the lingering traces of Edward's kiss. He left her breathless and broken, angry and indignant. She snatched the box off the floor and stormed off in the opposite direction, hell-bent on pretending her heart wasn't aching and torn to pieces.

Both trapped in their own stubborn logic, Edward flew to Arizona and Bella carried on like she wasn't unraveling at the tried her best to ignore the chatter around her, the hushed whispers and questioning glances shared between the staff. But even she found herself pausing when Esme passed her in the hall.

With eyes narrowed in suspicion, Bella's gaze followed Esme until she disappeared around the corner. She wasn't exactly sure what she expected to see. If she expected there to be some sort of tell-tale sign that Esme had been behind the article. But there was no hidden clue, no indicator making her look any different than normal. Bella's only consolation was that when the day was over, she'd wouldn't be forced to look at Esme's smug face again.

That thought carried Bella through the remainder of the day and into the next. When she walked into the studio Friday morning, the atmosphere somehow felt both lighter and heavier. The halls were practically barren compared to the buzz usually filling them when filming was in progress. After putting away her things, she walked down to Esme's dressing room to finish packing up the last of the wardrobe. She ignored the way her heart rate spiked and her stomach bottomed out when she passed Edward's old dressing room. The door was ajar, the lights off, and the racks bare. It was as if he'd never been there in the first place. All traces of him wiped away and forgotten. She wished things were as simple for her, that she could clean out the space he occupied and not worry about the walls collapsing around her.

Pushing open the door to Esme's dressing room, Bella couldn't stop from choking on the laugh suddenly lodged in her throat. "What are you doing?"

Victoria spun around, a huge smile on her face. She waved the canary yellow feathers of the boa wrapped around her neck at Bella and laughed. "I found this in one of the side closets. I have no idea what it's from, or how long it's been in here, but it's fabulous and it's mine."

"Why on earth would you want that thing? I'm not even sure it's sanitary." Bella stepped closer and flicked one of the feathers before shuddering and taking a step back.

Victoria shrugged. "To fuck with James. You know how much he loves Big Bird."

"If by love, you mean he has an irrational hatred, then yes. James positively adores Big Bird."

Victoria's smile was roguish as she slid the feathers from around her neck and dropped them to the floor. "Exactly. Plus, it makes me laugh when he gets all freaked out at just the sight of yellow feathers."

"You two have issues." Bella rolled her eyes and couldn't help but chuckle. "You'll get video if you come off with something really good, right?"

"You betcha." Victoria giggled before propping her hands on her hips and looking around the room. "So are you ready to get this shit packed up and go have a few drinks?"

"It's not even ten in the morning."

"Who cares. We're done with the movie and rid of that vile bitch and her asshole counterpart." She wanted to take the words back as soon as they left her mouth. No matter how angry Bella was at Edward, it still stung to have someone else bad mouth him. But before she could apologize Bella spoke.

"So are we talking a wine bar, or are we going all in and hitting a tequila bar?" Bella's smile was strained. They both knew she was hurting, but dwelling wouldn't change anything.

Victoria nodded in understanding and grabbed a box. "We'll play it by ear."

While Bella and Victoria set to work packing up her dressing room, Esme sat fuming in an office down the hall. Aro had requested a meeting with her after they'd finished shooting yesterday, but when he'd been pulled away, she was asked to meet with him the following morning. She should have known that it wasn't about anything good.

Aro breathed out a tired sigh, propped his elbows on the desk between them, and tented his hands. "Esme, the decision has been made. I really don't understand what more you want from me."

"I want," she ground out, her teeth clenched in anger, "to know why you're doing this."

Aro shook his head in annoyance. He had no idea why she was acting personally affronted about the situation. It wasn't like their relationship was real. "Edward wants out. It's as simple as that."

"And what Edward wants, Edward gets, right?" she sneered, her cool veneer slipping with every second.

Aro sat back in his chair, a humorless chuckle bubbling from his chest. "That's exactly it. I paid a pretty fucking penny to convince Edward to do this movie. I did so in hopes he'll remember our generosity the next time we're interested in him. I'm not about to piss him off over a fake relationship that, in all honesty, has been more trouble than it's worth."

"How can you even say that?" Esme gasped. "Our relationship increased the interest in this film far more than any other marketing attempts."

Aro nodded. "It did. But at this point, your relationship with Edward is unnecessary. We don't need it. Edward has an enormous fanbase. His marketability alone is all we need."

"This is ridiculous."

Aro eyes hardened, and the polite smile on his face disappeared. When he spoke his tone was firmer, and his stance left no room for argument. "Listen, Esme. I agreed to your idea of a fake relationship because I saw the benefit for the movie. But from the moment Edward agreed he's been insufferable. He's always been a prick, but pretending to be in a relationship with you made him ten times worse. He's my money maker. He's my bottom line. If he wants to be done with this charade, then that's exactly what's going to happen. Take the high road. Leak to the media that after some consideration, you realized you knew better than to be with someone who would defame your character and cheat on you. Public sympathy will surely help your own marketability. We both know you need the interest. That is, afterall, why you suggested the relationship in the first place. Now." He exhaled, waving his hand toward the door. "If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to. As always, it's been a pleasure."

Esme pulled in several deep breaths before rising from the chair and plastering a fake smile on her face. "Of course. Thank you for the opportunity, Aro. I look forward to working with you again." After several silent seconds she turned and left the room, her fists clenched as rage pulsed through her. He didn't even bother to look up. She'd been dismissed yet again.

Pulling in a another deep breath, she looked toward the exit and then her dressing room. There were a couple of things she wanted to slip out of the room before the staff packed up, but she needed her purse. Not only for the nerve pills inside, but for somewhere to hide the stuff she intended to take. Swallowing thickly, she turned away from her dressing room and headed toward her car.

Bella wiped away the trickle of sweat sliding down her temple as she heaved a box onto the dolly. "How the fuck is there so much shit in here?"

"Hell if I know." Victoria exhaled, wiping her own forehead. "But we're almost done. Then it's the Bella and Vic drunk show."

Just as Bella was about to make a smartass comment about Victoria referring to herself in third person, the door to the dressing room flew open, and Kate and Tanya stumbled in. Bella raised a brow at how they giggled, both of them holding a cup in each hand.

"It looks like we'll get the Tanya and Kate drunk show first," Bella surmised. She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to keep her face stern when the girls both looked at her with matching horrified expressions.

"What? No! We're not drunk. It's just that one of the guys in production―"

Tanya elbowed Kate's side and shot her a withering glare that caused Kate's words to cut off abruptly.

"We grabbed a couple of Cokes and thought you guys might be thirsty, so we brought extras." Tanya pushed past Kate and extended her hand to Bella.

"Is there vodka in this?" Bella sniffed over the straw as she pulled the drink from Tanya's hand.

"I swear it's just Coke," Tanya promised.

"Pity," Victoria mumbled, pulling the cup from Kate's extended hand.

"So do you guys need any help? We're all done with the list you gave us." Tanya's eyes bounced between Victoria and Bella. She wanted them to know how quickly she and Kate had finished the work they'd been given. She enjoyed working with both Victoria and Bella and hoped to secure a permanent job on staff after graduation.

"Um―" Bella looked at the few things lying around on the floor. They didn't really need help, but the extra hands would get them out of there faster. "Go over to that stack and start packing it up.

Tanya nodded and dropped to the floor. She gasped when she picked up the piece of clothing closest to her. It was the lingerie Esme wore the day of her sex scene with Edward. "I don't get it," she exhaled, stretching the material between her hands. "How could Edward possibly want to fuck anyone else when he has Esme Platt begging for his cock."

Bella choked on the soda the same time the underwear Tanya had stretched between her hands like a slingshot flew from her fingertips and hit Bella square in the face.

"What the fuck?" she screeched. The cup slipped from her hand and spilled down the front of her shirt and pants as she batted the underwear from her face.

"Oh, my God! Bella, I'm so sorry." Tanya's eyes were wide, her face panicked as she lurched forward. She wasn't exactly sure what she expected to achieve. The damage had been done; Bella's outfit was soaked and ruined.

"Oh, shit! Bella is that the new outfit you bought last week?" Victoria's face paled as she watched the sugary, caramel colored liquid slide down the front of what she knew was a several hundred dollar shirt. She couldn't even think about the price of the pants currently soaking up staining liquid.

Bella sat frozen, her eyes wide as she stared down at her clothes. Victoria was the first to snap out of her daze. "Go to the fucking bathroom and strip, Bella." She turned to Kate. "Grab some club soda from the mini fridge."

Kate scrambled for the mini fridge as Bella stripped out of her clothes, cursing the entire time. Tanya looked abashed while Victoria grabbed a towel to clean up the mess. As the four girls moved around the room, Esme clutched the strap of her purse and moved down the hall toward her dressing room. There wasn't anything big she wanted, just the lingerie and a couple of shirts. Nothing anyone would miss.

She slowed to a stop when she heard voices coming from inside the room. Pressing her body against the wall, she peered inside the door standing ajar and listened to the women inside.

"Victoria, I'm so sorry," Tanya choked. "I didn't mean to do that. I just―I watched the sex scene with Esme and Edward. I can't imagine him ever finding anyone more attractive than her."

Victoria bit her tongue and smiled. "It's okay. It was an accident."

But Tanya was too riled up to stop talking. Her words tumbled from her mouth, completely unaware of the tension building in Victoria's shoulders. "I mean, the chemistry between them was insane. I can't imagine how some stripper could possibly compete with Esme. And what kind of name is Ivy―" her voice died in her throat when Bella peeked around the bathroom door then sprinted into the room.

"I need the club soda. My shirt looks to be okay, but if I don't put something on my pants now, I might as well use them for dusting."

Everyone in the room froze at the sight of Bella standing in front of them in nothing but her bra and panties. The bottle of club soda slipped from Kate's hand as Tanya gasped. Victoria's eyes widened with panic. Bella looked between the three of them, not understanding why they were all gaping at her like a fish until Tanya spoke.

"Oh, my God. Your tattoo." She extended her hand and pointed at the ivy peeking out from Bella's panties and curving over her hip.

Bella's eyebrows dipped in confusion as she looked down at her abdomen.

"It's ivy. You have an ivy tattoo. You're Ivy," Kate exclaimed, her eyes wide and her face bright red.

Bella's eyes snapped to Kate, then Tanya, before finally landing on Victoria. "No," she protested, backing toward the bathroom.

"It makes so much sense now," Tanya exhaled, her expression colored with shock. "The reason he demanded you be the one who got him ready every day. The weird tension between you two whenever any of us were around―"

"Not to mention," Kate interrupted. "The way he always stares at you."

"That's ridiculous." Bella tried to wave them off, but she could see the resolve in their faces. "What makes you think he stares at me?" she asked pointlessly. They'd figured her out. They would not be swayed.

"Um, he's Edward Cullen. If he was in the room, we were looking at him. And if you were in the room, he was looking at you. We didn't understand it at first, but it makes perfect sense now. You guys were together. Oh, my God, are you the one who released the article? Did he lie to you? Bella, you knew he and Esme were dating." The slight accusation in Tanya's voice was all it took for Victoria to snap as Bella fled back to the bathroom.

"He was never dating Esme. That was nothing more than publicity for the film." The anger behind Victoria's words left no room for argument. Everyone in the room knew she was telling the truth.

Bella swore under her breath as she yanked the wet shirt over her head. She didn't care about the stains. She needed to convince Tanya and Kate to keep their mouths shut, and she couldn't do that when she was practically naked.

Esme shook her head in disbelief. It wasn't possible. There was no way the person whom Edward had been seeing was right under her nose the entire time. Her face heated with anger and embarrassment when she remembered the day she'd asked Bella to adjust her lingerie. Had Bella and Edward laughed about her later? Had she just been one big joke to them this entire time?

Esme's lips twisted in a sneer when she heard Bella's voice. She thought she'd feel better after discovering who Ivy was, but that was when she believed Ivy was a stripper. The knowledge that Ivy was not only associated with the industry, but someone she knew, made her blood boil with jealousy.

Pulling out her phone, Esme listened to Bella's causal explanation that she'd dated Edward, but now it was over. Disgusted, she tuned out Bella's request for privacy and the blathering idiots who swore to keep their mouths shut. Their promises wouldn't make a bit of difference soon.

Turning away from the door, she walked down the hall and out the building. She dialed Alistair's number as soon as she was in her car and wasted no time telling him exactly who Ivy was and what she expected him to do with the information. What she wasn't prepared for was Alistair's reluctance.

"I'm getting really sick of you questioning me, Alistair." She was seething. This was the second time he'd questioned her about exposing Edward's lover.

Alistair gripped his phone and pinched his eyes shut. "Look, Es. I'm just looking out for you," he replied, his voice smooth, not betraying any of the anger he felt.

"I look out for me, Alistair. I don't need nor want your help. Did you forget why we entered into this arrangement in the first place? Or have you suddenly found another way to repay the huge loan you had to take out to pay restitution to Edward?"

Alistair stiffened at the memory. He'd met Esme a little more than a year ago in a bar, when she was drinking away her disappointment over being passed up for a role. He was doing the same over the fact he was about to lose his house. Most of the magazines he worked with had distanced themselves after the lawsuit from Edward. He wasn't making enough money to pay back the loan he'd taken out to pay restitution, and his entire world was crumbling in around him.

After several shots and a lot of eye fucking they decided―sweaty and naked―they'd help each other. He would make sure Esme was pictured in the magazine in a positive light, and she would pay him handsomely for it. But for the first time since their arrangement, he regretted the deal they'd made. Because Esme was acting as he did all those years ago. She was as obsessed with Edward and Bella as he'd been with Tia.

"You know that I haven't," he answered quietly.

"Well, if you're not willing to run with this, I'll find someone who will."

After several seconds of silence, Alistair breathed out a resigned sigh and nodded. "I'll do it."

"Of course you will." Esme smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want to find someone else. If the details of their relationship came out, it would be easier to deny with someone like Alistair than anyone else.

Hours after Esme's conversation with Alistair, Bella and Victoria sat at a bar, each of them holding a shot of tequila.

"Do you really think they'll keep their mouths shut?" Victoria asked, already knowing the chances were slim to none.

Bella gave her a grim smile and shrugged her shoulders before knocking back her shot. "Not even a little. I'm fucked, Vic."

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry for the wait. I know I said I hoped to get back on track, obviously that did not happen. But you guys have been super freaking patient with me and I appreciate the hell outta that. **

**Ooza is my fabulous beta. I messed with this chapter after she finished so all mistakes are mine. ALL MINE!**

**Thanks to Joo, Deb, Hobo, & Sara for their input and forever entertaining comments. **

**Also, Glass House, along with some really amazing stories, **** is up for Fic of the Week over at The Lemonade Stand** if y'all wanna check it out.

**www dot tehlemonadestand dot net**

**Have a great rest of your weekend! **

**Until next time...**

**~Liv**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Edward stumbled through the front door of his suite and groaned as he stretched the sore muscles in his back. As soon as he'd arrived in Arizona, they'd gone straight to work. The director wanted the scenes done and the crew back in L.A. as soon as possible to keep expenses low. After two long days, the director was satisfied, and the crew was en route back home. Everyone except Edward.

Grabbing the bottle of scotch Jason had delivered to his room, he poured a generous shot. He winced from the slight burn as the warm liquid slid down his throat. After a second shot, he carried the bottle and his glass into the living room and flipped on the lamp. The dim yellow light cast shadows around the room, seemingly making it brighter and darker all at once. His eyes roved over the room, and he realized it was the first time he'd ventured in there since he checked in.

He filled his glass again and set the bottle on the coffee table. Moving behind the couch, he ghosted his fingertips over the soft material as his glass dangled from his other hand. Suddenly, the memory of Bella's laugh assaulted him. His eyes pinched shut, and his hand tightened around the rim of his glass as he tried to block out the sound. He wasn't sure what possessed him to request the same suite he stayed in last time, or why he decided to stay a few extra days.

But now that he finally had a chance to breathe, a chance to slow down from his busy schedule, he could see her everywhere. The pain that wrapped around his chest was unexpected and unforgiving. His throat constricted, and for a brief moment he thought he might suffocate.

"Shit," he gasped. Lifting his glass, he emptied the contents into his mouth, the liquor no longer burning his numbed throat. Steadying himself, he moved in front of the couch and eased onto the cushions. He propped his elbows on his knees, his hands hanging limply between his parted thighs as he leaned forward. He tried to wrap his head around the emotions surging through his body. Why something as simple as the memory of her laugh caused his knees to buckle. How when he thought about them and how they'd fallen apart, the anger was nothing like what he'd felt with Tia. It was frustration. It was stomach dropping and chest aching. But the barely contained rage, the hate that constantly simmered under the surface with Tia, was missing. He only felt loss. Emptiness. Incomplete.

He pulled his phone from his back pocket and dropped it beside him. Reaching for the remote, he flipped on the television, half expecting Honey Boo Boo to flash across the screen just to torture him some more. He gritted his teeth in annoyance at the disappointment he felt when it didn't. Not bothering to change the channel, he tossed the remote on the table and grabbed the bottle. His skin itched and his stomach twisted as more memories of his time with Bella played through his mind. He knew he should stop drinking before he did something stupid, but the thought of enduring how he felt, for a second more, made him want to set himself on fire.

His vision began to swim, the edges softening and blurring. His lips tingled as he dragged his tongue over them. They felt full and soft, reminding him of the last time he kissed Bella. He groaned and dropped his head on the back of the couch as her image appeared in his mind once more.

Convinced his mind and body were just telling him he needed sleep, he pushed himself off the couch and walked to the bedroom. Stripping down to his boxers, he didn't bother to shower before falling face first on the bed. He wrapped his arms around the pillow and breathed deeply. He knew it wouldn't smell like her. Nothing did anymore. Her scent had faded from his sheets and clothes. His hands would no longer smell like her hair after he'd gripped it tightly as he pushed inside of her.

_"Can I have you?"_

"No," he whispered into the empty room as the vivid image of her pinned under him burned behind his eyes.

_"You can have me."_

"Stop." His plea was choked, and he swore he felt the heat from her skin searing into his.

_"Stay?"_

"Fuck." Salty liquid leaked from the corner of his eyes as he buried his face into the pillow and clenched his jaw.

_"Okay."_

"You lied." His words were thick and broken, barely intelligible as his body finally succumbed to the sleep he so desperately craved.

For the next few days, Edward spent every second trying to convince himself that his breakdown was nothing more than a momentary lapse. He tried to tell himself that alcohol and fatigue had played tricks on his mind. He refused to believe Bella had that sort of power over him.

Grabbing a couple of water bottles and slipping on his running shoes, he left his suite and started for the trail to the falls as the sun ascended into the sky. He was going to prove to himself once and for all that he didn't feel what his heart claimed. By the time he reached the trailhead, sweat had beaded along his temples and dripped down his back. His lungs burned and his chest ached as he sucked in hot gasping breaths of air.

He ripped off his sunglasses, letting them hang from his fingertips as he braced his hands on his knees. Blinking against the harsh glare, he waited for his eyes to adjust on his surroundings. And when they did, when everything around him became clear, he didn't bother bracing himself as he fell to his knees.

Everything clicked into place and split at the seams. His nose burned and his eyes stung as flashes of pink cheeks, silky brown hair, and gentle hands slammed into his mind and wrecked every wall he'd ever built. Her image tore him down and broke him apart. And everything, _everything_ he'd fought so hard against picked him apart piece by piece. All at once, nothing made sense and everything became clear.

Shaking his head, he did something he never thought he'd do intentionally: he thought about Tia and the day everything fell apart. He wanted to remember. He wanted to experience the pain and heartache that had consumed him after her betrayal. He needed to remind himself why he avoided relationships, why he swore to never allow another person inside his heart. With his eyes closed and jaw clenched he let the memories flood his mind.

The heat of the blistering Arizona sun faded into the background as the scenery shifted. Edward was no longer at the top of the falls, but in the living room of his old home. The sweet smell of Tia's perfume burned his nose, and his fists clenched as he watched a younger, more pathetic version of himself plead for answers.

"_What the fuck is this shit, Tia?"_

"_Edward, I didn't mean―"_

"_Mean to what, Tia? Lie? Cheat? Get caught? Break my fucking heart?" _

"_No, baby. It wasn't like that. Benjamin and I were―"_

"_Oh, I think it's pretty fucking clear what you and Benjamin were doing." _

Edward watched the magazine his younger self held fly across the room and land at Tia's feet. He wanted to storm across the room and slam his fist into the face of the man crying and shaking with rage. He wanted to tell him to man the fuck up and walk away. That the bitch wasn't worth it. But he'd done this intentionally. He brought up this memory because he needed to make whatever he was feeling toward Bella go away. He was desperate to change something he had absolutely no control over.

"_Tell me, Tia, was the whole story about Benjamin being gay a lie, or did you just fuck him straight?"_

"_Edward, please. Just listen to me."_

"_God, I'm such a fucking fool. You never loved me. All this time. You played me. You fucking played me."_

"_I do love you! You're my best friend. This is a misunderstanding, I swear."_

"_Are you fucking insane? I'm your best friend? I don't even know who the fuck you are. Because my Tia―my best friend and the only girl I've ever loved―would never have shown up after being gone six years and pretend she's been in love with me the entire time. Why did you do it? Was it money? Modeling? What the fuck did I ever do to you to deserve this?"_

"_It wasn't my idea! Your parents―"_

Edward's stomach dropped and clenched just like it had all those years ago. Because he knew what came next. He knew that her next words would send a sledgehammer straight into his heart. He watched as Tia's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. Again, he wanted to grab his younger self and yank him from the room. Stop what he knew would be the beginning of end of the person he had been.

"_What about my parents?"_

"_Edward."_

"_What the fuck do my parents have to do with this, Tia? Answer me goddamn it!"_

"_They said you'd changed! That you cut them out of your life and the only―"_

"_Because they were robbing me blind! They almost took everything! And you―you made me believe―you were all in on it. All of you."_

Edward remembered the rage he'd felt that day. The way hate, sadness, and hurt swirled in his head as the pieces clicked together. His stomach lurched and he had to fight back the bitter burn of bile threatening to expel from his body. He'd heard enough, just like before.

"_Get out."_

"_Please."_

"_Get the fuck out of my house before I throw you out. I'm done with you. I'm done with all of you."_

If only that had been the end of it, maybe Edward could have recovered, picked up the pieces and not let what happened change him. But it wasn't the end. Not even close.

Edward gasped as his eyes flew open. The air shimmered as waves of heat bounced off the rocks around him. He felt like he'd been transported through time, straight from one nightmare and into another. Because reliving the day his life was yanked out from under him, when he realized he couldn't trust anyone, didn't give him the result he wanted.

No matter how much he tortured himself with the past, he couldn't reconcile it with his present. He couldn't picture Bella ever doing the things Tia and his parents had done to him. And when he pushed harder, willed his mind to replace Tia's face with Bella's, the air left his body in a choking sob. Unlike with Tia, he didn't feel rage. He didn't feel life altering hate or like his world had been yanked out from under him, because he no longer had a world. Nothing remained but blackness, numbness, emptiness. It was almost as if everything that made him human was extracted from his shell of flesh and bones and burned to dust. He felt soul shattered and angry, but not an ounce of hate could be found.

He understood then. The reason he couldn't stand the thought of letting her go. Why she haunted his dreams and infected his mind. How no matter how angry she made him, he couldn't imagine, even for a single second, ever hating her.

He loved her. He was in love with her. And he'd ruined them. He'd thrown away the one person who wanted him for no other reason than _him_, even at his very worst. Bella didn't care about his job or his money or what he could do for her career. She just wanted him.

He planted his hands flat on the dirt covered rock below him, paying no attention to the sound of plastic cracking as his sunglasses broke from his weight. Pulling in several deep breaths, he pushed up from the ground and kicked off his shoes. He felt raw. Exposed and vulnerable. He had no idea what to do now or if there was anything he could do.

He loved her. The thought was terrifying, but there was also something else, something warmer that made his skin tingle and heart pound. But he was still Edward. He wasn't going to change overnight. Realizing he loved her didn't mean that he wouldn't fuck it up anyway. For all he knew, he already had.

Peeling off his shirt, he peered over the ledge to the blue water below. Suddenly Bella was there, a smirk on her lips as she looked at him over her shoulder right before she plunged into the water. With a sad smile on his face, he let the memory of them that day wrap around him as he hurled himself over the edge. The symbolism, for once, wasn't lost on him. What he decided to do about it, however, was as clear as the mud sinking under his feet as he touched the bottom of the water.

Back in L.A., Bella buried her face in her pillow and tried to drown out the incessant pounding in her head. She'd spent the weekend in a knot of anxiety, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Her sleep was plagued with nightmares. Each morning a sense of foreboding hung thick in the air like a black cloud, waiting to burst and rain misery all over her. One day turned to two, and much to her relief, the weekend passed without incident. However, not being outed for a couple of days did nothing to curb her unease about other parts of her life, like her job. She was concerned about the possible repercussions if her relationship with Edward became public. With butterflies fluttering in her stomach and a tightness in her chest, she decided the only thing she could do was come clean.

Sitting across from Peter and admitting she'd carried on a relationship with Edward Cullen in secret was as awful as she expected. It wasn't that he reacted badly, it was the exact opposite, in fact. He merely nodded, saying those kinds of things happened all the time. Granted, they hardly make it past the first encounter, but as she knew, flings with actors were a common occurrence.

Bella tried to hide the hurt she felt at having her relationship with Edward labeled as a fling. She knew that was how everyone would see it, especially with Edward's reputation. She'd seen it with her own eyes. Still, being lumped in with all the girls who wanted nothing more than to say they'd fucked Edward Cullen bothered her.

Peter assured her if the relationship became public knowledge, she would still have her job. He also tried to calm her by saying he didn't think there'd be anything to worry about. If an article was published every time a celebrity hook-up was revealed, that'd take over every gossip magazine in print. Again, this knowledge did not provide the comfort Peter was hoping, but at least she didn't have to worry about becoming unemployed.

She'd picked up her phone a dozen times to text Edward. To warn him there was a possibility their relationship could be outed. She'd even gone so far as to type out a message. Then she'd remember the way he'd attacked her, how he'd treated her like shit, and she'd delete the message.

If there was one thing she'd learned about Edward, he reacted first and asked questions later. There was no guarantee he wouldn't do the exact same thing as last time. She honestly didn't believe she could handle having him look at her like he did that night. Because he didn't look at her, he looked through her. She'd watched as hate and betrayal seeped from his pores and clouded the room like a fog, blinding him from seeing who was right in front of him. He acted as though he was the victim and not the one who broke them in the first place.

The hurt she felt had fractured her. It ate through her heart like acid and left her charred and vulnerable. She'd always prided herself on being strong, sensible, but Edward made her feel like a pathetic schoolgirl. It was the reason she both loved and hated him. Because even with all his issues and constant bullshit, he brought her to life. How sad that he was the same person who'd ultimately made her feel like she'd died inside.

She was trapped, unable to move on. If she wasn't stressing about being outed, she was obsessing about the possibility that he really didn't sleep with Esme. She'd seen first hand how easily Esme could lie about her relationship with Edward. But even if she let herself believe he didn't sleep with Esme, she was convinced something happened. The pictures of them on the dance floor were intimate. They didn't show an ounce of the disdain he so vehemently claimed.

But was that the whole point?

That was the question that kept Bella awake and staring at the ceiling in her pitch black room. It was the reason she hugged her pillow close at night to hide tears that refused to go away. As awful as it felt to admit, she almost hoped she was right in the beginning. That he did sleep with Esme. Things would be easier then, cut and dry. She could hate him. But if he didn't sleep with Esme, if he really was being truthful, that made it hurt almost as much. Because if he stayed faithful to her, if his promises were true, it still didn't change how he viewed their relationship. And that was the crux of their entire situation. Edward wasn't able to commit to her in the way that Victoria and James were committed, the way her parents and grandparents were committed: with total and complete trust.

In the end it didn't matter how much she tossed and turned. Whether or not she believed him or how much she missed him. He wasn't willing to let her in. He couldn't find it in him to trust her. And that hurt more than anything. She could admit that she didn't fully trust him either, but in truth, it was more for self preservation than anything else. Had he opened up and asked her to jump with him, she would've jumped.

As she lay in bed Tuesday night, she wondered if she'd somehow dodged a bullet. If for once something concerning Edward and their relationship, or what once was, would finally go her way.

When she succumbed to sleep that night, her dreams were different, soft and sweet. Edward was there. But he wasn't an actor, and they didn't live under the watchful eye of Hollywood. He hadn't been burned by another woman, and there was no conniving witch hell bent on claiming him for her own. It was just Edward and Bella, alone and in love. Happy and free.

Bella groaned when the pounding started again. She wanted to slip back into the world her mind had created. Back to the place where she felt like herself, secure and content. Where she could be with Edward. Just as she grabbed another pillow to cover her ears, she heard what sounded like Victoria's voice. Sitting up, she held perfectly still and strained her ears. Victoria's voice, while still muffled, was clearer this time, but the tone was different. Something was wrong.

Throwing her sheets to the side, she leapt from the bed and ran down the hall to the front door. The closer she got, the more distinct the sounds from outside became. She wrenched the door open, her forearm immediately flying to cover her eyes as bright flashes of light assaulted her.

"Move," Victoria grunted, pushing Bella back out of the doorway and slamming the door shut behind her.

Bella's mouth opened and closed several times as Victoria locked the front door and started moving from window to window, making sure they were closed and the shades were down. One hand rested on top of her head, while the other covered her mouth. Even still groggy with sleep and confusion, she knew what was going on.

It had taken five days for it to happen. Five days for her relationship with Edward to be exposed. She stumbled blindly to the couch and eased onto the cushions. Her hands shook and her heart hammered in her chest as her eyes followed Victoria around the room. She opened her mouth to speak, but her mouth felt thick, like it was full of sand. Swallowing, she tried again, her words no more than a choked whisper.

"How bad is it?"

Victoria winced as she froze in place, her shoulders stiff with tension. Her back was to Bella. The idea of facing her friend, of telling her just how bad it was made her throat tighten and anger stab inside her chest. With a deep breath she turned slowly and walked over to Bella. Easing onto the top of the coffee table in front of her, she nodded her head. "It's bad."

Bella mimicked her motion and clasped her hands. "Of course it is. How did you find out so fast?"

Victoria hesitated. She hated to put more stress on Bella, but she wasn't going to lie to her best friend. "Well, James needed a hand at the Farmer's Market this morning. So I rode with him, and we stopped at a breakfast stand on the corner. There were some magazines..." She didn't need to say any more. Bella got the picture.

"So James knows."

"Yeah."

"Is he pissed?"

Victoria shook her head. "He'll be pissed at both of us later. Right now he's worried about his baby sister."

Bella's chin quivered, and her vision blurred when she thought about how James must have felt reading whatever was printed on the front of those magazines. She'd been a terrible sister and dragged her best friend into her drama on top of everything. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. I'm a big girl. I make my own decisions. Besides, we can't worry about that right now. I need to give you an idea of what's being said."

"Where's James now?"

"He dropped me off here and headed to the restaurant to drop off all the stuff we bought. When he saw those reporters I thought he was going to run them down with his car, but I told him his anger would only make things worse. I'm just glad Edward isn't in the state. James might try to kill him."

"Fuck," Bella gasped, her hand flying to her throat. "I have to call Edward. I need to let him know what's happened."

"Let me tell you what's being said, okay? Then you can do whatever you need to."

"Okay. Okay. Fuck. What did the article say? How many names was I called?" Bella tried to keep her voice even, but it was pointless. It didn't matter that there wasn't any truth to what was said. It still hurt to know that people would read those things and believe them about her.

Victoria made a sound of disgust and clenched her hands over her knees. "It said you took advantage of your position. Used the opportunity of your time alone with Edward to seduce him. How Esme befriended you and you betrayed her. Stabbed her in the back."

"Stop." Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Oh yeah," Victoria said, her voice mocking. "They've made both Edward and Esme the victims. I don't understand how they can print trash like this and get away with it. All of it is bullshit."

"Does it say where the information came from?"

"An inside source. They revealed your identity. First and last name, where you work, what you do for a living. Which is how I'm sure all these assholes outside had no problem finding your address."

Bella's eyes slid shut as twin tears trailed down her cheeks. "This doesn't sound like Tanya and Kate."

"No it doesn't. But no one else knew, Bella. If they didn't do it, they talked to someone who did. Either way, they better be glad the movie is over. If I had to see them, well, it wouldn't be pretty."

Bella's laugh was choked by the sob stuck in her throat. "You'd beat 'em up for me?"

"Hell yes I would. I'd do anything for you. You know that."

"I know." Bella leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Victoria's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. They sat like that, embracing each other in silent support, for several minutes before Bella spoke again. "What am I going to do?"

Victoria sniffed and pulled back so she could look at Bella. "You're going to ignore this as best you can. You're going to go to work, and you're going to be a fucking armored tank. Don't respond to those jerks. They don't deserve to make money off your comments."

Bella nodded and wiped under her eyes. "This really fucking sucks, you know?" Her chin quivered as she spoke, her breaths shaky as she fought to reel in her emotions.

"I know."

"I need to call Edward." Bella stood from the couch and grabbed her phone. With a glance over her shoulder at Victoria she walked into the kitchen for some privacy. Pulling in a deep breath, she didn't give herself a chance to chicken out before pressing send. She chewed the inside of her cheek while each ring seemed to drag on for an eternity. When his voicemail picked up she released a sigh and disconnected the call. She didn't know if he was avoiding her or if he just wasn't around, but if it was the first, leaving a voicemail was pointless. Opening a text, she typed out just three words before pressing send.

**We've been outed.**

"No answer," she sighed as she moved back into the living room.

"James is here. He just called. I think we should get out of here. Why don't you come stay with us for a couple of days. Just until things calm down."

Bella nodded and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't want to be run off from my home. But I also don't want to deal with these assholes every time I want to go outside. Let me shower and grab some clothes and I'll come over. I need to run a couple of errands that I can't put off."

"Do you want me to come with you? James could go."

"No," Bella groaned. "Not yet. I just, I need a little time to myself, okay?"

Bella could tell that Victoria wanted to argue, but instead she nodded and moved to the front door. She peeked out the window, her shoulders relaxing as she exhaled. "I don't see anyone out there. Maybe they were hoping to catch you by surprise. Just be careful, okay?"

After promising to call if she needed anything, Bella shut and locked the door behind Victoria. Her stomach burned, and she felt disconnected from her body, like she was floating, hovering in the air and watching as this nightmare unfolded. Why did things have to come out now? When things between them were over. It seemed like every time she tried to step away, to move on from Edward and all the hurt and lies of their relationship, she got snatched right back.

Turning on the shower, she stepped inside and let the hot water run over her hair and face. No longer concerned with fighting back the emotions battering her from the inside, she braced one hand on the wall in front of her and dropped her head, her shoulders shaking with each sob that broke from her chest.

The sound of her open palm smacking against wet tile was almost completely drowned out by the piercing screams being ripped from her throat. She wanted to let out everything she was feeling, purge it until she was fatigued and emotionally exhausted. If she got it all out now―if she cried until her tears dried up and screamed until her throat was raw―maybe she wouldn't be able to feel anything when someone called her a slut, a bitch, or whatever other nasty things that were possibly in store.

Once the water ran cold and her skin was pruned, she shut off the water and grabbed a towel. She told herself she'd had her moment of weakness, that she was stronger than anything people could say. As she dressed, packed a few things, and moved to her front door, she continued her internal pep talk. She hesitated when her hand grasped the handle of her front door, anxiety and fear making her heart leap in her chest.

Shaking her head, she lifted her chin and pulled open the door. Her eyes darted around the street as she descended the steps. It wasn't until she closed the door behind her that she was finally able to release the breath trapped in her lungs. She pulled onto her street and headed toward the fabric store to pick up her order, completely unaware of the dark gray car parked at the corner of her street or the smiling man inside.

Waiting a couple of extra seconds, the man pulled out behind Bella's car and grabbed his cell phone. He pulled up the group text he'd been chatting on while he'd waited for Bella to leave her house and typed out the message they'd all been waiting on.

**She's on the move. I think we'll need a crowd to get a reaction out of this one. I'll text her destination when she gets there. **

After following Bella for nearly twenty minutes, she finally parked her car across from a busy shopping center. The man smiled as he noticed all the people littering the sidewalks and storefronts. The setting couldn't have been more perfect. Shooting off a quick text, he grabbed his camera and stepped out of his car. He wanted to see which store she was going to so he and his buddies would be able to catch her the moment she was out in the open. The more time they had, the better chance they'd have of getting a reaction. With editors and fans salivating for a picture or comment, anything from the girl in question, they'd all be stuffing their pockets soon.

Bella kept her head down as she jogged across the street and into the fabric store. She wasn't sure if it was necessary, but she'd rather be safe than sorry. Pushing the hair from her eyes, she smiled at the woman behind the counter. They'd always been friendly, and their easy banter as she gathered Bella's things made her feel like maybe things weren't as bad as she thought. Humming, she drifted around the store while the lady went into the back of the shop to pick up the last of Bella's order. Her fingers danced over the spools of fabric, the silky fabric transforming into dresses and tops in her head.

"Sorry, hon," the woman huffed. "It'll be about ten more minutes. I had to send one of my guys to the other store for the extra five yards you ordered yesterday. I thought they'd brought it already, but I can't find it."

"No problem. I don't mind hanging out."

The woman laughed. "Of course you don't. Make yourself at home."

Bella pulled her phone from her bag and flipped it over in her hands. She hated the way her stomach flipped when she checked the screen. She hated the part of her that still wanted him to call. Their entire relationship was a mess from the beginning, yet when she saw he hadn't texted, disappointment lingered.

Rolling her eyes, she distracted herself by adding some extra fabrics to her order for herself. Half an hour later the woman tallied Bella's order and handed her the receipt. "Do you want to pull your car to the front? There's a lot more here than you ordered originally."

Bella looked over her shoulder and nodded. "Yeah, that would make things easier. I'll be right back."

Just as Bella reached the front door, the woman yelled out to her. "You be careful crossing that street. I almost got hit by a guy on a bicycle yesterday. Maniacs!"

Bella laughed at the image of the older woman yelling at some kid on a bike whizzing past her. Her smile was still in place as she stepped out the door and onto the sidewalk. Then everything changed. She was suddenly surrounded by bodies, their booming voices vibrating in her ears as flashbulbs blinded her with each click of the camera shutter.

"Oh, my God," she gasped and stumbled forward. She shielded her head with her arms and tried to push forward, but a crowd had gathered, and it was like moving through quicksand.

"Bella, did you seduce Edward Cullen?"

Her nose burned and her heart hammered in her chest as bodies slammed against her, pushing and shoving her in every direction as they yelled her name and fired off question after question.

"Did you befriend Esme to try to steal Edward?"

"Do you make a habit of fucking guys with girlfriends?"

Her breaths were choppy as panic swelled in her chest and constricted her airway. Her foot caught on someone next to her, causing her to lurch forward and push a couple of people out of her path.

"How many other actors have you slept with on set?"

"Have you always been a slut, or did you wait until you started working at Sony?"

The questions being shouted made her want to fall to the ground and curl up in a ball. A sob tore from her chest as the tears she thought were gone streamed down her cheeks.

"Were you after his money?"

Over and over they insulted her. They pushed and shoved with no regard for anything other than a reaction, a comment, a money shot. Her entire body shook with adrenaline, and bile burned her throat. She lowered her shaking arms and balled them into fists as a surge of anger slammed into her. Extending her arms in front of her she shoved the guy in her face to the side and pushed passed him. She could see her car. She was almost there. She just needed to get across the street.

"C'mon, baby. I'm sure you used that mouth of yours more than this to get Edward Cullen in the sack. Tell us your story."

She'd never felt so degraded in her life. Not even at her worst with Edward had she felt an ounce of the humiliation being publically bestowed on her. She stepped onto the curb just as something slammed into her back and propelled her forward. She stumbled into the street, her arms still extended as she fell toward the concrete. A horn blared to her left and she only had time to squeeze her eyes shut before strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled them both out of the road onto the hard concrete curb.

"I've got you. Jesus lady, are you okay?" Bella's heart hammered in her chest as she slowly lifted her gaze to a pair of concerned bright blue eyes.

Hours later and hundreds of miles away, Edward pushed open the door to his suite and stepped inside. He tugged his shirt over his head, wincing as the material slid across his sunburnt shoulders. He'd fallen asleep after swimming and woke hours later with the sun beaming down on him. Starved, in pain, and drained from the heat, he trudged up the stairs for a cool shower and something to help him sleep. After eating a sandwich, he fell onto the couch, flipped on the television, and didn't move again until the sun rose.

He was groggy and disoriented when he woke to the sound of his phone ringing. His back ached and his shoulders stung as he sat up on the couch and scrubbed his hands over his face. The incessant ringing of his phone grated on his nerves and when he finally snatched it off the table he was irritated and short tempered.

"What?" he barked, standing and moving toward the bathroom.

""I've been calling you since yesterday morning. Where the fuck have you been?"

Edward stopped short of the bathroom door, his face twisted with disbelief. Jason has never talked to him like that. He was both impressed and annoyed. Defensive as always, Edward reacted just like he always did. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you paid me to be at your beck and call. I thought it was the other way around. I guess that's what happens when your job is to make sure someone's dick is sucked properly."

"Listen to me, you little shit. My job is to look out for your best interest. I can't do that if you won't answer the damn phone. Or maybe you don't care that your relationship with Bella is all over the Internet and magazine covers. My mistake. Please go back to do whatever else was so important."

"This is not news. That article came out when I was still in L.A. So why would I give a fuck about more of the same?"

"You're not listening. Her name, her real name has been released. They know everything about her. And the paps are looking everywhere for you. They've already found her."

Edward's stomach dropped as Jason's words echoed in his ears. He braced his hand on the door frame and pulled in a deep breath. In a choked whisper he asked, "What do you mean they've already found her?"

"She was mobbed yesterday. I don't know the details. I just saw the pictures."

"I have to go. Book me a flight. I'm coming home." He turned away from the bathroom and headed toward his room. Grabbing his suitcase, he started throwing his clothes inside.

"Now, hang on, Edward. I don't think you should do that. Wait a few days. Let this die down. Don't put yourself in that situation."

Anger radiated through Edward as he froze in place. "What situation? Bella's situation? You want me to hide here like some kind of pussy while she gets all the fucking heat. Who the fuck do you think I am?"

"I think you're the kind of guy that avoids the paps like the plague. What are you going to do once you get here? You gonna offer yourself up to them to protect her?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do."

Silence filled the line. Edward's admission had stunned Jason so much he didn't know how to respond for several moments. When he finally did, his words were colored with disbelief. "Who are you and what have you done with Edward?"

"Don't be an asshole."

"Says the asshole."

A ghost of a smile pulled at the corner of Edward's mouth before fading immediately. "She's different. She's more. I can't let her deal with this alone. Book my flight."

"Okay," Jason sighed. "But let me give you a piece of advice. If you really want to take the heat off her, if you really want this to die down, you need to stay away from her."

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

"Because this is big news right now. If you're spotted with her, they'll terrorize her. Your fans, Esme's fans, the paps, they're going to make her life a living hell. The best thing you can do is give this time to die down. And you can't tell everyone your whole relationship with Esme was a sham. It'll hurt a lot more people than just you."

"So I'm just supposed to do nothing? No way. That's not happening."

"I didn't say do nothing. I'm telling you I think you should stay away from her. They've really made her the bad guy here. You're going to cause more harm than good."

"You're wrong." He refused to believe things were so bad that she would be better off if he stayed away. He didn't want to stay away. He wanted to see her. He wanted to be there for her. He wanted to fight for her.

"Look at the pictures. Read the things they've said. Then tell me I'm wrong. I'll text you later with your flight details."

"Make it fast. I don't have all day."

"Of course you don't."

Edward chose to ignore the sarcastic edge to Jason's voice as he disconnected the call and opened his web browser. He understood what Jason meant the moment he saw her face. Nausea churned his stomach as anger and sadness wrapped around him like a vice. Each picture was worse than the last. Her tear stained face made his chest ache and his vision blur.

Even though he'd lied in the beginning about why he wanted their relationship a secret, it didn't make it any less true. The pictures of her now proved it. He opened the link to the article and wasn't even able to make it to the end before he'd grabbed his suitcase off the bed and flung it against the wall.

They'd trashed her. Turned her into some sort of villain while he and Esme were painted as helpless victims. Jason was right. Anything he did would only make it worse. She'd be the bad guy. Having him around would keep her in the spotlight, and it would be brutal.

Maybe this was his punishment for the shitty way he'd treated her. What better way for karma to fuck him than to have him realize he loves her but can't have her? One thing he did know, karma had help. Someone did this to them. And when he found out who, he was going to destroy them. He opened his texts, freezing when he realized he had a missed call and text from Bella. His eyes slid shut when he read her message. It was only three little words, but they changed everything. His eyes narrowed as anger caused his jaw to clench. Pulling up Jason's name, his fingers flew across the screen, his resolve setting like concrete.

**Find the source. I don't care what it takes. Find them.**

Dropping his phone on the bed, he grabbed his suitcase from the floor and moved it back to the bed. It was time to go home.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey yous guise. Sorry for the delay. I should have the next chapter posted late next week. **

**Thank you Ooza for always being honest and helping make these chapters better. ILY**

**Joo, Hobo, Deb *fist bumps* Y'all keep on keepin on.**

**For all the reviews, recs, tweets, everything, thank you guys. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Y'all kinda rock my world.**

**For anyone who is interested, I wrote the prequel to Liquor, Lube, & Latex. It's the night ExB met and had their not so one night stand mentioned in the original one shot. It was for my sweet friend Abadkitty's bday. **

**See y'all next week!**

**~Liv**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Alistair shifted his weight and tried not to steal another peek at the brunette sitting across the room. Nodding in thanks as the barista handed him two cups of coffee, he pulled in a deep breath and crossed the room.

"Here you go."

"Thanks," Bella smiled, taking the cup from his hand. She took a tentative sip of the steaming liquid before setting it on the table between them. "I, uh, I didn't get to thank you the other day. I'm really grateful for what you did. And of course for this," she added, gesturing to her wallet lying beside her cup.

Alistair looked down at his hands and shrugged. "It was no problem. I'm glad I was there to help." He meant that too. He'd gotten the same text as everyone else about her location. He told himself he wasn't going to get involved, but something made him go anyway. Standing on the other side of the parking lot smoking, his camera packed away in his car, he watched as she emerged from the fabric shop. He knew it was going to be bad, but he'd been surprised at how they'd gone after her. When he realized she was heading toward the street, he got the sinking feeling something awful was about to happen. He'd been right. Had he not taken off in a jog, he might not have made it to her in time.

"Me too. The roadkill look isn't really in style these days." She tried to joke, to not think about how terrified she'd been. It was a nightmare. One minute she was falling into the street, and the next she was being propelled back onto the sidewalk. All the paps had taken off running, apparently almost causing someone to get hit by a car was a hard limit. She'd been so shaken, she just grabbed her bag and ran to her car, not realizing her wallet had fallen out. Peter had called the next day, told her some guy had her wallet and had left his contact information.

Alistair cracked a grin. "I suppose not. I was surprised when you called. I was beginning to think you weren't going to."

"I almost didn't," she admitted, her eyes drifting to the window. "I haven't really been out very much since that day." Bella swallowed around the lump in her throat and tugged at the edge of the cardboard wrapped around her coffee cup. Other than going to work, she'd only left Victoria's house twice in the two weeks since that day, and both times had been a disaster. Although, admittedly the last time hadn't been nearly as bad as the first two. She was pretty sure Edward's recent activities were the reason.

Alistair drummed his thumb on the table. He felt nervous and on edge. Guilty. He wasn't exactly sure which part he felt guilty about, but he knew the girl sitting across from him was the reason. "Have things been better?" He already knew the answer. While the attention on her had eased off a bit, nothing about their story had died down. Were it not for Edward being papped out with Carlisle three different times in the last week, he was sure she would have caught a lot more heat.

Shrugging a shoulder, Bella took another sip from her coffee. "I'm paranoid every time I go in public. But I'll get over it. I also bought a can of mace. If those guys ever come near me again, I won't hesitate to set their eyes on fire."

Alistair laughed, surprised by her sudden feistiness. "That's one way to get the message of no comment across."

"I thought so, too." Bella grinned, enjoying the lightened mood. Everything had been so damned depressing lately. It had taken Edward two days to respond to her texts, and even then it was with a text of his own asking if she was okay and saying how sorry he was. He'd tried so hard to convince her to be with him, but the moment they were outed he did exactly what she'd always expected: he bailed. He went right back to being the person he was before, like he didn't have a care in the world. It hurt like a mother fucker. Which was why she never responded.

"If you―if you have some errands or something you need to do, I'd be happy to tag along. So you're not caught off guard alone." He wasn't sure why he offered or what he expected to accomplish. He also worried how it would look if he was seen with her, especially considering his history with Edward and the way he'd followed Tia. But this wasn't like that. He wasn't after a story. He wasn't chasing his next paycheck.

Bella studied him for a moment while she considered his offer. She didn't have anything pressing to do, but she'd be lying if the thought of getting out and doing something normal wasn't appealing. "I don't really have any errands, but I'm kinda hungry. Would you want to grab some lunch?"

"Lunch sounds great."

After leaving the coffee shop, the pair walked down the street to a small diner and had a late lunch. Conversation was easy. Alistair talked about growing up in England and his family. He kept the conversation flowing, firing off questions to Bella, and never leaving an opening for questions he wasn't sure how to answer just yet. Or if he would. But when they parted ways, he found himself unable to stop from asking her if she wanted to see a movie.

Bella's first instinct was to refuse. As nice as it was to have a normal conversation with someone, she wasn't interesting in dating. However, when her eyes caught the newspaper stand across the street, the glossy fronts of the magazines reflecting off the sun, she changed her mind. She knew what, or who, was printed on the front. No doubt there were more pictures of Edward partying his ass off with his best pal Carlisle.

"Sure." She smiled, ignoring the stinging in her eyes. After plans were made and goodbyes said, Bella climbed into her car and drove to Victoria's. She sat in her car in front of her brother and best friend's house and stared at the front door. Things had been strained between her and James, and while she knew she was the one to blame, that knowledge didn't make it suck any less.

Letting out a heavy breath, she pushed the door open and made her way to the door. It was time for her to go back to her own house. Give the two of them a little distance and time to deal with everything. "Vic? You home?"

"Kitchen," Victoria yelled.

Bella leaned against the doorframe and watched as Victoria unloaded containers of food James had obviously sent home. "I got my wallet back."

"Yeah? I told you I'd go with you. The guy wasn't a creeper, was he?"

"No. He was really nice actually. He, ah, he asked me if I wanted to catch a movie with him."

Victoria's brows shot up in surprise. "Wow. Boy has some brass ones, doesn't he?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Bella. Your life isn't exactly normal right now. You were just outed for secretly dating one of the hottest guys in Hollywood. So either he's the most confident fucker on the planet, or he has an agenda."

"We were only fucking, Vic, remember? Just a fling. At least that's how it's been reported to everyone. We're the only ones who know it wasn't like that. Fuck, after the way Edward's been lately, I have to wonder if the whole thing wasn't just an act."

Victoria's face softened. "If all that was an act, he deserves a fucking Oscar. I just―I don't know what the hell he's doing right now, but I don't think it was an act. Do you really believe that?"

"I don't know what to think. All I know is he sure isn't concerned about me anymore. He's back to being Edward fucking Cullen. It makes me want to vomit. I feel like such an idiot."

"So where does this guy fit in?" Victoria knew she was shifting the conversation, but she wasn't going to let Bella beat herself up over something she had no control over.

"He's nice."

"Nice or nice looking?"

The corner of Bella's mouth twitched at Victoria's tone. She knew what Victoria was doing. "Both."

"Then I say go. Maybe if you're seen out with another guy they'll lose interest in you and this whole thing will blow over."

"Yeah." The thought of having those assholes anywhere near her made her shoulders bunch with tension. If she was being honest, though, she'd already considered exactly what Victoria suggested.

Sighing, she told Victoria her other news. As expected, Victoria tried to convince her to stay a while longer but ultimately conceded. After packing the few things she'd brought and promising to call later, she drove back to her house. She had been there a few times to pick up a couple of things, but never alone and not longer than a handful of minutes each time.

Walking through the front door, she looked around the room and tried to not think about everything that happened over the last month. It had been one disaster after another. As sad as she was that things ended the way they did, she was ready for a little peace. After all, what was the point of all the pain if the person it revolved around wasn't even in her life anymore? In the end, it didn't matter how much her heart hurt or how much she missed him. Their relationship was over, not her life.

The next several days passed uneventfully, much to Bella's relief. She stayed busy with work, and while gazes still lingered in the halls, no one commented. She hoped it was the beginning of things going back to normal, or at least a semblance of normal. Alistair had texted a few times, somehow managing to add dinner to their movie plans. She didn't protest. He wasn't Edward, but he wasn't Laurent either. He was attractive, more her type, but that didn't change her stance on dating. It merely made him more tolerable. They'd decided to meet for an earlier movie where it would be less crowded, then catch a late dinner. Maybe flipping things around would make them less likely to be hounded.

On the day they planned to meet, Alistair arrived at the theater a little early to purchase their tickets. He had a feeling she might argue if he waited until she was with him. Leaning against the brick front of the building, he drummed his fingers nervously on his thighs as he watched Bella park. He couldn't help the way his eyes lingered over her body when she stepped out of her car. She looked good. Really good.

He felt like shit the moment the thought crossed his mind. It was just another reminder of how fucked up it was for him to be anywhere near her. After all, he was the reason she was in her current situation in the first place. Not that Edward seemed too concerned about her well being. His jaw clenched as he thought about the latest pictures released.

He couldn't deny his involvement in the events that led to Edward becoming such a douchebag, but a part of him thought maybe things might have been different with Bella. Especially since they'd been sneaking around for months. Obviously, he was wrong. It wasn't like he was a fan of Edward's anyway, not after the way things played out all those years ago.

After the pictures of Tia and Ben came out, Edward had taken him to court for trespassing. He also slapped Alistair with a restraining order and was awarded restitution that Alistair had only now managed to pay off. Edward wasn't interested in the fact that if Alistair hadn't caught Tia fucking around with her supposedly gay best friend, Edward would have been taken for an even bigger ride. To say Alistair was bitter would be an understatement, which was why he helped Tia after the blow up. Not that it mattered in the end. Guys like Edward always found a way to come out on top.

Alistair grinned and pushed off the wall as Bella approached. He tried to shut out his thoughts as they exchanged greetings, but the nagging feeling that he should tell her about his connection to Edward wouldn't subside. All throughout the movie his mind wandered to the different reactions she might have. He never expected to care either way, but since the day they hung out and the few times they texted and talked, it had happened. He wanted her to know, if for no other reason than to tell her before someone else did.

By the time they reached the restaurant, his leg was bouncing and his palms were sweating. Bella eyed him cautiously. She wasn't sure what happened since the last time they'd talked, but this was not the charismatic guy she'd chatted with during the last week. For all she knew, this was how he always acted and their last meeting had been a fluke. If that was the case, it would be the last time they hung out. She didn't care how much being seen with another guy might help her situation. Shifting in her seat, she took another sip of her drink, not so subtly glancing at her watch.

"I have something I need to tell you," Alistair blurted out.

Bella's eyes widened, and her drink sloshed over the side of her glass as she jumped in surprise. "Okay," she choked.

"Sorry." He reached out and dabbed the back of her hand with his napkin before dropping it on the table. Scrubbing his hand over his face, he sighed and glanced at her wearily. "I don't know how to tell you this without you thinking I've been purposely misleading, which is exactly what I've been. It's just, well I didn't expect you to be so nice. I actually thought you'd be a complete bitch. When you weren't, I―"

"Excuse me? Did you just say you expected me to be a bitch? What the hell?" Bella stared at him, her eyes narrowed and shoulders stiff as she waited for him to answer.

"Shit," he groaned. "That didn't come out how I wanted. What I mean is, you were hooking up with Edward Cullen. And he's, well, he's a dick. I never expected someone decent to put up with his shit."

"And how would you know anything about Edward? From reading the shit they put in those magazines?" While Bella completely agreed with him, she was still hung up on the fact that he'd pegged her as a bitch just by association.

"I know Edward well enough."

Bella took a sip from her water, hoping that it would relax the sudden tightness in her throat. "Oh?"

"That's what I want to tell you. I―" Alistair paused to take a sip from his own drink and try to gather his thoughts. "Listen, I just want to be honest with you. I was wrong to think a certain way about you because of who you spent your time with. That was unfair of me, and I apologize. It's just, Edward and I have a history."

"History? I don't understand what you're getting at."

"I can see that." Alistair shook his head. "Wow. I'm sorry. I'm just having a hard time processing that you know nothing about me. Did Edward tell you nothing about him and Tia?"

Bella's entire frame stiffened. Her conversation with Victoria played in her head, and she wondered if this guy wasn't working an angle after all. "If you're fishing for information―"

"I'm not," Alistair interrupted, shaking his head. "There's nothing you could tell me that I don't already know because I was involved."

Bella's face heated as she fought back angry tears. She was reminded once again how much Edward held back from her and kept her at arm's length. The proof was right in front of her, because she had no idea how the guy sitting across from her was involved in the scandal that changed Edward. It caused hurt and embarrassment to burn through her, making her feel insignificant all over again. "I think it's pretty obvious I don't know who you are. And honestly, whatever you know about Edward's past isn't any of my business."

"Fair enough," Alistair conceded. "But I feel like it's only fair to be honest with you about who I am." Again he felt a stab of guilt for telling her half truths. He wasn't concerned with anyone finding out about his recent involvement in Edward's life, but there was certainly a chance of her learning about his past. Pulling in a deep breath, he began speaking."I was the pap who exposed Edward's ex-girlfriend. I crossed a lot of lines and did things I shouldn't have. And I've paid for it dearly."

"You're a pap?" Bella felt dizzy as she tried to sort out everything she'd just been told.

"Was. I was a pap. I'm done with that shit."

Bella pressed her palm flat against her forehead and swore under her breath. "Jesus, I have the shittiest luck in the world," she mumbled. "I have to get out of here. This is too much." Grabbing her bag, she moved to stand when a thought hit her. With narrowed eyes, she dropped her bag and turned to face him. "Why were you at the fabric store?"

Alistair shook his head and held up his hands. "No. I wasn't there to take your picture. I'll admit, I was tipped off by the guy who contacted all those assholes who mobbed you. But I wasn't part of that. I don't even know why I went. Curiosity maybe? Which I know is messed up, but I'm trying to be honest. When I saw what was happening, I left my car and got to you as fast as I could."

"You're telling me that one guy contacted the rest of those cockroaches to do that to me intentionally?" Bella didn't bother to hide the look of horror on her face. She'd seen that kind of thing happen to celebrities, but to have that kind of effort directed toward her made her feel ill.

"I'm afraid so, but I haven't been a part of that sort of thing since the incident with Edward." Alistair didn't bother to add that it was mainly because he'd been blacklisted by every magazine company in L.A. No one wanted to take the risk involved with hiring him after the way Edward nearly bankrupted him and the magazine he worked for. Even now, the only pictures he took were at Esme's behest, and they were always submitted under an alias.

"Look, I'm grateful that you kept me from being hit by a car, but you understand why I'm not comfortable with this, right?"

Alistair shrugged and looked down at his hands. "Guilty by association. Once a cockroach, always a cockroach."

Bella frowned. She'd just been pissed at him for doing the exact same thing to her, but something was telling her she needed to get the hell out of dodge. "I'm not trying to judge you for your past, but my life is complicated enough. I don't need the added stress."

"I understand. Another time, another place, I think maybe we could have been friends."

"Stranger things have happened." Bella grabbed her bag again as Alistair's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Wait. I get why you're leaving. But let me pay the tab and walk you to your car. It's late, and I'd feel better knowing you made it safely."

Bella looked toward the door and shifted in her seat. She really wasn't a fan of going out there alone. It was already dark, and with her luck as of late, she'd probably be ambushed just out of spite. "Fine." She grabbed her drink and took a generous swallow before throwing a twenty on the table. "I owe you."

Alistair wanted to protest, but he knew it was pointless. An uncomfortable silence settled over them as they waited for the waitress to bring their check. It made her antsy. "So if you're not chasing celebrities around L.A. what do you do?"

Alistair's eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't expecting her to make conversation, and her question caused him to freeze for a moment. "Um, I still take photographs. Just not of celebrities. I've recently sent a couple of portfolios to National Geographic." He knew he was skirting around the facts by not telling her that he'd continued to work as a pap in secret since the incident with Edward. That he only recently found himself in a financial position where he could afford to cut ties with that part of his life and move on.

"Really?" Bella's shock was genuine. "Why did you choose that?"

"It's what I've always wanted to do. It's why I moved to L.A. One day I was out snapping pictures of this elderly couple sharing an ice cream when all the camera flashes started going off around me. It turned out there was an argument going on between a celebrity couple, and they just so happened to be standing in the frame of my lens. A guy told me I could get a good price for the pics. I was broke, so I sold them. The money was good. Really good. And I got the idea that I could do it for a while until I landed my dream job. Only the more time that passed, the more distant I felt from those dreams. I became one of those guys. After Edward sued me and was awarded a restraining order, I had no choice but to stop. No one would take any pictures from me."

Bella tried to keep her face blank. To not let the surprise she felt show in her expression. In a matter of minutes, she knew more about Edward's past from a stranger than she did from Edward after months of dating. That knowledge caused the bitter taste of resentment to coat her tongue. Still, no matter this guy's story, no matter how hurt she felt from the way Edward had treated her, she wouldn't sell him out. She wouldn't talk about him to some former pap who could be completely full of shit. But she didn't have to be an asshole either. "Well, I hope that things turn out the way you want them to."

Alistair accepted the receipt from the waitress without removing his eyes from Bella. He stared at her for several seconds, his jaw set and his lips pursed in concentration, before nodding slowly. "Yeah. Me too."

The pair pushed away from the table and gathered their belongings before heading to the front of the restaurant. As soon as they stepped through the door, the sound of rain pelting the awning above flooded their senses.

"Ah shit," Bella groaned, looking down at her shirt. "Well, this is perfect."

Alistair grimaced. "I take it your shirt isn't meant to get wet?"

"No. This freaking sucks."

"Here." Alistair shrugged out of the light weight jacket he'd been wearing and draped it over Bella's shoulders. "You can give it back to me once you're inside your car. I promise, my shirt will be just fine in the rain."

"Thanks," Bella mumbled, shoving her hands through the sleeves.

"Go ahead and get your keys out. We'll get you inside as quickly as possible." Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, they both ducked their heads and took off running through the rain, completely unaware of the guy sitting in his car snapping picture after picture.

Bella spent the next several days trying her best to not think about Edward and the things Alistair had told her. Edward, however, did nothing but think about Bella. The last few weeks had been hell on him, and the strain was beginning to take its toll. Twisting his neck from side to side and rolling his shoulders, he pulled his shirt over his head and smoothed down the front. He didn't want to go out. He hadn't wanted to go out since he got back. But this wasn't about him.

Grabbing his phone from the side table, he sat heavily on the bed and stared at the screen. With slumped shoulders, he swept his thumb across the screen and sighed. He was unsurprised to see he had no new messages, just as he was unsurprised by the disappointment that followed.

He'd warred with himself about staying away from Bella. He understood why Jason told him to stay away, but logic and emotions didn't always see eye to eye. He managed to hold back only one day after returning to L.A. before breaking down and sending her a text. He was afraid to call her, scared that she would tell him to go fuck himself and to never contact her again. Even though he couldn't blame her, it was easier believing she didn't hate him.

When his first text asking if she was okay went unanswered, his stomach twisted and his muscles clenched. As the hours dragged by, bleeding into one another, he realized she had no intention of contacting him. But he'd made a promise to her, and he intended it keep it. Swallowing his pride, he texted her one last time, telling her how sorry he was and that he promised to fix things.

Unfortunately, Edward knew the most effective way to take the attention away from Bella was to put it on himself. With a weight bearing down on his shoulders and a bone crushing pressure on his chest, he called Carlisle. He put himself front and center in the spotlight. He hit all his old stomping grounds, making sure he was seen by the very same people who'd mobbed the girl he loved. It made him sick.

The only thing other than having Bella that could offer him any relief, any happiness, was finding out who was behind outing them. Much to his dismay, Jason hadn't been able to dig up anything yet. The more time that passed, the more Edward wondered if he ever would. Grunting in frustration, he pushed off the bed and headed toward his car. He was supposed to meet Carlisle more than half an hour ago, but he didn't care that he was late. The later he got there, the drunker everyone would be, and the less likely they'd be to notice he was completely miserable.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Jasper drawled, taking a pull off his cigarette.

"Jasper." Edward nodded and moved to the opposite side of the table closer to Carlisle.

"I didn't think you were coming," Carlisle joked, bumping his fist with Edward's.

Grabbing the bottle of rum sitting on the table, Edward smirked as filled the glass in front of him. Downing the amber liquid in one gulp, he refilled the glass and sat back in the booth. "I was detained."

"Nice," Jasper laughed as Carlisle's brows shot up in surprise.

"Is that so?" Carlisle's face was relaxed, the corner of his mouth lifted in a half smile. It was his eyes however―glazed and suspicious―that let Edward know he wasn't buying what Edward was selling.

Instead of answering, he turned his attention to Jasper. "So how are things with you? Sobriety's treating you well, I hope?" Edward's eyes dropped to the lines Jasper was cutting out on the glass top table before lifting to meet Jasper's.

"Spectacularly," he exhaled, a huge smile on his face.

The mood seemed to lighten after that. Edward wasn't sure if he was the one who loosened up, or if the attention was just taken off him after Jasper and Carlisle started snorting lines of coke up their noses. Either way it didn't matter to Edward. The more fucked up they were, the less they would bother him.

Booze flowed freely. Girls came and went from the table, each one a little more bold than the last. Edward played his part. He was aloof and cocky. He flirted when he should, dismissed when he should, and remained completely detached. The occasional flash of a camera phone would brighten a corner of the room, and he knew his picture would soon be posted on the Internet. For everyone to see that he was back to his old self. That he was just as unattached and unattainable as he'd always been.

He poured another glass of rum, spilling a good portion, before roughly setting it back on the table when a girl slid into the booth next to him. Her fake blond hair matched her fake breasts and plastic smile. He'd noticed her watching him earlier. He also noticed that each time he saw her, she had a fresh drink in her hand. She was no doubt piss drunk at this point.

When her hand slid over his thigh and wrapped around his dick, he knew he'd been right, and his reaction to the contact was instantaneous. "Get the fuck off me," he snapped, knocking her arm away.

"I just want to make you feel good," she slurred, her lids heavy.

"If I want to feel like I'm fucking plastic, I'll jack off wearing a condom. Now fuck off." His face twisted with disgust as he stared at her with condescending eyes.

"Asshole," she muttered and stumbled away from the table.

"What the fuck was that?" Carlisle demanded, his hand lifted in the direction of the girl.

"What do you mean, what the fuck was that? It was me telling that bitch to go the fuck on. What the hell did you think it was?"

"Oh, I know what it was. I just want to know why. I want to know the reason you've turned down every piece of pussy that's been thrown at you every time we've hung out."

"What? C'mon―"

"Cut the bullshit, Edward," Carlisle interrupted. Leaning forward he lowered his voice and continued. "Do you think I haven't noticed? Do you think I can't see right through this fucking act you have going on? Christ, you played this shit off better after that bitch Tia fucked you over. I never thought I'd see the day where you'd let it happen again. And especially not with a bitch who would use the same fuckers who were involved last time. Fucking fame whores. You sure can pick 'em."

Edward sat stone still as Carlisle's words filtered through his alcohol clouded brain. He tried to process what he'd heard, but nothing made any sense. He got that Carlisle was calling him out about not hooking up with girls, but the rest was lost to him. Was he comparing Bella and Tia? Who was involved with what? "What the fuck are you talking about? What does Tia have to do with anything?"

Carlisle cocked his head to the side and studied Edward through drug heavy eyes. A chuckle bubbled from his chest as his face colored with understanding. "Fuck man, you're always the last to know just how much you've been fucked over. Your girl? The makeup girl? It seems she's moved on. Got herself a new guy. One you know very well."

Edward's heart picked up speed as anxiety and adrenaline crashed through his veins, wrecking his nerves and setting him on edge. "Don't fuck with me right now. Obviously, I have no idea what you're talking about. Stop with the fucking dramatics and spit it out already."

Fishing out his phone, Carlisle opened up his browser and moved his fingers over the keys a few times before sliding his phone across the table. "They look pretty cozy to me, wouldn't you agree? Like they've known each other for quite some time."

Edward held his hand steady as he reached out for the phone. For a brief moment, he imagined this must have been how Bella felt whenever she looked at pictures of him with someone else. Of course everything faded and disappeared to nothing when his eyes focused on the screen. His throat tightened as jealousy, anger, and betrayal ate thought him like acid.

"What the fuck?" His voice was low and gravelly, his words ground out through clenched teeth and a jaw set in stone. His grip tightened until he was certain the phone would shatter in his hand. Roughly sliding his finger over the screen, bile rose in his throat as he read the caption.

Words like moving on, secret lover, and a new man burned into his eyes and caused a searing pain in his chest. But it wasn't the words that caused him to shove the table and bolt from his seat. It was the pictures of Bella and Alistair talking outside a theater, having dinner together, and his arm wrapped around her as they ran through the rain that caused Edward to lose sight of reason. "I've gotta go."

Carlisle belatedly realized his mistake. He should have never shown those pictures to Edward when he was in no shape to reason with him. In all honestly, Carlisle had assumed Edward would have seen them already. The moment he knew Edward hadn't, he should have shut up. "No, man. Where the fuck are you going to go? You gonna go confront her? What good will that do? Fuck that bitch. Sit down. Have a drink. Smoke a joint. Relax and fuck some of the uncomplicated pussy around here that keeps being thrown at you."

Edward shook his head. His entire body, locked in a defiant stance, screamed stubborn determination. "Fuck that. I can't sit here." Tossing Carlisle's phone on the table, he took two steps before pausing and looking over his shoulder. "Keep that close." Edward nodded to where he'd dropped the phone. "I might need you to bail me out of jail later." And then he was gone, ignoring the protests of his friend. He had to get out of that club. He needed to get away from the lights, the music, and the shouts of the crowd around him.

Slamming his car door, he wrapped his hands around the steering wheel and pulled in a deep breath. The dark interior, barely lit from the lights of the club in the distance, did nothing to soothe the war waging inside of him. He couldn't understand why Bella was with Alistair. Why she was with one of the people who was instrumental in the biggest betrayals of his life. She wouldn't do that to him. Bella was different. She was better.

He thought about all the times he'd disregarded her feelings. How he pushed her away time and time again and treated her like she didn't matter. Was this her revenge? Had he hurt her so badly that he made her become someone she wasn't? It wouldn't be the first time something like that happened. It had happened to him. But she was a better person than him. Wasn't she?

He growled in frustration and banged his forehead against the steering wheel. Doubt began to creep up his spine, and even though he tried to beat it back down, the seed had been planted. He just needed answers, and Bella was the only person who could give them to him.

He pulled out his phone and dialed her number, his teeth grinding together when the call went to voicemail. A dozen reasons why she wasn't answering her phone flitted through his mind, each one worse than the last. He imagined Alistair with her. Touching her, kissing her, fucking her. The moment the image entered his mind, all reason left. He was in a black cloud of rage and despair, jealousy and regret.

Throwing his phone into the passenger's seat, he didn't give a second thought to the repercussions as he took off in the direction of her house. The pictures of Alistair and Bella played like a slideshow in his mind, each pass became more distorted, more intimate, more painful. By the time he pulled onto her street, his entire frame was locked with anxiety and pent up aggression. The feelings only intensified when he realized the house was completely dark and her car was missing from the driveway.

His eyes drifted to the clock, and he cursed when he noticed it was already after midnight. Was she with him? At his house? Sleeping in his bed? He snatched his phone off the seat next to him and dialed her number again. His heart sped when it didn't go immediately to voicemail. It rang three times before an unfamiliar voice floated across the line.

"Bella's phone," a soft feminine sang.

"Who the fuck is this?" Edward spat. He didn't know why someone else would be answering her phone, and he was already at the end of his rope.

"Excuse me?"

"I need to talk to Bella. Now."

"Bella's busy. But I'd be delighted to take a message for you." The saccharine sweet, albeit sarcastic edge to her tone told Edward that no message would be delivered.

"Just tell me where she is. It's important." He managed to soften his tone with a bit of effort, but the desperation in his voice took no effort at all. The girl noticed. After several seconds of silence, she finally spoke.

"She's at the studio. We're having a night shoot, and there were some issues―"

Edward disconnected the call before she could finish. He didn't give a fuck about anything else she had to say. He got what he wanted. He knew where he was heading.

Jane looked down at Bella's phone with a scowl in her face. She clicked on the screen to see the name that went along with the voice and couldn't help but laugh when she saw the name Asshole listed for the number. "Appropriate," she mumbled, dropping Bella's phone on her desk and grabbing the items she'd come after. Hesitating, she reached for a pen and scribbled on a post-it before sticking it to Bella's phone and leaving her office.

While Edward drove to the studio and Jane took off in search of Victoria, Bella added sugar to her second cup of coffee. She hadn't planned on being at work so late, but last minute changes and new interns left her with little choice. After chatting with a couple of people and grabbing a snack, she headed back to her office. She hoped that Victoria would take care of the last few changes, and they could both get out of there before two a.m.

Sliding around behind her desk, she eased into her chair and let her head fall against the back. Her eyes drifted shut, and her limbs became heavy as the silence of the room wrapped around her and pulled her into a relaxed haze. She knew if she didn't move, if she didn't do something to keep herself busy, she'd be asleep in a matter of minutes. With a sigh she lifted her head and leaned forward, bracing her elbows on the edge of her desk. Her gaze swept over her desk as she looked for something to do when they landed on a bright post-it note stuck to her phone. Her heart pounded in her chest as she lifted her hand and grabbed the paper.

"_Asshole" called. ―Jane_

As Bella tried to fight against the avalanche of emotions crashing over her, Edward made his way toward her office. He'd worked himself into a frenzy of suspicion and doubt on the drive over. The lingering traces of adrenaline had burned away and dulled, causing the excessive amount of alcohol to hit him full force.

When her door came in sight, he could barely hold himself together. He felt that same sense of recklessness that had slammed into him at the club wash all over him again, giving no thought to the consequences of his actions. He pushed the door open roughly and slammed it shut behind him as soon as his eyes landed on Bella.

His heart clenched and his chest ached when he saw her. For a split second all he wanted to do was leap over the desk and wrap her in his arms. He wanted to bury his face in her hair and press his lips against her skin until the taste of her lingered on his lips and her scent clung to his body. But when she spoke, the sound of her voice broke the spell, and Edward remembered why he was there.

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

He raked his hand through his hair and let out a humorless chuckle. "What am I doing here?" he repeated, almost as if he was asking himself the same question.

Bella stared at him, her stance rigid, her brows pulled together in confusion. "Edward."

His eyes snapped to hers, and his hand fell limply to his side. "How could you do it?" He sounded almost manic, like he was teetering on the edge of a cliff. Bella had no idea what it would take to tip him over the side, but the moment she processed his words, she didn't care. The scene was too familiar, to recent, the wounds too fresh.

"Don't," she threatened. "Don't you dare come into my office, my place of employment, and start your bullshit again. I have no idea what you're accusing me of, but I'll be damned if you're going to attack me like last time when I've done nothing wrong." The thrill that shot through her when his jaw flexed and his eyes tightened around the corners made her wonder if she'd lost her mind.

"Haven't you?" he taunted. "Was that not you I saw in half a dozen pictures with Alistair?"

Bella gaped at him. She wasn't sure what pictures he was talking about, but that wasn't important. "Who I spend my time with is none of your concern. We're not together anymore, remember?"

"Unbelievable." He shook his head and scrubbed a hand over his face as he tried to withstand the ache that surged through him. Her words made him feel vulnerable, exposed. "Did you play me? Did you have this all set up from the start?"

A laugh bubbled up in Bella's chest, erupting from her throat harsh and biting. "I think all those women you've been fucking lately has turned your brain to shit. How could I possibly have played you, Edward?"

"Because you were with _him_!" he roared. "I saw the two of you at the movies and dinner. I saw his arms wrapped around you. How could you fucking do that to me?" His voice, which had started off so strong, so angry, ended in nothing more than a broken gasp.

"Everything's not about you!"

"You're not really that fucking stupid, are you? This is absolutely about me. He doesn't give a fuck about you, Bella. Unless you've been involved with him from the start, he's only using you to get to me."

"You're never gonna change. You're never gonna stop being a self absorbed asshole." Bella shook her head in disgust. "This is the second time you've accused me of doing something to hurt you. You're just as wrong now as you were then. Do you realize if it weren't for Alistair I would have been hit by a car? He saved my life!"

"And he ruined mine!" Hearing Alistair's name fall from Bella's lips caused Edward to break. "Did you know that? Do you have any idea what he did to me?"

"How would I know what he did to you? How the _fuck_ would I know anything about your past when you never bothered to tell me?" That same hurt she felt when Alistair brought up his history with Edward resurfaced again. She was never as important to Edward as he was to her.

Her words momentarily stunned him into silence. In that moment his shoulders relaxed, because he knew she was right. "So you're telling me you have no idea who he is?"

"Oh, I know who he is _now_. You know why? Because in the little time I spent with Alistair, he told me more about himself than you did the entire time we were together. A perfect stranger felt he should be honest and tell me about his connection to you. Someone who owed me nothing and didn't pretend I meant something more when it was all just a lie." A tear rolled down the side of Bella's face as the tight grasp she held on her emotions began to slip. She wiped it away in one swift motion, angry with herself for letting him see how much she still hurt.

Edward's fists clenched and his body stiffened at the accusation in her voice. "It wasn't a lie. You did―you _do_ mean more."

"Really? I mean more? Well, you sure have a fucked up way of showing it. Because I promise you, I'm not getting any pleasure out of all those women you're fucking."

"I haven't fucked anyone. I haven't laid a hand on another person since you. Everything I've done since I came back from Arizona has been for you."

Bella scoffed. "You have got to be kidding me. How does being out with other women benefit me in any way?"

"Because to be with you would only make it worse!" Edward's voice shook and his hands trembled as he remembered the pictures of Bella being shoved around. "I saw those pictures of you being mobbed. I saw your face, your tears. If I'd done like I wanted to―if I'd gone straight to you―it would have been ten times worse. The paps would have been relentless. So I did the only thing I could―I diverted the attention. Not that I expect you to believe me."

"When have you given me a reason?" she cried, her fingers twisting in her hair and pulling."Goddamn it, Edward. All I ever wanted was for you to let me in, to show me that you cared half as much for me as I did for you. But you couldn't do that. Because you're fucked up. You think everyone is out to get you."

"Don't you understand? That's exactly how I feel. Everyone I've ever let get close has fucked me over. And it's not like you trust me either. You wouldn't even entertain the idea that I didn't fuck Esme. I don't know why I thought this would be any different. Now on top of everything, you've been fed a bunch of lies from Alistair." Rage surged through him as he thought about Alistair revealing that part of his life to Bella.

"Then tell me the truth! Tell me what happened. What made you so jaded that no matter what I did to prove you were all I wanted, it was never enough?" Her voice was pleading and broken, her face twisted with longing and pain.

Edward stood stoically, his face a blank mask, his lips pressed into a thin line. His heart pounded in his chest, and his mind screamed to release the words trapped in his throat.

Shaking her head, Bella let out a sharp exhale. "That's what I thought." Pinching her eyes shut, she steadied herself for a moment before meeting his gaze once more. "The funny thing is, I stopped Alistair from telling me the whole story. I didn't want to hear from him what you were never willing to give me. Other than his involvement landing him with a restraining order and restitution, I know nothing. Don't worry, Edward. Your secret's still safe from me."

Edward's face twisted with pain. "Bella."

The door behind him swung open, and Victoria stepped inside before slamming it shut again. Her eyes darted between the two of them as she tried to slow her pounding heart. "Are you okay?" she asked, stepping closer to Bella's side.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"No. You're not." Her eyes flicked to Edward. "Neither of you are. There are about six people lingering in the hall outside your door right now. Apparently two people screaming at each other tends to draw attention."

"Fuck," Edward spat, lacing his fingers on top of his head.

"Here." Victoria opened her bag and tossed Edward a hat and blond wig.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?"

"Put it on, dipshit. With the wig and hat you could be mistaken for a guy with longer blond hair." Victoria didn't have to say what guy with longer blonde hair. Everyone in the room knew exactly who she was referring to. The idea of pretending to be Alistair set Edward on fire.

"Stay away from him, Bella." His voice was low and rough as he stared at her, demanding green eyes bore into defiant brown. "If you're telling the truth, you have no reason to see him again."

"Are you insane? I don't take orders from you. I'll see whoever the fuck I want to." Even though Bella had no intention of hanging out with Alistair, there was no way she'd let Edward think he had that kind of control over her.

"That's how it is?"

"It can't be any other way. You made sure of that."

"Bella."

"Just go. There's nothing left to say."

"But―"

"No," she interrupted. "I can't." Lifting her eyes to his, she gave him a sad smile. "For your sake, I hope one day you're able to let someone in. That you find someone you can truly trust. Because your life is going to be sad and empty until you do."

Edward's shoulders slumped as he blew out a defeated breath. He'd done it again. He fucked up everything. She deserved better than him. "I'm sorry." He pulled on the hat and turned for the door when the sound of Bella's voice caused him to freeze.

"For the record, I wish I could have been enough."

Edward dropped his head and pulled in a shuddering breath. She had been enough. He just realized it too late. And now he'd made everything even worse. Without another word he left her office, ignoring the curious stares as he pushed open the door and exited the building. As he sat in his car trying to make sense of what just happened―amidst all the confusion and heartache― one thing had become painfully clear. His life wasn't_ going_ to be sad and empty. It already was.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi lovelies! Sorry I was fail again. One of these days I'm going to actually post when I say I will. **

**So I've written a hundred different versions of this A/N this morning because I know some of you are going to be calling for Edward's head. Or Bella's. Or dare I say...mine? Let's not get crazy there. ;) I'm going to ask you to trust me when I say everything you've been waiting for starts now. Okay? Okay. (Yes, I went there.) **

**Ooza beta's and gave me more love and frowny faces in this chapter than ever before. I'mma take that as a good sign and ignore all the times she said she hated me. **

**Joo, Hobo, Deb & KB- ALL THE LOVE FOR YOU CRAZY GIRLS!**

**As always, you guys are awesome and your reviews rock my world. **

**And last, but certainly not least...*clears throat* DIOR STOP BEING A COCKTEASE AND GIVE US DIORROB! That is all.**

******See you guys soon!**

**~Liv**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One **

Edward tossed the script on top of the desk and leveled Jason with a glare. "You can't be serious."

Jason huffed out a frustrated breath and dragged his hand down his face. "I think it's a great role. Just like the other three you snubbed." Throwing his arms out wide he shrugged. "What do you want, Edward? What is it you're looking for? If I had a better idea, I don't know, maybe I could weed through these before wasting everyone's time."

"I don't know what I'm looking for, okay? I just know it sure as fuck isn't this shit." He picked up the script and waved it in the air before dropping it in disgust. Honestly, Edward had no idea why he hated every script he'd read. The script in front of him was everything he looked for in a film: strong characters, edgy storyline, and an excellent director. But nothing felt right.

"Look, why don't you get away for a bit. They're scouting out locations in Atlanta now. Go down there and have a look around, get a feel for the place. Maybe hook up with Jared and get an idea of what it'll be like working with him. I think it'll do you good."

Jason didn't need to elaborate on why Edward needed to get away. Ever since Edward's idiotic decision to storm into Bella's office after midnight and act like the asshole he was, he had been different. When he'd woken the morning after their fight and remembered the awful way he'd treated her, it had made him sick. Even now, two months later, the feelings of guilt and regret hadn't faded. He didn't bother to text or call to say he was sorry. His apology would've just seemed empty and insincere. The bottom line was it didn't matter how sorry he was or how much he loved her. If he couldn't treat her better, then he didn't deserve to have her or her forgiveness.

He'd hoped time would lessen the pain, dull the constant ache that squeezed his lungs and made it difficult to breathe. However, it didn't take long for him to realize the only thing time did was make him miss her more. For a while he kept up appearances by hanging out with Carlisle, but pretending he didn't give a fuck about anything or anyone was exactly that: pretending. Eventually, he started answering his phone less and less until it stopped ringing at all.

The downside, Edward soon learned, of spending so much time alone was the uninterrupted time he had to reflect on his life and the person he'd become. Still, he refused to make apologies for the things he'd done or the decisions he'd made. He didn't give a fuck if people thought he was an asshole. He didn't care about his reputation as a player. Had he not become that person, he might not have had such a successful career. He might not have landed his last project. He might've never met Bella.

Bella. She was a different story. She was the one thing―the only thing―he regretted. Hindsight was a bitch like that. He wondered how different things would have been if he'd met her before. When he wasn't closed off and angry at the world. When the thought of trusting someone didn't make his throat tighten and his palms sweat. He would have treated her better, been someone she could've been proud of, someone she deserved.

Was it really too late? Had he become so cold and jaded that he'd ruined any chance of being with her, being who she deserved? Unwittingly her voice floated through his mind, repeating her final words to him before he walked out of her office and her life. _"For the record, I wish I could have been enough." _

After everything he'd said, everything he'd done, instead of telling him to go to hell and stay away forever, she told him she wished she'd been enough. Was it possible she still felt that way? Was there a chance he could get her back?

"What do you say?"

Edward snapped his head up and looked at Jason, who was staring at him expectantly. "What?"

"Atlanta. Will you go? Maybe some old fashioned southern hospitality will do you some good. If nothing else, the food will be good."

Shaking his head, Edward smirked as he thought about the disgusting meals he'd been subjected to watching on a certain show. "Yeah. I'll go."

Surprise flashed across Jason's face before he nodded and cleared his throat. "Excellent. That's great. I'll send your itinerary as soon as it's booked."

Edward stood and grabbed the script. "Speaking of itinerary, what did you work out for the press junket?"

Jason fell back in his chair and sighed. "I did the best I could. It wasn't easy―"

"Which is why I pay you so well," Edward interrupted. "I expect to get what I want. The level of difficulty means nothing to me."

"As I was saying," Jason continued. "It wasn't easy, but I was able to get you two split up for everything except the fan convention. There's no way around it. You'll have to do those interviews together."

Edward nodded. "It's not what I wanted, but I suppose it'll have to do. Email me with my flight information." Turning, he walked out of Jason's office, ignoring the muffled curses that were no doubt directed at him.

Through the rest of the evening and the following morning, Edward struggled with how to approach Bella. He knew calling her was out of the question. She'd either be pissed at him for calling, which would cause him to say something stupid, or he'd do that on his own with no help from her at all. Flipping his phone between his hands, he settled in his seat and waited for the plane to board. With a slow exhale, he pulled up her name and typed out a message.

**Heading to Atlanta for work. If I see Honey Boo Boo, I'll get her autograph for you. If they try to feed me sketti though, I can't be held responsible for my actions. **

With a sigh, he powered off his phone. Letting his head fall against the back of the seat, he closed his eyes. He hoped she'd respond, but he had very little expectations. If he was going to try to repair all the damage between them, he would have to take things slow. Even though slow was the last thing he wanted, he'd figured out when it came to Bella, what he wanted was usually the worst thing for both of them.

Bella squinted at the paper in front of her as she dragged her thumb down the black mark, smoothing and smudging the outline. When her phone beeped she reached for it absently and slid it toward her. Unlocking the screen, she finally tore her eyes away from her drawing and glanced at her phone. Her entire body froze when she saw a new message from Asshole.

"What the fuck," she whispered into the empty room. She was almost afraid to open the text, afraid to see what he could possibly have to say after two months of silence. But her fear quickly disappeared and was replaced with a flutter of anticipation. Over the last two weeks, not a single picture of Edward had been released. She thought she'd be grateful for the reprieve, but it turned out to be the opposite. The only thing that hurt more than constantly seeing Edward's face splashed across every magazine cover in print was not seeing it at all.

Full of trepidation, she opened his text. Her brows dipped in confusion as she read it once, and then once more. She opened and closed her mouth several times before an uncontrollable laugh burst from her chest. The sound of her laughter bounced off the walls as her eyes pinched at the corners and a wide smile spread across face. She felt light and carefree, lost in the memory of another time and memory only played in her mind for a moment before she was grasping the front of her shirt and her laughter morphed from gasping breaths to choking sobs. Pressing her phone over her heart, her shoulders curved inward and her jaw clenched as she tried to relieve the tightness in her chest and stinging in her eyes.

How could he be so infuriatingly perfect sometimes? Why did the man who caused her more hurt than she'd ever experienced make her ache for him? Why couldn't her heart let him go? Shaking her head, she looked at her watch and cursed. She was late. Pushing away from her desk, she grabbed her purse and headed toward her car. She was supposed to be at James's restaurant for his celebration dinner in ten minutes, and there was no way she'd make it on time. Not that she was in a big hurry to face the awkward night ahead.

She stopped abruptly when she thought about the timing of Edward's text and what she was doing tonight. Did he know? Had someone told him about the pictures Alistair had taken? Shoving her key into her ignition, she shook her head. She couldn't focus on the motives behind Edward's sudden random text. Tonight was about James and his recent success. No matter what reservations she had about Alistair, she would overlook them for her brother. He deserved that much from her.

Finding the last empty spot in the packed parking lot, she touched up her makeup and made her way inside. She spotted Victoria as soon as she pushed through the door. Weaving through the crowd, she looped her arm with Victoria's and smiled. "Holy shit. It's packed."

Victoria turned to Bella, the smile on her face blinding. "Bella, oh my God. Can you believe it? It's more that we ever dreamed. This is it. This is his big break."

Happiness and pride surged though Bella, the intensity of the emotions making her eyes prick. "I'm so happy for you guys, Vic."

"We couldn't have done it without you. You know that right?"

Bella shrugged and smiled. "I did what any sister would have done. Besides, Alistair is the one who's responsible for all this."

Bella looked around the room that was packed wall to wall with people. Things had been so different a mere two weeks ago. Before Alistair scored a job with a local culinary magazine. All he had to do was follow a food critic around to a few new hot spots and take some pictures.

Was it a coincidence that he ended up at James's restaurant? It was unlikely. At least to Bella and Victoria, anyway. But it also wasn't something either of them were going to complain about, because as soon as the article hit print, business tripled. Of course that couldn't be the end of the story. It would have been too easy. Instead, James and Alistair became instant best friends.

When James introduced them, it was impossible for Bella to hide her shock. Alistair had stepped in quickly, explaining he'd lent Bella a hand when she ran into trouble with some paps. It was true, of course, albeit only half the story.

After thanking Alistair a dozen times, James insisted they all go out for drinks. Bella had no interest in spending that kind of time with Alistair, but telling James the reason why would be pointless. He hated Edward. The fact that Alistair had a hand in something that hurt Edward deeply would only make James like him more.

Reluctantly Bella agreed, but the pointed look on her face when she turned to face Alistair made it clear where she stood. Alistair dipped his chin in understanding and kept a respectful distance from Bella that evening. She'd only been around him twice more since that day, and each time was a little less strained. While she wasn't in any way comfortable in a one on one setting with him, she could manage to get through a group setting without bringing attention to herself.

"How was work? Did you get that design finished?"

Bella shifted her weight and eyed the table reserved for them in the back. "It was fine. I didn't get finished, though. I got behind."

"Why are you acting all sketchy?" Victoria narrowed her eyes and leaned closer to Bella, her lips pursed. "I thought you were getting more comfortable around Alistair."

Bella waved her off. "I am. It's fine. really."

"Well, if it's not Alistair, what is it?"

Bella hesitated before opening her mouth only to snap it shut again. She cursed under her breath for not just telling Victoria it was Alistair making her act weird. At least until she could figure out what the hell her problem was.

"Don't you dare stand in front of me and try to come up with a lie while I'm looking right at you," Victoria scolded. She crossed her arms over her chest, ignoring the people moving around them toward their table.

"Now isn't the time."

Victoria didn't budge, her only movement was the lift of her brow.

"It's about Edward," Bella hissed as she glanced over Victoria's shoulder.

Victoria dropped her arms and her eyes widened as she looked around as well. "Shit. What happened?"

"Not the time, Vic." Bella tilted her head to the side, her gaze flickering in the same direction and landing on James as he made his way over to them.

"Fuck. This is bullshit," Victoria grumbled. She waved her hand between the two of them and fixed Bella with a pointed glare. "This isn't over."

Bella laughed and pushed Victoria backward. "You sound like Robert De Niro. I'll be watching you," she mimicked, deepening her voice.

"I will," Victoria retorted. "Don't even think of pulling the 'I'm super tired' or 'I'm not feeling well' shit either. I will call your ass out in front of everyone."

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

Bella rolled her eyes and brushed past her, but not before whispering, "Bitch," under her breath.

"Damn straight."

Dinner passed just as Bella expected. James and Alistair joked and laughed while Laurent watched on with a look of annoyance. Victoria made ridiculous faces at Bella when no one was looking causing Bella to receive more than a few side eyes for her random outbursts of laughter. But as much as Victoria's antics distracted her, the desire to pull out her phone and read Edward's message again made her hands twitch. She drank a little more wine than she intended, and by the time they were filing out the front door, James had already confiscated her keys.

"Why don't you let Alistair take you home? I'll bring you to your car in the morning."

Bella knew what James was doing. While his heart was in the right place, there was no way in hell she was letting Alistair drive her home. Luckily, Victoria spoke before she had to.

"I only had one drink. I can drive her car, and you can stop by and pick me up. We have some work stuff we need to discuss anyway."

James started to protest, but whatever look Victoria gave him shut him up. "Okay. I have a few things to wrap up. Then I'll stop by."

After goodbyes were exchanged, Bella and Victoria climbed into her car and headed home. Not bothering to beat around the bush, Bella told her about the text. Victoria was no less confused than Bella. She suggested maybe he was drunk, but Bella disagreed. If Edward had been drunk, he would have either been an asshole or said something completely inappropriate.

Bella mentioned the timing and her theory that maybe it had something to do with Alistair, but Victoria reminded her of the last time Edward found out she'd been around Alistair. Both of them agreed the last thing he would do was send her a text about Honey Boo Boo. When Victoria finally left an hour later, Bella wasn't any closer to understanding the meaning behind his bizarre text.

As she lay in bed that night, she tapped the side of her phone against her forehead. While time hadn't made her feelings for him any less strong, it had diluted her anger. Or maybe it was the context of his message and the wine she'd drank. No matter the reason, she was more than a little curious to see what he would do if she responded.

She felt like she was in a chess match, but a wrong move wouldn't get her knocked off the board. It would explode right in her face. The realization made her heart race and her breaths shallow. However messed up it seemed, the constant push and pull between them ignited something inside of her. Like a moth to a flame, she was drawn to something that could potentially destroy her.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she berated herself for her train of thought. This wasn't a game. She wouldn't lose property on a board game or draw cards from a deck until she matched a color. What she would lose was something she hadn't managed to reclaim in the first place. Edward still held it. He had it greedily tucked away and refused to give it back, even though she doubted he even realized it. That was the bottom line, the checkmate, the victorious cry of Uno. Even after everything, she still loved him. He still had her heart.

With a resigned sigh, she did what she'd subconsciously wanted to do the moment he texted. Pulling open his message, she brushed her thumb over the screen while she thought of a response. As she stared at her phone, she realized she had no idea what to say. Indecision crept over her once more. Why was she doing this to herself? He wasn't going to change. He wasn't going to be someone she could share her life with. Prolonging their involvement in each other's lives would only make the healing process that much more painful.

A tear slipped from the corner of her eye as she slammed her phone against the mattress. Everything was always a battle with them. If not with each other, then within themselves. Nothing was ever easy. Rolling away from her phone, she wrapped her arms around her pillow and buried her face in the soft material. Her shoulders shook and her breaths stuttered as silent tears soaked into the fabric. When she finally succumbed to the mercy of sleep, her head and her heart were still at war.

It wasn't until several days later, while Bella and Victoria were having a late lunch, that her phone alerted her of a new message. She would've liked to pretend her stomach didn't flip and her pulse didn't race. But the truth was she'd checked her phone more than a dozen times over the last few days, waiting to see if his random text was a fluke. If maybe it was just a test to see if she would respond, and if she didn't, he'd give up. Her actions might have seemed like a game to some, but she wasn't going to give in easily. If he really wanted to talk to her, she expected more.

Bella's eyes darted to Victoria, who was watching with cautious eyes and a small smile tugging at her lips. Bella rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone from her bag. "It's probably Peter," she mumbled as she unlocked her screen. It wasn't.

**Mama June is a fox.**

Just like last time, her laugh was abrupt, loud, and uncontrollable. Before she even realized what she was doing, she'd typed out a reply.

**Hate to burst your bubble, but Mama June is taken. I wouldn't mess with Sugar Bear.**

"Did you just text him back?" Victoria's smile had turned into a smirk and her eyes danced with amusement as Bella's face blanched.

"Fuck."

"Must have been some text."

Bella lifted her gaze to Victoria's, her eyes still glassy from laughter induced tears. "I think he's lost his mind. Right now, I can't decide if that's a good thing or a bad one."

Before Victoria could respond, Bella's phone beeped again.

**You're joking. I'm crushed. Now I have to cancel the plans to build Chicken Nugget's pen in the backyard. Sugar Bear wins this round.**

"Oh, my God," Bella giggled. "Vic, I think the heat has broken him." She passed her phone to Victoria, who began laughing as soon as she read his messages.

"Who knew the biggest asshole in Hollywood could have a sense of humor?"

Bella's face fell immediately as she reached for her phone. "I did," she murmured, her gaze dropping to the table as she slid her phone into her bag.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"No." She shook her head. "It's okay. You're right. He is an asshole. I shouldn't have texted him back."

Victoria let her eyes drift shut as she exhaled softly. She was terrified of Bella being involved with Edward in any capacity. It was selfish to admit, but she missed her best friend. And even though Bella was there physically, she hadn't been the same since they'd broken up. She carried an invisible weight on her shoulders that made her seem older, burdened, and broken.

Victoria wasn't a fool. She knew it was because nothing was resolved between Edward and Bella. They'd had no closure. She wasn't even sure closure was what they needed. Bella clearly wasn't over him, and from the looks of things, Edward hadn't forgotten about her either. All she wanted was for her friend to be happy, to have the life she deserved. Whoever gave those things to Bella would be accepted by her with open arms.

"I want to ask you something," she began. "I don't want you to think about your answer, just say the first thing that comes to mind, okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes," Bella croaked without a second's hesitation.

"Do you think you could give him another chance if that's what he's after?"

"I don't know."

With a deep breath, Victoria leaned forward and grabbed Bella's hand. "Will you hate yourself if you don't find out?"

Bella dropped her head to her chest and tried to control the quiver of her chin. A tear rolled down her cheek and dripped onto the tablecloth below. "Probably," she whispered. "But I can't imagine it would be any worse than how much I'd hate myself if I gave him another chance and he broke my heart all over again."

"But that's life. That's what it's all about. Taking risks. Living and learning. You can't go back to how you were before. You can't shut yourself off because it's easier, safer. Don't deprive yourself of the chance to have it all. It would be such a waste."

Brushing her fingers over her cheek, Bella nodded. "I hear what you're saying. It's just easier said than done."

"Isn't everything?"

Bella had no argument. She knew Victoria was right. But she also wasn't going to throw herself to the wolves. Edward's motives were still unclear, and until he decided to lay all his cards on the table, she wasn't going all in.

A part of her still expected him to eventually lose interest. The idea of someone as aggressive and demanding as Edward being content exchanging superficial text messages was laughable. However, much to her surprise, the texts didn't stop. Every couple of days her phone would beep with a new message.

The content for the first several weeks stayed impersonal and random. He'd tell her about a television show he'd watched or a script he'd read. It terrified her how easy it was to fall back into their snarky banter and even more so when she realized how much she missed it. It was those times she didn't reply. Instead she'd set her phone to the side and wrap her arms around her knees as she tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

It was after the first month that the tone of his messages decidedly shifted. The content was no less random, but it became more personal. He would tell her things about his childhood, his first dog, and the time he got beaten up at the playground. She found it harder and harder to remain distant, to refrain from asking him questions or poking fun at him. He was telling her things that he'd guarded fiercely before. He was endearing himself to her in an entirely different way. It was almost as if she was seeing a different person altogether. She was falling in love with him all over again.

Which left the question, which one was real and could be trusted? With each passing day, those questions became more naggingly persistent. She tried not to allow her inner turmoil to show, but people noticed. People like Victoria and James. She didn't want to lie to James, but she was also an adult and had a right to her privacy. When he pressed the issue over dinner one night, she simply told him she was working out some personal issues that were not up for discussion.

Of course it wasn't hard for James to figure out those personal issues likely involved Edward.

Victoria had told Bella he'd prodded her for answers, asking if she and Edward were seeing each other again. Victoria also informed her that she'd overheard James complaining to Alistair about it one night when he was at their house. To their surprise, however, Alistair remained mostly silent on the subject.

It was no secret to Bella that Alistair felt the same as James, so his neutral stance earned him a bit of favor. He could have told James about his involvement with Edward's past, but it seemed he refrained out of respect for Bella. When they all hung out again, she wasn't quite as distant, and over time they formed a tentative friendship. It didn't mean she trusted him or his motives, but it made dealing with his newfound friendship with James easier. Even still, the strain of everything that had happened in her life since her split with Edward had taken its toll.

As she loaded boxes full of costumes onto a dolly, she wondered if a trip home was what she needed. Maybe a change of pace would reenergize her, lift the feeling of lethargy off her shoulders, and pull her out of her funk. Normally, clearing out the wardrobe of one movie and preparing for the next would have done the trick, but this time felt different. She was mentally and physically exhausted. Drained.

She dug her phone out of her bag when it beeped, thankful for the interruption as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. It was a text from Edward, of course. The frequency in which he contacted her had increased over the past several days. His messages had also become more engaging. This one was no different.

**Guess what I found under my bed today?**

She chuckled as she replied.

**I think the more pressing question is what were you doing under your bed in the first place?**

"Hey, are you about done?" Victoria asked, stepping into the room and pulling Bella's attention away from her phone.

Bella nodded and shoved her phone in her back pocket. "Yeah. This is the last box."

"Thank God. Let's go get a drink."

"Will you take these to the storage room? I need to grab a couple of things from my office."

"Sure. I'll meet you in the parking lot."

Bella's phone buzzed again as she entered her office. Pulling it out of her pocket, she laughed at his message.

**Jason's house is being fumigated. He asked me to keep his demon cat. Which has taken up residence under my bed. He must hate this cat and hope I end up killing it. Why else would he leave it with me?**

**Maybe you're going soft.**

It took mere seconds for him to reply.

**Did you really just go there? I'm trying to behave.**

Bella grabbed the folders on her desk and shoved them into her bag before walking down the hall and out the door.

**You don't know the meaning of behaving. **

When Bella looked up from her phone she noticed Victoria leaning against the side of her car with a smirk on her face. "Don't start," Bella chided.

"I didn't say a word! Yet," she added with a grin.

"Get in the car before I leave you."

"Well, go ahead and look at his text before it drives you crazy." Victoria fastened her seatbelt then studied her nails. Bella scowled at her briefly before looking down at her phone.

**I do now. I googled it. Looks pretty boring if I'm being honest. **

Bella muttered under her breath about needing medication as she tossed her phone in the cup holder and pulled out of the parking lot. When they arrived at James's restaurant, there wasn't a parking spot in sight. "You really need to make him reserve you a parking space," Bella sighed, circling around the full lot once more before giving up and parking down the block.

"No way. I'm not taking a space from a paying customer. All these cars mean our bills are getting paid."

Bella laughed and linked their arms as they made their way down the block. "I think your bills are taken care of for a really long time."

"Well, that wasn't always the case."

"Yeah, but it wasn't anything that James didn't deserve." Things between Bella and James were slowly getting back to normal, much to Bella's relief. It had been tough, but they were family, and in the end, that was more important than anything else.

"Do you think Alistair's here?" Victoria asked, pulling open the door.

"Is Laurent working? Because if so, then no. Hell no."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "He needs to pull that baguette out of his ass and chill out."

Bella nodded in agreement as she slid into a booth in the lounge. "I don't know why he's so jealous of Alistair. It's not like we're dating. We're friends. And barely that."

"Because you turned him down again. He's convinced you're not into him because you're into someone else. That someone else happens to be Alistair to him. Plus, I don't think it's just about you. I think he feels Alistair has taken his place as James's friend. You know those two were really close before James met Alistair."

"And Alistair made his restaurant the hottest spot in L.A. overnight," Bella added with a wry smile.

"Well, yes. There's that too."

They'd just finished their second round of drinks and ordered dinner when Alistair appeared at the end of their booth. "Room for one more?"

Bella and Victoria eyed each other for a brief second, but before either could speak, he laughed and nudged Victoria's leg with his foot. "Scoot over. Laurent is working. I don't want him to spit in my food for sitting next to Bella."

Both girls laughed, but neither argued. It was entirely possible he'd do just that. Waving down their server, Alistair ordered another round of drinks and an appetizer. While he and Victoria chatted, Bella reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. She'd never responded to Edward, and she was more than a little curious about what he'd found. Setting her phone in her lap, she opened up his text.

**Are you going to tell me what you found, or are you busy playing with your houseguest? **

Sipping her drink, she tried to follow the conversation on the other side of the table, but like most times when she was in contact with Edward, her mind was a million miles away.

**Woman. You don't play with this cat. You fend for your life. But demon cat aside, you owe me an apology.**

Bella nearly choked on her drink when she looked at his text. She coughed to hit her chest a couple of times, but Victoria wasn't fooled. But like the best friend she was, she turned back to Alistair and asked him about some pictures he'd taken at the beach. While they talked, Bella dropped her eyes to her phone and shook her head. It felt strange for her first reaction not to be indignance or anger, but neither of those emotions were anywhere in sight.

**This is going to be good. **

The appetizer arrived a couple of minutes later, and the trio busied themselves with filling their plates with food. Bella shifted in her seat, unable to stop her eyes from drifting to her lap every couple of seconds. She was just about to make sure her text was delivered when her screen lit up.

**Do you remember how I used to threaten to throw your clothes in the trash because you left them all over the place? **

Bella's throat tightened as she wiped her hand on the napkin beside her.

**Yes.**

**And do you remember the time you looked everywhere for your purple bra then accused me of actually throwing it away?**

"No," Bella whispered as she shook her head. She blinked repeatedly to clear her vision and the stinging in her eyes. This was the first time he'd mentioned something so personal between them, and the memory made her stomach flip. It had been when he'd first tried to open up. When he started talking about his family. Right before everything went to shit. Her hands shook as she typed out a reply.

**Let me guess. It was under the bed?**

**It was under the bed.**

Bella felt a nudge against her leg causing her eyes to snap to Victoria's. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm―" She stopped speaking when her phone vibrated in her hands. The tears she'd worked so hard to keep at bay filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. Edward's words, the use of her nickname, the memory of a happier time, it cut her wide open.

**I miss you so fucking much, Ivy.**

She shook her head. "Actually no. I―I need to go, Vic."

Victoria's brows dipped in concern, but she didn't press. She knew Alistair was watching their exchange, and she wasn't going to make Bella any more uncomfortable or upset than she already was. "Okay. You'll call if you need anything?"

"Of course." Bella wiped under her eyes and cut her gaze to Alistair. "I'm sorry to rush out."

Alistair lifted his hand and shook his head. "It's fine. Is there anything you need? Can I drive you?"

"No. But you can eat the dinner I ordered. No reason to let it go to waste."

"Okay." Both Alistair and Victoria watched as Bella darted out of the restaurant, her hands clasping the strap of her bag and her chin dropped to her chest. Sliding out of the booth, Alistair moved to the other side and sat so he was facing Victoria.

"Is she okay?" He doubted she would actually give him an answer. While he was close to James and had formed a comfortable relationship with Victoria, he knew her loyalties were to Bella.

Victoria remained quiet before draining the rest of her drink and sighing heavily. "No. She isn't."

Alistair's eyes widened at her omission, but he quickly schooled his features. He'd grown to care about Bella, and Victoria's confirmation that something was wrong bothered him more than he'd expected.

"Can you believe Bella's never been in love?" Victoria continued, her expression melancholy, her eyes distant.

Alistair's face twisted with confusion. "Ever?" He couldn't imagine someone like Bella not having guys doing everything in their power to have her.

Taking a bite of food, she shook her head. "Well, not ever. But it took twenty-five years for it to happen."

The air suddenly felt heavy and stifling. "How old is Bella?"

Victoria lifted her gaze to Alistair, a sad smile pulling at the side of her mouth. "She's twenty-five. It worked out super for her, huh?"

Alistair sat in stunned silence as he processed Victoria's statement. As the words rolled around in his head, his anger began to rise. Of course she would fall in love with Edward Cullen. He was rich, famous, and had people falling at his feet to do his bidding. But something about that idea didn't sit right with Alistair. He couldn't reconcile the person he'd met throwing herself at Edward. Then again maybe she wasn't as unique as he thought. "It couldn't have been that much of a shock. She had to have known going after someone like Edward would end badly."

Victoria gently set down her fork and touched her napkin to each side of her mouth. When she finally looked Alistair in the eye, he was already shifting in his seat. "You know what? I might regret telling you this, but I'd rather know now if you've really changed or if your interest in James and Bella is about Edward after all. Bella didn't go after Edward. She avoided him at every turn. He pursued her."

"She turned him down? Well that explains it." He wasn't surprised that Edward would go after someone just because he couldn't have them.

"It explains why it started. But not why it continued." Victoria pushed her plate to the side and propped her elbows on the table as she leaned forward. She wasn't exactly sure why she'd decided to unload on Alistair. He certainly wasn't her first choice. But she'd held her tongue for so long she felt like her head was going to explode.

"Let me tell you what I think. Edward Cullen is the biggest jerk in Hollywood. He's selfish and egotistical. I'm fairly certain to an extent he will always be those things. But Bella fell in love with him. She saw something good in him. She wanted to be with him in spite of his fame and all the bullshit that goes with it. And because of the way Bella affects people, she got to him as well. There are so many things people don't know. Things hidden below the surface and out of the public eye. If I'm being honest, I think they could've had a real shot. I think he feels the same way about her that she does for him. But after everything with Esme?" Victoria shook her head and blew out a heavy breath. She felt drained.

"How can you think he cares anything about Bella? He slept with Esme." He knew the words were a lie as soon as they left his lips. Not that he was going to volunteer that information.

"Did he? Because I have my doubts. I've talked to Edward. I've seen the way he looks at Bella. I just don't believe he slept with Esme."

"Then why isn't Bella with him?" Alistair didn't like the direction of their conversation. He wanted to drop the subject and forget it ever happened. But a sick part of him needed to know. He needed to hear that it was something other than his involvement that caused their split.

Victoria shrugged. "Because he's an asshole? Because something happened to him years ago that made him closed off and ruined his ability to trust people? Those are certainly possibilities."

Alistair didn't miss the pointed look Victoria gave him with her last statement. He was aware she knew about his conversation with Bella. But the things she mentioned were issues Edward had from the beginning. "Then Esme didn't have anything to do with their breakup. They wouldn't have worked anyway."

"No. I said those were possibilities. I think he was changing. If they'd been left alone, been able to remain hidden―" Victoria twisted her hands in her hair and sighed. "But Esme ruined all that. She slammed into them like a wrecking ball. As confident as Bella is, every girl has her limit. Bella's was having pictures of Edward doing the walk of shame from Esme's."

Guilt twisted inside of Alistair. He knew those pictures were a set up. Just like every other picture taken of Edward with Esme. The entire thing was done with careful planning and malicious intent. He had no idea the real casualty would be a girl he'd end up caring about. A girl who didn't deserve to be hurt. Regardless of how he felt about Edward.

If Edward actually cared like Victoria was convinced he did, wouldn't he fight for her? The moment that thought crossed his mind, his stomach bottomed out and concrete weighted his limbs. Even though he already knew the answer, he asked the question anyway. "If you're so sure about him, why hasn't he tried to contact her? Why hasn't he tried to fix things?"

Victoria tore her eyes away from Alistair and smiled at James as he approached their table. Not taking her eyes off James, she said the words Alistair dreaded. "Do you think it was the milkman texting her tonight? He's been in contact with her for months. He hasn't given up."

After exchanging hellos, Victoria scooted over so James could sit beside her. Her eyes slid to Alistair, her gaze piercing as she watched him fidget through his conversation with James. When she'd unloaded on him, it was because she felt bottled up and frustrated. She needed to release the stress pent up inside of her. But Alistair's reactions set warning bells off in her head. She wasn't sure what it was, but something felt off. He seemed anxious. He looked guilty. Like maybe he knew more about the situation than he was letting on. As much as she hoped she was wrong, she prayed she was right. She wanted Bella to be right about Edward. But mostly she just wanted her best friend to be happy.

Alistair stayed as long as he could. He tried to follow his conversation with James, but all he could think about was Bella. Had his interference really changed the course of her life? The idea made him roll his eyes. He felt dramatic and ridiculous. But as much as he wanted to dismiss the thoughts running through his head, everything led back to him. And even though Alistair hated to admit it, for the first time since he caught Tia fucking Benjamin, he felt bad for Edward as well. By no means did he believe Edward was half the man Bella deserved, but who was he to say who should and shouldn't be together?

It didn't change the fact he still wanted keep his mouth shut. He wanted carry on and pretend he was completely unaware. But at some point, Alistair had grown a conscience. And no matter how much he wanted to set it on fire and shove it off a cliff, it refused to go away.

The following two weeks he insinuated himself into Bella's life. He hung out with James and showed up to any gathering where Bella was sure to be. To an outsider it would seem almost as if he were stalking her. In reality, he just wanted proof that Victoria was wrong. He wasn't sure what he expected. If he thought she'd show up with a date or walk around with a sign that read _I'm doing great and don't give a shit about Edward Cullen_, but neither of those things happened. What he saw was Bella shoot down every guy who approached her, and that was only when she wasn't talking to Victoria or texting on her phone. The look on her face when her screen would light up was all the proof he needed. He felt like shit at how easy it was to see. And even sicker when he realized what he had to do to fix it.

While Alistair sat in his dimly lit office gathering negatives from his camera, notes from conversations with Esme, and check copies, Bella relaxed on her sofa. She planned on losing herself in trash TV and letting her mind go blank. That idea went to hell when Edward's face appeared on her screen. Her hand hovered over the arrow key for only a moment before she dropped the remote in defeat. It seemed no matter how hard she tried, he refused to leave her thoughts.

After Edward's text about missing her, she'd been a mess of conflicted emotions. Because she missed him too. It still didn't change anything. In all the texts he'd sent, not once had he asked to see her. He never mentioned anything that happened with Esme or the last time they'd seen each other and had a terrible fight. She had to wonder if he was just lonely. Maybe he wanted the connection to someone familiar but still wasn't willing to deal with the hard stuff.

If that were the case, she would have to end things once and for all. She couldn't be his friend. Not when she was still in love with him. She hated the idea of being the one to address the elephant in the room, but it had to be done. The longer they stayed in contact, the more it would hurt when it ended.

With a sigh she turned off the television and stood from the couch. He'd texted her a few days ago and told her about a convention he was attending for the movie they'd worked on. He was leaving in the morning and there was no way anything would be resolved before then. But when he came back they had to talk, no matter how much the idea terrified her.

The next morning she woke tired and groggy. She stumbled through her morning routine, wanting nothing more than a strong cup of coffee. She'd just pulled onto the interstate when her phone rang. Digging it out of her bag, her brows pulled together in confusion when Alistair's number flashed across the screen.

"Hello?"

"Bella, hey. I'm sorry to call so early, but I really need to talk to you about something."

"Okay," she answered, her voice full of hesitation.

"Can you meet me today?"

"You can't talk to me about it now?"

"It's―it's not really a conversation to have over the phone."

She wanted to say no. She had a bad feeling that whatever he wanted to talk about, wasn't going to be anything good. But she'd be lying if she didn't admit she was more than a little curious. "Are you free for lunch?"

Alistair blew out a heavy breath. When he spoke he sounded both relieved and resigned. "Does one work for you? I'll text you the place in a bit."

"One is fine. I'll see you then."

The rest of the morning, Bella tried to concentrate on work. She met with Peter to discuss designs and budgets for their next project. She helped out on another set with costume alterations. She even attempted to work on a design, but she was too distracted. It also didn't help that she knew Esme was expected in the studio at some point for a meeting.

As irrational as it was, she hated that Esme was going to be at the convention with Edward. She was certain Esme would find a way to be around him as much as possible. Her biggest fear was what would happen once they were seen together. Her life had finally gone back to normal. She hadn't been forced to deal with any paps in over a month. The thought of having them come around again because Edward and Esme were back in the spotlight together made her anxious.

Dropping her pen on the desktop, she fell back in her chair and sighed. With her eyes closed she pulled in a couple deep breaths before pushing up from her chair and grabbing her purse. Looking once more at the address Alistair texted earlier, she shoved her phone in her bag and headed to her car.

As she pulled out of the lot, she couldn't help the way her shoulders bunched and her eyes narrowed as she caught a glimpse of Esme stepping out of her car. For the first time that day, she was thankful that Alistair wanted to talk to her.

When she walked into the diner fifteen minutes early, she was surprised to find Alistair already seated in a booth toward the back. "Hey," she greeted as she slid in the seat across from him.

Alistair wiped his hands over his thighs and nodded. "Hey." His throat bobbed as he tried to work up the nerve to do what he came to do. "Look," he began before pausing to clear his throat. "Fuck."

"What's going on?" Bella didn't like the way he was stalling. His behavior was making her nervous.

Alistair gripped the manila envelope by his thigh and pulled it on his lap. "When I took those pictures of James's restaurant, I truly didn't know he was your brother. It was a chance at a job doing something I loved without intruding in people's lives. I never expected to see you again. But there you were, the owner's sister." Alistair shook his head. The memory of seeing her that first night and finding out who she was still blew his mind.

Bella wanted to ask him where he was going with the conversation, but she could tell he was having a hard time getting the words out. Interrupting him would only make it worse. Instead she sipped the glass of water in front of her and tried to ignore the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

"I don't have many friends in L.A. The ones I did have, well, it turned out they weren't very good friends at all. I thought for sure you'd tell James I was a bad guy. I don't know why. Maybe because the people I used to associate with wouldn't hesitate to do something like that. But you didn't. Hell, you were even nice to me. I know we're not what you'd call friends, but I'd like to think we're more than acquaintances. Your brother is a great guy, and his friendship is the first real one I've had in years."

"Alistair," Bella sighed. "I'm not trying to push, but what's this all about?"

"What I'm trying to say is that your family―you, James, and Victoria―are important to me. You gave me a chance when you didn't have to, and I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you."

"You haven't―"

"I have," Alistair interrupted, his hands shaking. "Fuck it." Sucking in a deep breath, he lifted the envelope from his lap and pushed it across the table. "Just know that none of this was ever intended to hurt you."

Bella stared down at the envelope like any moment she expected it to explode. "What is this?"

"Just open it. Please." Alistair looked down at his lap, unable to meet her questioning gaze.

Tapping her finger on top of the table her eyes bounced between Alistair and the envelope. Sighing heavily, she unfastened the top and pulled the contents from inside. Her brows drew together as she thumbed through the papers. Checks written to Alistair from Esme covered page after page. The amounts varied but all of them were substantial. She paused when she saw Edward's name written across the page in Alistair's messy scrawl.

"What is all this?" she whispered, her eyes darting across the pages as she shuffled them in her hands. Notes about vehicle descriptions and gate codes lept off the page and sunk like boulders in her stomach. But it wasn't until she got to the last page that time came to a screeching halt. At the bottom of the page in bold print were the words that changed her life.

**Ivy=Bella Swan **

**mystery solved**

"You know what it is."

"Why―" she choked, her throat tight. "You were working for Esme? You helped her?" Bella blinked back tears, her grip tightening around the pages as she tried to get a handle on her emotions that were spinning out of control. "Why would you do that?"

Alistair slowly lifted his gaze to Bella. Guilt and regret swelled inside his chest as he took in her bright red cheeks and shimmering eyes. "Because I was broke. Desperate. No one would hire me, and I had this huge debt thanks to Edward. I was going to lose everything." Alistair grunted in frustration and gripped the back of his neck. "When Edward rejected Esme she became obsessed. That's why she pushed for the fake relationship. She was certain she could win him over, but when that didn't happen she became suspicious. She was convinced the only reason he wouldn't sleep with her was because he was seeing someone. She would tell me where they were going to be and set up pictures for me to snap."

"The morning he left her house," she trailed off, heart hammering in her chest.

Alistair nodded. "And the kiss at her house. Everything. She set it all up."

"And me? How did she find out about me?"

"She went through Edward's phone while he was passed out and saw the texts from someone named Ivy. She flipped. That's when she called me over to take the pics. She wanted it to look like they'd slept together."

Her hands shook and her nose burned as she lost the tenuous grip she held on her emotions. Tears spilled down her over-heated cheeks. "He didn't sleep with her." It wasn't a question.

"No. She wouldn't have kept pushing if she'd had her way. When she overheard you and some girls talking at the studio and realized that you were Ivy, she called me and told me to run the story. I tried to talk her out of it, I swear I did. But she would have just found someone else to do it. She wasn't going to stop until she exposed you and Edward."

"She overheard?" Suddenly all of Bella's conflicting emotions merged together. They twisted and turned until the only thing she could feel was white-hot boiling rage. "She fucking wrecked my life! And you helped her? You fucking lied to me. You said you weren't a pap anymore."

"When I told you that, I was telling the truth. I just didn't tell you how recently I'd quit. I know it was a shitty thing to do―"

"Why are you telling me this now? What do you have to gain?" she spat, her words clipped and hard.

Alistair shook his head, a humorless chuckle parting his lips. "I have nothing to gain. I'm telling you this because I care about you. Because what I did hurt you, and I'm trying to make it right."

"Make it right? What, like you wanted to clear your conscience?"

"No. I wanted to clear yours. I wanted you to know that Edward didn't do the things you think he did. At least not where Esme is concerned."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You want me to believe you're telling me this because you want to clear Edward's name. Don't bullshit me."

"I don't give a shit about Edward, but I do care about you. I know you're unhappy, and I had a hand in that. I'm trying to do the right thing."

"The right thing would've been never getting involved with that psycho in the first place!" Bella stood from the booth and glared down at Alistair. "All of it. She was behind all of it. Exposing me, the lies about Edward, everything. And you helped her."

Alistair's shoulders slumped in defeat as he nodded. "Yes."

"As happy as I am to know the truth, don't expect my gratitude. You can go to hell." Spinning on her heel, she shoved open the door and stormed to her car. Her body vibrated with anger as the puzzle pieces clicked into place. It had been Esme all along. She'd played a game with Bella's life and flipped her world upside down. Wrapping her hands around the steering wheel, she shook her head.

"Fuck that," she scoffed as she started her car. "No fucking way is that bitch getting away with this." Turning out of the parking lot she had only one thought on her mind: getting to the studio before Esme left.

* * *

**A/N**

***knocks over first domino* here we go! Who's excited for the next chapter?! *raises hand* Buttttt give me a little time, I'm leaving for Chicago tomorrow and won't be home until Sunday night. I'm 99.9% positive I'll get zero writing done while I'm frolicking there.**

**Ooza had lots of work in this chapter. Sorry kitteh. **

**Hobo, KB, Deb, Joo- as always, I couldn't do this without y'all. It would also be a hell of a lot less entertaining. **

**Thank you guys for reading and reviewing and sticking with me while I fight my way though these chapters!**

**Until next time!**

**~Liv**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Esme sat across from Aro, her lips pressed into a thin line. "So that's it. You've decided after the convention we'll do all the movie promos separately, and there's no room for discussion."

Aro sat back in his chair and sighed. "Honestly, I can't imagine why you'd want to do promos with him. He's not the most pleasant person in the world, and for all intents and purposes you two are finished." He emphasized the word finished to make it clear exactly what he was referencing.

"But if we're together it will create a bigger buzz. The media will start talk of a reconciliation. It would be―"

"The matter isn't up for discussion. This is your schedule. I've forward a copy to your team as well." He pushed a folder across the desk, giving it a pointed look before meeting her gaze again.

Esme gritted her teeth and plastered a smile on her face. She'd laid low for months―stayed out of the public eye―just like Edward. She assumed the press would come to their own conclusions about the sudden absence of them both. But without the help of Alistair pushing the story, it seemed no one cared. Not about them, anyway, or more specifically her.

She rose stiffly from the chair and turned toward the door. Aro's attention was already focused on his computer. Her attention had shifted as well. She was no longer thinking about Aro and his pretentious attitude. Her thoughts were solely focused on Alistair. She'd caught on to his strange behavior months ago, just before they'd exposed Bella. She knew the amount of money he'd received for breaking that story would propel him out of debt, but she'd never considered it would propel him away from her as well.

Her hand tightened around the folder at her side as she remembered the number of times she called and texted him only to be ignored. She'd heard rumors he was done with the paparazzi scene, alias and all. She assumed he was brooding and had been content to let him do just that, but the game was back on. She needed him to get her name back in the papers. She needed him to make her relevant again. That didn't mean she wasn't capable of getting things started on her own once she was with Edward at the convention. With a mischievous smile, she turned the corner and headed toward her car.

As Esme tried to work out how to get back in Alistair's good graces, Bella slammed her car door and marched inside the building. Her eyes lingered on the car Esme arrived in, and it caused the adrenaline coursing through her veins to burn hotter. She had no idea where Esme was, and even less of an idea of what she planned to do once she found her. The only thing clear in her mind was the need to let Esme know her time had run out.

However, Bella's single minded focus on the ways she wanted to make Esme pay were obliterated the moment they came face to face. Bella's eyes dropped to the floor then slowly worked their way up Esme's form as she tried to control her breathing. Her skin was flawless. Her hair was perfect. Her clothes were designed to hug every curve of her body and accent her best features. She was the epitome of every guy's fantasy. But the fact remained that no matter how pretty a package she was―no matter how many tricks she pulled or people she manipulated―she was nothing more than a desperate, pathetic girl with a bruised ego and a sinking career.

The smile that split Bella's face and the relaxed set of her shoulders were completely genuine when she came to a stop in front of Esme. Bella's smile only grew when Esme staggered to a stop, her eyes widened in shock.

"Bella?" Esme's voice was high and unsure as her eyes darted around the hallway. She'd been so preoccupied with her own thoughts. She never considered running into the person she outed as ruining her relationship. As much as Esme tried, she was unable to school her features as quickly as she hoped.

"Can we talk?" The unassuming lilt to Bella's voice caused Esme's brows to furrow with confusion.

"Why?"

"I think it's a conversation best had in private. I assure you." Bella tilted her head to the side, her eyes sliding to the crowd gathering down the hall.

Esme cleared her throat and straightened her shoulders. "Of course."

"Let's go to my office." Bella glided past Esme with her chin lifted and a small smile on her lips. Her grip loosened on the envelope she held as she pushed the door open. Casting her eyes to her hand, she shook her head and slipped the envelope in her desk drawer as she stepped behind it.

"Well," Esme spat, her nerves causing her annoyance to spike. "What could you possibly have to say to me?"

Bella leaned over her desk and flattened her palms on the surface. Her expression was open, yet blank. When she spoke her voice carried the same soft tone she held earlier. "I'm sorry," she exhaled.

Esme blinked once, then twice. Her fists clenched and her spine stiffened as her eyes bore into Bella's. She knew her apology was bullshit. But the part of her that was Hollywood saturated, the part that still felt like everyone was beneath her, couldn't help the smug feeling that washed over her. "Oh? Exactly what are you sorry for? The part where you ruined my chance with Edward or the part where you blabbed to the paps and made me look like a fool?"

Bella ground her teeth together and resisted the urge to grab Esme by the hair and slam her face against the desk. Shaking her head, Bella pushed away the desk and relaxed her stance. "Oh, Esme. How could I ruin a chance that never existed? Edward wanted nothing to do with you." Bella smirked and clasped her hands hanging loosely in front of her. "As far as making you look like a fool, well, you did that all on your own. After all, I'm not the one who was in bed with the paparazzi."

Esme's lips pressed into a thin line and her eyes narrowed. She tried to make sense of Bella's words, but her mind was stuck on the fact that some nobody had just insulted her. "Who do you think you are? You don't know anything about my relationship with Edward. You might have been sleeping with him, but that doesn't make you special. It makes you the same as every other trashy whore he's fucked. You weren't the one going out with him, the one he was dating. You were just some side piece of ass who couldn't deal with her place so you ran to the tabloids. It's pathetic."

"Pathetic?" Bella scoffed, her skin heating with anger. "Do you want to know what's really pathetic? A washed-up has been who had to convince studio executives to arrange a fake relationship because she couldn't seduce the biggest manwhore in Hollywood. When that didn't work, you resorted to hiring a pap to take pictures to make it look like you had. Even completely wasted, Edward wouldn't touch you."

Esme blanched. "What―"

"Oh, we're not to the best part yet," Bella interrupted, her voice dropping to a whisper. "The best part is that after you outed me, played the victim, and had me terrorized by paps, you still didn't win. You're still the same pathetic loser you were all those months ago. The only difference now is that it's no longer a secret. I'm going to make sure of that."

"You listen to me," Esme hissed, embarrassment and rage surging through her. "You have no idea what you're talking about. If you try to spread these ridiculous lies―"

"You'll what?" Bella laughed. "Call Alistair to stage some more pictures for you? Good luck with that."

Esme's stomach dropped and acid burned her throat the moment Alistair's name left Bella's lips. She didn't want to believe she'd been sold out to a nobody costume designer, but Bella's confident posture and knowing smirk told Esme that was exactly what happened.

"You have no proof. And even if you did, no one would believe you."

"You're right," Bella conceded. "In the scheme of things, no one would believe me. But they'd believe Edward. I wonder how he'll react when he finds out what you've done." She wasn't sure where her sudden surge of confidence had come from, but it was there. So was her belief in Edward. Maybe it was because Alistair had confirmed Edward never cheated on her. Maybe it had been there all along. Or maybe it had surfaced over the last several months when he'd shown a different side of himself. No matter the reason, she wasn't intimidated by Esme anymore. Edward had come back to her time and time again. Edward, with all his flaws and issues, had proved she was important to him. More important than his self-preservation, and so much more important than the insignificant woman in front of her.

Esme grinned. "Edward? He's not going to help you. Do you really think he'd ruin his career for you? I hate to think you're that naive. After all, you two are over and done with."

Bella pulled the envelope out of her desk drawer and clutched it to her chest. "Are we?" she smirked. "It would seem without the help of someone doing your dirty work, you have no fucking clue what's going on." Walking around the desk and toward the door she smiled again. "I can't wait for you to get what you deserve."

Before Bella could pass through her door, Esme wrapped her hand around Bella's arm and twisted her around. "You don't walk away from me," she spat. "Do you really think you'll win? That you'll come out on top? Low class women like you are a dime a dozen. You're not in Edward's league. You're the hired help. The girl on the other side of the tracks he's slumming with. It's only a matter of time before he comes to his senses and throws you away like yesterday's garbage. Meanwhile, I'll be drinking champagne with the elite members of Hollywood while people like you take our drink orders and collect our trash."

Bella wrenched her arm free and glared at Esme. "Don't you dare fucking touch me. Just because I haven't slammed your face into a door doesn't mean I don't want to. I just refuse to give a desperate, pathetic bitch like you the satisfaction of playing the victim again. But don't be confused. I might not be willing to stoop to your level, but that doesn't mean I don't know people who will. And for the record, you're not better than me. You're nothing to me. You can't hurt me, and you can't beat me. And as much as you're loath to admit, you're jealous of me."

"You have nothing I want."

Bella's smile was full of mischief and her eyes conveyed all Esme's fears. "Don't I?"

Esme's anger faded as the color leaked from her face. "You're not still with Edward. He's not that pathetic."

"You seem to like that word, Esme. It's a good one." Bella nodded. "Pathetic. It suits you."

Without another word, Bella glided out of the office and to her car. Her body vibrated with energy. Her hands shook and her movements were jerky. With shaky legs, she eased into her car and blew out a heavy breath. She had no idea what she was doing or where she was going. She had things she needed to do, but the thought of standing in that room with Esme for another second was too much for her to consider. She wanted to rip Esme's hair out and black her eye. She wanted to drag her into a crowd of paps and throw her to the wolves. As good as it would have felt, however, she would have been no better than Esme. If there was one thing Bella was absolutely sure about, it was that she wanted to be nothing like that woman.

Bella reached for her phone, but paused when Esme emerged out the side door. She watched the driver scurry around the car and open the back door for Esme before slamming it shut once more. Her eyes drifted shut and she cursed under her breath when she remembered where Esme was headed. She was going to San Francisco for the convention. The one Edward was already at because he had additional interviews. Cursing again, she shoved her door open and walked back toward her office, dialing Victoria's number as she did.

"Hey you."

"I need you to talk me out of doing something really stupid." Bella's words were rushed and her voice thick with tension.

"I'm going to need a few more details before I make any kind of commitment. Would I be entertained if I allowed you to do said stupid thing? Because I'll need to factor that in before I give you an answer."

Bella rolled her eyes, but the smile in Victoria's voice kept her from snapping completely. Instead, she decided to get straight to the point. "I know who gave the paps my name."

"You have my attention," Victoria replied, all playfulness gone.

"Come to my office." Bella dropped her phone on the desk and let her chin fall to her chest. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes as she tried to focus on what she needed to do next. Her mind was cluttered with a million different thoughts, and it made it nearly impossible to focus on anything specific.

Moments later, Bella's door flew open, and Victoria stepped inside. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Bella laughed, breathy and disbelieving as she raised her eyes to Victoria. "I don't know what I'm feeling. But this has been one hell of a day."

"I don't know if I want you to start at the beginning or skip to the part where you tell me who's ass I'm going to be kicking later." Victoria eased into the chair across from Bella, not a hint of jest on her face. Her expression caused Bella to smile.

Bella hadn't been kidding when she told Esme she wasn't in the clear. Victoria embraced the stereotype that accompanied being a redhead. She also had a lot less to lose. Bella frowned at the thought of having to bail her best friend out of jail.

"You're killing me here. You realize that, yes?" Victoria sighed and waved her hand in the air, motioning for Bella to start talking.

With a heavy exhale, Bella recounted her conversation with Alistair. She told Victoria about the pictures, the set up, everything. To Victoria's credit, she managed to remain seated and relatively quiet, only allowing a few choice words to pass through her lips. When Bella got to the part where she confronted Esme, however, Victoria was on her feet.

"Where is she? Is she still here? I swear to God―"

"She's gone," Bella interrupted. "She left for the convention up in San Francisco."

"I knew it," Victoria spat as she paced. "I knew she was somehow involved. I just had no idea that she'd take things so far. And Alistair―" Victoria shook her head. "I don't know if I want to punch him or kiss him. I know you're pissed at him. You have every right to be, but can you imagine if he'd never come clean? Sure, you and Edward are talking again, but that lingering doubt would have always been there. Now that it's gone, well, I don't know what I'm saying. I'm just glad that you know the truth. What are you going to do about Alistair?"

"I don't know. Honestly, he's not important enough for me to worry about right now. All I can think about is Edward and how he's going to react when I tell him."

"Have you called him?"

"No. I can't tell him something like this over the phone. Especially with Esme in the same building. I have no idea what he'll do, but I can say without a doubt he's going to lose his shit. I don't want him to do something he'll regret and possibly damage his career."

"You mean like slam Esme's head into a desk?" A smile ghosted Victoria's lips as she remembered Bella telling her how many times she wanted to do just that.

"Yes," Bella chuckled. "Exactly like that."

"You know, I'm both impressed and disappointed by your restraint."

"That makes two of us."

Victoria laughed and walked around the desk. Wrapping her arms around Bella, she hugged her before pulling away and sweeping her hair off her shoulder. "So what's the plan?"

"As soon as he gets back, I'll tell him everything. And not just about Esme and Alistair. I'm going to put it all out there. If we're going to be more than whatever we've been the last couple months, I want to know he's all in. He's going to have to jump with me."

"Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"I'm not sure about anything these days," Bella admitted. "But someone once told me that sometimes I have to just take a chance, even if it scares the hell out of me."

Victoria hummed. "She sounds very wise."

"I never said it was a she." Bella grinned when Victoria scowled.

"Yeah, yeah, be a smartass. It's what you're good at."

They both laughed, but the light feeling only lasted a moment. Bella blew out a heavy breath and fidgeted with her hands. "What am I going to do about James?"

Groaning, Victoria pushed her hands through her hair. "Let me take care of James. I'm not going to tell him anything about your plans with Edward. That's your deal. But I can at least let him know what happened today. He deserves to know, but you have enough on your plate without having to deal with him too."

"Thanks. I feel shitty for dumping that on you, but I'm not really interested in talking to James about Alistair right now. I need to focus on what I'm going to say to Edward."

"When does he get back?"

"Not for a few days. He left earlier than everyone else because he had an interview this morning. I'm not sure about the rest of the convention, but he'll be pretty busy while he's there."

"Why don't you get out of here? You've finished all your meetings. Go home. Have a drink and try to relax. I'll call you later, and maybe we can grab some dinner."

Bella felt bad for leaving work. But Victoria was right. There was nothing she needed to do that couldn't be done at home. "That actually sounds kind of perfect. You'll call me if anything comes up?"

Victoria smirked and nodded. "Of course."

Bella didn't have to guess that Victoria was fighting the urge to make a _that's what she said_ joke. "I'm both impressed and disappointed by your restraint," she quipped.

"Thank makes two of us," Victoria giggled before looping her arm through Bella's and pulling her toward the door. "Now go. I'll call you later."

Bella didn't waste any time pouring herself a drink the moment she entered her house. The tension radiating through her body was beginning to take its toll. Her muscles ached, and her head throbbed with the beginnings of a headache. Taking a long pull from her glass of wine, she eased onto the sofa and pulled her laptop into her lap. She knew it was unfair to look at pictures and videos of him when he didn't have the same opportunity to see her, but she really didn't care.

After everything that happened, she needed to see his face. She needed to feel some kind of connection to him, in whatever way she could.

It only took a couple of searches before she found a taping of his radio interview earlier that day. Leaning back, she pressed play, her breath catching when she saw his face. He looked the same as always, but different somehow. His clothes were immaculate, but his jaw was covered in scruff and his hair was nearly falling into his eyes.

The camera bounced as it followed him through the crowd of fans and into the studio. Their screams and whistles carried all the way inside the building. She watched him adjust his microphone once he was inside the booth then relax back in his chair, his face a picture of calm.

The questions from the DJ, as well as the callers who managed to get through, were mundane and typical. Just when Bella had decided to close the video, the DJ's last question caught her attention.

"Edward," he asked. "What was your favorite or most memorable part of filming?"

Bella's fingers tensed around her glass as she waited for him to answer. His face was relaxed, and a smirk tugged at the side of his mouth. He laced his fingers around his knee and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Well, they're actually the same. My favorite and most memorable part of filming was when I was on location in Arizona."

Bella's throat bobbed as the next question was asked. "Why Arizona?"

Edward shrugged and gave a lazy grin. "There was a lot of privacy in Arizona. I was able to act like a normal person without being harassed or having cameras shoved in my face. I remember the first day we were given a day off. I went to these falls I'd found when I arrived. I spent the entire day there completely undisturbed." His eyes flicked to the camera, and for a moment Bella felt as though he was looking directly at her. It was as if he could see her face as clearly as she could see his. He turned his attention back to the DJ, and with a serious expression he said, "It was one of the best days of my life. I loved every moment I was there."

The DJ grinned and leaned forward in his chair. "How can you say that was the best part of filming?" he joked. "Esme wasn't even there."

With a bored expression, Edward looked blankly across the expansion between them. When he answered his voice was dull, flat. "Exactly."

Bella closed her laptop and set it on the coffee table. Grabbing her phone, she pulled up Edward's name and sent him the text that could either be the beginning of something new or break her into a million pieces all over again.

**We need to talk when you get back to L.A.**

His response was immediate.

**Okay. Is everything all right?**

Bella wasn't sure how to answer his question. Was everything all right? She wouldn't know that until they were face to face. Until they'd talked about everything. So she answered him as honestly as she could.

**I hope so. **

The dull roar of voices echoed around Edward as he stared at his phone. He'd been on edge since he left L.A. His mood only worsened once he arrived at the hotel after his interview and was met with fans screaming questions about Esme. Hearing Esme's name tempered his excitement about Bella wanting to see him. Everything felt off. Her second text didn't make him feel any better. She hoped so? Why didn't she know?

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen, your next interview is in five."

Edward twisted around to the young guy standing behind him with a clipboard clutched to his chest. He lifted his brow when the guy stood unmoving, his mouth hanging slightly open. "Did you need something else? Or are you planning on staring at me like a fucking idiot?" The guy's jaw snapped shut and his eyes dropped to the floor before he scurried away.

"Fucking ridiculous," Edward muttered as he rose from his chair. He stretched his back before bending at the waist to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror across the room. He raked his hand through his hair then scratched the side of his face. He needed to shave and get a haircut, but for once how he looked wasn't at the top of his priorities. Not since he'd decided to get his shit together and fight for Bella. Thinking about her caused his muscles to clench. He wondered if it had all been for nothing. If no matter what he did, he'd never be able to redeem himself in her eyes. He shook his head and started down the hall to his next interview. He wasn't going to allow himself to think like that. Not as long as she continued to allow him in. As long as she continued to do that, he still had a chance. They still had a chance.

For the rest of the day and through the following morning, Edward shuffled from one interview to the next. As much as he wanted to text Bella, he also didn't want to push. He was having a hard enough time trying to maintain his composure. He didn't need to add possible bad news from Bella to his mounting stress. Jason's earlier phone call reminding him to keep his cool during the panels with Esme only served to piss him off more. He didn't want to play nice with her. He didn't want to pretend. He wanted to be finished with that part of his life and the reminder of how different things would have been had she never been a part of it.

Even though Edward had changed in many ways, some things were harder to let go of than others. For example, his habit of placing blame on the shoulders of others, even when he was a willing participant, wasn't going to vanish overnight.

As soon as he took his seat for their first panel he had to bite back a groan. He watched as Esme walked onto the stage, her smile wide as she waved to the cameras. As she passed, she let her fingertips trail over his shoulders before pulling out the chair next to him and sitting.

"Edward."

He dipped his chin in her direction before turning his attention back to the audience. He didn't trust himself to speak. Either he would come across as an asshole and gain Esme sympathy or she would think it was okay to engage him in conversation.

He kept telling himself that he only had to endure two panels with her. Once he got though their current one with just the press, he'd have one more that included the fans. That was the one that worried him. Jason had provided the reporters with an approved set of questions, but the fans didn't have a list. There was nothing stopping them from yelling out whatever they wanted.

As the questions dragged on, Edward soon realized it didn't matter if he kept quiet. Esme wasn't going to be deterred. She leaned in too close. She dropped her hand over his on the table and tried to lace their fingers. She embellished stories and gave every indication that nothing about their relationship was over. Which was why Edward wasn't surprised at the end of the interview when a reporter finally got the nerve to broach the subject.

"You two seem to be getting along well after your very public breakup," the reporter noted. "Does this mean you two are working on a reconciliation?"

Before Edward could tell the guy to go fuck himself, Esme leaned into her microphone and answered. "Don't believe everything you read. Some things aren't as final as they seem."

"And sometimes, things are exactly how they seem," Edward shot back, his eyes hard and his body tense. He looked to the side of the stage where the moderator shifted nervously. "Are we done here?"

When the moderator nodded, Edward pushed his chair back and strode off the stage. He felt like a bomb ready to explode. He couldn't say he was shocked that Esme would imply they were still together. She'd proved how relentless she could be time and time again. He wanted to punch himself in the face every time he thought about the moment he agreed to their fake relationship.

"What the hell was that?" Esme spat.

Edward spun around and took a step back when he realized how close she was standing. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm trying to sell our movie. You're the one sulking like a teenager who got shot down by the prom queen."

"No. You're trying to sell _us_. I'm telling you right now, I won't play this fucking game anymore. Stick to the goddamn movie, and quit trying to push your personal agenda. It's fucking pathetic, and I won't help you. Tell me Esme," he murmured." Do you really want me to embarrass us both by calling you out? Do you want me to tell them just how fake this really is?"

"_I wonder how he'll react when he finds out what you've done." _

Esme's spine stiffened and her eyes widened with disbelief. The sound of Bella's voice echoed in her mind and caused her fist to clench and her stomach to flip. Words tumbled from her mouth before her mind could catch up to what she was saying.

"Can't you see Bella's lying to get another shot with you? She's no one, Edward. She's using you to climb her way to the top."

Edward's brow furrowed with confusion as he looked at Esme's panic stricken face.  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Esme should have stopped talking. She should have listened to Edward's words. But she was too far gone to make sense of his question. In her mind, he knew everything. "Bella just wants you back. I don't care what she told you about me and Alistair. It's all lies. I'd never set up pictures of us or leak her name. She just wants your attention. She wants you to feel sorry for her because she knows she's missed her shot."

Edward's breath froze cold in his lungs as he stared at Esme. His mind spun and his body trembled as he tried to process what she'd said. Her words flew around his brain, spinning a web around his thoughts until he was only able to snatch small bits and pieces. But the main parts, names like Alistair and Bella, and phrases like _it's all lies_ and _leak her name_ seared into his brain like a branding iron.

He wanted to demand answers. He wanted her to repeat everything she'd said so he could make absolutely sure he'd heard her correctly. But he knew she'd realize her mistake. He was certain she would clam up and backtrack, and he wasn't having any part of that. Instead he smoothed his face and relaxed his hands. "I didn't realize you had it in you." Edward smirked. It was forced, but Emse didn't seem to notice. "She never stood a chance against you. Did she, baby?"

Esme froze. Her mouth dropped open as she stared at him wide-eyed. Her eyes darted over his face as she tried to get a read on his expression. His stance was relaxed, and his face was calm, open. Esme's shoulders dropped, and a hint of a smile played at the corner of her mouth. "You seem relieved."

"I am." Edward nodded and stepped toward her. The close proximity caused his hands to tense. Squeezing his eyes shut, he fought to block out the vision of wrapping his hands around her throat and squeezing until her eyes were bright red with broken blood vessels. She deserved so much worse. Slowly, he opened his eyes. He lifted his hand to her neck and twisted his fingers in her hair gently. Leaning forward he tightened his grip until she winced. With his lips ghosting over the shell of her ear he spoke, his words no more than a whisper. "I'm going to fucking ruin you."

Before Esme could respond, Edward spun on his heel and walked away from her. Even though she hadn't said much, the implications were clear. He understood. The pictures that surfaced were taken by Alistair, and Esme was the one behind them all. She was the reason Bella was nearly hit by a car. She arranged the pictures that made it look like he cheated on Bella.

He fisted his hair as he tried to make sense of everything. Did Bella know? Was Esme confused? Was he confused? He wanted to call her. He wanted to ask if she knew what Esme had done. His stomach dropped as he remembered Esme's mention of Alistair. Did Bella know he was involved? Had he manipulated her into believing things happened differently? Was that the reason she wanted to talk to him?

His head throbbed and his muscles ached as he tried to calm his erratic heart. He found a corner to seclude himself in, and over the next several hours he stewed in his own thoughts. The more time he spent dissecting Esme's words, the brighter his anger burned. When a voice rang out behind him telling him that he was due on stage, he'd lost all sense of rational thought.

Blindly he walked to the stage, his muscles taut as he tried not to flinch from the rapid flashbulbs of the cameras. He nodded and smiled at the fans. To the normal observer, he seemed exactly the same. But he wasn't. His blood boiled and his body vibrated as he suffocated the raw rage biting just below the surface. He sat stiffly in his chair and gazed impassively at the people in front of him.

The room echoed with murmurs as fans and reporters voices filled the open space. Esme took her place next to Edward, but her smile was absent and she didn't dare touch him. He tried to feel some sort of sympathy for her. Not in the sense that he gave a fuck about her or her well being, only that he was about to possibly ruin the success of a movie they'd worked so hard on. But he finally realized none of that political shit mattered. It wasn't about selling himself out and making a ton of money. It was about being happy with the choices he made. It was about taking a chance and putting someone else first.

Edward's foot tapped restlessly as the questions droned on. The sound of Esme's voice grated on his nerves. It caused pinpricks of agitation to crawl over his skin to the point that he wanted to claw it off just to distract himself. His clenched teeth caused his jaw to ache and his temples to throb. When she brushed her fingers against his arm, he snapped his eyes to hers. The blazing heat from his stare caused her to flinch as if she'd been burned. She dropped her hands into her lap and gave him a fake smile, belying the nerves eating through her.

"You're up," she whispered.

A slow smile stretched across his face then. His shoulders relaxed and his chin lifted as he swept his tongue across his bottom lip. "Thanks, Esme." The same calm that had washed over him earlier, when he'd learned the truth, fell over him again. It settled thick and heavy around his body, a comforting blanket of retribution.

The moderator cleared her throat and addressed the crowd. "Now we'll open the floor to questions for Mr Cullen. Sir, you're up."

Edward's eyes found the person in front of the line and couldn't help but smile when he realized it was the same reporter from yesterday. Any other time Edward would have passed over him. But Edward noticed the way the reporter's eyes darted between him and Esme. He knew the gleam in the man's eye was because he saw something going on with them, and he wanted to expose it. Which was why Edward had no intention of passing this man over. Not this time. He wanted his questions, and he was going to give him way more than he bargained for.

"There was quite a bit of attention surrounding you, as well as other cast members, during filming. Do you think those events led to the name finally chosen for the film? Do you think the title is appropriate?"

Edward barked out a laugh as he shook his head. He watched as nervous smiles pulled tentatively at the mouths of the row of reporters. They shifted, fidgeted, and refused to make eye contact. Personal questions were off limits. They all knew it. And even though the reporter had dressed his personal question in professional clothes, no one was fooled as to his true intent. Edward's chuckle tapered off as he grabbed his water bottle and took a big gulp. Sighing, he sat back and cocked a brow at the older man. "Do you want to hear a story? Because I have a fucking excellent one."

Several gasps echoed around the room as Edward and the reporters eyed one another. The reporter smiled, slow and sly as he nodded. "I've always loved a good story."

"Excellent." Edward nodded. "We'll start with the easiest part first, the name of the movie. I must admit when I received word that the name _The Double Cross_ had been chosen I was a bit shocked. Like you, I had to wonder if maybe the events taking place in my personal life might have influenced the name. Granted, it's an excellent title, after all that's essentially what the entire movie is about. It wasn't until recently, however, that I realized just how damn perfect it was."

"How so?" The reported asked.

"Edward," Esme hissed in a harsh whisper, her eyes wide. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Edward turned his head lazily in her direction. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want to answer this question? You did immerse yourself in your character a lot further than I did."

"I'd be happy to answer this one for you, Edward." She smiled and turned back to the reporter, whose lips had twisted into a frown. Leaning close to Edward, she said in a whisper, "You would've regretted what you were going to do."

When he met her gaze, the malicious gleam in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. He had no intention of letting her off the hook. "Not a fucking chance," Edward chuckled. Turning his attention back to the audience, he continued. "On second thought, I can handle this one. As I was saying, the title couldn't be more perfect. Two people working toward the same goal who decide to strike a deal. They both hope to get what they want, but it's soon discovered that one of them has other plans."

Leaning forward, Edward rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands between them. His eyes were wide with excitement as he began to speak. "See, one of the conspirators wants more than their fair share of the spoils and does some pretty underhanded things to get them." Edward fell back in his chair and shook his head. "But the difference with deception in movies versus reality are the consequences. In reality, the rules aren't written, but they're understood. Take actors for instance. There are certain rules, a kind of mutual respect if you will, that you just don't mess with."

"Edward," Esme begged, her voice trembling.

"One of those rules," Edward snapped, his eyes boring into Esme. "Is that you never purposely screw over your co-star. You don't enter into a mutually beneficial agreement then manipulate the situation until you ruin their life. You act like a professional and do your job.

"Another rule, and I'm sure you all can appreciate this," he said, motioning to the room full of open mouthed reporters, "is that you don't ever call the paparazzi to set up your co-star, then sell lies to the tabloids. Now don't get me wrong, I know it happens all the time, but the key is not getting caught.

"The final rule, and personally I never cared about this rule until recently, is you don't ruin your co-star's relationship because you're a jealous, insecure B-List actress." Edward sighed and ran his hands through his hair as the voices in the room became louder and more insistent.

"When people break these rules and get caught, well, they go on something we all know as a blacklist." Looking directly at the reporter, Edward spoke slowly, his voice dominating and clear. "So you see, this is why the name of the movie is so perfect. Because Esme Platt is a walking billboard for double crossing someone who's supposed to be her partner. She's a liar. She's a manipulator. And she played a part in wrecking my relationship with the best woman I've ever known. Her actions were deliberately malicious. She acted without my knowledge and was unprofessional on levels that even someone like me would find offensive. That's why I feel it's my duty to warn everyone now: directors, producers, and actors alike. If you work with this woman, make sure you have eyes in the back of your head. Call your wives everyday, and never give her an in. Don't give her the opportunity to manipulate a situation, because she will rip you apart and watch you burn if she doesn't get her way. If I'm sure about anything, it's that I'll never make that mistake again."

Slapping his hands over his knees, Edward pushed up from his chair. His gaze slid over to Esme, who was frozen in her chair as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I think we're done here. I have somewhere I need to be." Leaning over Esme, he whispered in her ear. "Burn, baby, burn."

He strolled off the stage with another backward glance, completely ignoring the voices yelling and screaming behind him. He was five hours away from L.A. Five hours away from Bella. He wasn't going to waste another second getting back to either of them. It was time to get her back. It was time to tell her everything.

* * *

**A/N **

**The cool thing about my dominoes? There's still more to be knocked over...**

**So y'all are gonna hate me for this, but as some of you know, I'm going on vacation next week. For 10 days. I'll be across the pond hopefully having drinks with Jaxon22 and Blueissoul. Downside...yeah you know what I'm getting at. Upside...the flight is a million hours long...I'll write as much as possible. Don't be surprised if you get an update while I'm in London...but don't kill me if you don't.**

**I want to take a sec to say how much I enjoyed meeting all the girls at the twificmeetup. There were so many amazing ladies there. And I want to give a special shout out to maphie and tsm0836. You ladies made me smile so big. Thank you for being awesome. **

**Ooza is my beta. I love her, publicly. Hobo, Joo, abadkitty, and Deb preread and kick my ass when stuff doesn't flow.**

**Speaking of special shout outs...Sara aka abadkitty thank you for EVERYTHING you helped me with to keep the events as real life as possible. ILY evil twin.**

**You guys ROCK MY WORLD. I hope you love this chapter as much as my prereaders! **

**Until next time!**

**~Liv**


End file.
